The Dark, the Light, and the Grey
by N. Forest
Summary: Answer to Mother Bella challenge on Potions and Snitches. Bellatrix is unable to have children of her own and kidnaps Harry Potter to raise him as her own. She flees to Severus Snape for help escaping aurors. AU and OOC Bellatrix.
1. A baby for Bella

"Crucio!" Bellatrix stabed her wand to the muggle family lying on the floor. Their daughter, a witch was already dead.

"Filth! Muggle scum!" Other Death Eaters surrounded her and cast their own spells. The muggles shuddered on the floor and screamed from pain and fear.

"Avada Kedava." Bellatrix tired of the game. "How boring." She kicked a dead corpse. "Let's find something else to do."

**Rodolphus slung his arm around his wife's waist. "Let's go home." He looked at her meaningfully.**

**Bellatrix pulled away from her. He just wanted her for an heir and as much as she wanted to carry on the Ancient and Most Noble houses of Black and LeStrange after three years she still wasn't pregnant.**

**"Please?" Rodolphus asked. He put his wand back into his sleeve holster. "A perfect night to end a perfect day?"**

**"No." Bellatrix pulled her cloak around her. "I've got to run an errand. Don't follow me." She pointed her wand threateningly at him. "Don't."**

**Rodolphus raised his hands in a gesture of surrendering. "Okay, okay. Meet me at home." **

**The Death Eaters walked out of the house. Bellatrix paused to cast the Dark Mark. Once it had appeared in green smoke over the dwelling she turned and apparated away with the rest. But she had a different destination.**

**Bellatrix banished her mask home before walking up the path to the door of the clinic. ****_Oh Andromeda. I have missed you._**** Since it was late the clinic was closed. But that didn't stop Bellatrix. She knocked hard on the wooden door.**

**Beyond the door Bellatrix could hear sounds of a person scuffling around in the dark. A light came on in the window and the door in front of her opened. **

**"Can I help you?" Andromeda's voice was exactly as Bellatrix remembered it and her sister's face and body still mirrored her own.**

**Bellatrix didn't answer her sister. Instead she threw her arms around her and hugged her fiercely. ****_Andromeda is still Andromeda. She just married one of them. She's still one of us. She's still my sister._**** Bellatrix held on tight to her sister.**

**"Bella? Bella is this really you?" Andromeda sounded shocked. Her sister was a pureblood fanatic. She swore to never forgive Andromeda after she announced her marriage to Ted Tonks.**

**"Oh Merlin. I missed you." Bellatrix slipped inside the clinic and shut the door. "Tonks isn't around, is he?"**

**"No. He's sleeping at home. I didn't wake him." Andromeda flicked the lights on and took Bellatrix into her office and sat on the couch beside her. "Why did you come to visit me after all this time?"**

**"I need your help." Bellatrix admitted. It hurt her to ask for help. She wanted to be strong and perfect.**

**"With what?" Andromeda raised her eyebrows as if she thought Bellatrix might ask her to kill muggles or divorce her husband.**

**Bellatrix thought about how to ask her question. She was blunt, very blunt. "I can't have a child. I want one. But Rodolphus and I can't."**

**Andromeda hugged her sister tightly. "I know, I know." She'd had difficulty having her daughter. Three miscarriages. And all of her healing skills had been needed to keep Nymphadora alive for the first few months. But now she was a happy five year old and Andromeda had her child.**

**"You know?" Bellatrix asked. She was nervous now. She just wanted Andromeda to help her so she could leave. She didn't want to bring on all the sadness ignoring her sister had brought her. She just wanted to forget about the other woman and move on with her pureblood life.**

**"I can't have any more children Bella. And our Mother wasn't able to have a fourth child. She wanted a boy. But all she got was three girls." Andromeda remembered the conversations she'd overheard. It always hurt her that her parents hadn't really wanted her.**

**"Please. You've got to help me." Bellatrix begged and pleaded.**

**"I'll try." Andromeda took out her wand and cast a few diagnostic spells. The results were not promising.**

**"What is it?" Bellatrix asked when she saw the expression on her sister's face. "Andromeda?"**

**But Andromeda shook her head sadly. "I'm sorry Bella. But it is partly your fault." It pained her to tell her sister that it was her fault. Even if it was partly true.**

**Bellatrix paled. Her skin was whiter and purer than normal. "What do you mean, my fault?" Her voice was hard and angry. A voice she almost never used.**

**"Part of it is our bloodlines. Too much inter breeding. But the magic you've been using damages your soul and body. You will never bear a child Bella. I'm sorry." Andromeda let her younger sister cry in her arms.**

**"There's nothing magic can do?" Bella asked. Tear tracks marred her face and ruined her looks. **

**"Magic brought this on. There is nothing you can do." Andromeda summoned a calming draft to her. "Drink this."**

**Bellatrix took the potion without hesitation. That was unlike her. Normally she'd check it for poison first. But once she drank it a warm feeling filled her and she relaxed and the tears stopped coming.**

**"It's late. We both have things to do in the morning." Andromeda gave her sister's back a last rub. "Maybe one day we'll see each other again."**

**"Maybe one day." Bellatrix stood up and left the clinic without a backward glance.**

**A week later her life was changed yet again. The night of Halloween she felt the mark on her arm burn just as she was climbing into bed. A gasp from the other side told her that Rodolphus had felt the same thing.**

**Bellatrix ripped the flimsy sleeve of her nightgown off. The mark on her arm was fading quickly. But it stopped a shade before disappearing. She screamed and cried. Her precious lord was gone.**

**The next day Bellatrix found out about the Boy-Who-Lived. And the she found out about the Longbottoms. Frank and Alice were aurors. They might know where her lord was gone. And they had a son. A pureblood boy named Neville.**

**Bellatrix and Rodolphus tortured the Longbottoms. Rodolphus's brother came along and so did Crouch. Both of them disgusted Bellatrix, they had no stomach for torture. But for the first time Bellatrix had trouble torturing someone.**

**Neville Longbottom was staring at her. His young, child's face unnerved her and the way he cried hurt her. She didn't kill his parents. She told the other three Death Eaters that she heard aurors and they left. But again she apparated somewhere different.**

**Godric's Hollow was a mess. Lily and James Potter's house was destroyed. Parts of it were still smoking. It hurt Bellatrix to look at it. ****_This is the place were my lord fell._**** She thought to herself. ****_Damn that woman! _****Bellatrix blamed Lily Potter for destroying her lord. There was no way an infant could have ruined a wizard of the Dark Lord's calibre.**

**_But if he is that strong it would be a good idea to have him on our side. _****Bellatrix looked over the ruins of the house. She didn't expect to find Harry still there. But she did find something of use. Giant motorcycle tracks. ****_Only cousin Sirius has a motorbike that big._**

**Bellatrix cast a spell of her own making. The tire tracks appeared in a strange other worldly light. They continued into the sky. Bellatrix summoned a broom. A Nimbus that must have belonged to James Potter came out of the house. Bellatrix mounted it and hurried after the tire tracks.**

**_I love this spell._**** Bellatrix was intelligent. True, it was often mislead and twisted. But she had mastered the Unforgivable curses the fastest and she had created a few spells of her own. Tracking spells were easy. This one was made for magical air transportation. Brooms, flying, thesterals. It wasn't safe any more.**

**The tire tracks lead Bellatrix to a muggle neighbourhood. ****_They put a Wizarding child with muggles? How dare they! Potter was a pureblood! His child could have been raised a decent wizard!_**

**Bellatrix landed and cast a disillusionment charm of herself and the broom. Then she approached Number Four Privet Drive and peered in the window.**

**There was an ugly muggle woman changing the diaper of a fat, blond child. She was smiling and crooning over him. But there was nothing on his forehead. He wasn't Harry Potter. Bellatrix waited and watched. Potter must have been around there somewhere.**

**_There he is! _****Bellatrix spotted a small, black haired child lying on the floor. He was curled into a tight ****ball around a blanket and silently sucking on his fingers. On his forehead was a lightning blot scar. **

**Bellatrix's grip tighten around her wand. ****_How dare she leave a wizarding child on the floor! Children are to be cared for and loved! _****Bellatrix wants to burst into the room and rescue Harry from his place on the floor. He could be hurt or ill. Children shouldn't be silent. She knew. Narcissa's boy didn't shut up, ever.**

**After the ugly woman finished changing her own brat's diaper she fed him. She nursed him and then gave him solid food. Bellatrix watched but she still left Harry Potter on the floor.**

**Bellatrix was not a patient woman and her patience had just run out. She knocked the front door off it's hinges with a curse and strode into the house. The muggle woman was hunched over her child in a corner. She hadn't even looked to see if Potter was all right.**

**"Muggle!" Bellatrix roared as she scooped the wizarding baby off the floor. "Merlin help you if he's hurt. I swear I will kill you." It wasn't as good as Bellatrix's usual threats, but she was out of character.**

**Petunia cowered in the corner. "I don't want him. Dumbledore made me. Please, don't hut us." She cried.**

**Bellatrix sneered. ****_This is why muggles are pitiful excuses for human beings. _****She raised her wand and cursed the woman. Now she was not the only one who could not have another child. She wanted to curse the son, but her own need for a child reminded her and she left him unharmed.**

**Then Bellatrix left. She apparated to Hogsmeade. She knew that there was no turning back. The Ministry was looking for her. The other three who'd tortured the Longbottoms with her had already been imprisoned. She was the only one left.**

**But now that she had a child Bellatrix resolved to stay with him. She would care for him and love him like the muggles never did. And she knew just the person to help her and her son. In her room at the Hog's Head Bellatrix activated the floo.**

**She took Harry in with her and called out, "Severus Snape's quarters, Hogwarts!" The green flames spun around her. ****_I wonder with the spy will help me now. _****Bellatrix thought before stepping out into Severus Snape's living room.**


	2. Professor Black?

**Disclaimer: **JKR owns everything. I own nothing and make no money.

Note: This story is an answer to the 'Mother Bella' challenge on Potions and Snitches. The story is also posted there.

Professor Black?

"Bellatrix." Snape stepped out of his potions lab. His robes were still in his room and he was wearing muggle trousers and a long sleeved shirt. Both of black of course.

"Snape." Bellatrix looked down at the child in her arms and adjusted her grip on him. She didn't want to hurt her son, Harry James Potter. The child looked up at her, he was still strangely silent.

"What do I owe to the honour of your presence? I thought you would have been gracing one f the cells in Azkaban with your husband." Snape sneered. He had always disliked Bellatrix and he didn't try to disguise it.

"I need your help Snape." Bellatrix stepped closer to him and showed him the child in her arms. "And my son needs your help."

Snape raised his eyebrows. I thought that Bellatrix couldn't become pregnant. I was quite relived. The last thing we need are a few dozen miniature Bellatrixs running around. Then he saw the scar on the boy's head. "That's Harry Potter!" The son of James Potter.

"Yes Snape. He's my son now. And I need you to help me protect him." Bellatrix really, really wanted to stay with her child. No Azkaban for me! She gently looked over her son. "And Snape, the muggles were horrible. I'm glad I got him out of there."

"He was only there for a day and night. It can't have been that bad." Snape looked at the child. His blanket was thin for November and his sleeper looked dirty and his diaper smelled soiled. On the other hand, she could be right.

"The muggle woman left him on the floor! She left a wizard on the floor! And she didn't feed him. There was more than enough food for her son, but none for mine." Bellatrix was roaring in anger. But a whimper for Harry calmed her. "I'm sorry little one." She smiled and covered his scar with her fingers.

"May I see him?" Snape held his arms out for the boy. He looked him over carefully. "He doesn't look well. Come with me."

Bellatrix followed Snape into his potion lab. To her surprise it looked very similar to the classroom she'd taken potions in for seven years. A few cauldrons had fires under them and were bubbling happily. Bellatrix didn't recognise any of the potions in them.

Snape placed Harry on the empty table in the middle of the room. He normally used it for preparing ingredients or making large, complex potions. It was easily cleaned and had enough space that the child wouldn't fall off if he moved around.

"I want to care for him." Bellatrix reminded Snape. "I want to be his Mother. To replace the mudblood."

Snape's grip tightened on his wand. "If you want my help you will never insult Lily Evans again." He spat at Bellatrix.

Bellatrix noticed at he didn't call her Lily Potter. "Still in love with her Snape? The pretty mudblood?"

Snape growled and cast a diagnostic charm on Harry. "He'll be fine. Just needs a few potions." Then he cast a diagnostic charm on Bellatrix. "You can care for him."

"What was that for?" Bellatrix asked. She didn't trust Snape that much. I'll have to trust him. Otherwise asking him to help me was useless.

"Here." Snape thrust a goblet of potion at her. "He's young enough to still nurse."

Bellatrix looked at the potion. I defiantly don't trust Snape's potions. He's made so many poisons for the Dark Lord. She looked back at Snape. "What is it?"

"Hormones. So you can produce milk." Snape rolled his eyes. Honestly. If I wanted to kill her I wouldn't waste a potion. I'd just call the aurors.

Bellatrix swallowed the potion. Nothing happened. "Snape, you liar! It didn't do anything!" She was angry. Hopefully it wasn't poison.

Snape rubbed his head. Bellatrix gives me a headache. "Delayed reaction. It'll start working sometime tomorrow. Take this one." He held out another potion. Please, just drink it.

This time Bellatrix didn't ask or argue. She just swallowed the potion.

Thank Merlin! Snape watched her closely. Seconds later he grabbed her before her head hit the floor. "Sleeping potion. What a saviour." He levitated Bellatrix back into the living room and left her on a couch. Then he returned to his young patient.

Harry Potter hadn't moved. He stared at Snape with wide eyes when the man took him gently off the table. He gathered a few potion vials and took the boy into his own bedroom.

Most of Hogwarts would have been disappoint by Snape's bedroom. It was plain and empty. He kept most of his things in the lab or living room. There was no skulls or Death Eater flags. Just a bed and wardrobe. Even his desk was in the living room.

"Papa?" Harry asked. He hadn't spoken since the attack two nights ago.

"He's not here right now. I'm taking care of you." Snape sat down and put the boy in his lap. I can't believe I'm being nice to the spawn of James Potter.

Harry started to cry. It was quiet at first, but he soon built to a high pitched wail. His fists balled in his blanket and he squirmed on Snape's lap.

"Shush." Severus spelled the boy's dirty clothes off. "I'll help you." He cleaned the boy and put him into clean clothes and a diaper. Then he picked up the first potion vial. "It'll make you feel better." I hope he just drinks it. It's hard enough getting eleven year olds to drink potions. How is a 15 month old going to take it?

Sure enough Harry started to wail again when the nasty tasting potion touched his tongue. He spat it out and looked sadly at Snape. "Yucky!"

"I'm sorry child." Snape took the vial in his hand and tilted the boy's head back. He forced the boy to drink the potions he had brought with him. The child wailed the entire time. When Snape had finished he looked up at him with hurt eyes.

"Yuck." Then he settled into the man's arms. "Da!"

Snape almost fainted. The thought that a Potter would ever see me as his father. . . It was too astonishing for words. "Bedtime." He transfigured some of his socks into a infant bed and placed Harry on it. A few minutes later the weak sleeping potion took effect and the baby fell asleep.

He left the room to deal with a much more unpleasant task. Dealing with Bellatrix LeStrange.

Bellatrix felt a strange, cool liquid flow down her throat. It filled her with energy and she sprung off the couch she'd been lying on. None of this lined up with her memories. She remembered taking a potion Snape had offered her. Then she'd passed out.

That traitor! He gave me a sleeping potion! I never should have come here! She spotted him on the sofa across from her and gave him the best glare she could muster. "The Dark Lord trusted you!"

"You are not the Dark Lord." Snaped noted. Please Bellatrix, don't make me call the aurors. Harry needs a Mother and a Father. He needs you here, not in Azkaban.

But Bellatrix had a more pressing concern. "Where's Harry?" She glanced around the room as if Snape might have hid him in a bookcase. "What did you do to him?" Her voice rose dramatically. "Where is he?"

Snape sighed. "Potter is fine. He's sleeping." He studied Bellatrix's face. She wasn't as angry as he had thought. "What is going on Bellatrix? You come through my floo in the middle of the night. You've got the Boy-Who-Lived with you and you claim he's your son. What is going on?"

"I know." Bellatrix looked him in the eyes. Her Occlumency shields were as strong as ever. "I know that you work for Dumbledore. That you're going to escape Azkaban. I don't want to go to Azkaban Snape. I can't stand Dementors."

"Fine." Snape scowled. He stood up and made his way to one of the bookshelves that lined the walls of the room. "I'll tell Dumbledore you were a spy too. You'll stay free. I suggest you break your wand though." He motioned to the holster on her arm. "It will hold too many Unforgivable curses to remove."

Crack! Bellatrix snapped her wand in two. "Pity. I really liked that wand." Then she looked back at Snape. "And what do you want? In return for helping me. I know you want something."

"I'm not telling you know. You'll find out when I'm ready. You just have to swear to fulfil the bargain when the time comes." Snape smirked. I seriously have no idea what I want from her. There's so much and so little. I want Lily back, but that's beyond her control.

Bellatrix felt a shiver run down her spin. Playing Slytherin again? How cunning. I just wish I knew what he had in mind. Out loud she agreed. "All right. I swear."

"Will you make the Unbreakable vow?" Snape asked. He was watching her more closely now. If she refuses I cannot trust her. If she accepts then I will think about trust.

No! I really wish he was stupider sometimes. It would make everything so much easier. But she offered her hand to the Professor. "Why not."

Snape activated the floo. "Minerva McGonagall's quarters!"

After a hushed discussion that Bellatrix heard nothing of McGonagall stepped through the floo. She almost stepped back into the fire at the sight of Bellatrix. "Her!" She turned accusingly to Snape. "You told me that. . ."

Whatever it was that Snape had said Bellatrix didn't get to find out. He grabbed her hand and pulled it chest high. "Take out your wand Minerva."

"I know how to do this Severus." McGonagall snapped back.

Snape looked Bellatrix in the eye. "Do you swear that you will full fill my wished concerning your side of the bargain?"

"Yes." Bellatrix didn't hesitate. She been expecting that.

A flame of green fire flashed out of McGonagall's wand and wrapped around their wrists. But it didn't disappear.

There was a nasty look in Snape's eye now. And he was still holding Bellatrix's hand. "Do you swear to protect and care for Harry Potter as if he was truly your son?"

"Yes." That was easy for Bellatrix to answer. She had already been planning to care and love him. She was already protecting him.

Another flame wrapped around their hands. Bellatrix tried to let go and pull her hand away, but Snape's grip was too tight. He had another promise for her to make.

"Do you swear, that if it should be necessary, you will forsake the Dark Lord and fight against him?" Snape stared coldly at her. If she wouldn't swear to it then she would always be a danger. And a security risk.

Bellatrix stared at Snape with open mouthed horror. He can't be serious! To forsake the Dark Lord! But for your son, anything is worth it. She reminded herself. She glared at Snape, but there was nothing she could do. "Yes." Bellatrix snarled and pulled her hand from his as the flames disappeared.

"Thank you Minerva." Snape smiled almost civilly. "I'd like to introduce you to the new defence against the dark arts teacher, Bellatrix LeStrange."

"Black." Bellatrix said suddenly. "I never really liked Rodolphus. It was an arranged marriage." She explained at the other two Professors mystified looks.

"Severus, you can't do this!" McGonagall hissed to Snape. "Dumbledore's the only one who can hire people!"

"He needs another Defence professor doesn't he?"

"Well yes." McGonagall admitted.

"Then there is no problem." Snape said. "I have a professor and he has a job for her."

"But she's a Death Eater!" McGonagall said, as if it was obvious.

"So am I." Snape raised an eyebrow at his colleague. "I still teach here."

"But. . ." McGonagall threw her arms in the air. "All right. I give up." She gave Bellatrix a warm smile. "Welcome to Hogwarts Bellatrix."


	3. Accidental Magic

**Disclaimer: **JKR owns all. I own nothing and make no money.

_Note: This was written for the 'Mother Bella' challenge on Potions and Snitches._

Accidental Magic

_A few years later. . ._

"Da! Mother!" Harry Potter-Black ran out of his bedroom in the dungeon. All of his furniture was floating near the ceiling.

Bellatrix stormed out of her office and Snape stormed out of his lab. They stopped side by side and glared at the boy. After exchanging looks with Bellatrix, Snape spoke.

"You're being punished. When you are confined to your room you may not leave until one of us gives you permission." He frowned at the boy he considered his son. "You've disturbed my work and your mother's."

Harry looked at the floor. "I'm sorry Da. I didn't mean to hurt you. I was just angry." The eight year old had wrecked an entire cabinet of expensive potion ingredients during a temper tantrum. But he still wasn't getting a new broom. His old one worked fine.

"Why did you call?" Bellatrix knelt down next to her son. Her appearance had changed. Her hair was a different shade of black and her eyes were blue. And because she was under Dumbledore's protection no one had tried to send her to Azkaban yet.

Harry's smiled returned and he ran back to his room. "Look at what I did!"

The two adults peered in the doorway. The contents of the room were still hovering a few feet off the ground. The wardrobe, desk, bed and shelves hadn't even moved. They'd just gone straight up.

Snape looked around the room. _Why did I ever agree to raise James Potter's son? _He thought. _Such displays of accidental magic. I don't think I could do this if I wanted to. _"What did you do Harry?"

"I was bored." Harry admitted. "I finished the essay you gave me and I was looking around. Just thinking about how much I wanted something to do."

"And everything just came up like that?" Snape raised an eyebrow. "That defiantly doesn't sound like fun."

Bellatrix didn't agree. She jumped on to the bed. "Amazing!" She smiled at Snape. Her smiles had improved over the years. They were no longer nasty, insane grimaces. Now they were warmer and kinder. "It hold my weight!"

Harry jumped on the bed next to her and then proceeded to jump all over the floating furniture. "It's awesome! I was right! This is fun."

"Get down!" Snape yelled. He could see that the furniture was starting to shake and shudder under Harry's excitement. Once he'd stopped concentrating everything had started to move.

Harry leapt free of the desk chair just as everything smashed into the floor. Bellatrix managed to keep her seat on the bed and looked none the worse for wear.

"Thanks for the warning." Harry hugged his Da. He knew that unlike most other children in his day school, his parents weren't married. But they did love him and they got along fine. Plus they were both awesome by his standards.

Both his parents tried to capture Dark Wizards and Death Eaters. That meant they stopped bad people and were good with wands. Both of them were smart, they were Professors. And his Da was a Potions Master. And he was one of the very best!

"You did magic again." Bellatrix hugged her son. _I was so worried that the mudblood would have made him magic-less. He's don't quite a bit of accidental magic now. He must be a wizard! _She thought. "This calls for a celebration!"

"Yay!" Harry laughed as the tickling charm from his Da hit him. His mother lifted it when it got to be too much. Both of them took good care of them. They were better than his real parents, because they were there.

Snape gazed at the Death Eater and the Boy-Who-Lived. The way they played together and cared for each other was amazing. Bellatrix had recovered from her Dark Lord obsession. She was still a blood fanatic. But nobody's perfect. And at least she didn't wreck his potions stores.

"Diagon Alley?" Snape asked. The last time Harry had performed magic they'd all gone out for ice cream and dinner. After all, in this household the use of magic was celebrated not punished.

Bellatrix looked at Harry. He nodded. "Then let's get ready to go!"

It didn't take much time for the three to assemble in front of the floo. All of them already had robes on and after Snape grabbed his cloak everything was ready. They used the floo and scrambled out into the Leaky Cauldron.

The ice cream parlour was a short walk away. Before Snape knew it he was sitting at a table with a chocolate sundae in front of him.

"That's your favourite. Right Da?" Harry asked. He was digging his spoon into the largest dish of ice cream Snape had ever seen. Bellatrix had a second spoon and was quietly sneaking bits of his from the other side.

Snape looked at his ice cream. He loved chocolate. A little too much, so he generally tried to not rush through it and only eat sweets on special occasions. This was defiantly a special occasion. He dug his spoon in. The ice cream was just as good was he remembered. "Yes. It is my favourite."

Harry wolfed through the sundae faster than either of the adults thought was possible. Once finished he looked back that them with big eyes. "I'm full now. Do we have to go out for dinner?"

Bellatrix gave him a one armed hug. "Of course not. We'll head back soon."

The three finished their ice cream and floo'd back to the quarters they shared. Dumbledore hadn't been willing to trust Bellatrix to live on her own. Nor had he consented to have her raise Harry. As far as he knew Bellatrix was staying with Snape and they were raising one of her many relatives who'd been orphaned in the war.

Getting Harry adopted had been easy. The Blacks had plenty of money and Bellatrix had spread it around. Not a word of the transfer of guardianship had reached Dumbledore's ears. He still thought the Boy-Who-Lived was with muggles. Snape was also an official guardian of the boy. He'd been part of the adoption ceremony and both he and Bellatrix had given a little of their blood to Harry to make him look more like they did.

That night they retired to their separate bedrooms. Harry was in between the two adults. All was quiet in the dungeons, for it was summer and the students had all returned home. But at 3 o'clock a whimper woke Snape up from his nightmares of Lily dying.

"Harry, is that you?" He asked the darkened room. He could hear breathing and a quiet cry of pain every few seconds. Snape pulled his wand and spelled the lights on.

Harry was curled in a ball on the floor in the centre of the room.

"What's wrong" Snape knelt beside Harry. "Are you feeling all right?"

Harry shook his head and clutched his stomach. "Belly hurts."

_Too much ice cream. _Snape thought. Then he sent a message to Bellatrix with a wave of his wand before turning back to his child. "Come on Harry. It'll be all right."

Harry continued whimpering. But he allowed Snape to move him onto his bed and lay him out more comfortably. It hurt his belly more, but he knew that his Da's potions would be able to help him.

"What is it Severus?" Bellatrix ran in through the door. Her hair was a complete mess and her robe and slippers were hastily thrown over her night clothes. "What happened?" She was expecting anything. Including an attack from the Dark Lord.

Severus's eyes widened at her use of his given name. He'd given her permission to use it, but she'd never taken him up on the offer. He motioned to Harry. "Someone ate a too much ice cream." He left for his lab. Luckily the potion he needed hadn't been destroyed earlier that day.

Bellatrix sat on Severus's bed next to her son. She ran her fingers through his hair. "It'll be all right Harry. Severus will help you."

"Here's the potion." Severus showed Bellatrix the vial in his hand. "Come on Harry." Severus slipped his hand behind the boy's shoulders and helped him to sit up enough to take the potion.

Harry gulped the potion down as quickly as possible. Since his Da was a Potions Master he was used to having to take a lot of potions. And none of them ever tasted good. The stomach settling potion was salty and thick. But once he taken it he felt much better.

"Thanks." Harry curled up between the two adults. Bellatrix and Severus exchanged looks over the child.

"Does he expect us to stay here all night?" Severus muttered. But he wasn't quiet enough.

"I wouldn't mind." Bellatrix smiled at Severus. _In fact, I think I'd enjoy it. _She swung her legs onto the bed and lay down next to her child.

Severus was shocked at her comment. _Why would anyone stay near me voluntarily? I can't say that I really mind. _He shrugged and lay down next to the other two sleepers.

That night was one of the most peaceful the three had ever had. No nightmares disturbed their dreams and they slept calmly through the night. However, the morning was a different story.

"Severus!" Bellatrix shook the sleeping professor awake. "We've overslept!" She pointed to the clock, which read 9:23.

Snape hurried to unattached himself from Harry and get ready to leave. Classes stated at 8 o'clock. All of them were late. They rushed through their morning routines, barely pausing to eat breakfast. Bellatrix ran out the door first.

"Bring Harry to school!" She called over her shoulder.

Severus scowled and swore under his breath. He had classes to teach too. And Harry was old enough to bring himself to school. But Bellatrix had told him to and he was still slightly nervous around her. "Harry!" He called.

"Yes Da?" The boy was stuffing toast into his mouth. "I'm almost ready to go." His robes were coming undone and his hair was a complete mess.

"No your not. Come!" Snape snapped as he pulled the boy into the wash room. He brushed the boy's hair and used a potion to make it stay where he wanted it. Then he fixed his robes for him. "Clean your teeth and get your bag."

While Harry finished getting ready Severus wrote a note assigning his morning classes a very large essay and used a spell to stick it onto the door of his classroom. Then he hurried back to his quarters to find Harry standing at the door, ready to leave.

"I'm ready to go!" Harry said, while rubbing his eyes. He was tired. Going back to bed was an extremely appealing thought.

"Then what are you waiting for? Go!" Snape seized his arm and started moving quickly through the corridors of Hogwarts. The two made their way out of Hogwarts, across the grounds and into the outer limits of Hogsmeade.

Harry looked around. "Where are we going? Mother doesn't come this way." He looked searchingly at Severus.

Severus scowled. _Why can't the boy trust me? _"I don't have time to bring you the way Bellatrix does. We are going to apparate."

Harry shivered. He hated apparating. It was a nasty way to travel. "All right." He took his Da's hand and prepared for the feeling of being turned inside out.

_I wish he didn't fear apparation. He's a wizard, not a muggle! _Severus pulled the boy towards him and wrapped both of his arms around him. By holding him closer he could take more of the unnerving sensation the boy would feel. "It'll be all right."

Severus spun on the spot and the two rocketed through space and time to land in front of the Thames Wizarding Day School. Harry was still shacking as he clutched his guardian's robes.

"We're here Harry." Severus murmured as he pried Harry's hands from the front of his robes. "Come on." He strode toward the tunnel that would lead them under the river and to the school. The tunnel was tiled and well lit, but it still made Severus feel claustrophobic and worry of the strength of the magic keeping the river from falling on them.

"Good morning." A young witch greeted them as they entered the school's main office. "Can I help you?"

Severus glared at her. "My son." He pushed Harry forward. "He's late."

The girl sighed and reached for a piece of parchment. "Go to class." She told Harry after writing him a late slip.

"Thanks." Harry muttered before he hurried to hi classroom.

Severus gave his son an almost smile before hurrying back to the surface and back to Hogwarts. If he was lucky he'd be on time for his second period class.


	4. The Long Awaited Letter

**Disclaimer: **JKR owns everything. I own nothing and don't make any money from writing fan fiction.

_Note: This is written for the 'Mother Bella' challenge on Potions and Snitches._

The Long Awaited Letter

_Three years later. . ._

"Mail." Severus nodded toward the ceiling. There was only a few owls flying toward the single table at the front of the Great Hall.

Exams had ended two weeks ago and the school was blissfully silent and empty. Most of the staff had left on summer breaks. Sometimes they came back to work for a day, but then they returned home. Only Bellatrix, Severus, Harry, and Filch were still in the castle full time. It was as if the entire castle belonged to them.

Bellatrix took the vials three owls brought her and cast a few spells over the other envelops before handing them to Harry and Severus. She took her morning potions quickly and tried not to dwell on the taste. The potions had been one of Severus's amazing ideas.

Bellatrix no longer looked like Bellatrix LeStrange. Her hair was darker, more the colour of her son's and her eyes were deep blue. The regular food and less stress had allowed her to gain weight and she now looked more alive than ever. The potions made sure that the changes would be permanent. For even though her name had been cleared there was still danger from her victims and their families.

"Look! Look at what I got!" Harry was bouncing out of his chair in happiness! "I knew I'd get one!" He stuck his letter under Severus's nose. "I'm coming to Hogwarts!"

"You're already at Hogwarts." Severus noted drily. "I didn't think you could come to a place that you were already at." He gave his son a challenging look. _Come on Harry. Show off your brains. I know you're smart._

"Don't be silly Da." Harry said. "Now I'm a student! And I'll get sorted!" Sorting was going to be amazing. He'd have an even larger family to belong to. Harry really wanted to have brothers and sisters. But his Mother had said that she wasn't going to have any children.

Severus scowled. _Did he call me. . .silly? _He thought. He glared as hard as he could at the boy. "If you are a student here then you will address me as Professor Snape. Students are not allowed to call me. . .Da." He shivered. _Thanks goodness. The Weasley twins calling me Father. . .it's the stuff of nightmares._

"Okay." Harry threw his arms around his parents. "Can we go get my stuff today?"

Bellatrix blinked. _Today? We just got out of school. _"No, not today."

Severus looked at her over the top of Harry's head. "But we'll have to go soon. There is the big event to prepare for."

The adults exchanged excited looks. Bellatrix was smiling and Severus even managed a small grin. Harry looked between the two adults, he was lost at the reasons to their happiness.

"There is something else we've got to do today." Severus told Harry. He pushed his breakfast plate away and knelt down next to him. "We're going to finalize your appearance changes. So that you look more like your Mother and I."

Harry nodded. "And then I'll really be your kid!"

"You've always been my child." Bellatrix told him. She squeezed his shoulder possessively.

"And mine." Severus hugged his son. "And we'll have to go into the muggle world later this week." He ran his finger over Harry's scar. "Muggles can hid your scar."

Harry frowned. "I thought that muggles were bad. They're the reason we have to fight and that we need spies and aurors. And Mother told me that muggles are filth and mudbloods are even worse."

Severus stood up and looked coldly at Bellatrix. He had tried not to instil Death Eater and pureblood supremacist values in his son. But obviously, someone else had. "Harry, mudblood is a dirty word. I don't want you to ever say it again."

"Why?" Harry was confused. "It means that your parents were muggles. And that's really bad."

Severus could feel a headache start to form in his temples. "Are you finished eating?" He asked. _As soon as he's done I'll take him back to our quarters and talk to him about blood status. Without Bellatrix._

Harry was mystified. "Yeah. I'm done."

Severus grabbed his arm and hauled him out of his seat. "Come." He pulled him quickly through the halls. Bellatrix seemed to understand that his nasty mood was directed at her and stayed out of the dungeons.

Severus pushed Harry down onto the sofa and took a seat across from him. He wandlessly summoned a headache potion to himself before starting to talk. _With the way things are going this morning I'll need ten potions before the day is done._

"Da? What's going on?" Harry asked. Only his mother told him about blood status and muggles. His father taught him potions and helped with his school work. He didn't tell Harry about nasty things. That was his mother's job, since she knew more about it. At least, that was what she had told him.

"Muggles aren't as bad as you think. Neither are muggle-borns." Severus held his hand up to stop Harry's protests. "A muggle-born is a mudblood. But you will never use that word. Remember?"

Harry nodded. "Why didn't mother tell me that? She doesn't let me say lots of dirty words."

"Your Mother doesn't always understand as much as she seems to Harry. Your birth mother was muggle-born an she was one of the most brilliant people I knew." Severus didn't talk about Lily very much, and he never talked about James. But when he talked about Lily, Harry paid very close attention to his words.

"Really?" Harry was surprised. His Mother had told him that muggle-borns were stupider than Greg Goyle and Vince Crabbe from his classes at school.

"Truly." Severus looked into the eyes that reminded him so much of Lily's. "When you're older I'll show you some of her work." He would have showed the boy that very second but he wouldn't have understood anything and it wouldn't have meant as much to him.

"But what about muggles? I thought they were just plain evil and bad. They killed wizards! Even little kids!" Harry pointed out. He'd studied witch burnings in his school's history unit.

Severus rubbed at his head. His headache was getting worse. _Why do they teach that to young children? Does it help them in anyway? _He asked himself. "Muggles are simply different from wizards. We are better than them. But we must remember that they act the way they do because they are jealous."

Harry considered this. "Then someone should give them magic. Then they'd understand." To his young mind it made perfect sense.

"Wizards are born, not made. You cannot give someone magic." Severus told him. "And muggles have things wizards can only dream of. Muggles will be able to cover your scar and allow you to live a normal life." Plastic surgery would cover the scar. Magical means had proved useless against a scar that was so powerful.

"I know." Harry touched his scar. He'd never learned the details of the Dark Lord and the fact that he was the Boy-Who-Lived. And if all went according to plan by the end of the week he'd been someone totally new.

"When you start Hogwarts there will be many students here." Severus reminded him. "More than all of your school. And some of them will be muggle-born."

"That would suck!" Harry said. "I like being a wizard. And why do we trust muggles? You don't trust me after I do something bad. And I never killed anyone!"

Severus sighed. "There's a difference." He summoned a book to him. "Why don't you go and read for a little while. This book should explain some things. And I need to get to work." He pulled Harry into a hug before giving him a push in the direction of his room. "We'll eat lunch together." He promised.

While Harry read his history of muggles and wizards, Severus brewed potions. Dumbledore had never actually met Harry. They'd always found an excuse to keep them apart. Dumbledore still believed that Bellatrix was innocent and that Harry was still with the muggles. With luck he would never find out otherwise.

Bellatrix had gotten an appointment for Harry with her sister. Andromeda would fix Harry's eyes. He'd already been on the required potions for a year. They'd use spells and potions to change his facial structure and the colours of his hair and eyes. The last part had been a stroke of genius on Andromeda's part. Although once Bellatrix had left she'd told Severus that it was actually her muggle-born husband's idea.

A muggle plastic surgeon had recently joined Andromeda's staff. His daughter was muggle-born and he was working on teaching some of his methods to the Healers of the wizarding world. Andromeda was certain that with a combination of magic and muggle medicine Harry's scar could be covered. And he could truly be one of Bellatrix's cousins she was raising. And he would be safe from meddling Headmaster's and Dark Lords.

The potions Severus had to brew were complicated. Difficult, advanced versions of Polyjuice and potions to change colours. Pain killing and knock out elixirs for the muggle surgery and a even more potions for Harry's eyes. And not a single one of them tasted good. Making the potions was hard enough. Getting the boy to drink them would be even harder.

Severus finished brewing and used a charmed box to send the potions to Andromeda's clinic. Once he was finished tidying up his lab, it was past the time for lunch. The wards told him that Harry was still reading in his room and that Bellatrix was outside the castle somewhere.

"Lunch time." He knocked on the frame of Harry's door. The boy was still enthralled in the History text. "Come on Harry. We've got a busy afternoon."

Harry placed a slip of paper in his book to mark his page and followed Severus up to the Great Hall. The table had five place settings. That worried Severus. Few people knew that the Boy-Who-Lived had been adopted by Bellatrix. He didn't want anyone else to know.

Bellatrix came in just as the other two took their seats. She took her place next to Severus and spread her napkin out on her lap. "Who else is eating with us?" She asked, inclining her head to the two empty chairs.

But there wasn't time to answer her question. Professor McGonagall walked in through the staff entrance and the batty seer, Trelawney was following her. They were involved in a loud, angry discussion involving recent OWL Divination scores.

"I think that answers your question Bella." Severus said as he helped himself to some of the food that had appeared once the last two teachers had entered the room.

"Hmm." Bellatrix also helped herself to some of the food. She made sure to place a serving of vegetables on Harry's plate. He never took any for himself.

The meal passed rather quietly. Trelawney and McGonagall finished their argument and spent the rest of the meal ignoring each other. Neither of them felt inclined to speak to the others at the table and because of the moods radiating off of them no one else saw it fit to start a conversation.

Harry found himself bored to tears. He tugged on his Da's sleeve. "Are we almost done?" His plate and cup were empty. He wanted to do something! Like return to his book.

Severus glanced quickly at his empty plate. "We will go now." H tapped Bellatrix and rose. "A pleasure to see you Minerva. Enjoy your summer." He didn't bother talking to the seer. She was already off in her own little world.

The three made their way back to the dungeons. They all changed into decent robes and assembled in front of the fire.

"Remember we're going to Andromeda's clinic." Severus said. "I'm going with Harry. And Bellatrix will go first and secure the area." He nodded to the witch who'd puled her wand from her sleeve.

"Just wait until I send you the all clear." She stepped into the flames and the green fire whirled her away.

The two wizards waited for a long five minutes until the signal came through. At the sight of the purple sparks in the flames, Severus tossed his handful of floo powder into the fire. When the flames turned green he stepped in and pulled Harry beside him.

"Andromeda Black's clinic!" He called and the flames whirled around them.


	5. A visit to the Healer

**Disclaimer: **JKR owns everything. I own nothing and don't make any money from writing fan fiction.

_Note: This is written for the 'Mother Bella' challenge on Potions and Snitches._

_**January 24 2010 – **minor corrections made to spelling and wording._

A Visit to the Healer

Harry looked around the clinic's waiting room with wide eyes. He hadn't been very many places. And usually when he went someone his parents put charms on him to change his appearance. Only at school and home he looked like Harry Potter. And when this day was done he wouldn't look like himself any more.

Severus felt his son's grip on his hand tighten and he squeezed back gently. "It will be all right child. We'll wait for Bellatrix to finish with her sister." He lead Harry to a small couch and pulled him down beside him. "Don't worry."

Bellatrix exchanged hugs and greetings with her sister. "Andromeda!"

"Bellatrix!"

"How's your daughter?" Bellatrix always asked the same question. She didn't know why she did. It was still a sore spot that adopted children were the only ones she could have.

Andromeda smiled. "Nymphadora? She's wonderful. Just graduated from Hogwarts. She'll be going into the auror program." She smiled and her face shone with happiness and approval at her daughter's choices.

"Great." Bellatrix forced a smiled. "I hope she does well. After all. . ." _I was going to remark about her blood! How could I! This is Andromeda's daughter! I need to forget who her father is. What her father is._

A few pamphlets were thrust into her hand. "I want you to read these Bellatrix. They came from a muggle hospital I've been working with. They're about some new techniques that could help you." Andromeda looked at her sister. "Promise me that you'll read them."

"I will." Bellatrix looked at the paper on top. _A New Child _was written across the top in muggle printing. _Could this be? _She thought. Bellatrix flipped through the papers. _It is. Muggles can let me have a child. They have succeed where wizards have failed. Imagine that! I wonder. . ._

Bellatrix gave her head a shake. She already had a son. A son that she loved and cherished. She wasn't going to give him up for an unborn child that would require muggle methods to survive inside her. And Rodolphus was locked in Azkaban. They wouldn't be able to even attempt having children.

"Bring in Harry." Andromeda gave her sister a push towards the door of the waiting room. "He must be terrified by now."

Bellatrix nodded numbly and slipped out through the door. Severus and Harry sat silently on the couch. Harry was studying his clasped hands and Severus was studying him. Both of them looked quickly in her direction when the door opened.

"Come on Harry." Severus stood and gently lead Harry into the work room with a hand on his shoulder. "It'll be all right." He reminded him. "I brewed all the potions and I'll be here the entire time."

Harry nodded and looked at Andromeda with wide eyes. She was tall and looked a lot like his Mother. They were sisters, he knew that.

"Hello Harry." Andromeda knelt down next to him. "Are you ready? By the end of today you won't need glasses any more!" She touched his arm gently.

"Hi Healer Black." Harry whispered. He shrunk away when Andromeda touched him. "I'm ready."

Andromeda smiled. "You can call me Aunt Andromeda." She told him. "Come on up." She patted the table in front of her. "We can get started."

"Okay, Aunt Andromeda." Harry said timidly. Severus picked him up carefully and at him on the table. He smiled when his son looked at him.

Andromeda used her wand to cast warding and sterilizing charms on her hands. They were like medical gloves, only they offered more protection and were easier to work in. She cast a few diagnostic charms on Harry to make sure that there wasn't anything in his body that could interfere with all the potions and magic.

Then she used a special spell that acted like a microscope to show her Harry's eyes. "Ready?" She asked him, before taking three potions out of the box of vials Severus had sent her.

Harry nodded. "Yes. Da?" He reached out a hand.

Severus stepped next to his son and took his hand. "It'll be all right Harry. Your aunt knows what she's doing." He gently held Harry's small hand between his two larger ones.

"Okay. I need you to take these potions Harry." Andromeda showed him the three vials. "The first is to numb your eyes so that you don't feel anything. The next one will make your pupils bigger so that I can fix them and the last one will help you relax for the entire time." She handed Severus the vials. "Your father will give them to you."

Severus tried to smile reassuringly at his son. _I'm glad I made the potions. And I'm certain I didn't screw them up. _He thought. He was as nervous as Harry was, the procedures could go badly wrong and Harry could end up blind and disfigured. But it was a very slim chance and he hadn't been told about the worst case scenarios.

"Will they taste bad?" Harry asked anxiously. He knew that even if they tasted foul he'd still have to take them. But he asked any ways.

"They don't taste very nice." Severus told him. Once he saw Harry's expression he added, "drink them quickly. You may have some water once they're gone." With that he uncorked the first bottle and handed it to Harry.

With a grimace Harry swallowed the three potions as quickly as he could. _I'd rather take them myself. I hate it when Da gets angry and makes me take potions. It makes them taste even nastier than they usually do._ Once he'd finished the three potions his face was starting to feel rather odd and he was yawning.

Andromeda came back to the side of the table, a floating tray of equipment trailed behind her and came to a stop next to her right arm. "All set Harry?" She asked.

"Yeah. My face feels weird." Harry told her.

"It should." Andromeda told him. "I'm going to change the table so that you can lie down." Once he nodded she transfigured the table into a chair, similar to a dentist's chair. "Lie back." She said.

Harry let his Da and the healer position him so that he was lying in the chair. He felt distant and strange. As if he was about to fall asleep, but his eyes stayed open. The result of one of the charms that had been cast on his eyes.

While Andromeda worked and Harry drowsed his parents waited. Severus held his son's hand and watched as Andromeda used spells and drops of potions to remove the damaged parts of Harry's eyes so that he'd be able to see again.

Bellatrix continued to read the informational pamphlets in the waiting room. _I'd still like to have more children. A daughter perhaps. If everything goes as planned my husband should be quite willing to give it a try. _She thought. _It would be wonderful._

Just as Harry felt the relaxation potion begin to wear off Andromeda stepped away from him ans slowly raised the back of the chair. She spelled his face and her hands clean before removing the spell that projected his eyes into the centre of the room.

"How do you feel?" She asked well taking hand and feeling his pulse. "Can you see?"

Harry blinked his eyes clean and rubbed the leftover debris from them. Then he looked at his Da. "Wow!" He exclaimed. "I can see everything." He looked at his aunt, around the room and back to his father. "Thank you!" He cried as he gave both of the adults a hug. "I can see!"

Severus smirked. "You've already said that. There really is no need to repeat yourself." But he smiled at the end and Harry knew that he wasn't angry.

"Wonderful." Andromeda sent the floating tray back to one of the counters at the side of the room. "There's no need to continue taking the potion for your eyes either."

"Yay!" Harry cheered again. "I'll be able to play Quidditch even better now!" Sometimes when they played at school his glasses came off or got all fogged up. And even with his glasses the other players could still see better.

Severus put his hand onto Harry's leg to keep him from jumping off the table. "I think we'd better get back to work." He told both Andromeda and Harry. "There's still a lot to do." He reminded them.

Andromeda nodded and set off to get the supplies she would need to change the shape of Harry's face. They'd already figured out how they were going to do it and Harry would end up with a face similar to Bellatrix and Andromeda with a little bit of Severus's face mixed in.

"Andromeda's going to change your face now." Severus explained. "There's only two potions this time." He told his son.

"Will it hurt?" Harry asked. Getting his eyes fixed hadn't hurt. His face had been numb, but the potion had already worn off.

Severus sighed. _I've only ever taken Polyjuice potion. Not the permanent type. I do know that it will hurt more than polyjuice. _"Yes, it will hurt a little bit Harry." He patted his son's leg. "But I'll be right here and you can hold my hand the entire time."

"Let's get it over with." Harry said as Andromeda came back with the potions and spelled gloves onto her hands and Harry's face clean.

Andromeda looked at Harry very seriously. "Your face is going to hurt Harry. It will feel hot and itch a little bit. But it is very important that you don't move or touch it. If I have to I'll put you in a body bind but it's better if I don't. DO you understand?" She asked him.

Harry gulped and nodded. At Andromeda's signal he laid back in the chair and made himself comfortable. Severus moved up and grabed tightly onto both of his hands. It would give Harry something to squeeze and stop him from touching his face at the same time.

"Here you go." Severus held the first potion to his lips. Harry didn't protest. He swallowed the drafts quickly and held on tight to his father's hands.

Andromeda had her wand out and was busy casting spells to restrain the changes and make sure that they went exactly as planned.

Harry whimpered as he felt the bones in his face burn and start to shift. He tightened his grip on his father's hands and tried to breathe deeply as his nose got longer and his cheekbones moved up. Then the burning stopped only to be replaced moments later with itching as his skin settled back over his skull and face. Finally everything settled.

"Looks good!" Andromeda waved her wand and summoned a mirror to her hand. She handed it to Harry. "Have a look." She turned to Severus. "He looks good, doesn't he?"

Severus was still startled at seeing the new features on his son's face. "Yes. He looks wonderful." His son looked more like him and Lily. There was nothing of James left in him, save his hair.

The mirror was brightly polished, but Harry wasn't ready for what it showed him. _That's me! I look like Da! And sort of like Mother. _He thought. His cheekbones were higher and his nose was longer like Bellatrix's. But his eyes were still green and they hadn't changed his hair yet.

Andromeda pointed her wand at him. "We'll leave your eyes green. I couldn't bare to change them. But the hair. . ."

"Change it." Severus said shortly. _No more James! I hate looking at my son and seeing that bully. _He thought. "Perhaps lighter? Like your own?"

Andromeda looked at her hair. It was a cross between light brown and black. Similar to her sister's but still her own. She turned to Harry. "Would you like hair the colour of mine?" She asked him.

Harry looked at her hair and then considered his own before nodding. "Yes please. You have nice hair Aunt Andromeda."

Andromeda smiled and used a spell to make his hair straighter and lighter. As it straightened it also grew longer. "You'll need to cut that later." She told Severus. "Long hair isn't something he can pull off this long."

Severus chuckled quietly. "Of course. I know a charm to cut it." He took three potion vials. "Take these Harry. Then the changes will be permanent and no one will be able to remove them."

Harry glared at the potion. It looked like swamp sludge. He drank the potion down after a glare from Severus and one from Andromeda that reminded him of his Mother. The potions didn't make him feel any different. And his Da gave him water to drink after he finished them.

"Thank you." Harry said again. He snuggled into his Da's arms and smiled at his aunt. She smiled back before turning to leave the room.

"I'll be right back. I just need to get the healer who's going to cover your scar."' She told the two before hurrying out to meet the man. He was a muggle and wouldn't be able to see the clinic without her touching him.

_Author Note: This will be last chapter until Wednesday. I won't have access to the Internet until then. Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter!_


	6. Muggle Medicine

**Disclaimer: **JKR owns everything. I own nothing and don't make any money from writing fan fiction.

_Note: This is written for the 'Mother Bella' challenge on Potions and Snitches._

Muggle Medicine

"Doctor Turpin?" Andromeda offered her hand. "I'm Andromeda Tonks. I'll show you to the clinic." She thrust her hand toward him and smiled when he back away. "You won't be able to see the building unless you're touching me." She explained patiently. "Come on."

Jonathan Turpin took the woman's offered hand. He'd never been to her clinic before. Every time they needed to communicate she'd come to his clinic or his elder daughter had taken a message up the street. Both of Jonathan's daughters were witches. Muggle-borns. Lisa and Patricia. Patricia was a sixth year Hufflepuff and Lisa was starting Hogwarts this fall.

The doctor and the healer came quickly up the path to the front door. Andromeda opened it and allowed her colleague to step in first. She stepped in behind him and closed the door tightly behind her.

"Welcome." Bellatrix stood from her place on a sofa. She put aside the pamphlet she'd been reading. Her face threatened to twist into a mask of dislike and anger. But the years of teaching had helped her self-control and she managed to keep her face relaxed and calm.

"Hello!" Jonathan smiled and extended his hand to the woman. He was a kind man and smiled easily. His face was creased with wrinkles from his near constant smile.

Bellatrix flinched away from his hand in revulsion. _I don't want muggle on me! _She thought. Then she realized what she'd done. _This man is my sister's guest. He's going to fix my son. _She looked back at him. "I apologize. I have things on my mind."

Andromeda shot her sister a look. She knew the tone her sister was using and it never turned out well. "Bellatrix." She said warningly. Her sister caught the look and after grabbing the pamphlets she was reading she fled into her sister's house behind the clinic.

Jonathan looked at Andromeda. "Is she all right?" He asked. There was no angry or hurt in his voice. He was genuinely concerned for the woman, who six years ago would have killed him and felt better for it.

"She'll be fine." Andromeda lead the way into the Examination and Treatment room. Harry still sat on the table and Severus stood next to him. "Jonathan, I'd like you to meet Professor Severus Snape and his son, Harry Black."

"Honoured." Jonathan shook Harry's hand. He didn't attempt to touch Severus. The taller man simply glared at him.

"Harry and Severus, this is Jonathan Turpin. He's a muggle plastic surgeon." Andromeda explained. It had taken her several weeks to understand basic muggle medicine and doctors. It was all so primitive to her.

"Your daughter." Severus said. "She is a Hufflepuff, a sixth year now I believe." _The girl's brewing skills are passable. But she drives me insane with all her references to muggle chemistry. Wizards have __chemistry, but it is quite a bit different._

Jonathan nodded. "She's mentioned you. I didn't know you had a son." He nodded to Harry, who with his new facial changes could have passed as Severus's biological child.

Severus refrained to comment and simply looked at his son. He brushed his new long hair aside and exposed the small, red lightening blot scar. "You will be able to cover this?" His voice made it clear that he only expected one answer.

After pending down and peering at the mark, Jonathan nodded. "Should be easy enough. This is something you can't do with magic?"

Andromeda sighed. "This is a very special case. That's why we're depending on your discretion." she waved a hand to indicate the entire room. "Will this be enough or is there anything special at you will need?"

Jonathan stared at the three wizards. "You want me to do it now? I thought. . ."

Severus interrupted. "What you thought is not important. We have far better techniques and potions then you do. It will be much simpler."

Harry looked around. He was scared. A muggle had appeared. _Muggles kill people! I don't want to die! _He slipped back from the edge of the table and tried to hide behind his father. The adults were so caught up in their conversation that none of them noticed Harry's distress.

"I'll need a few things you don't have here." Jonathan said to conclude the discussion. "My daughter said you'd be able to summon them?"

Snape nodded and after squeezing Harry's shoulder he followed the muggle out to retrieve his supplies. "I'll be back before anything starts." He promised Harry.

Harry nodded and watched fearfully as his Da left the room. It made him feel alone and exposed. He shivered unconsciously. He felt eyes on the back of his neck. Spinning around nervously he jumped at the woman who reminded him so much of his mother. "I'm scared Aunt Andromeda." He whispered as he curled into her robes.

Andromeda pulled over of her her gently and carefully had him lie back on the chair again. "It'll be all right Harry. You'll take a potion and go to sleep and then when you wake up, it will all be over! Okay?" She smiled at him.

"'Kay." Harry replied nervously. He shivered from the cool air when Andromeda spelled him into loose pyjamas and fixed his hair out of his face. She arranged a few things next to him before taking out a vial with a lavender coloured potion.

"This is a knock out elixir Harry. When you drink it, you'll fall asleep and have sweet dreams. Severus, your Da will hold your hand and he'll still be holding it when you wake up." She smiled in a reassuring manner. "We'll just wait until he gets back."

The two men returned shortly. Jonathan had a cloth bag with his supplies and Severus was still scowling at the man's awestruck reaction to the summoning charms he'd use.

"Get started." He snapped before taking his place beside Harry and picking up his hand. "Don't worry Harry. It will be all right."

Harry nodded and bit his lip nervously. "Just get it over with." He muttered so quietly that only Severus heard him. He looked fearfully at the supplies laid out and the lavender potion that Andromeda had just handed to his father.

"Here you go." Severus raised his son up and tipped the vial against his lips. The potion was cool and sweet, unlike the others it slipped easily down his throat. A haze settled over him and Harry's eyes drifted closed.

The healer and the doctor waited for a few minutes to make sure the potion had their patient fully under. Jonathan pulled on sterile gloves and a mask and watched wide-eyed as Andromeda spelled the area sterile and created magical gloves on her own hands and over-top of his muggle ones.

"Let's get started." The next three hours were a flurry of activity and work, both magical and muggle. Harry's scar disappeared under newly grown skin and layers of charms and topical potions. The tiny lightening bolt that meant so much to the wizarding world was gone. And in it's place there was only a boy left.

Harry felt fuzz start to retreat from his mind. He blinked his eyes and reached for his glasses, not remembering until he felt his father's hand that he no longer needed his glasses and wasn't in his own bed. "Da!" His eyes flew open suddenly. "Is it done?" He reached his free hand up to feel his forehead.

"Not yet." Severus cautioned as he took the boy's other hand. "The area is still tender. You cannot touch it yet." He looked piercingly at the site. "But it is looking much better. By tonight you won't be able to tell that there even was a scar."

Harry smiled happily. "Great!" He looked around the small room. "Where are we?" It didn't look like any part of Aunt Andromeda's clinic that he'd seen so far.

"A recovery room. You slept off the potion in here." Severus told him. There was two beds, only Harry's was occupied and a few shelves of books on the white walls. Severus let go of his hands and stood up. "I'm going to get your mother. She wants to see you."

Bellatrix eagerly put down her fertility clinic forms and followed Severus into the room to see her son. He looked tired and very different. His hair and face. . . and the scar!

"Amazing." She sat on the edge of his bed and drew him into a hug. "I'm so proud of you, Harry Black. My son!" She smiled at the boy who passed for her son and looked very little like the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Can we go home?" Harry asked. "And can I look at my head?" He wanted to see what he looked like now. After all the changes he still hadn't gotten to see his face.

Severus waved his wand and handed his son a mirror. "Here you go." Then he headed out the door to find Andromeda and ask her when they could leave.

Harry marveled at his new face. He loved his hair, even if it was a little long and he felt the new elongated shape of his nose. All his hair was lighter. It reminded him a little bit of his birth mother's. His Da had shown him a few pictures of her. Her name was Lily, and she was prettier than the flower she was named for.

"How do you feel Harry? Sore at all?" Andromeda entered the room and cast a diagnostic spell on his face. "It all looks good." She told his parents. "I can't stay long. An emergency is coming in. You can leave when ever you're ready. But I think Jonathan wanted to talk to you." She smiled and hurried back to the front of the clinic.

Bellatrix smiled tightly and squeezed Severus's hand. "Let's talk to the muggle, then we'll head to Diagon Alley."

"Fine." Severus spelled his son back into his robes and helped him off the bed. "Maybe Harry could talk to his daughter. I believe she starts Hogwarts this year."

Bellatrix's mouth tightened. "She's a mudblood."

Harry looked a this mother. "Mother, that's a bad word! I'm not allowed to say it any more." He told her seriously.

"Let's get this over with." Bellatrix stalked out of the clinic, her robes billowed angrily behind her like Severus's tended to do.

"Doctor Turpin?" She stopped in front of the muggle. "Is there something we can do for you?"

The muggle shuddered before her. "I just wanted to say hello. After all you do know Patricia and Lisa's starting this fall." He motioned to the two girls that were standing next to him.

Harry stepped in front of the younger one. "Pleased to meet Miss Turpin." He said, his voice was as unemotional as his father's often was. It was polite, but distant.

"Hi. I'm Lisa." The girl giggled and straightened her muggle clothes.

_Hideous things. _Harry thought. _Muggle clothes are quite ugly. I prefer my robes. _The way Bellatrix was staying a few steps back let him know tat she was thinking the same thing.

The two families stood face to face for a few minutes. Neither one had anything to say and the atmosphere was tense. Bellatrix was biting her tongue to stop herself from saying less than flattering things about muggles and mudbloods and the other family was out of their element in the magical clinic.

"I think we'd better be going." Jonathan put his his hands protectively on his daughters shoulders. "The guide will be here to take us to the Alley soon." He lead the his family out of the building and back down the street towards his house.

"Can we go now to?" Harry asked, bouncing lightly on the balls of his feet. "We can get my school things!" He made his eyes big and tried to look pitiful so that his parents would take pity on him and maybe go for ice cream too.

"Don't do that Harry." Severus scolded.

"Begging is not for wizards." Bellatrix added as she glared at the door the muggles had just walked out of. "We've got to go to Diagon Alley. I don't see why we couldn't pick up your school things."

"Yay!" Harry did a little jump. "Robes and books and a wand!" He hugged his parents and pulled them out the door behind him.

"Bellatrix and I must make an important stop first." Severus told his son. "You'll come with us, but you must be quiet and polite. Understand?"

"Yes sir!" Harry danced around. "In school do I have to call you sir?"

"Or Professor Snape." His Da told him. "Just like all the other students. You may return to our quarters on the weekends if you wish. But I think you;ll prefer to stay with your house mates."

Harry nodded. "Let's go!" He looked up at them. "How are we getting there? Where are we going?"

Severus didn't answer. He took Harry in his arms and after nodding to Bellatrix they spun around sharply and apparated out of the clinic with a loud pop. After the usual jarring sensation of apparation they stopped in front of a small building.

"Here we are." Bellatrix opened the door and Severus lead Harry inside. He looked around nervously before turning back to is parents.

"Who's getting married?" He demanded.


	7. A Special Ceremony

**Disclaimer: **JKR owns everything. I own nothing and don't make any money from writing fan fiction.

_Note: This is written for the 'Mother Bella' challenge on Potions and Snitches._

A Special Ceremony

"Who's getting married?" Harry demanded again. He recognized the ornaments and the ritual areas from his classes in school. The only ceremony that used the strange square and circle shape on the floor was the ceremony for a wedding.

Bellatrix and Severus exchanged looks and engaged in a silent battle of wills. Neither one of them wanted to be the one to explain to their son what was going to happen. They were too frightened that he would reject them and stop loving them.

But Severus had the better glare and Bellatrix looked down. Her pride didn't let it stay down for long, her gaze snapped to Harry and she couched down beside him. She looked carefully into his beautiful green eyes.

"I am Harry. And so is Severus. We're getting married to each other." She said, somehow saying it out loud made it actually seem real, it was real and within two hours the entire world could know.

"Really?" Harry asked, slightly surprised. "Oh."

Severus winced mentally. He'd been very worried about how the boy would take it. He wouldn't ruin their family for anything. But Bellatrix wanted a wedding, he also wanted the marriage. But now she wanted another child too. Muggles might be able to help her. So that they could have a child to continue their bloodlines. Another Snape, another Black.

"It will be the same. Almost nothing will change." He told his son. "There will be an empty room in our quarters and Bellatrix has decided to change her name. But everything else won't change a bit." He promised. "You'll keep your name. We don't want students picking on you because they can't get along wit your mother and I."

Harry nodded. "Wow. I. . .don't know what to say."

"Don't worry. Now if you'll excuse me. . ." Bellatrix looked meaningfully at Severus. "I have things to get ready."

"Of course. As do I." Severus led his son to the front room and woke up the ageing wizard slumbering at his desk. "Wake up!"

"Can I help you?" He smothered a yawn. "Do you got an appointment?"

"Yes! Snape/Black for the afternoon. We're almost ready!" He barked at the wizard. "Now excuse me while I get ready." He smiled at Harry. "Wait here. I'll be right back." He hurried off into one of the small rooms that opened onto the side walls.

The ageing wizard looked down at Harry. His thick glasses and thinning hair made him look rather owlish. He blinked and readjusted his glasses before removing three small boxes from the drawer of his desk. "Come with me. We'll get everything set up." He told Harry before heading back into the ceremony room.

Harry was familiar with the wizarding wedding ritual. His parents ceremony wasn't an official or legal one, just a simple hand-fasting. It couldn't be since Bellatrix was technically still married to Rodolphus LeStrange. But he'd be given a life sentence in Azkaban and allowances had to be made. She could remarry, but it was considered rude to flaunt it.

"Is anyone else coming?" Harry asked the wizard. He didn't expect very many people to come. His parents weren't popular at they had very few friends.

"Both of your parents have a guest." The wizard told him. "Stand here." He pointed to a spot on the edge of the ritual drawing. "Don't move. You could destroy the entire ceremony."

Harry nodded. He'd read about things like that. Marriages where the people ended up switching bodies or travelling into the future, sometimes they both died. "I won't move." He promised.

"Harry!" Narcissa Malfoy came into the room and hugged him. She was wearing dress robes made out of a beautiful, dark blue, velvet material. "It's nice to see you. Draco is looking forward to having you over."

Harry sighed mentally at the thought of the stuck up boy. _Draco is an annoying brat. What does she mean, having me over? _"Um. . .Aunt Narcissa? When are you having me over?" He asked.

Narcissa's smile faded a fraction. "You mean you don't know?" She didn't wait for Harry's answer. "Bellatrix and Severus have plans to take a three day trip after the ceremony. You'll stay with us." She smiled. "I'm sure you and Draco will have great fun together."

Harry didn't get a chance to answer because a man with long, blond hair like Narcissa's had entered the room. It was his Uncle Lucius. His robes matched his wife, except for the colour which was so dark it appeared black at first. Only when he entered the bright light in front of the alter did Harry see that his robes were actually navy blue.

"Is everything ready Narcissa?" He asked. A smirk was playing on face, barely hidden by his unemotional mask.

"Yes! We're ready!" The ageing wizard said as he took his place just in front of the alter. "Mr. Malfoy, if you'd take your place?"

Lucius stepped into his place. There was only two empty places. Both were right in front of the alter and the ritual wizard.

"We will begin." The wizard said. He used a staff to draw a symbol toward each wall. They glowed red and hung in the air. After swinging the staff forward with a crack the wizard started the ceremony.

"Wizard." He flung the staff to the right. "Witch." He swung the staff towards the left. "I call you to me. And to each other." There was a loud popping sound as both Severus and Bellatrix apparated into their places in front of the alter.

They were dressed in traditional wedding robes. Bellatrix was majestic and beautiful in her robes of deep red. The red symbolized fertility and the blood of birth and children that would come from the union and continue the pureblood lines. Severus was in white, for purity and strength. His body would add to the children, making them strong and of pureblood.

"Do you come of your own free will?" The wizard asked. Harry could hear magic crackling in the air. If anyone lied they would all know and the ceremony would be over.

"Yes." Severus placed his right arm chest high.

"Yes." Bellatrix answered and crossed her arm with Severus's.

The wizard looked at their faces before opening the first box. He took a sharp, ritual knife from it. The blade was carved with runes and soaked in special potions to make it able to perform it's task. "Do you wish to be bound together? In blood and life forever?"

They spoke the word together. So quiet that it might have simply been a breath of air. "Yes."

"Do you swear it?" The wizard's staff whipped around making the air seem to burn around the three of them.

"I swear to it." Severus said. His palm was cut with a shallow, short stroke of the knife. Blood began to well up from the injury.

"I swear to it." Bellatrix watched as the blood came from her hand and pressed it to Severus's. Their blood mixed and bubbled and frothed well it did.

"You will make the unbreakable vow." The wizard told them. He turned to the Malfoy's. "Do you speak for your friends power, passion and pureblood?"

Narcissa's smiled was gone. "Bellatrix is powerful and pure. She has great passion and love for Severus. I speak for her." She bowed her head.

"Severus is powerful. His mother was Eileen Prince. He can love strongly and work hard. I speak for him." Lucius glossed over the fact of Severus's half-blood parentage. He couldn't lie, but misdirection wasn't lying.

"I make the unbreakable vow. I will give you an heir. I will be water over stone. Nothing will damage out relationship. There will be rocks in the road, but our walk will not slow or stop." Bellatrix spoke her vows. She'd written them before the ceremony and memorized them well. Her blood rose out of the two's clasped hands and circled around them.

"I make the unbreakable vow. I will provide for our heir. I will be a solid stone for you to rest upon. Nothing will hurt what is between us. When we come to rocks we will pass through them and come though unharmed." Severus swore and the air seemed as if it would crack from the power in it. His blood also wrapped around their clasped hands.

The wizard rested his staff on their hands and spoke again. "You will have a new life. But you will not forget the old. That life will also continue."

Bellatrix and Severus spoke the next part of their vow together. "We will have an heir. But we will also care for our son. He will never need anything or find our love falter." A third band of their combined blood ran around their hands and all the blood vanished into nothingness.

"Bellatrix and Severus." The wizard opened the last two boxes and removed rings of gold metal from them. "Your gifts to each other will protect you. You will always know when you are close at hand and never thirst for each other. Let your hearts be your guides!" He slipped the rings onto their fingers.

Bellatrix and Severus had to release their tightly clasped hands to put on the rings. Once the rings were on they looked deeply into each other's eyes and held both of their hands together. They almost looked as if they were about to break into dance.

"You are a union of one. Your family will grow and prosper on the solid base of your love." The wizard used his staff to dispel the magic in the air and in the end smashed his staff into the ground. "Two are now one! You new lives have begun!"

Severus grabbed Bellatrix's shoulders and pulled her to him. He kissed her deeply and she kissed him back. In the middle of the kiss there was a pop and both of them disappeared.

The wizard sighed deeply and drank from a cask of potion in his pocket. "You can leave now." He waved out the Malfoy's and Harry. His voice that had seemed so powerful during the ceremony was now feeble and ancient sounding. It was like the energy the ceremony had require leached his ability live.

Narcissa took Harry's end in hers. "Congratulations!" She smiled sweetly. "Lucius, don;t you think we should head back now?"

"Of course." Lucius lead his wife and nephew out of the ritual performer's shop and office. "We can have a celebratory dinner at home." He walked them to a line of people waiting to use the apparation area to leave. Unfortunately, the Malfoy name didn't get them the first place in line. It was rush hour and they had to wait like everyone else.

They finally reached the front of the line. Lucius handed over the money and took the two into one of the booths. "Ready?"

"Ready." Narcissa clung to his arm and made sure that Harry was securely held between them. Narcissa could help Lucius and the travel would be much easier on Harry if he was between them.

Everything around them whirled and Harry squeezed his eyes shut tightly. The day had spun out of his control, so much had happened. Was it really just this morning that he'd changed his appearance and had the surgery on his scar? It seemed like so long ago.

"Dobby!" Lucius Malfoy snapped his fingers and the house elf appeared in front of them. "Put our cloaks away and show Harry Black to his room. He'll be staying in the guest wing."

The ugly house elf bowed. "Dobby is going as master is saying. Dobby would rather spit in Master's face, but Dobby will be a good elf."

Lucius flicked his wand at the elf, who screamed. "No talking Dobby. And make a wedding celebration dinner." He dropped his cloak on the floor and strode off to his office on the second floor. Narcissa slipped out of her light jacket over-robe and dropped it to the floor before heading up to her own office.

Harry rolled his eyes at their imperial behaviour. Sometimes it was hard to believe that his mother and Aunt Narcissa were sisters. They couldn't have been more different. He didn't have an outer robe so once Dobby had put away the two cloaks he took Harry to the guest room that he always used. His trunk had been sent there with a few sets of clothing and a few books and toys to keep him busy.

There was still two hours before dinner at Malfoy Manor began. Harry pulled out a book on potion making. He'd been making potions with his father for longer than he could remember. This book was particularly interesting. It was his Da's copy of the first year text. Definitely a good idea to start studying ahead. Especially since very good marks were expected of him.

In an hour and thirty minutes a house elf appeared and told him to dress for dinner before popping out again. Harry wore dress robes. There wasn't much of his clothing in the trunk and he couldn't think of anything else appropriate to wear for dinner with the Malfoy's.

The rest of the family was already sitting around the table when he came down. Like him, they were all in dress robes suitable for the occasion. The table was set with beautiful dishes that had most likely been passed down through the family for ages. The utensils were made of precious metals and the goblets had emeralds and diamonds embeded in them.

"Good evening Harry." Mr. Malfoy nodded in his direction. "Glad to see you found the way here. Take a seat." He gestured to a chair and it pulled itself out.

Harry swept the robes around him, but before he could sit down a loud voice rang throughout the house.

"Open the doors. This the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Open the doors. You have thirty seconds."


	8. Hidden Holes in Malfoy Manor

**Disclaimer: **JKR owns everything. I own nothing and don't make any money from writing fan fiction.

_Note: This is written for the 'Mother Bella' challenge on Potions and Snitches._

Hidden Holes in Malfoy Manor

"20 seconds." The loud voice told them.

Lucius jumped into action. He banished all but one set of dishes and cast a spell over the other three before pushing them out of the room and running for the front door.

Narcissa had her own wand out and cast a silencing spell and a few disillusionment charms over them. She hurried out of the room with the boys following behind her. A wave of her wand created an opening in a wall that Harry had thought was only a wall.

"GO!"She hissed and made sure that both of them were in before warding the down behind them and then removing the charms to rush to her husband's aid.

The only thing Harry could hear was breathing. The quick, nervous breathing of Draco Malfoy. It sounded off. . . Almost as if he was struggling to get any air in. Harry stood up and touched the wall. Gentle light began to radiate from the ceiling.

The next thing he saw was Draco. The blond boy's hair and clothing was a mess and his eyes were wild. He was breathing in short, gasps, more like panting than anything.

Harry knelt down next to him. He was clutching at his throat now, as if he couldn't breathe. "Relax Draco!" He hissed quietly. "Come on!" He didn't know how to treat a panic attack. He gently began to rub the smaller boy's back. "It'll be all right." Draco's breathing was slower now.

"Thanks." Draco whiped his hand across his tear-stained face. He fished into his pocket and came up with a handkerchief, but the thin material didn't actually do any good. He climbed to his feet. "This is one of the safe holes. They're hidden all over the building."

"From the war?" Harry asked. He didn't know much about the war. Both of his parents had fought in it and it was just one of those things that you didn't mention. He also knew that Lucius Malfoy had fought in the war, but on the other side. Even now things could be difficult between the four friends.

"Yes." Draco slumped against the wall. "I can't believe this is happening now. I wonder how long we'll have to stay in here?" He looked around the gloomy room. The light wasn't very bright and the walls were plain stone, it made one feel rather claustrophobic.

"My parents will come." Harry said confidently. Never had his Da failed to save his life or make him suffer through something if there was an alternative. He looked around the room. "Is there anything to eat? I don't think we'll have that dinner any time soon." He noted, trying to make Draco smile.

But Draco simply shook his head. "Your parents are on their honeymoon. They're too busy to think about you." He straightened and walked toward the darker areas of the room. When his hand touched the wall the lights in the area did brighten, but it wasn't much.

Harry scowled. _He's such a pessimist. _But he followed him deeper into the room. It seemed to be more of a tunnel that followed the corridors of the manor.

"Here." Draco stopped in front of a small room. It was larger than the rest of the corridor like passages and actually had three walls without exits or entrances. A few small beds laid on the floor, bedclothes were stored in magically sealed bags. A small cook-stove sat in a corner underneath a few shelves of non-perishable food supplies. "Do you know how to cook?"

The only thing Harry had ever done in a kitchen was decorate cookies and pick up food from the house elves. But Draco certainly wasn't going to cook. Harry knelt down and took off one of the food containers. "I think I could make this." He said, there were instructions on the back and it looked much simpler than most potions.

"Fine. I'll set up beds." Draco set to opening up the blankets and sheets and laying them out neatly on the thin, wooden beds.

Harry started the stove with the twist of a dial. A light blue flame sprung out of a hole. It was a muggle fire since magic could give away the position of anyone who was trying to hide within the hidden holes. He opened the packet up and poured it into a pot. There wasn't much water though.

He turned to Draco. "Do you know if there's more water?" There was seven large jugs in the room, but only one of them was full, and the water in it was stale and nasty tasting. Harry didn't want to depend on that. But he added the required amount to the soup and hoped that it would turn out.

Draco peered into all of the jugs. "They're all empty!" He exclaimed. "What are we going to do?" He looked as if he might start to cry again.

But Harry stopped him. "Don't cry. You'll just lose water." He told the other boy. Some of his favourite books were ones about wilderness adventures and he'd also read several books about camping. Tears were moisture. Crying made you lose it, it wasn't a good idea.

"I think the food's done." Draco pointed to the pot that was starting to boil over. "I hope it's warm." The stone walls had seemed the perfect temperature at first, but the warmth was quickly leaving their bodies and both boys were starting to shiver slightly.

"Sure." Harry ladled the soup into two bowls and gave Draco a spoon. The soup was plain potato soup, but it tasted all right. They washed down the food with goblets half full of water. "We've got to ration it." Harry explained.

Draco nodded and yawned. "I'm going to bed. It should be warmer in there." He had no nightclothes so he simply crawled into the bed and curled into the blankets.

Harry did the same thing in his own bed. He left the stove on, hoping that it would provide them with a little warmth. Both boys slept. Harry dreamed of thirst and cold.

When they awoke in the morning the stove wasn't burning. In fact, closer examination revealed that the metal was cold and the area that held its fuel was empty.

"You've burned it all!" Draco exclaimed. "Now what are we suppose to eat?" He looked at the shelf of food. "Almost everything has to be cooked!"

That day they eat energy bars. But the bars were stale and hard so the boys used lots of water to wash them down. By the end of the day the jar was almost empty and they were out of energy bars. Even the icky ones made of dried meats were gone. They'd been really hungry.

"I'm still cold." Draco said as they snuggled into bed that night.

"Me too." Harry sighed. _I wish that he would go to sleep so I could have some quiet. _He rolled away from Draco and was surprised when the other boy climbed in bed with him.

"Two bodies are warmer than one. And now I've got more blankets." Draco said as he pulled his bedclothes over the two of them.

"Sure." Harry yawned and curled into the other boy's warmth.

The next morning neither of them got out of bed. There was no reason to. They were out of water, food and heat. The light was annoying and there was no way to turn it off after you touched the walls. You had to wait for it to time out.

Harry's sense of time disappeared. It was always dark. He didn't spend much time awake any more. It wasn't worth it. Sleeping all the time was better, it helped you feel warmer and you didn't get as hungry or thirty.

"Harry?" Draco's voice was timid and scared.

"Yes Draco?" Harry's voice rasped from the dryness of his throat.

"I'm scared." Draco whimpered. He wanted his parents and the house elves and the horses. He just wanted to go back to his old life.

"Don't be." If they got worried then they might cry, and they'd lose water. "Come on Draco. Let's think about our parents. They're going to rescue us." Harry told him. "What do you think they're doing right now?"

Draco thought for a moment. "They're putting on gear to come find us. Your parents are there too. My mum's opening the entrance. Your Da just cast a spell. It's made a trail of some kind. They're following it. They'll come and find us." Draco finished.

"Great story." Harry said. "Happy ending."

"It's not a story!" Draco insisted. "I can see it!"

Both boys were silent at that. And then Harry could hear it. Voices calling out his name and Draco's. Footsteps coming closer. He wanted to stay awake, see if Draco's story was true. But it was too much work. His eyes slipped closed, he breathed in deeply and fell back into dreams.

His dreams were strange. His father was above him, urging him to breath deeply and drink. Telling him to keep his eyes open. Covering him with warm things. But Harry knew that it had to be a dream, he must still be in the hidden hole. After all only Narcissa could dispel the wards and only Lucius knew how to find the maps to navigate the ancient tunnels.

"Harry." Someone was calling his name. "Harry." It was getting louder. "Harry!"

Harry's eyes snapped open and he found himself looking into his father's eyes. "Da!" He cried, or at least he tried to. His throat was so dry that his voice rasped and almost failed him.

"Shush son. It's all right." Harry could feel his Da's hand rubbing his back. He heard the man's heart beating under his ear and the warmth of his body made Harry feel more alive. A vial was pressed to his lips and the sickly sweet taste of dreamless sleeping potion filled his mouth.

The next time Harry woke up the room was full of light. He recognized the room. It was his own room, in the quarters at Hogwarts. He had been found, it wasn't just a dream. He turned his head and looked around. Blankets were piled high on top of him. He was sweating and uncomfortably warm. It was an amazing sensation.

Harry carefully pushed the blankets off of himself and tried to stand up. But once his head left his pillow and he was almost to a sitting position his head began to hurt so badly that he had to lay back down gasping for breath.

_I'll be all right. I'll be all right. _He thought, trying simply to reassure himself. There were potions on his bedside table, but he didn't dare take anything without his Da. Potions were dangerous things and he'd no way of knowing what was already in his system.

"Harry?" Someone was sitting on the edge of his bed, running a hand through his hair.

Harry blinked his eyes open. He'd must have fallen asleep again. "Mum." Bellatrix smiled and slipped an arm behind his shoulders.

"Let's sit you up." She said and gently let him sit in an inclined position, leaning back on her. "It'll be all right." She said.

"Harry." Severus's face was colder than Harry had ever seen it. "I-I-I thought. . ." He couldn't find the words he needed. _Why now? I need to be able to speak to my son. I was so worried. When I felt his magic calling me. . .I thought he'd died._

"I'm sorry." Harry bowed his head. "Thank you for coming. Draco said. . ." He choked back a sob. "Draco said that you would be busy. That you would forget all about me." He told them. He let the tears flow down his cheeks even though he was thirsty and loosing the liquid probably wasn't such a good idea.

"It's all right." Severus picked up a goblet full of cool, clear, fresh water. "Have some Harry." Since Harry's hands were still to weak to hold the goblet steady he carefully held it to his son's lips and let him have small sips.

To Harry the water tasted heavenly. It was so smooth, sliding down his throat like pudding or warm soup on a cold day. And it was fresh. Fresher than he'd ever imagined water could be. Nothing at all like the stale water from the jugs in the hidden holes.

"Good, good." Severus helped him finish off the last swallow. "Now for some potions." He looked seriously at Harry. "Will you be able to handle eating?"

_Why is everyone treating me like glass? I can handle food and I can hold my own cup! _"Yes." Harry looked at his father, his voice sounded much stronger and clearer now and it didn't hurt to talk. "What happened to Draco?"

Severus pressed his lips together and held up the first potion. "This will help repair the inside of your throat."

"Stop avoiding the question!" Harry said, as loudly as he could manage. It wasn't a yell or a scream, but it certainly got his point across.

"Take the potion." Severus held the vial to his son's lips. "Harry." He said warningly.

"Draco. Is he all right? What happened? I want to know!" Harry demanded.

"Potions first." Severus signalled at Bellatrix and she placed a hand under his chin to tilt his head back. They pried his mouth opened and poured the contents of several vials into his mouth before massaging his throat to force him to swallow.

Harry scowled. He wanted answers, not to be force fed potions like a small child! "I want to know what happened to Draco? Is he here?"

But the two adults ignored his request. Severus called a house elf and it returned a moment later with a bowl of chicken broth. He attempted to spoon a bit of it into Harry's mouth, but Harry wouldn't cooperate and Severus gave up.

"Again Bella." He told his wife and they forced their son to take a nutrient potion to replace the meal he'd just missed.

Severus sat on the bed next to Harry and considered him. His mouth was still very tight and he looked very angry. "Are you sure you wish to know about Mr. Malfoy?" He asked.

Harry didn't bother to think about the answer. He used to think that Draco was a stuck-up prat. But almost dying with someone can make you feel very differently about them. It can make you care, make you realize that they are a person too. "Yes." He said and settled back into his mother's embrace to continue sulking.

"Fine. But I did warn you." Severus told him before launching into the tale.


	9. Shopping

**Disclaimer: **JKR owns everything. I own nothing and don't make any money from writing fan fiction.

_Note: This is written for the 'Mother Bella' challenge on Potions and Snitches._

Shopping

"Draco was more severely affected than you were. He used some kind of Divination to draw us to the two of you. He saved your life." Severus told his son.

"But where is he?" Harry asked again. "At Malfoy Manor, here at Hogwarts? Aunt Andromeda's clinic?" All of those places made sense to him.

"He is at Mt. Mungo's hospital." Bellatrix told him. "They think he'll recover eventually." She said quietly.

Harry's eyes were wide and scared. "What do you mean? He's not okay?"

Severus shook his head sadly. "Magical exhaustion. Nearly made him a squib."

That it self was shocking beyond belief. Harry couldn't imagine being a squib. Magical was part of his life, he couldn't dream of living without it. And magicless people like Filch didn't seem to be very pleasant. "Will his magic come back?"

Severus and Bellatrix exchanged looks over his head. After a moment of silent communication they came upon an answer.

"It most likely will. But it will take a few weeks for his core to recharge." Severus said. "Did you read the books on magical cores that I lent you?"

Harry nodded. "Yes. I found them very interesting. Especially where it talked about. . ."

Bellatrix watched first in amusement, then in boredom as the two carried on a discussion about magical cores, muggles, squibs and dreaming. They probably would have talked for the entire day if she hadn't interrupted. "We do have other things to do today."

"You still don't plan on going now. Not after what happened. . ." Severus looked at his wife. Even after more than five years of living together she still manages to surprise him. Luckily, so far none of the surprises had been dangerous.

"He took the strengthening potion. And with things changing I think it would be better to go sooner rather than later." Bellatrix said while giving Severus a significant look.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked. He defiantly did not like being left out of conversations.

"Very well." Snape stood up. "Get dressed Harry. Make sure your robes are easy to slip off. While we're in Diagon Alley we'll get you some new dress robes." He left the room in a whirl of dark robes.

"There isn't much time to waste." Bellatrix said before she also swept out of the room.

Harry sighed before getting out of bed. Even with the potion he was feeling slightly tired. "What about Aunt Narcissa and Uncle Lucius, what did the aurors do to them?" He asked worriedly.

The entire family had bad experiences with aurors and their techniques boarded on the Dark Arts at times. Especially when they interrogated possible Death Eaters, something that both Severus and Bellatrix were overly familiar with. At Severus had never really gotten along with the Ministry. They found it hard to simply accept Dumbledore's explanation of his spying, they just wanted to throw him in Azkaban.

"They're fine Harry. The aurors held them in a Ministry holding cell for three days, but they didn't have any evidence so after that they returned to their home." Severus told him. "They want to get together and actually have a celebratory meal soon."

"I thought we all knew that it was almost time to go." Bellatrix strode back into the room and seized her husband's arm. "We've got plenty to do today. And we are going to stop at an Apothecary. So get ready!" She hauled Severus out of the room and made Harry's bedclothes disappear with a wave of her wand so that he got out of bed although he was still yawning.

Harry wore green robes with silver edging. They weren't quite dress robes, but they defiantly were nicer than anything most people would wear just to go shopping. Normally he only wore them to official school functions, like Quidditch games. Harry always supported Slytherin since both of his parents were from that house and his Da was the Head of Slytherin.

"Time to go!" Bellatrix shoved her wand into her arm holster and gathered a pinch of floo powder. "Come on!"

"A moment." Severus walked out of their bedroom, he was still buttoning up his robes. "What's the rush Bella?"

"Bellatrix, not Bella"! Mother snapped. "And I want to get everything done before hour." She threw her powder into the fire and stepped in. "The Leaky Cauldron!"

Severus sighed. "Can you manage alone?" He asked his son. "I've got some more strengthening potion too, if you need it."

Harry nodded. "I'll be fine. And I just had a does of the potion. I can't have any more for three hours."

"Fine then. Floo out. I'll ward the rooms behind me." Severus took the floo pot down and made sure that he had enough before pushing him closer to the fire.

"The Leaky Cauldron!" Harry cried after turning the flames green and stepping in. He whirled through the fire place and watched as all the other opening passed by him. This was the first time he'd actually been able to see anything. Normally he had to take his glasses off and then he wasn't able to see anything.

He rounded another bend and saw his mother's form in front of the exit and stepped neatly out onto the mat. It had taken him ages to learn how to exit the floo without tripping and falling on his face. But it was defiantly worth all of the hours that it had taken.

"Harry, move out of the way." Bellatrix pushed her son to the side. "You never stand in front of the floo when you know that someone else is coming through."

True to her word, a few seconds later Severus stepped out on to the exact spot that Harry had just been standing on. He cast a cleaning charm over himself and put his wand away. "I thought you were in a rush Bella. Standing around chatting doesn't get our work done."

Bellatrix scowled and pulled them out of the pub with her. She tapped the brick, the entry opened and the three stepped into Diagon Alley.

"Severus, take the boy to get his robes. I'm going to Gringotts." Bellatrix ordered before striding down the road as if she owned the world towards the large white building at the end.

"Come on." Severus pushed Harry in front of him. "We'll go to Danica's. She makes the best robes." He took his son to a side street that held large, expensive and good quality shops. Usually only the Upper classes of Purebloods shopped here. Like LeStrange's and Black's.

"Can I help you?" A younger woman, the apprentice asked as soon as they'd stepped into the shop. "We've got an. . ."

Severus interrupted her smoothly. "I need Hogwarts uniforms and new dress robes for my son." He walked toward the centre of the shop. "I also need another winter cloak."

"Of course." The apprentice pointed him toward the cloaks and positioned Harry on a stool to fit the robes to him. Her mentor, the shop owner also came out to help her.

The selection in the store was quite amazing. It was organized by styles, sizes, and colours. It took Severus less than five minutes to find a very nice, heavy, black cloak to wear that winter. He headed to the children's section and started looking through the dress robes.

Harry was very bored. He was standing there was the uniforms were adjusted and taken in and let out. The shop's Hogwarts uniforms were made in one size and magicked to fit everyone. The black material of the robes reminded him of the robes that his Da favoured all the times. His mother wore them too, ut she liked it when there was purple mixed in.

"We're finished Mr . . ." The apprentice looked to find his father.

"Professor Snape." His Da said, in answer to her question. "And I'd like these two pairs of dress robes for my son. And this cloak."

"Very well. If you'd step over here please?" The apprentice took the clothes from him and charmed the first dress robe onto Harry.

The older man who owned the store fit Severus into his cloak. "A fine choice. These cloaks are weather resistant and have heating charms built in. And unlike most fabrics they tolerate drying charms better than ever."

Severus nodded. "I'd also like to have my son's Hogwarts cloak made from this material and in this style."

"Of course, of course." He turned to his apprentice. "Erica, have a cloak made for the boy like this one."

The girl, Erica, nodded politely and summoned an adult sized cloak with a wave of her wand. She fit it neatly to Harry and piled of the the finished clothing neatly on the table at the back of the shop. "Is that all Sir?"

"Yes." Severus stepped off the stool and accepted the pile of clothing. "How much?"

"Fifteen galleons, eleven sickles." The man said.

Severus fished the coins out of his money bag and handed them over. "Here."

"Pleasure doing business with you." The man nodded politely and the door swung open behind him.

Severus lead his son out of the door and shrunk the bag until it fit neatly in his pocket. "Now we'll meet your mother at the Apothecary." He headed toward his favourite store in the entire place. Another Potion Master ran the store and they always had something to talk about.

Harry pushed open the door to the Apothecary and wrinkled his nose at the smell. His Da used charms to keep everything smelling nice since his supply room was in their quarters, near where they slept. The Apothecary had more people in it than the robe shop and Harry even thought he spotted a family in muggle clothing.

"Jeremy!" Severus approached the man standing at the back. "I need a potion kit box."

The black man raised an eyebrow. "Just the box Severus? Not the entire thing?" He look around and spotted Harry. "Is this the son that you've told me so much about?"

"Yes. And you know I don't trust potions kits. The ingredients are always faulty and there never is enough of them." Severus snapped at him. "Did you get that shipment of boomslang skin in?"

Jeremy scowled but produced the box. "It's in the back. You want a look. There are some decent pieces." He offered.

'Fine." Severus handed Harry a piece of paper. "You need to come up with everything on this list. Make sure it's good quality!" He told him before storming into the back of the shop.

Harry looked down the list. Everything on it was simple enough and he knew how to identify the better and fresher ingredients. He filled the jars, vials, and bags with the things he needed, ignoring the other people in the shop as he went about his business.

"Hi." A girl in jeans and a blouse stopped him. "My name's Megan Jones. Do you think you could give me a hand?"

Harry looked at her. _Mudblood. _He thought automatically. Her lost expression and muggle clothes screamed her blood status to the world. "What do you want?"

"I was wondering where . . ." Her voice trailed off as her looked behind him.

Harry spun around. His mother was standing behind him now, a large money bag attached to her waist and she was scowling at the girl. "Jones? I don't believe I know that name. Come Harry, you must play in the mud." She took his arm and lead him to the back of the shop.

Severus and Jeremy had just emerged.

"Did you get everything?" Severus took the potion kit and began looking through the contents.

"Do you know what he was doing?" Bellatrix hissed. "He was about to talk to a mudblood! She asked him for help!"

Severus looked slowly up at her. He had the nastiest expression on his face. Harry shivered. _I never want him to look at me like that. _He thought.

"There will be muggle-borns at Hogwarts Bellatrix. Get used to it." He closed the potion kit with snap and turned to Jeremy. "I'll take this kit and send those pieces of boomslang skin to me."

"Will do Professor. That be ten galleons and six knuts." Jeremy accepted the money and tucked it into a metal box underneath the table.

Severus hurried out of the shop. "What next?" He asked Bellatrix.

"I think it's time to get a wand." She said.


	10. Time for a Wand

**Disclaimer: **JKR owns everything. I own nothing and don't make any money from writing fan fiction.

_Note: This is written for the 'Mother Bella' challenge on Potions and Snitches._

Time for a Wand

"I think we should get books next." Severus challenged.

"A wand is more important and the sooner we get him one, the better." Bellatrix said. "And once he's got a wand he can start practising!"

"Books are more important. And he won't be able to concentrate on books and quills once he's got his wand. It'll be far to exciting." Severus claimed.

"But it's a wand!" Bellatrix protested. "Severus, it's his first wand. I can always get his quills and ink while you take him for books."

Harry watched the two adults bicker. "I'm not a baby!" He protested. "I can still do things after I get my wand!" He really wanted to get his wand first. _I've been waiting for ages to get one. Practising with someone else's just isn't them same._

Severus scowled at the two of them. Once they'd teamed up there was no way he was going to win. "Fine. But you have to get him all the extra books too. After he gets his wand, and he has to come with us to get everything."

"Okay." Harry was filled with excitement. He just wanted to jump up and down in excitement. _Finally a wand! _He ran down the street ahead of his parents. Ollivander's was where everyone in London went to get their wands. There was almost nowhere to get wands, only larger wizarding communities had wandmakers and Ollivander was one of the best.

"Slow down." Bellatrix grabbed his shoulder tightly. "Conduct yourself like as a gentleman, not a muggle getting his first pigstick!"

Harry slowed down, but only until she let go, then he was off running towards Ollivander's.

"Let him go Bella. He's a still a child. It won't last much longer." Severus said when she made to call him back. "No one's going to blame you if he's allowed to be excited."

Bellatrix ignored her husband and entered the little shop first. Severus and Harry followed in behind her. The sound of a bell came from the back of the store, from the workroom.

Ollivander emerged. He was wearing glasses and his robes had small splashes of what looked like blood on them. He looked over them. "Ah, Severus Snape. I remember your first wand it was. . ."

Snape looked mad enough to kill him. "No. Don't talk about that. My son needs a wand." He pushed Harry forward.

Ollivander's gaze snapped to Harry. "Your son?" He looked between the two of them. "The two of you have a son already?"

Bellatrix snarled at him. "He's one of my cousins sons. He needs a wand. Not a history lesson."

Ollivander grew back a step. "Of course, my mistake." He pulled a charmed tape measure from his pocket. "Which is your wand arm?"

Harry led his right arm. "My right. Same as my parents."

Ollivander's eyes widened. "Same as your parents?"

"Just get it over with." Bellatrix snapped. "We haven't all day."

The tape measure whipped over Harry on its own. He thought it was rather excessive. Could the space between his nostrils really affect his wand? It was probably just try and impress people. _But I'm not impressed that easily._

Ollivander was already moving around the shelves picking out boxes and boxes of wands. He returned to Harry and put them down on the table in front of them. "Try this one." He handed him the first wand. "Ash, ten inches with a core of dragon heartstrings."

Harry picked up the wand. He couldn't even feel the rush of energy that he usually felt when he tried his parents wand. He stabbed it forward, but nothing happened.

That wand was snatched and another placed into his hand. "Hawthorn, twelve inches, with a unicorn tail hair." It didn't do anything either. What seemed like hundreds of wands were placed into his hand and snatched out a moment later. Oak, maple, elder, even fir. But none of the wood felt warm to him.

"Difficult, very difficult." Ollivander handed him another wand that had been sitting on the top shelf. "Holly, eleven inches, with a phoenix feather in the core."

Harry took the wand and thrust it forward. A bright streak of purple came out of it and crashed into one of the shelves, knocking it over. He looked down at the wand. It felt warm and comfortable in his hand. Sort of like a cup of cocoa on a cold day.

"Curious. Very curious." Ollivander looked closely at Harry's face. "Harry Black, you said?"

Severus pulled his son behind him and stepped up to Ollivander. "What's curious?" His hand was on his own wand inside his sleeve.

Ollivander raised an eyebrow at him. "The phoenix that gave the feather that is in the core of that wand only gave two feathers. And the brother of your son's wand is the one that marked you."

At the mention of the mark both Severus and Bellatrix's hands flew to their left forearms.

Harry didn't understand. "The Dark Lord? My wand is the opposite to the Dark Lord's wand?"

Ollivander nodded. "You-Know-Who did great things with that wand. Terrible things, but great."

"Don't fill his head with lies!"" Bellatrix spat at the old man.

He just regarded her sadly. "I would not do more than you have done Bellatrix LeStrange."

"It's Snape now. How much do we owe you?" She opened the money bag, wanting to get out of there as quickly as possible.

"Seven galleons." Ollivander accepted the coins and smiled sadly at Harry. "Be strong Mr. Potter."

But none of the family heard him, they were already hurrying down the street.

"Sow me a spell! So me a spell!" Harry cheered, waving around his wand.

"Calm down, we have to get books now." Bellatrix told him before pulling out a small bag and resizing it. "This is for you."

"Thanks!" Harry ripped off the wrapping. "Awesome!" It was a dragon hide wand holster. They were expensive and difficult to find, but both of his parents had them and now he did too. He pushed up his left sleeve and attached the holster to his arm before sliding his wand in.

"Come on." Severus was in a hurry to get to the book store. "I've still got the book list." He turned to Bellatrix. "How long do we have left?"

After checking her watch, Bellatrix frowned. "We're down to half an hour before we're due back at Hogwarts. The Headmaster was quite insistent that we be on time."

"Very well." Severus opened the door to the book store and copied Harry's book list. "I'll get the extra resources."

"I'll take the core books." Bellatrix snatched the list from his hand and headed toward the shelves.

"Harry, why don't you see if there's any books you'd like to get. You may pick out two." Severus told his son. "You'll need something to read later this year and you won't be able to come back for quite a while."

"Thanks!" Harry started toward the potions section. _Wait, Da will have any potions book that I want to read. And the Hogwarts library's got plenty too. _He ended up standing in front of a section he'd never really looked at before. He picked up one of the books. _Human Magic? I wonder what this is. _

Harry flipped through the book quickly. Chapter titles like 'Changing your appearance', 'Getting what you want', and 'Taking first' defiantly caught his attention. _This sounds something that I'd like to read. _He held onto the book and headed to the fiction section.

_The Adventures of Martin the Mad Muggle have always been my favourites. _He thought when passing the comic books. His mother disapproved of them but sometimes one of his friends would bring a copy to school and he'd read them. _But I'm older than that now._

The novels that always attracted him, but not today. Harry looked through the junior magic section, but he had already read most of the books that they had. _I need something new and exciting. _

"Try this?" A good looking boy with short black hair asked him. "It's one of my favourites."

Harry looked at the book. 'Pure and Proud: The Purebloods', was the title. _This looks interesting. And I could read it in the sitting room without mother getting angry. _"It looks interesting." He told the other boy. "Thanks for the suggestion. I'm Harry Black." He offered his hand.

"Nice to meet you." The boy shook his hand. "Kevin Entwhistle."

Harry smiled. The Entwhistle's were a wizarding family. His mother had gone to school with a Mr. Entwhistle. _That must be Kevin's father._

"Do you know what house your going to be in?" He asked Kevin.

"Sure I do. My whole family's in Ravenclaw and I love to read with them. I know I'll fit right in." Kevin told him. "What about you?"

"Slytherin. All of the Blacks have been in Slytherin." Harry told him. His parents talked about Slytherin more than anything and they had both been in Slytherin too.

"What about Sirius?" Wasn't he a Black?" Kevin asked. He flipped open the book Harry was holding. "See?"

The entry read;

_**Sirius Black- b. 1959-present. Gryffindor. Pureblood, head of the Black family, given a life sentence to Azkaban after murdering 12 muggle and Peter Pettigrew with a single curse and consorting with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. SEE ALSO: Peter Pettigrew, Death Eater, The Dark Lord**_

"Oh, I guess you were right." Harry took the book back and closed it.

Kevin smiled. "That's why I'm a Ravenclaw."

Harry tried to grin back. "I'll see you on the train then?"

"Sure." Kevin waved and headed back into the rows of books.

Harry hurried back to find this parents. There was still plenty of things that he needed to get. _Quills, ink, maybe he could even convince his parents to get him a pet. . ._

"Harry!" Severus's face relaxed when he saw his son. "Where were you!" He demanded angrily.

Harry shrunk back in fear. "Looking at books Da. You said I could." He reminded him.

"You've been gone for quite awhile." Severus told him. "It's time to go now." He dragged Harry to the front of the store to pay for his books. They were in such a rush that he didn't even bother to check what books his son was buying.

"Severus, it's almost time to go!" Bellatrix was looking anxiously at her watch. "I'll get his telescope and scales." She turned to leave.

"Get his cauldron too, I haven't got a good one that he can have." Severus called after her before hurrying off with Harry. "You need writing supplies and a larger book bag, I think that's all."

Harry consulted the list quickly. "Yep, let's just hurry so you aren't late."

Severus dragged his son into a writing shop. "Go pick out a bag. I'll get the quills and ink. Meet me over there when you're done."

Harry took his time walking over to the book bags. There was a decent selection and almost all of the bags were magical. There were tiny hand purses spelled with wizard space, enormous travelling bags that were feather light and even a special line of satchels that could be attached to brooms.

The next row of bags were all school bags. Harry skipped the backpacks and briefcases. That wasn't his style and both his parents had told him that they weren't very practical. A small selection of shoulder bags was at the end. _These look interesting._

Harry went through the shoulder bags. They were offered in red, yellow, blue, and green. _All four house colours. I think I'll end up in Slytherin._ He took the green bag off the rack and looked through it.

The main compartment was large enough to hold at least four textbooks and it had a lot of little pockets. One of them would hold a canteen, another was leak proof and quill sized, there was even special places to keep his quills from breaking.

_This is the one I want. _He decided. But when he turned around there was someone standing behind him.

"Do you think you could help me?" The boy asked him. "I think I've gotten lost."

Harry looked at the boy's clothes. He was wearing shorts and a t-shirt that was promoting a band that Harry had never heard of.


	11. Forbidden People and Forbidden Books

**Disclaimer: **JKR owns everything. I own nothing and don't make any money from writing fan fiction.

_Note: This is written for the 'Mother Bella' challenge on Potions and Snitches._

Forbidden People and Forbidden Books

"Um." Harry looked at the muggle-born boy. Leaving him lost didn't seem like the right thing to do and his mother was on the other side of Diagon Alley getting him a cauldron. He could talk to whoever he wanted.

"Oh well." The boy sighed and turned his back on Harry.

"I'll help you." Harry told him. "I'm Harry Black. Where do you need to go?"

The size of the boy's smile was rather surprising. "I'm so glad that you'll actually talk to me! The people I asked for help before just ignored me." He shook Harry's hand rather enthusiastically. "By the way, I'm Steve."

Harry's eyes widened. "Your name is Steve?" It wasn't a name like any he'd ever heard before.

"Actually it's Stephan Cornfoot." Steve told him. "But just call me Steve."

"Sure." _What an odd name._ Harry turned toward the book bags. "Do you have a book bag yet?"

Steve nodded. "And ink and quills. I just need to get books now. I love reading so I'm saving them for last. Then I can spend all the money I have left on books."

"That sounds like something I would do!" Harry laughed. "You should read this series. It's about an auror named Albius and it's a mystery series! They're amazing." He told Steve. "And the potions books are always good to check out."

"Sounds good. I'll see you at Hogwarts then?" Steve looked down the road.

"On the train probably. That's how you get to Hogwarts, on Platform 9 ¾." Harry told him. "We could talk about books or magic on the way there."

"All right. How do I get there?" Steve asked him. "There wasn't anything about getting to school in the guidebook they sent me. I got sort of confused." He admitted.

"No problem." Harry sketched a quick map with some of Steve's ink and quill. "It's on King's Cross station. You walk though the barrier between platform nine and ten." He showed the other boy where that would be.

"Thanks." Steve tucked the map into the pocket of his shorts and looked down the road. "Where the bookshop?"

Harry stepped out of the store behind him and pointed toward Flourish and Blotts. "It's on the main street. Called Flourish and Blotts, it's a giant place. You can't miss it." He waved as Steve hurried toward the book store and his parents.

"Harry!" Severus came out of the shop, shrinking his purchases while he walked. "Where were you going you idiot boy?" He snarled.

Harry's eyes widened. _I knew that I never wanted to have him this angry at me. _"It's all right Da. I was just talking to one of my friends. They just walked by."

Severus scowled. He wasn't buying it, but this time he let it slide. "Very well. Dumbledore's meeting starts in three minutes, we must make it back on time." He seized Harry's upper arm and walked quickly to a portkey shop.

Bellatrix hurried in almost a minute later with her shrunken packages in the palm of her hand. "Are we late?" She asked, paning from the run there.

"Not yet." Severus paid the boy working at the portkey shop and held out the twisted fork until everyone was touching it. "Ready?" At their nods he activated it. "Portus."

Harry felt a familiar lurch behind his naval and tried to relax as he spun through the air towards Hogsmeade village. He managed to land on his feet, but the force of the landing caused him to fall over rather violently.

"All right?" Severus asked as he drew Harry into him. He didn't wait for an answer before turning on the spot and apparating to just outside the gate of Hogwarts. "We'll make it."

The family set off at a run across the castle grounds. They hurried to their chambers and after resizing and giving Harry his packages they floo'd to the Headmaster's office, only two minutes late.

Harry was left alone with all of the unpacking and putting away to do. Of course, the things were mostly his so it did make sense. But he would have prefered his parents help. The first thing he did was take all of the books that Severus had purchased for himself and his father's new potions ingredients on the bed in his parents bedroom.

Then he put his own things away. There was enough space on the shelves to fit all his new books, and the wardrobe fit all of his new robes nicely. Even the cauldron and telescope could be neatly tucked into a corner.

That took him all of ten minutes. The meetings that took place before school started and after school ended often ran to more than three hours. There was still plenty of time for Harry to fill. He started off by reading. He paged through his new school books. He'd already read older versions of all of them. His Da kept copies and encouraged him to read ahead.

After reading he tried out a few spells. Lumos worked, some did the shield charm and a summoning charm. Harry really wanted to try a few hexes, but he didn't have anyone to hex. Eventually even playing with his wand and practising spells became boring and tiring.

A house elf popped into his bedroom just as he was putting his wand away. "Tobby is bring mater lunch. What is master wanting to eat?"

Harry considered the question. His strengthening potion was wearing off and his headache coming back, but he was quite ravenous after all his wand work. "I'll have fried potatoes, chocolate cake, and cold cuts of meat."

Tobby hesitated before looking back at his master. "Tobby is being told to bring master salad. Mistress Bellatrix is saying so."

Harry sighed. "Fine, but put the dressing on the side, and I don't like creamy dressing. I want the lemon juice and olive oil." He told the elf.

Tobby bowed and popped out.

After giving his head a rub, it seemed to ache where his scar used to be, Harry headed into the small kitchen. During the day they sometimes cooked in the kitchen and Harry had made cookies with his parents a few times. There was a table in the room and a plate of food had already been sent to his spot.

Harry sat down and devoured the meal. Once he'd eaten all the food, the plate disappeared and a few potion vials appeared in its place. He groaned, but drank them down washing the taste away with water once he'd finished the last one, another strengthening potion.

_Now what to do? _He'd read his books, used his wand, and Harry wasn't allowed to brew potions unless Severus was with him. _I could read my new books. The ones that I picked out._

Harry got the book on Human Magic from his room and curled up in a chair in the sitting room. The potions weren't as strong this time and after using so much magic he was starting to feel the magical exhaustion and it made him cold. He pulled a blanket off his bed and wrapped it around him as he read.

The book was quite fascinating. The curses it talked about, ones that made people do what you want, ones that could kill people, scared him. Some of the people in talked about were in his History of Magic book and they'd been Dark Wizards.

Still, he was learning a lot from the book. There was quite a few spells he wanted to try out and some more details he wanted to research. Even some of the methods in the 'Taking First' chapter sounded interesting. There was a spell to create a mirror that showed the future and recipes for potions that made you stronger and taller. There was even a potion that made your magic stronger.

He was so caught up in the book that he didn't hear the floo sound on the other side of the room and his parents come through. Severus saw the blanket on the chair and assumed that he'd fallen asleep, so he left the boy alone.

When dinner time came Harry was surprised when his father walked around the front of the chair.

"Harry, it's time. . .Oh, you're awake." Severus smiled. "Did you put everything away or did you just read the entire time?" He asked.

"I put everything away first." Harry glanced toward the clock. "Is it time for dinner?"

"Yes." Severus pulled out his wand. "I'll send your blanket back to the bed." He tapped it and it disappeared, only to reappear on Harry's bed moments later.

Without the warmth of the blanket, Harry began to shiver and he curled and hugged himself for heat. The shivers got bigger and his teeth started chattering.

"Are you all right?" Severus touched his forehead gently. "You feel warm. Have you been casting spells?" He asked his son.

Harry nodded and clung to his father when he was picked up. "I just wanted to try them out." He whispered.

"I know." His Da lay him down gently on his bed and covered him with the blanket. "I'll give you a fever reducing potion and if you feel any better you'll come it dinner with us in the kitchen." He snapped his fingers and wandlessly summoned a potion vial to his hand.

Harry took the sour potion obediently and gratefully drank the water that he was given once the potion was gone. He felt his body warm up slightly and sighed happily in relief.

"Don't fall asleep yet. You've got to eat some dinner." Severus picked his son back up and carried him out to the kitchen and sat him in his chair.

Harry ate the thick stew and baked potatoes. The food was warm and delicious after his long afternoon. "That was great." He told his parents once his plate was clean.

"Glad to know." Bellatrix sipped at her tea. "So, what were you reading of avidly all day?"

"This book on Human Magic. It's really interesting." He turned to his Da. "How come you don't have any books on it?"

But Severus had gone paler, even paler than he normally was. The two adults exchanged scarred and angry looks before turning back to their son.

"I'll take that." Bellatrix took the book off the low table in the sitting room and hurried off to the bedroom.

"I think you'd better get back to bed." Severus helped his son up. "The best thing for magical exhaustion is sleep."

Harry fought his father's guiding arms. "I'm not tired! I want to read my book. What's going on?" He asked.

But Severus didn't answer any of his questions. He cast a spell to turn Harry's clothes into his pyjamas and tucked him into bed before summoning three potions to him.

"Da, what's wrong with the book?" Harry asked. He really wanted to know. Nothing bad had really been mentioned in the book, it was just interesting ways of looking at simpler curses.

"Not now Harry." Severus held the first vial to his lips. "This will help your core recharge." Harry drank it. "The second one is for relaxation. That will also help you heal." Harry swallowed. "Last one." Severus told him. "So you can get a good night's sleep."

Harry wanted to protest, but the potion was tipped down his throat and he fell asleep before he could complain at the taste.

Severus watched for another moment to make sure his son was asleep before hurrying to his bedroom to discuss the situation with Bellatrix.

"Severus, why does this happen now? Quirrel has defence this year, Dumbledore is starting to worry about Harry Potter and our son's studying the dark arts!" Bellatrix was roaring mad. Her hair was messed and her robes twisted around her.

"Firstly, I don't believe he's studying the dark arts." Severus told her, in an attempt to comfort her. "I think he just found the book and thought it looked interesting. He hasn't found any of our books or been in the restricted section."

Bellatrix paced the room nervously. "I want him to be worthy of his name. He's a Black Severus! All the Blacks are dark!"

"Sirius Black." Severus's face twisted at the mention of his childhood enemy.

"Death Eater." Bellatrix spat. "He belongs in Azkaban." She summoned her family book. "Look. In the entire Ancient and Most Noble House of Black, there isn't anyone! Andromeda's a blood traitor for what she did!" Tears were falling quickly from her eyes now.

"Relax." With a wave of his wand, Severus summoned a mild sleeping potion. "Get some sleep. We'll talk in the morning once we've gotten some rest and calmed down."

Bellatrix nodded and accepted the potion. She sniffed it and shook it gently before drinking it down. "Thank you." She curled up on the bed, comforted by her husband's presence.


	12. Human Magic and Mental Powers

**Disclaimer: **JKR owns everything. I own nothing and don't make any money from writing fan fiction.

_Note: This is written for the 'Mother Bella' challenge on Potions and Snitches._

Human Magic and Mental Powers

Harry opened his eyes. The potion had worn off and the strange tired and fuzzy feelings that had been in his head had disappeared. He stretched his arms up, yawning. Going back to sleep sounded like a good idea. But his stomach had other ideas, it rumbled loudly.

After fishing a clean robe from his wardrobe, Harry made his way into the sitting room. He threw a pinch of floo powder into the fire and fire-called the kitchens to order breakfast.

"Pumpkin Juice, toast, and butter." He told the over enthusiastic house elf before looking into the dining room and sitting down at the table as the food popped into place in front of him.

Harry ate quickly. The food and drink slid down his throat happily. _I must have been much hungrier than I'd thought. _He finished off the last bits of crust and floo'd the dished back to the kitchen before tidying up his appearance in the wash room. Once his hair and teeth were brushed he felt much better.

"Good Morning." Severus was waiting for him in the hallway when he came out of the wash room.

"Morning Da." Harry looked carefully at his father. He didn't look angry, more sad and calculating as if he was trying to figure out what Harry was thinking.

"I think it's time to talk about your book." He walked back toward the sitting room.

Harry followed his father anxiously. The book had been interesting, but he hadn't anticipated his father's reactions to it at all. They seemed a little over the top. The man had drugged him and put him to sleep! _It was just a book!_

Severus took a seat on the sofa next to his wife and motioned for Harry to take the armchair across from them. On a small table between them sat the Human Magic book. It's cover was still bright and new looking.

"Harry, do you know what Human Magic is?" Severus started with a question he found simple. The definition was personal and differed from person to person.

Harry bit his as he struggled to think back to his reading. "Human Magic is using spells in ways no one would think of. Like using Reparo to seal someone's eyes closed. Or a heating charm to boil someone's blood. Um. . .I think it also is part of all magic." He chewed on his lip. "Like there will always be Human Magic, just like there will always be Animal Magic and Plant Magic."

"Have you heard of Old Magic?" Bellatrix asked. As a child that had been the name her mother had used to teach her the secrets she needed to fight blood traitors and mudblood and to put muggles in their place, at the feet of wizard kind.

"No." Harry was confused. "Is that another name for Human Magic? The book said that it was known as many names."

Severus and Bellatrix exchanged looks again. Neither of them had any idea of how to tell their son that he was actually reading a book on dark magic.

"Harry, do you remember when we talked about evil? And the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters?" Severus asked. They'd had to teach Harry about such things at a very young age to explain their positions in the war.

"Yes. They studied Dark Magic and used it to. . .hurt people." Harry's eyes widened as he figured out what it all meant. He was quite good at deductive reasoning when he thought hard. "Human Magic is Dark Magic?" He asked quietly.

Bellatrix nodded and pulled him onto the sofa between Severus and herself. She began to rub his back gently.

"Yes Harry. I'm afraid you're not allowed to read that book any more. If you really want to study Human Magic I have a book that is more appropriate for you to read." Severus told his son. _I'll give you hundreds of Defence textbooks before I even dream of letting you touch the most junior dark art book._

"Uh. . .I don't think so." Harry refused the offer. He had enough on his mind, he was starting Hogwarts in less than a month. "What do I have to call you in class?" He asked, they'd been over it before but it could get very funny at times.

Bellatrix exchanged looks with Severus again.

"I won't be teaching you this year. Professor Quirrel is teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts." Bellatrix told him, scowling at the fireplace since it came out in Dumbledore's office and he was the one that had assigned her to her new teaching position.

"Then what are you teaching?" Harry asked. "Won't you still be my professor? And didn't Professor Quirrel teach Muggle Studies?"

Bellatrix sighed. "I'm teaching the first three years of Arithmancy. Third, fourth and fifth years. Professor Vector is working on a project and she needs more to time to work on it."

"You don't even have a N.E.W.T. In Arithmancy." Severus said. "You only took it to O.W.L. level. I cannot imagine why Dumbledore is having you teach it. I can't see what he hopes to accomplish."

"Quirrel used to teach Muggle classes. He took a year sabbatical to go to Albania and study vampires. Now he's going to teach Defence." Severus growled. "I will teach you on my own time, you'll probably need it. After a year with Quirrel."

"Great." Harry groaned. _Extra classes with Da would be interesting. But he'd give me too much homework and work me much harder then I'd enjoy._

"Harry, there is a skill that you must learn before school starts." Severus said when his son moved to get up.

"Magic?" Harry perked up excitedly.

"No. Occlumency." Bellatrix answered his question. She and Severus had discussed the threat of Dumbledore earlier that morning.

"Why? What is it?" Harry asked. This certainly was a morning for confusing questions and even more confusing answers.

"A mental discipline. You must learn it because the Headmaster is starting to wonder where Harry Potter is." Severus stood up and Harry stood behind him. "Follow me." He led Harry into a newly created room.

_I love wizardspace. _Severus thought as he conjured a low bed and chair. "Lay down Harry."

"I just woke up!" Harry protested. "I don't want to go back to bed now!"

_I'm trying to help him survive and all he can do is complain. _"Lay down." Severus said, with more force this time.

Harry grumbled, but he lay down on the bed next to his father. "What do I do?"

"Relax and roll over." Severus began to gently rub his son's back. "You're still magically exhausted from all the magic you did yesterday and the time you spent in Malfoy Manor. You'll be able to go back to sleep."

Harry was close to slipping into sleep, he managed to make a soft noise. But he body was relaxed and his mind was slipping into a dreaming state. He was in the perfect place, between waking and dreaming to influence.

"Look into my eyes." Severus gripped his wand tightly and entered his son's mind as gently as he could. Because he was so relaxed and his mind so open it was very easy for Severus to slip in.

The child's mind wasn't as messy as he'd expected. It actually did have the beginnings of an organizational system in it. Severus's mind slowly began to meld with Harry's and he built barriers within his mind. The shields weren't his, but they defiantly had his touch and Dumbledore would be able to tell that they were his shields.

Severus blinked and slowly pulled his mind out. Harry was lying rather stiffly and his eyes were open, the way his body was in reminded Severus of death. But his heart was still beating and there was no brain damage. When melding with someone deeply enough to build them shields it was easy to see if there was any brain damage.

"Are you all right?" He gently touched the boy's hand to give him something to focus on. "Come on, wake up."

Harry blinked. Slowly at first, but he built up speed and soon his eyelids were flickering like crazy. He sat up suddenly, screaming and clawing at his forehead in the place where his scar use to be.

"No!" Severus feed more power in the shields surrounding his son's mind, if that didn't work he was prepared to remove them entirely.

"Hurts." Harry cried as he continued to try and pull his hidden scar off his forehead. "Da! It hurt!"

Bellatrix stuck in head in the door. "Do you need something?" She was looking at her son and stepped into the room before summoning a jar filled with a olive green paste. "Here Harry." She waited until Severus's had pulled his hands away from his face to carefully rub the salve into his forehead.

"Let's get you distracted." Severus helped Harry get to his feet and spell his clothes neat and tidy. "Why don't we do some reading? I think some of the staff had plans to stop by later today." He told the other two.

The family set themselves up comfortably in the sitting room, ready to receive their guests. A bottle of wine and a few plates of snacking food sat on the low tables and the three of them were relaxing with their books on the couch.

"Why is Quirrel teaching Defence this year?" Harry asked. His mother had taught defence for as long as he could remember.

"I need a break." Bellatrix exchanged a look with Severus. They had discussed the curse on the position a great deal, but they'd never decided what to tell Harry. "Quirrel took many of my classes three years ago when I was ill and he enjoyed teaching defence much more than muggle studies."

_Not to mention that the spells and potions that keep the curse at bay are difficult to make and cast and wreak havoc with my body. I am really looking forward to this year off. _Bellatrix was studying Arithmancy again. She'd borrowed the textbooks from Professor Vector and had been reading and drafting a new curriculum for the entire summer. She'd been expecting the change for awhile now, it was almost nice to finally have it there.

"It should defiantly be a interesting year." Severus said, gifting Bellatrix with a happy smirk. _And much easier since we're not going to protect Quirrel from the curse. Part of protecting Bellatrix is tied to her dark mark and I doubt that Quirrel has one. _

"Can I study Arithmancy?" Harry asked, growing bored with the topic of Quirrel. His parents talked about Arithmancy a lot now and it did sound very interesting. It was too bad that it hadn't been covered in his primary school.

Bellatrix laughed. "I certainly can't teach you. It's a third year subject. I don't even now if you've got enough magic to pull it off." She said kindly.

Harry frowned. "I thought that you said I had powerful magic."

"Yes Harry you do. Your magical core is closed right now. It slowly opens as you age. When you turned eleven your core was open enough to start training you. You've got to be older before you can perform anything from Arithmancy." Severus told him. He summoned a book. "Read this if you've got some spare time. It's a very good resource."

"Thanks." Harry accepted the book and flipped it open. "Looks interesting."

Before Snape could comment on his judging a book by its cover, and in this case its table of contents, the doorbell rang and the noise startled everyone.

Bellatrix marked her book and set it down next to her wine glass. "I'll get the door." She opened the wards and unlocked the spells holding the door closed. "Minerva, come in."

The older woman opened the door a little wider and slipped in, her closed it and changed quickly to her cat form and back. "I thought there was a tracking spell on me." She said, to answer their confused looks.

"What is it?" Severus stood up from his armchair. Everyone had realized that this wasn't simply a social call.

"Nothing." Minerva waved her wand. But then she pulled out her wand and used it to write in the air. **Are you sure this room is safe from spying and eavesdropping spells?**

Severus and Bellatrix both cast several spells and then layered wards and silencing charms over everything. Finally they nodded and cast detection spells over the entire room. It was clean.

"Why all the secrecy?" Severus asked. After all it wasn't everyday that your closet colleague came to visit you and insisted on complete privacy first.

"Oh, I knew you wouldn't understand!" Minerva rounded on Bellatrix. "Did you pay attention at the staff meeting or were you too angry that you'd had to come to pay attention."

Bellatrix had the self-control to not become angry. "I was merely displeased at the new muggle-born acts that the Headmaster is planning on introducing." She motioned to Severus. "I wasn't so tired that I felt the need to fall asleep."

"But you didn't realize what he was planning?" Minerva sounded almost hysterical.


	13. The Headmaster

**Disclaimer: **JKR owns everything. I own nothing and don't make any money from writing fan fiction.

_Note: This is written for the 'Mother Bella' challenge on Potions and Snitches._

The Headmaster

"Dumbledore did what!" Severus wasn't asking a question. He was angry, very angry.

Minerva sighed. "I told you, he sent Hagrid to the muggles that Harry Potter was suppose to grow up with."

"He hasn't checked the Ministry yet?" Bellatrix asked. "I know that he'll discover the adoption papers in a matter of hours and it won't be difficult fr someone with his brain to figure out where Harry Potter is."

Severus stopped his pacing. "But that's the problem! Harry isn't Harry Potter and I will not let him be thrust into the role of the saviour of the Wizarding world. He's a child and more importantly, he's my son!"

"And you're both Dumbledore's pets." Minerva almost laughed at their scowls, the expression looked so similar. "If it wasn't for Dumbledore's influence you'd both be in Azkaban. And everyone knows it."

"Harry, go to your room." Bellatrix ordered. "This conversation isn't for you."

Harry's face fell. "I want to stay!"

"He may as well stay. The entire thing's about him." Minerva said. "It won't do any good if we just have to tell him later."

"Yes!" Harry whispered quietly.

"How long until Dumbledore finds the papers?" Bellatrix asked. "Do we have any time to . . ."

The ringing of the doorbell cut her off.

"I believe that answers your question." Severus commented dryly.

The doorbell continued to ring, not a single one of them made a move toward the door. They all stared at it in horrified fascination that was sometimes exchanged with hope that if it was ignored Dumbledore would just leave.

"Is anyone going to answer it?" Minerva stepped to the door. Out of four she had the best reputation and the closest friendship with the Headmaster.

Severus gave her a jerky nodded and took down all the spells preventing the older wizard from getting in. Not that any spell he could cast would keep the wizard out if he really wanted to get in. Silencing through his wards would have been no problem, especially since Dumbledore would have had the castle itself to help him.

"Minerva." It was Dumbledore standing on the other side of the door. His robes weren't quite as exotic as usual. This time they were merely bright Gryffindor red with quietly roaring lions plastered across the chest and back. He stepped into the room. "Bellatrix, Severus." He acknowledged their presence with a brief nod of his head.

"Yes Headmaster? Is there something we can do for you?" Severus couldn't manage to keep a hint of anger and worry out of his tone.

Dumbledore ignored his Potion Master and knelt down beside Harry. "Harry? You are Harry aren't you?"

Harry drew himself up to his full height, it wasn't much, but when the Headmaster was kneeling he was taller than him. "I'm Harry Black Sir. But I think you know that."

The Headmaster simply nodded sadly. "Yes, yes." He stood and turned to Bellatrix and Severus. "Was this really necessary? I see the steps you're taking to protect him. Why did you think I wouldn't see things your way?"

"Albus!" Minerva stepped in front of him. "I'm can't believe you can even ask a question like that! Sirius Black offered to take him in. I'm certainly glad you didn't let him. But I offered and so did a host of other families! But no, you insisted he stay with the muggles. Even after I told you I thought it would be better if you didn't."

Dumbledore spluttered and stuttered. "I-I, Minerva! I certainly don't want Harry Potter raised as a Death Eater! Or with Death Eaters!"

"I thought you forgave them!" Minerva yelled. "That's what you told me. That's what you told them. You even told the entire world that they'd been forgiven. But you didn't believe it?" She ranted.

"Once a Slytherin, always a Slytherin." Dumbledore said darkly. "Voldemort knows this. And there's a possibility that they might go back to him." He told her seriously.

"Don't be silly. They've both sworn unbreakable vows and taken good care of Harry Potter for almost a decade and you still don't trust them?" Minerva shook her head. "I can't believe this."

"There is one problem." Bellatrix spoke up.

Dumbledore sighed before turning to her. "There is more than one problem. But what is the one you're concerned with?"

"Harry." Severus said. "He's Harry Black. And once he graduates he'll be Harry Snape. He's our son. He's not Harry Potter. Harry Potter was lost on the day that he had to be rescued from muggles who were suppose to be his family."

"Yeah!" Harry added, it was about him so he did want to say something. "I'm more than just a scar! In fact I'm not even a scar now!" He showed Dumbledore his clear, unblemished forehead.

"Harry!" Bellatrix hissed. She'd made that comment several times when people had reacted to his scar. And now it was getting her back since she defiantly didn't want to the Headmaster to know her opinions of the Boy-Who-Lived.

"I think I can see that now." Dumbledore laughed. "There isn't anything I can do. You're legally adopted, your name's been changed. It would take a great many favours and key personnel to get my way."

Severus scowled. He was one of 'Dumbledore's people'. He owned the old man a great deal and now that the true identity of his son had been revealed that was defiantly not a good position to be in. "But you would do it." He told the Headmaster. "If you were going to do it you would already be at the Ministry."

"True." He nodded. "You know me so well Severus. We really must get together again some time. We used to do that quite often." He smiled. "I did enjoy our little teas and lunches."

The scowl on Severus's face changed to a glare. The only reason he'd put up with the teas and lunches was because it gave him an opportunity to speak about the information he'd uncovered while spying. "I should hope that we never need to have a meeting like those again."

Dumbledore understood the subtle meaning in his words and frowned. "I'm afraid not Severus. There's been talk and news lately. Things that you should know. Tomorrow?"

"Fine." Severus whirled and headed into his potions lab, slaming the door loudly behind him.

"I think you'd better leave Albus." Minerva all but pushed the Headmaster through the door. "I'll stop by for dinner." She closed the door in his face and let Pomona Sprout in before locking and sealing the room.

"Is everything all right? I could hear yelling. . ." The kind, Hufflepuff woman looked around as if to make sure that everyone was still in one piece.

Minerva shoved a glass of wine into Bellatrix's hand. "Drink it. You look like you need it." She borrowed a small amount for herself and Pomona and took a seat in one of the Slytherin green armchairs.

Bellatrix downed her wine quickly. "Thank you." She refilled her glass, but sipped at it slowly this time. "I'm sorry, I haven't been much of a hostess. Help yourself to a bite of something." She indicated the platters of food.

"Yum." Harry knelt next to a large plate full of chocolates and cookies. The mint filling was starting to fall out of his mouth because he'd stuffed it so full.

"Careful!" Pomona told him before taking a large chocolate chip cookie for herself.

"Would you like one of these Minerva?" Bellatrix offered the Deputy Headmistress of glass dish filled with strange brown objects.

Minerva took one out and sniffed it. "Interesting." Her tone made it clear that she had no idea what it was and what she was going to do with it. She popped it in her mouth and Bellatrix started laughing.

She laughed so long and so hard that Severus came out of his lab to see what was going on. "Bellatrix? Is there a problem?" He raised an eyebrow.

Bellatrix took a few deep breathes and struggled to contain her laughter. "Sure Sev. Have one of these." She offered him the glass dish.

But Severus's look of amusement had disappeared when she'd said 'Sev'. A look of furry descended on his face. "Don't call me that. Don't ever call me that!" He roared and hurried back into his lab, slaming the door behind him again.

"Whoa." Bellatrix put down the dish. "What did I do to you?" She muttered sarcastically.

"What are these?" Minerva asked as she took a few more of the things Bellatrix had offered her. "They're quite good."

Bellatrix laughed quietly. "Cat treats. Severus picked them up in Diagon Alley."

"No he didn't." Minerva frowned. "Diagon Alley doesn't carry cat treats any more. I went to every single shop. They make quite a delicious snack in my animagus form." She explained. "Do you have the package? I think they are quite excellent."

With a wave of her wand Bellatrix summoned the package. "Here."

Minerva looked over the package, then waved her wand over it and the simple cloth bag became a brightly coloured plastic muggle package. "They aren't wizarding treats at all. Explains why I wasn't familiar with them."

Bellatrix's face had grown dark and stormy. "I can't believe it. Muggle food of all things. How does he trust it?"

Harry looked at his mother. "But Mum, you teach muggle-borns in defence all year round. How is it so different when you eat food or buy robes they made?"

Minerva smirked, it was quite strange to see the expression on her face. "Oh Bellatrix, you never told him?" Her smirk became a smile. "Did you tell Severus? No! Oh, my." She burst out laughing at the expression on Bellatrix's face.

"Relax, she's just making fun." Pomona patted Bellatrix on the shoulder. "We had a bottle of two before coming here." She nodded Minerva's empty cup. "She's had quite a few cups here too."

"No more than, I think." Bellatrix took the wine glass from Minerva's loose grip. "Severus?" She called over her shoulder. "Severus!" Louder this time. "Excuse me please." She said before entering his lab, without even knocking.

Her voice was loud enough that the occupants of the sitting room could hear it quite clearly. "Severus! I'm not going to let you sit in here and sulk all day!" She paused for a moment, he must have said something for she responded. "Ridiculous! We can talk later, once our guests are gone!"

The Snape's reappeared in the sitting room, although it was quite clear that they need to sit down and work out the 'Sev' problem before anything could happen. Severus had a potion vial in his hand and he offered it to Minerva.

"Take it. Wouldn't want you to kill yourself. Who'd head Gryffindor?" He commented, it was obvious that he was trying to hurt her.

"Go!" Bellatrix gave him a shove back to the lab. "Until you can be civil!"

Harry snickered. He recalled his mother yelling the same thing at him many times. But her glare was so nasty that all the noise stopped immediately.

"I think we'd better leave." Pomona stood up and brushed the crumbs from her hands. "Thanks Bella." She hugged the younger woman. "Come Minerva. I'll see you back to your quarters." The two left arm in arm, it was necessary since the sobering potion was delayed reaction.

"Harry is there something you can do now?" Bellatrix asked. She was anxious to get to her discussion and waiting around was driving her insane.

"I want to come! He's my Da!" Harry protested. "And I already read most of my books. And Da told me I have to do essays if I lie about that."

Bellatrix nodded. "Fine. But be quiet!"

The two entered the lab. Severus was sitting on the floor, leaning against the table. A stone had been removed from the floor and he was leafing through a packet of papers that had been pulled from it. The one he was looking at was glossy, almost like a photograph.

"Is that her?" Bellatrix sneered down at the red-haired girl who was wrapping her arms around a much younger version of Severus.


	14. Lily's Pool

**Disclaimer: **JKR owns everything. I own nothing and don't make any money from writing fan fiction.

_Note: This is written for the 'Mother Bella' challenge on Potions and Snitches._

Lily's Pool

Severus's head snapped up when Bellatrix spoke. "Why would you care? Why don't you go make your plans for muggle-borns this year? What are you going to do now?"

Bellatrix's lips tightened. "I didn't tell you about them because I knew that you wouldn't approve." She said.

Harry looked from one of his parents to the other. "What did you do mum? Did you put the mudbloods in there place?" He asked eagerly. Despite the talk he'd had with Severus he still thought more mudblood than muggle-born. It would take time for him to change the words he used.

"She had other students teach them." Severus didn't look happy at all. "I know because I ended up excusing one of my best students from Wednesday classes only to find out that they were busy teaching yours!"

Bellatrix drew herself up to her full height. It was quite impressive, especially since Severus was still sitting on the floor at her feet. "I had more important things to do. I gave Slytherin points for it. And I was thinking about taking on a true apprentice."

Severus just shook his head. "At least you didn't kick them out of your classes. Apparently when Dumbledore was the Transfiguration professor one of the staff members would actually force the muggle-borns to leave his classes."

"That's horrible." Harry crawled into his Da's lab and looked at the picture. It was a muggle one, but both of the people looked happy and the colours were bright. It wasn't a picture he'd seen before but the girl was defiantly one he recognized.

"That's my mum isn't it?" He asked quietly. But both of his parents were teachers and took hearing potions to make it easy to watch their classes and had heard what he was saying.

"I'm your mum." Bellatrix smoothed his hair. "I will always be your mum." She sneered at the picture but Severus cut in before she could say something hateful.

"You're very special Harry. You get to have two mums." He awkwardly hugged the boy with one arm.

"And two Da's?" Harry asked expectantly. He knew almost nothing about his birth father since his parents tended not to talk about his original parents.

Severus's lips tightened but he nodded. "Yes, You've got two of those to." He handed Harry the photograph that he'd been staring at so intensely. "Have a closer look."

The picture was interesting, wizarding pictures were all in black and white and the only place Harry had ever seen clothes like that were in his muggle studies books. His Da's clothes looked close enough to robes, but his mum's clothes reminded him of the mudbloods that he'd met earlier.

"Your mother was muggle-born Harry. She was probably the most brilliant witch in our year. Maybe even the second smartest in the entire year." Severus regarded her image with a sad look of loss upon his face.

"Second only to you, of course." Bellatrix said. "Imagine, A mudblood and a half-blood. Brilliant!" She tried to crack a smile.

"Are you saying that Da is stupid?" Harry asked. He really didn't like it when his Da got insulted and during the school year it happened several times a day in his hearing.

Bellatrix glared at him. "It's simply surprising that people of their blood could be intelligent."

"Bellatrix, I thought that we'd agreed. . ." Severus ran a hand through his hair and rubbed his head, the way that he usually did when he had a headache.

"Fine." Bellatrix snapped. "But not the mudblood. She must be an exception on the rules." She looked at the little picture that Harry was holding. "And she called you Sev?"

"Yes." Severus took Harry's end in his and lead him out of the lab. Bellatrix hurried closely behind him.

"You can't run away Severus. I'll still be here every day. I don't care if you had a romance with a mudblood. Rodolphus did worse, of course he never actually had feelings for any of them." Bellatrix's hand was on her wand. She didn't believe that Severus would curse her, but it was always better to be prepared.

Severus ignored his wife and after dispelling the wards he left their quarters with Harry's hand still in his tight grip. He walked all over the castle, always keeping Bellatrix a few corridors behind them. Finally after the two had passed through three password protected hallways and climbed down a few sets of stairs Severus stopped.

"Are we stopping here?" Harry turned in a slow circle in the room. "Where are we?" The room was rather small and looked as if it hadn't seen a house elf in more an a decade.

"This was our room." Severus started using cleaning spells all over the room. "Lily and I used to meet up here. She was a Gryffindor and I was a Slytherin and we weren't able to be good friends in public." He finished using the cleaning spells.

Harry wrinkled his nose and looked around the room. "You hung out in here? It's disgusting!" Even with the cleaning spells it was only a small, simple and empty stone room.

Severus sighed and waved his wand. Immediately the invisibility and protective wards disappeared. The room took on a new look and the doors that lead into the wizardspace rooms appeared. There wasn't much furniture left in the room, but the furnishing that remained became visible.

"Wow." Harry breathed. "It's amazing." He turned to his father. "You made this?" He asked incredulously.

"No." Severus shook his head. "House elves did most of the work. But your mother and I also put a great deal of time into it." He stepped over to the desk that they used to do their homework together on. There was still a paper left on it from the day that he'd stopped coming.

It had been after he'd said those unspeakable words to her in the courtyard. That night she hadn't shown for their study session. She had ignored him off the entire summer and when they returned he'd cast the wards over the rooms and left them.

"Can we go into the other rooms?" Harry asked. The entrance room was simple, just in case someone breached their protections and wards. There was a few desks, an empty bookshelf, and a half rotten carpet on the floor. It was not very exciting.

"Very well." Severus opened the door on the far left. There was another two doors in front of them. This time he took the door on the right.

Harry looked around the room that they were now in. It was very small, like a wash room almost. The entire thing was tiled and there was a small sink and toilet in one corner. Three lockers filled the only empty wall.

"What is this?" Harry opened one of the lockers. There was a green swimsuit in it. "Is this yours Da?" He asked. It was green, but there was red Gryffindor lions on it.

Severus took his old swimsuit out of the locker. It had been wet when he hung it up more than a decade ago. It had been a gift from Lily. She'd taken his plain green swimsuit and added the lions with a charm for his birthday. He'd tried to do the same thing to hers, but had only succeeded in making it see-through.

"It's a change room and that is my swimsuit." Severus pointed his wand at the suit and used a shrinking charm until it was Harry's size. "Do you want to go swimming?" He asked, brandishing the suit at his son.

Harry looked questioningly at him. _Is there even a place to swim in Hogwarts? I guess we could be swimming in the lake. But there are merpeople and grindlelows. Not to mention the giant squid. _"I don't see a problem with that."

Severus nodded. "All right. You may change in here." He left his change room and took the other door into Lily's change room. It looked almost exactly the same as his except for the multiple swimsuits hanging in her lockers. She liked to collect them and wear a different one each time they went swimming.

He used a conjuring spell to instantly bring his swimsuit to himself. It was like apparating, but it could be used inside wards and it had a nasty tendency to kill living things when moving them. His current swimsuit wasn't anything like the one he'd had as a student. It was plain black and slightly too small for him since he hadn't worn it for ages.

Harry changed quickly into his father's old swimsuit. It was actually quite comfortable and well fitting once he'd gotten over the Gryffindor mascot printed all over it. He shrugged off his robes and cinched the drawstring around the waist.

Severus knocked on the door. "I'm coming in." He called out.

Harry moved aside so that the door wouldn't hit him. His father's appearance was astonishing. He'd never seen the man in anything but his robes or dark, conservative, muggle clothing. Black swimsuits didn't fit in with his mental image.

"Ready?" Severus transfigured a pair of shoelaces in his locker into large, fluffy towels. "Let's have some fun!" He pushed opened the next door and let Harry followed him in.

Harry stared open mouthed at the pool in front of them. He knew that there were large bathtubs in Hogwarts. The teachers' bath and the prefects' bath were both the size of small swimming pools. But this wasn't a bathtub. It was a large pool and it looked recently cleaned. The water was clear and inviting and the tiles were scrubbed clean.

"Why is it still clean?" Harry asked. All of the rooms he'd seen so far were dirty and dusty from disuse. But here even the diving board seemed to have been recently oiled, so to give better power. The ceiling was highly domed and not a single cobweb ruined the perfect look.

"Dumbledore swims here. Almost every night." Severus admitted. "He gave Lily and I permission to create this entire place as long as he was allowed to use the pool. The house elves on here on a regular basis."

Harry smiled and after sitting his towel well away from the edge he approached the side. The white stones were cool on his bare legs, but the water was the perfect temperature. Just the right mix of refreshing coolness and relaxing warmth.

Severus smiled. He'd never been swimming with his son because of the mark on his arm. Bellatrix hadn't either. Harry had learned to swim in pureblood summer camp one year, but he'd never been swimming with his parents. Severus hadn't hidden the mark on his arm. They were in a secure location and Harry knew that he'd been a spy.

"Can you do flips?" Harry asked, pointing to the diving board.

Instead of giving a verbal answer Severus climbed the three steps to the diving board and ran off. He hadn't being swimming in ages and only did a simple front flip, not quite straightening out before he hit the water.

"Teach me!" Harry cried, jumping up. He headed to the diving board and carefully walked to the end. But looking down at the water from the raised platform had it seem much larger than it had been when he was sitting on the side. He pluged his nose and jumped in nervously.

The water was beautiful and cool. It whooshed through his hair and he came up only because he needed to breath. Swimming had always been one of Harry's favourite activities, but with his family's busy schedule and by the time summer came everyone just wanted to rest.

Severus spent the next hour teaching his son how to perform a simple flip and engaging in all manner of races and competitions It was more fun than the two of them had had in ages. The only thing missing were people that they loved. Harry wished that Bellatrix would join them and Severus mourned for Lily. It was the first time he'd swam in the pool since her death.

"That was awesome!" Harry said when they finally left the water. There wasn't a clock and both of them were getting hungry. They toweled off the worst of the wet and a drying charm took care of the rest.

Severus spelled the swimsuits and toweled clean and dry and put them back into their lockers to wait for the next time that there was an opportunity for a swim.

"Come on Harry. Let's go have dinner." The two left the rooms, passing through the password checkpoints and casting spells when needed. After their long swim it took them quite awhile to arrive outside their quarters.

Harry rang the doorbell. They didn't need to have Bellatrix open the door for them, put it was always nice to be polite instead of barging in.

Bellatrix opened the door. The tears disappeared from her eyes and anger replaced the worry she'd been feeling. "Severus Snape! You idiot, where have you been?" She demanded.


	15. Staff Party

**Disclaimer: **JKR owns everything. I own nothing and don't make any money from writing fan fiction.

_Note: This is written for the 'Mother Bella' challenge on Potions and Snitches._

Staff Party

Severus groaned inwardly. "Sorry Bella. I was swimming."

Harry nodded. "It was awesome! I can flip and so can Da! He taught me." He smiled proudly at his mother, hoping that her angry would quickly leave her.

"Do you know what night it is?" Bellatrix demanded. "And what you've got to get ready for?"

A look of panic ran across Severus's face. "I know." He collapsed into an armchair. "I'm just tired." He growled when Bellatrix looked at him worriedly.

"You shouldn't be that tired for swimming for a few hours. You should let Poppy check you over." Bellatrix told him. "After all there's a big day ahead of us."

"Stop torturing him." Minerva said from her seat on the sofa. What liked almost the entire Hogwarts staff were sitting in his sitting room. There was trays of food spread out and most of the staff had full wine glasses in their hands.

Rolanda Hooch nodded in agreement. "There'll be enough torturing tomorrow. Let 'm get ready for the students."

The other staff nodded in agreement. It was a long standing tradition. The night before the term began the staff would get together for drinks and food and toast their survival for the next school year. They had a similar party at the end of Winter holidays.

Flitwick levitated a full cup of wine over to Severus. "Just have drink. You've be gone for quite awhile. You must be starving."

Minerva agreed and handed him a plate full of stir fry and rice. "We saved some dinner for you." She handed Harry another full plate. "And for you."

Harry and Severus fell on the food like wolves. Swimming take a lot out of a person and Severus had cast many more spells than he usually did. It was an exhausting experience altogether. The food was delicious, it was the last meal that the house elves had easy. They'd be busy preparing the feast tomorrow, they'd already gotten started.

Finally the two pushed their plates away. Severus drained his wine glass and refilled it. Harry sent the plates back to the kitchen and smoothed his hair. It was short again, in the style he prefered. Very easy to tidy and keep neat.

"Slowly." Bellatrix told her husband, placing her hand over the wine glass that he was about to empty again. "It's to help you relax, not get wasted."

Severus grumbled,but he sipped at the liquid and ate one of the pastries off of the food platters. He enjoyed them, but he saved them for the back-to-school parties. Then they were associated with the students returning and he didn't have an appetite for them on any other day.

"The Longbottom boy is starting this year." Pomona reminded them. "Any plans yet Bellatrix?"

"No." Bellatrix admitted. "I know that it must have been horrible for him. And he's a pureblood!"

"About that." Professor Vector adjusted her glasses. "I had better not here any complaints from the Arithmancy students. No one of your usual games." She said sternly.

"It is against school rules." Minerva pointed out. "And Albus's new muggle-born acts will become effective this year."

Bellatrix groaned. _Now putting mudbloods in their place is an expellable offence, detention at the very least. And I can be sacked for singling them out. Not only that, but Dumbledore wants to let them come to Hogwarts a week earlier to get used to everything. Oh well, the Ministry will never agree._

Minerva glared at the other woman. "Act your age Bellatrix! You're no longer a student here." She reminded her.

Severus knelt in front of the fire. He requested another plate of food from the house elves and wolfed it down as soon as it arrived. The warm food and long day of swimming were starting to show. He yawned and turned to wish the others a good night.

"Bedtime Harry." Bellatrix said. She sent him off to the wash room to prepare for bed. "You've got a big day tomorrow."

"I think I'll turn in now." Severus leaned in to kiss his wife good night.

Bellatrix grabbed his wrist and felt his forehead instead. "Are you ill Severus? You've never been tired, or wanted to go to bed on the night before term. You've never taken seconds either."

"Unless you forced me." Severus reminded her. Eating was his favourite activity and he usually got away with skipping lunch during the school year. "And I'm fine." He pulled away from her, only to find that Poppy was standing behind him. "Honestly Poppy, I'm just going to bed! You always tell me to get more sleep."

Poppy studied the angry potions master. He didn't look ill, but then his normal appearance wasn't exactly healthy. But his skin didn't seem any paler. She felt his forehead, ignoring his complaints and keeping him from pulling her hand off his head.

"Sit down Severus." Bellatrix loved over so that there was space beside her on the love-seat. "At least for a few minutes. Please?"

Severus shook Poppy's hand off his head and sat next to Bellatrix, leaning into her. His wife was soft and warm and the steady sound of her heartbeat began to increase his drowsiness.

Poppy took out her wand and cast a diagnostic spell over him. "Severus, what did you do this time?" She asked him tiredly.

Bellatrix pushed her husband off her. "Wake up Severus!" She gave him a shake.

Severus opened his eyes. "What?" He demanded. "I'm tired and there are classes tomorrow!"

"How many spells did you cast today?" Poppy demanded.

"A few. . ." Severus hadn't kept count. "Just a basic transfiguration, conjuring a few cleaning spells. Not much." He glared at Poppy. "Now can you leave me alone?"

"Not much? Not much!" Poppy ignored most of what he'd said. "You overworked your core! A few more spells and you would have passed out!" She summoned a potion from his lab. "Going to bed is a good idea in this case."

Severus sniffed the potion. "It was only a few spells." He protested.

"Time for a few magical workouts?" Flitwick asked. "I'd be happy to join you Severus. I was thinking of starting up a dueling club, but I need a bit more practice first."

"Fine." Severus popped the cork out of the vial and drained the potion in it. "I'm going to bed."

"I'll be right back." Bellatrix grabbed Severus's arm and lead him into their bedroom. After dressing him in pyjamas she tucked him in. "Get some sleep. See you in the morning." She kissed his brown softly and cast a silencing spell over the door before going back to her colleagues.

The staff of Hogwarts, excluding Hagrid, Quirrel, Dumbledore, and Filch, shared their memories and talked late into the night. Bellatrix sent Harry to bed and spelled his lights of an hour later. She ended placing a sleeping spell on him. His excitement and anxiety for the next day were preventing him from sleeping.

Finally the wine bottles were empty and only crumbs were left on the plates. Many of the professors had fallen asleep and a few of them were intoxicated from the alcohol. Bellatrix dimmed the lights and retired to her own bed. After all her son would probably be waking up in a few hours.

"Morning!" Harry yelled as he ran into his parents bedroom. He ignored the sleeping professors in his sitting room and jumped onto the large bed between his parents. "I go to Hogwarts today!"

"You're already at Hogwarts." Severus noted. "And it is still very early. Your mother was up quite late and I doubt that she'd appreciate the wake up."

"Sorry." Harry whispered before jumping off the bed. "Let's have breakfast!" He called, loudly again as he went back into the sitting room.

Severus heard the roar of the floo and Harry's quiet ordering, although he couldn't hear what Harry had ordered. He slowly slipped out of bed, taking care not to disturb his sleeping wife. His teaching robes were already laid out in preparation for the feast. But for his last hours of freedom, Severus choose simple robes with a much more comfortable fit.

After pulling on slippers he headed out into the sitting room. Almost everyone was still in the room, only Rolanda and Charity had stayed sober and awake enough to floo back to their own quarters. Minerva was leaning against Pomona and Poppy squished in between them. The tiny charms professor was curled up in an armchair and everything was very quiet.

"Here Da!" Harry pulled out two chairs at the dining room table. The house elves had sent up an enormous amount of food. They obviously had ways of telling who was where. The meals were even labeled and set in front of unused chairs. The house elves were also intelligent enough to remember how Minerva liked her coffee and what Poppy would want for breakfast.

Severus found that he was feeling much better after the core recharging potion and sleeping. He ate the toast and drank his coffee in a much slower manner than the night before. Harry sat next to him and devoured sugar-coated rolls and sweetened fruit juices.

"What are you eating?" He asked. His son's face was smeared with sugar and his teeth were covered in the stuff. "That is dessert, not breakfast." Severus told him.

"Sorry." Harry mumbled through his full mouth. But he didn't stop eating the surgery breakfast until his plate was clean. He licked his lips and took in every bit of sugar left on his face.

Severus banished the used dishes back to the kitchen before turning to the sleeping adults. "Do you think we should wake them? After all, they still have things to do." He smirked.

Harry smiled and bounced on the spot momentarily. "Yes!" He ran to Professor McGonagall and pulled his wand from his arm holster. "What am I allowed to use?" He asked, the last he wanted was to be in trouble on his last day with his parents before the Winter holidays.

"Water only." Severus told him before pointing his wand at the meddlesome mediwitch in the centre. She seemed to think that he needed constant watching and diagnosing. It was extraordinarily annoying. A small, sharp stream of water burst from his wand tip and hit the woman between the eyes.

Poppy Pomfrey jerked awake and sent Pomona Sprout smashing to the floor when she tried to get away from the water. At the same time Professor McGonagall was hit with a water beam from the side and the surprise not only caused her to jump awake, but to shift forms as well.

Cats hate water and Harry didn't take his beam off her, so the dignified Transfiguration professor leapt onto her friend's lap and tried to bury herself in the cloth. Poppy yelped as the cat's sharp claws dug into her and she also rolled onto the floor, only to fall on top of Pomona.

Severus decided to add another element into the fin and levitated Filius Flitwick on top of Professors Vector and Burbage. The tiny man fell onto them with a squeak and the three ended up tangled in each others robes as they struggled to get loose.

Harry and Severus collapsed to the floor laughing. The scene before them was hilarious. Hogwarts professors, masters of their fields, rolling around on the floor tangling with each other was defiantly not something that happened twice in one lifetime.

But the after-breakfast entertainment was cut short when a very tried and very angry Bellatrix burst into the room. She'd pulled a black sleeping robe over her underclothes and she was a mess. Her hair was disgusting, unbrushed, and stuck out from her head in strange angles. Here eyes were tired and wild at the same time. Clearly she hadn't finished sleeping in.

"Quiet!" She roared. "I'm still trying to sleep." Before stomping back into the bedroom and slamming the door behind her. Severus cast as many silencing charms over the door as his weakened core could manage.

"Let's eat." Minerva shifted back to human form. She dried her robes and performed a freshening charm on herself and her clothes. The other teachers followed suit and soon the staff looked as intimidating and tidy as usual.

"The house elves have sent your breakfasts here." Severus told them, indicating the places on the table.

Quickly the food disappeared and one by one the professors began to leave. Severus was missing half his supplies of sobering potion by the time everyone had left. The potion was simple enough and Severus's added brewing a new batch to his mental list of things to do.

Harry banished the dishes and after showering and dressing he proceeded to jump and run around the quarters for the remaining time.

Bellatrix eventually got up and swallowed a does of the sobering potion with a stimulant. She showered and looked much better after she was cleaner. Her teaching robes fit her nicely and she sort of reminded him of his Da. It was just the black robes and the way they stood. . .

"Are you ready" She asked when the clock read half past ten.

"Yes!" Harry cheered and hauled his trunk out of his room. "I can't wait!"

"Then let us be off." Severus threw in the floo powder.


	16. The Hogwarts Express

**Author Note: I've got the first twenty chapters written now, so I decided that there's no harm in posting two chapters today. I hope everyone enjoys this.**

**Disclaimer: **JKR owns everything. I own nothing and don't make any money from writing fan fiction.

_Note: This is written for the 'Mother Bella' challenge on Potions and Snitches._

The Hogwarts Express

"Come on, come on." The surly, old man who ran the floo just outside to King's Cross station urged them on. "Lots more coming, go on."

Severus placed a feather-light charm on Harry's trunk and dragged it along behind them. None of them had taken the time to change their clothes to muggle styles. But with all the other purebloods walking through the streets it didn't make much of a difference.

Harry walked between his parents, his nervousness and excitement increasing with every step. This would be the first time that he slept anywhere but his bed. He'd had friends in primary school, but the glamour charms that disguised his appearance wouldn't last long enough to spend the night at a friend's.

"Don't worry." Bellatrix smiled and squeezed his shoulder lightly. "We'll be watching you at the sorting and during dinner. You'll do fine."

"And I'll see tonight when I visit the common room." Severus assured him. "You'll make a wonderful Slytherin. And the dormitories are close to our quarters."

Harry nodded. He's parents were positive that he was going to end up in Slytherin, it was their old house. But his biological parents had been Gryffindors. It would be a nature versus nurture situation. He didn't even want to imagine what would happen if he wasn't in Slytherin.

"Here we are." Severus stopped in front of the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. "I trust that you remember how to get in?"

Harry smiled. He'd gotten to school on the train once before, it had been during the summer and his parents had wanted to take him on a trip to Diagon Alley. They went a few times every year to get school supplies and just have fun.

All of the other trips to Diagon Alley had helped alleviate his disappointment at the trip they'd taken early that summer to get is school things. Usually it was a very special occasion for a wizard, a rite of passage and maturity. But he knew that there was always too much to do in the summer and that there'd be other trips to Diagon Alley.

The family walked up to the barrier and walked straight through. Bellatrix refused to try and hide magic from muggles. She had no problems with killing someone who knew too much. They emerged on the other side in front of the puffing steam engine.

Harry felt a shiver of excitement run through him and he had to bit his lip to help him focus and not jump around like a monkey. He took the handle of his trunk from his Da and ran his hand over the initials printed into it. _HB, I love being Harry Black. I'm so glad that the Headmaster didn't interferer._

"Here." Bellatrix pressed a small, cloth pouch into his hand. "Get something to eat on the train." She'd spelled the bag herself and if anyone who wasn't keyed into the protections tried to touch, they;d get a nasty curse set on them.

"Thanks." Harry pocketed the bag and pulled his trunk up to a steady position. "See you tonight." He accepted hugs from both of his parents and after a quick smile made his way over to the train.

"Remember, don't sit with any mudbloods!" Bellatrix yelled after him. When other people stared at her with horrified looks on their faces she simply glared at them and strode out of the station with Severus behind her.

Harry took advantage of the feather-light charm to lift his trunk on to the train and then got to work finding a compartment. Despite the rudeness of his mother's statement he was almost certain that he didn't want to sit with mudbloods. It would be nice if he could find some of his friends from primary school. Although many of the kids that he usually hung out with were headed to Durmstrang.

"Hey firstie, this is our compartment." A trollish looking, older boy snapped at him. He was already dressed in his robes and the green Slytherin crest on his chest helped Harry to recognize him.

"Lawrence, you're a prefect!" Harry knew the other boy, he'd been one of his mother's favourites when he was a fourth year and he'd often helped mark the muggleborn, first year essays.

"That's Prefect Derrick to you kid." Lawrence smiled. "Run along and find some other firsties, there's sure to be plenty of you." He pushed Harry out and closed the door behind him.

Harry continued his walk down the train. He passed thorough an entire car that was filled with Gryffindors and a few more Slytherin areas, but he still hadn't seen any first years. It was almost like they had all disappeared.

"Are you lost?"

Harry jumped and looked behind him. Another prefect was standing behind him. But this boy had simply pinned his badge to a muggle t-shirt. The small insignia on the badge was yellow.

_So now I need Hufflepuffs to help me. _It took great effort for Harry not to glare at the boy. A muggle-born and a Hufflepuff. "I guess I could use some help. I looking for some other first years."

"Follow me." The boy stepped in front of him and began leading the way. "I'm Jeffrey Nelson by the way. Seventh year Hufflepuff. Maybe I'll see you tonight?"

Harry shook his head. "I don't think so. Hufflepuff is defiantly not in my family." He pulled the trunk faster, the charm was starting to wear off and it was feeling heavier.

"Pureblood?" Jeffrey asked, he didn't wait for an answer but showed Harry into the next car. "Most of the first years are in here. Have a pleasant ride." He smiled and left Harry alone in the corridor.

Harry looked into the first compartment. It was full of kids in muggle clothes, so was the next one. The third held more promise until he found out that most of them were planning on becoming Hufflepuffs like the rest of their family.

"Come on in!" Kevin Entwhistle waved to him. It was almost all pure or half bloods, and all of them were wearing robes. Harry knew most of them from primary school.

"Hey Kevin." He slipped in and with Kevin's help they hoisted his trunk up to one of the holding racks. "How are you doing?" He asked politely.

"Fine, you?" Kevin sat back down on the padded bench.

"Great!" Harry smiled and took an empty seat on the other side. "I think I know everyone in here."

"I was in your class." Theodore Nott said. "I can't believe you forgot me already." He cried dramatically.

"I'll never forget you. As much as I want to." Harry smiled, he loved teasing Theodore. They both had some much fun with it. "How was your summer?"

Theodore smiled. "Wonderful, I can't wait to have access to the Hogwarts library."

"Hoping for Ravenclaw?" Parvati and her twin sister Padma entered. "Almost everywhere else is full." She told them.

"Sure." Kevin moved over. "Plenty of room in here."

"Hey." Michael Corner protested. "You just knocked me on the floor!"

"You can sit on the other side." Kevin brushed him off and smiled at the girls. "Ravenclaw, or something else?"

The twins exchanged looks. "We're not sure." Padma said. "All the houses in represented in our family. I was thinking about Ravenclaw, but I'm not sure."

Theodore nodded and took out a book. "I found this in a used book store. It's about sorting and different qualities that each house stressed. There's parts about heads of houses too." But instead of talking about it he flipped it open and started reading.

"How's music going?" Kevin asked Padma. They'd been in the same class every year and their mothers were good friends so they spent quite a bit of time together. Parvati didn't like Kevin, she usually went to another friend's house whenever her sister visited Kevin.

"Great." Padma smiled. "I think that I'll be ready for the next string by Yule." The Patil family were all musicians. Padma played the harp, but each string made ten or twenty different sounds depending on its placement. It was a charmed and muggles had started to use non-magical versions, but the charms made it sound much nicer. Padma could play five strings now and she was almost ready to get the next two.

The six friends talked and read for a few hours. Parvati took out her music orbs and played new newest piece for them. Unfortunately Padma's harp was too large to take out and play in the compartment. But Parvati was as good at playing as her sister was.

They changed out of day robes and into school robes. Harry fingered the crest nervously, he wanted to be in Slytherin. But sometimes he felt like he wouldn't fit in there.

Once the trunks were done, schoolbooks were taken out. Harry read over his astronomy book again, that was his weakest subject. Since he knew more about almost every other subject, they set up a game and had him quiz two teams on the contents of the textbooks.

It was great fun but in the middle of one of the questions a girl barged in. "Excuse me, but ave you seen a toad? Neville's lost one." She was already wearing her robes but she walked strangely, as if she was used to wearing pants and jeans instead. Her hair had been braided, but it seemed to be rebelling against her.

Harry took the opportunity to look at Neville Longbottom. He heard about him from his mother, but this was the first time he'd ever seen the boy. He looked depressed enough and he held and empty glass box in his hand. There wasn't anything special about him, nothing that might suggest that his parents were locked up in St. Mungo's.

Harry stood up and offered his hand to the boy. He felt sorry for him. "Harry Black. Sorry to hear about your toad. Have you tried a summoning charm?"

Neville's eyes widened at the last name, but he took Harry's hand. "Neville Longbottom. I can't cast a summoning charm."

The bushy haired girl stared at him. "Summoning charm? Are you going to do magic?" She put her hands on her hips and looked at him challengingly.

Harry sighed mentally. _Mudbloods. . .Always wanting to see magic and proof that it's real. _"Fine." He drew his wand. "What's your toad's name?"

"T-t-Trevor." Neville stared at Harry's wand closely. It did make sense, the last time a member of the Black gmail had pointed a wand at one of his family they'd gone insane.

"Accio Trevor." Harry incanted, he moved his wand and a moment later a large, ugly toad flew into his hand. He handed him to Neville and wiped his hand on his robes. It felt greasy and grimy after touching the reptile. "I don't want to know where he'd been." Harry muttered under his breath.

"You can leave now." Harry told the muggle-born. He had nothing against her personally, but he didn't want reports of his social life getting carried back to his mother. Especially if she wasn't going to be happy with them.

She looked up at him angrily. "You're not very nice." She stuck out her hand. "I'm Hermione. Hermione Granger."

Harry looked past her, Draco Malfoy was standing outside his compartment. His silver eyes were taking in the scene with great interest as he fingered his wand. He was flanked between two large boys who seemed to be holding him up.

After a mental sigh, Harry sneered at Hermione. "Why would I touch a mudblood? You'd better leave now. I don't want you fouling up the air in here." He sniffed. "It already smells rather nasty, sort of like mud."

Kevin Entwhistle shook his head, but he didn't say anything. Theodore's grip tightened on his book and his hand twitched toward his wand, but he stayed where he was.

Tears came to Granger's eyes and she turned on her heel to storm out of the compartment. Her dramatic exit was ruined by the fact that Draco was standing right behind her. He glared as she brushed past him and Neville followed her, like a little puppy.

"Draco." Harry offered the blond his seat. "You look. . ."

"Like hell. I know." Draco directed the two boys with him to sit him down gently and then go stuff there faces. "Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. Old friends of my father, they're just paying off a debt." He explained.

Theodore made a sound rather like a laugh into his book.

"Think that's funny Nott? I wonder what your father will have to do to get back. . ." Draco glared at the other boy.

Theodore slammed his book, jumped to his feet and pointed his wand into Draco's face.


	17. The Sorting

**Disclaimer: **JKR owns everything. I own nothing and don't make any money from writing fan fiction.

_Note: This is written for the 'Mother Bella' challenge on Potions and Snitches._

The Sorting

"Whoa. Calm down." Harry grabbed Theodore's hand. "Draco didn't mean anything, you can relax." He pushed the boy pack into his seat and fished a vial of calming draft out of his still open trunk _I am definitely glad that Severus made me take a few basic potions with me._

Theodore accepted the potion and once he'd drank it, the angry shaking stop coursing through his body and he sheathed his wand with a glare at Draco. "Don't talk about my father like that." His voice was dead serious. "You're not the only one with extra training. And I 'm the one with a functioning core."

"Huh?" Harry looked at Draco. "You hurt your core?"

Draco nodded. "Apparently I used some kind of parental love connection to call our parents to us. But the healers said that it drained me really badly. I was out for most of it." He admitted. "And I can't manage much magic now. I'm not suppose to cast any spells other than the required ones until Yule." He made a face.

"That sucks." Padma touched him sympathetically. "I've got to go. Meeting some friends." She smiled apologetically and the Patil twins slipped out of the compartment.

Harry took one of the empty seats. "Where do you think you're going to end up Draco? Slytherin?"

"Of course." Draco nodded. "There isn't really a choice. I think I'll do well in Slytherin. Father and Uncle Severus seemed to have done quite well."

Theodore glared at the blond. "If you consider serving a madman 'doing quite well' then there isn't anything else for them to strive for." He placed his wand on his sheathed wand and pulled it out just the tiniest bit.

"Watch your mouth, that's my father you're talking about!" Harry yelled.

"Relax." Kevin glared at all of them. "Some of use are trying to read." He told them. "Please try to keep the volume low and the blood splashes limited."

Theodore stood up and snapped his book shut before spelling it feather-light. "You're right. I'll never get anything done in here." He turned to leave.

A voice cracked over the intercom. "Hogsmeade station is approximately five minutes away. Please leave your luggage on the train. It will be taken to the school separately."

The boys exchanged excited looks, their differences temporarily buried. They put their books away and relocked their trunks.

"Let's go!" Draco pulled himself up and took a shaky step toward the door.

Harry peered into the corridor. "It's packed full of people. We can wait."

It took fifteen minutes for the train to arrive and the corridors to clear enough that the five could get out. Harry and Kevin supported Draco and Michael walked behind to make sure that he didn't hit his head if he fell.

They stepped onto the platform in Hogsmeade. It was dark by now and the air was cool. For some reason it filled Harry with apprehension and excitement. He tried to shake it off, after all he was just going home. There wasn't anything special about that.

"First years, first years over here!" Hagrid waved his lantern. He towered above all the students so it wasn't that hard to pick him out of the crowd.

The first years were lead down a short path. Harry spotted the muggleborn girl and Neville Longbottom. They met up with Crabbe and Goyle and handed Draco off to them. The boys considerable bulk made it much easier for them to half carry them.

"No more than four to a boat!" Hagrid yelled as they reached the edge of the lake.

Harry, Kevin, and Michael ended up in one boat with a muggleborn girl.

"Hi Harry." She said timidly.

"Everyone in then?" Hagrid called out. "Forward!" With a sickening lurch the boats began to move across the lake. Harry could see some floating tentacles in the centre, but there was no sign of the merpeople.

"Do you remember me?" The girl asked him again.

Harry studied her face hard. Something about it did seem familiar. "Turpin? Your Dad sometimes works with my aunt."

She smiled. "Lisa Turpin." They shook hands and she turned to the other two boys. "Are you friends of Harry's?"

'Theodore Nott." Theodore shook hands with her quickly. "Nice to meet you."

Kevin smiled at her and kissed the back of her hand. "Kevin Entwhistle. Don't you already have a sister here?" He asked, his knowledge in blood and families came in handy sometimes.

"Patricia. She's a sixth year in Ravenclaw." Lisa said. "I want to be in Ravenclaw too."

Theodore and Kevin exchanged looks. They both wanted to get into Ravenclaw and this girl seemed a little on the annoying side. Just from the tone of her voice and the way she held herself.

"Here we are. Everyone out!" Hagrid called as the boats scraped the bottom.

The firsties climbed out of the boats and looked around nervously. Hagrid had started up the path, but no one wanted to be the first person behind him.

"Come on. Professor McGonagall's waiting for you." He told them.

Harry hurried after them. Minerva might be a lot of fun when she came to visit them, but she could be awfully strict and he defiantly didn't want her mad at him on his first night. Especially since he'd sprayed her with water that morning.

Hagrid raised one giant fist and knocked. It was only a single knock, but the sound rang out loud and clear due to his size and strength. The door was opened wide a few moments later.

"The first years, Professor McGonagall." Hagrid told her. At her sharp nod he slipped past her and walked toward the Great Hall.

Professor McGonagall herded them into the castle and into a small chamber that Harry knew was just off the Great Hall. He was almost jumping up and down from the excitement.

"Who's that?" Draco appeared behind them again. His escorts were still holding him up. He pointed at a boy who'd ended up in front of Harry, Kevin, and Michael. Lisa had spotted Hermione Granger and the two were discussing the sorting process.

The boy had heard them. He turned back to face them and all the boys got a good look at him. He had red hair and his face was peppered with freckles. There was a smear of dirt on his nose and his old and fraying cloak was incorrectly fastened under his left ear.

"What do you want?" He asked angrily. "There's nothing to stare at!"

"Temper Weasley." Draco told him with a smirk. At Weasley's astonished look he nodded importantly. "I know who you are. My father told me all about the Weasley's. Poor, red haired, and they have children like rabbits- not that they can afford them."

Weasley's ears turned red and his hands balled into fists. "Yeah, well Malfoy!" He tried to nod imperiously like Draco had, but he couldn't pull it off and jut made himself look like an idiot. "I know all about you. Who you serve. Your father's just biding his time. I don't even know why we bother with the sorting. It's obvious that you're just plain evil, a Slytherin for sure."

Harry couldn't help himself, he laughed. "Slytherin doesn't mean evil."

Hermione had made her way over to them. "He's right. The qualities Salazar Slytherin prized were pureblood, cunning, and ambition. That least, that's what 'Hogwarts: A History' said." She shruged and pasted them to speak with Neville.

"Mudblood!" Draco mouthed at Harry. But before Harry had a chance to respond, Professor McGonagall re-entered from the Great Hall.

"We are ready for you know. Please follow me." With her robes sweeping imperiously she lead them out into the Great Hall. Every eye was on them as they walked up the centre of the Hall and stoped when the first few people reached the front.

A old, ratty looking hat sat on a stool in front of them. Harry smiled, he liked listening to the hat's songs. But the other firsties, especially the muggleborns were lost.

"Do you think we have to try and get a rabbit out of it?" He heard someone whisper.

But the hat didn't make them wait long. It's brim spread along the crease and opened wide enough for it to start the song.

"Hogwarts has four houses.

Four houses are at Hogwarts.

Hogwarts had four founders.

They built the school for us.

Fair Ravenclaw, kind Hufflepuff

Brave Gryffindor, Cunning Slytherin.

They took their students

only those they thought most worthy

Hufflepuff helped the downtrodden

Gryffindor taught his to fight

Ravenclaw used lots of bookwork

Slytherin kept their blood pure

But brave Gryffindor knew of their weakness

Their lives grew to a close

So he put some of his brains in me

To continue when he was gone.

So come up and put me on

Find out where you belong

I swear I make the clearest choice

Don't be afraid, you'll have fun!"

The hat closed its mouth and did a funny, little bow toward the school. The older students, staff, and a few of the first years clapped for him.

Professor McGonagall unrolled a long, parchment list. "When I call your name you will come up here and place the sorting hat on your head. Once it has decided on your house you will move to the appropriate table." She pointed out which house table was which.

"Abbot, Hannah." She called out. A dirty blond haired girl walked up and sat down on the stool. The hat settled down around her head.

A few moments later it called out, "HUFFLEPUFF!" Hannah removed the hat, put it back on the stool and made her way to the black and yellow table. The school crest on her robes had already changed to a Hufflepuff one.

"Black, Harry." Minerva called. She didn't give any sign that she knew Harry and simply handed him the hat to drop over his head. But before his vision was hampered Harry saw his parents smile encouragingly at him.

_I didn't think I was going to be up this soon. I guess more people's last names are after Black. Although I really am glad to get it over with._

_**You are aren't you. **_A strange voice spoke inside his head. **_No worries child, it is just I , the sorting hat._**

_I'd like to go in Slytherin. _Harry thought as politely as possible.

_**No. Slytherin is not the place for you. You don't like everything being hidden. The fact of hiding your other identity hurts you.**_

_I am Harry Black! Harry Potter is just a scar. And I'm not hiding anything1 I never was Harry Potter, I've been myself for as long as I can remember._

But the hat ignored him. _**Hufflepuff is no good either. You wouldn't go well. Gryffindor isn't a possibility. You would rather avoid confrontations.**_

_Please no! Mother will kill me if I'm in Gryffindor._

_**Nonsense! Now who does the sorting, me or you? **_The hat didn't wait for his answer, it simply shouted its decision to the entire Great Hall.


	18. New Home, New Friends

**Disclaimer: **JKR owns everything. I own nothing and don't make any money from writing fan fiction.

_Note: This is written for the 'Mother Bella' challenge on Potions and Snitches._

New Home, New Friends

Harry sat in shock at the Ravenclaw table. His parents were having a fierce, whispered conversation at the staff table. Bellatrix's expression was one of horror and revulsion.

"Why Severus? What did I do?" She demanded. "He's going to turn out just like the rest of them!"

"Quiet Bella. Just relax." Severus gave her a mild calming draft. "Harry will do fine in Ravenclaw. There's plenty of purebloods. And Andromeda was in Gryffindor. It'll be fine." He rubbed her back gently.

Bellatrix huffed angrily, but she went back to watching the sorting.

Susan Bones joined her best friend Hannah in Hufflepuff, while Terry Boot and Amanda Brocklehurst joined Harry at the Ravenclaw table.

"Brown, Lavender", became a a Gryffindor and "Bulstrode, Millicent," was the first Slytherin of the night.

The sorting continued. There was only 35 first years, but the process seemed to go on forever. Finally "Zabini, Blaise," was made a Slytherin and Professor McGonagall put the sorting hat away. The hall was quiet, and the only noise was the rumbling of hungry stomachs. The sweets on the train seemed to have been eaten ages instead of hours ago.

"Let us fill our stomachs and feast upon the offerings of Hogwarts!" Dumbledore announced, standing briefly. He clapped his hands and the serving plates filled with food, pitchers of pumpkin juice, milk, and water appeared between the overflowing plates.

Harry wasn't very impressed. The house elves had simply timed everything to the sound of the Headmaster's clap. He'd tried it before, for a lark. It wasn't as fun as he'd thought it would be. Especially since his father had given him a lecture about valuing the labour of house elves and appreciating, not taking them for granted.

The first year Ravenclaws were an interesting lot. There were two muggleborns; Lisa Turpin and Stephen Cornfoot. Harry was sure that he could learn to get along with them as long his mother didn't interfere. Kevin Entwhistle was also with him, just like he'd predicted. Padma was also a Ravenclaw, much to her disappointment her sister had become a Gryffindor.

There was an even ten new students in Ravenclaw. Harry counted while he'd be waiting for the sorting to finish. He hadn't caught all of the students names. _Oh well. I'm sure I learn them in time. _He thought.

After finishing off his plate and waiting for the puddings to appear, Harry took the time to examine the staff table. He knew everyone sitting on it, but they looked so different in teaching robes than in casual ones. His father was sitting between his mother and Professor Quirrel.

Harry glared at the back of the Professor's turban. He'd never liked the man. Luckily, his parents hadn't either and he'd barely had to spend any time with the stuttering fool. Bellatrix liked inviting him over and laughing at his nervous habits later.

But then Quirrel turned around and stared straight at him.

A sharp pain shot through Harry's head, right where his scar used to be. He clapped a hand to it, gasping.

"Are you all right?" Terry Boot asked him.

Harry nodded shakily. The pain had left as soon as it had appeared, but the experience left him nervous and gave him a headache that refused to leave. "Fine."

"Terry Boot. I was in the other class at primary school." He said, offering his hand.

"Harry Black." Harry shook his hand. He remembered Terry slightly. The dark haired boy had always been polite and kind. In the earlier years when he was in Harry's class he'd asked him over to his house several times and they'd always had fun together.

After stuffing their faces with sweets and treats and listening to Dumbledore's announcements everyone was dismissed. Harry threw a glance to the head table.

_I don't think I'm going to see Da in Slytherin tonight. And our quarters aren't close to Ravenclaw tower. _Harry thought. This was the longest time he'd ever been away from his parents for. But from the sour look on his mother's face it was probably for the best.

"Come on!" A tall, red haired boy with a prefect badge stood up. "I'll show you the way up." He made sure that the first years could all see him and set off at a moderate pace toward the tower.

"He certainly looks better red than Weasley!" Draco whispered when they passed him. Harry smiled and followed the prefect to the entry of Ravenclaw.

"This is the entry to the Ravenclaw dormitories and common room." He told them before knocking on the knocker. "When you come to the door, knock."

The knocker opened its eyes. "Welcome back." It said in a hoarse voice. "Now then, what is the middle of four?" It asked.

The prefect turned back to the assembled students. "The guardian will ask you a question. If you answer correctly, then you may pass. If you answer incorrectly, you must wait for someone to give the correct answer. That way you learn." He faced the guardian. "I think the answer is nothingness, there is no middle to four."

The guardian blinked. "Interesting thought." And he closed his eyes as the wall he rested on moved to the side to reveal a large, comfortably furnished room.

Harry had never been inside the Ravenclaw dormitory before. He'd been outside the tower and peeked in, but he'd never got to sit in the chairs or look at the beautiful fire place.

A female prefect, one who looked much other than the boy who'd brought them there stood in front of the fire. "First years!" She called in a clear, commanding voice. "Welcome to Ravenclaw. I'm this year's head girl and a Ravenclaw prefect. My name is Louise Walters. If you have any questions or concerns you can come to me. I can usually be found in the library or the common room."

Another girl stood up and joined her. She had dirty blond hair and looked much like Lisa. "I'm Patricia Turpin. If any muggleborn students have questions, I'd be happy to answer them. I'm muggleborn myself, so I've got a pretty good idea of what you're going through." She smiled.

"And last but not least,me!" The red haired boy who'd brought them to the tower moved to the front of the crowd. "I'm only a fifth year, so I don't know as much as the other prefects, but I'm in charge of organizing the lower years inter-house tutoring this year. I'll be taking to all of you later." He sat back down on the couch with a group of his friends.

Louise punched him on the arm. "You didn't tell them your name!" She told him, but it was loud enough that everyone heard and some people started laughing.

He stood up again, this time brick red. It looked rather strange with his red hair. "Edward Caprio, I'm him. Er-"

"Just it down." One of the boys gave him a tug. "Don't make a fool of yourself."

Louise sighed dramatically. "Bed now. It's the first day tomorrow. You need to be well rested. So no reading tonight!" She directed the comment at the third year girls, who had the grace to look ashamed. "Girls to the left, boys to the right!" She pointed them up the staircases.

Harry headed up the stairs. The only dormitories he'd been in before were the Slytherin ones and those weren't in a tower. The first level was for first years, and there was a separate floor for each year. It was nothing like the long hallway with large rooms in Slytherin.

"I'm so tired." Stephen collapsed onto his bed. "Magic is amazing."

Kevin smiled as he began to take off his robes and put on his pyjamas. "Defiantly. You might want to talk to Patricia Turpin. She probably as some good information."

"Yeah." Harry finished buttoning his Slytherin green pyjamas. He headed into the small wash room and shower to brush his teeth.

Anthony Goldstein followed him in. His pyjamas were plain brown. No house colours. He was quiet and tended not to say much, always had his nose buried in a book.

"What's with the Slytherin stuff?" He asked. "All your stuff is in green and silver. I didn't even know that you were pureblood." He admitted, as if his not knowing something was horrible.

Harry scowled and stomped back into the dormitory, he threw his toothbrush into his trunk and flung onto his bed, pulling the curtains shit tightly. He could hear the others boys talking among themselves. And they were talking about him. It hurt, to think that they were becoming friends and he was curled angrily and sadly in his bed alone.

Eventually the talking stopped and the lights were turned out. Harry waited until it was quiet and the only noises were the soft, gentle breathing of his year mates. He slipped out of bed and pulled on his slippers before making his way to the window.

The Ravenclaw dormitories all had windows toward the lake. The calm water and still tress were relaxing. Harry found himself breathing deeply. _It'll be all right. Da will help mother get used to it. I think I'll like Ravenclaw. I just need to make some friends._

Harry was startled out of his thoughts by a knock on the window. He jumped back, reaching for his wand, only to realize that his holster and wand were still with his clothes in his trunk. He hadn't put it on underneath his pyjamas.

The window creaked open slowly. There was a powerful witch or wizard outside the window, the windows weren't the type that were suppose to open. Finally the window was open just large enough for someone small to slip through.

Curiosity got the better of Harry. He crept closer to the window. But before he could catch a glimpse of whoever was out there, a charm seized him and Harry was dragged out of the window onto a floating broomstick.

The person sitting behind him didn't speak, they simply resealed the window and set off flying quickly. Harry started to panic. He'd been told about Death Eaters and other people who might want to harm him. But why would anyone want to hurt Harry Black, first year Ravenclaw? He started to squirm, trying to get away from his kidnapper.

"Stupid boy! Stay still!" A voice hissed into his year.

Harry froze. That was his mother's voice, but why would she be kidnapping him? "Mother?"

"Shush, we're almost there." Bellatrix brought the broom in for a landing in a small clearing below them. It was right in the outskirts of the forbidden forest. Glowing charms and protective spells surrounded it and not a single creature could enter, even bugs.

Harry got off the broom as soon as it hit the ground. He spun around to face his mother. "What is this all about? I've got classes tomorrow!"

"And you were sleeping in bed." His father came out of the shadows. "No lying to your parents Harry." He looked over his son. "Where is your wand?"

After shifting nervously and biting his lip, Harry looked back at his father. "Uh. . .I don't have it."

"That is obvious." Severus approached his son, glaring angrily. "Are you dim? How many times do you have to be told that there are people at Hogwarts who wish you dead?"

"Sorry." Harry whispered. "I won't forget again."

"You'd better not." Bellatrix growled. "If you can't be trusted to stay alone you'll have to stay in our sight at all times. Obviously Ravenclaw isn't the place for you. I still think. . ."

Harry's eyes widened. "No. I'll keep it with me."

Bellatrix and Severus exchanged looks. "I guess we can't teach him tonight." Bellatrix murmured.

"No." Severus frowned. "Good night Harry. I will see you tomorrow in the Great Hall." He hugged his son and left the clearing on a broomstick of his own. His black robes and hair blended in perfectly with the dark sky and he was nearly invisible.

Harry looked back at his mother. She hadn't made any move to pick up her broom or leave the clearing. "Are we going to leave?" He asked.

Bellatrix nodded. "In a moment." She pulled out her wand and took a tiny object out of her pocket. After enlarging it she handed it to her son. "I want you to read this. It will help you with my lessons and learn some of what you're missing out on in Ravenclaw."

"Are you giving me all these lessons? What am I going to be learning?" Harry asked. The idea of secret lessons made him slightly nervous.

"No. Severus will teach every other lesson." When he was about to open the book Bellatrix put a hand out to stop him. "Only read it in private. And don't tell your father about it."

Harry nodded. "When's Da picking me up?"

"Friday night." Bellatrix gave him a quick hug and pulled him onto her broom.

The ride back to the dormitory was much easier than the ride to the clearing. Bellatrix charmed the window open and Harry went through and slipped into bed. All thoughts of reading the book or studying ahead forgotten. He slept easily.


	19. First Day of Classes

**Disclaimer: **JKR owns everything. I own nothing and don't make any money from writing fan fiction.

_Note: This is written for the 'Mother Bella' challenge on Potions and Snitches._

First Day of Classes

"Wake up!" Kevin pulled his bed curtains aside. "Today's the first day, you can't sleep late!"

Harry sat up, rubbing at his forehead. He'd had strange dreams, and now his forehead was aching, right where his scar used to be. "Morning Kevin." He yawned. What time is it?"

"Seven thirty." Anthony said as he pulled his robes over his head. "Enough to get a little reading in before breakfast." He searched through his trunk and came up with textbooks, a school bag, and school supplies.

After dressing and gathering his school things, Harry followed the rest of his year mates down to the common room. There was already a quite a few people down there. The first year girls were sitting off to the side, talking together. The seventh years were sitting in front of the fire and two of the corners were occupied with couples getting reacquainted after the summer apart.

At quarter after eight, Prefect Walters stood up. "All first years please follow me. I'll show you to the Great hall for the first few weeks until you learn the way on your on." She opened the door and most of the house followed her out.

Harry didn't need help or directions to find any of his classes. He'd been living in Hogwarts for quite a few years now. Finding room and not getting lost was easy. And his father and mother had both shown him secret passages and short cuts to get anywhere quickly.

"Here we are!" She showed them to the Ravenclaw table. Harry sat on the very end, next to Stephen. He;d almost laughed at the boy on the way down. He was still getting the hang of walking in robes and had very nearly tripped several times when walking down the stairs.

Breakfast was already set out on the table. Harry piled his plate full. It was reassuring to see the same foods that he always ate at home here in the Great hall. But it was a new morning, for the start of a new seven years. Harry took cereal instead, it was time for a change.

"Whoa!" Stephen was amazed by the spread of food. "How do they do it?" He asked. "Magic it all up?"

Harry almost groaned. "House elves. You can't magic food up. There's seven things that can't be created and food is one of them."

"You can create water though." Stephen said and produced a stream of water to fill his own cup. "I'm sure that I like pumpkin juice. It tastes weird. Sort of thick and overly sweet."

Kevin, who was sitting across from him, grinned. "Just wait until you have to take a potion. Then you'll be glad to drink pumpkin juice." He smiled. "I want to be there."

The three boys spent the rest of breakfast discussing conjuring organic material. Harry was happy to learn that it was one of Kevin's favourite subjects and that Stephen had read a book that mentioned the topic so he wasn't entirely lost.

"Time to go!" Prefect Walters told them. "Classes start at 9 o'clock but you'll need to leave early today so that you can find your classes." She handed out their timetables and reminded them to sign up for an assessment slot so they could be placed with a tutor. "Good luck!" She called before retrieving her own schedule from Professor Flitwick.

Harry glanced over his schedule. It was easy enough and he already knew where all the classrooms were. But it was disappointing to see that he only had Potions on Tuesdays and Thursdays. And today was a Wednesday, no potions.

"What's Transfiguration?" He heard Lisa ask Padma as they left the Great Hall. _At least Stephen knows basic things. It's easy enough to forget that he's muggleborn._

Kevin started wandering down the hall, looking at the portraits and checking the numbers on the unused classroom doors. It was a good strategy, except the rooms at Hogwarts got whatever number they left like having. There wasn't a plan or an order and they changed names whenever they wanted to.

"Wrong way!" Harry called to his friend. At Kevin's glance back he explained. "Transfiguration's on the second floor. We've got to go up." He pointed to a small staircase. "This is the fastest way." Harry lead the other first years up to the second floor and into the classroom.

But because they'd left so early the classroom was still locked and sealed shut. Harry stopped in front it. "This is it. I guess we're early."

Stephen glanced down at his digital watch. "Yeah, it's. . ." He looked at his watch again and gave his wrist a good shake. "My watch stopped working!" He exclaimed. "It was brand new! I got it on Monday."

Harry looked at the watch quickly. It had a strange display, nothing like the watch that his father wore. "I've never seen a watch like that before. Where did you get it?"

Kevin tried a charm on it. "This is strange. I want one!"

"I got it at the department store." Stephen was lost. "It's just a digital watch. The battery must have a problem." He pulled it off his wrist and look at it before flipping it over and examining the back. "I can't replace the battery here. I need a screwdriver."

Lisa snapped her fingers suddenly. "I thought that electricity didn't work here." She said. "My sister told me that. And your watch has an electric battery. It might start working once you leave the castle, but the magic here won't let it work."

"Good reasoning Miss Turpin. Five points to Ravenclaw."

All the first years jumped, startled by Professor McGonagall. She was standing behind them, a pile of books and parchment in her arms as she looked on the situation. At least they hadn't been talking about anything they didn't want her to know, since there was no knowing how long she'd been there.

"Good morning Professor McGonagall." Harry said. She'd only mentioned her name briefly the night before and most of them probably hadn't caught it.

She just gave him a long look, reminding him not to show off his knowledge from having lived at Hogwarts for almost his entire life. And of course she was still rather cross about the whole water and cat treat incidents.

A quick wand wave and a silent incantation and the door sprung open and stayed that way. One of the parchments from Minerva's arms fixed itself to the door, letting everyone know that this was Transfiguration. "You may come in." She told the Ravenclaws.

Harry entered the classroom right behind her. He'd been in there countless times before, but somehow as a student everything looked and seemed different. Now the desks looked his size, rather than giant. "Come on." He motioned to Kevin. "Let's sit up front."

Kevin and Harry took the first desk on the right. All of the Ravenclaws filled in the desks behind them. The left side was kept open for the other house that had the class with them.

While they waited most of the Ravenclaws got out their textbooks and supplies to get ready for note taking. By the time their ink bottles were open and their quills in hand the Hufflepuffs had stated filing in.

Harry glanced up at the front. According to the clock on the wall it was five minutes to 9 o'clock. But the Professor was nowhere to be seen. Her desk had books and papers on it, but she wasn't there and the door to her office was closed.

Finally the Hufflepuffs all found their seats and the bell chimed for the first class to start. A tabby cat with strange, spectacle like markings around her eyes leapt onto Professor McGonagall's desk. Harry smiled a secret smile. He knew just who the cast was.

Sure enough, a moment later the cat sprung off the desk and changed to Professor McGonagall in mid-air. The woman's pace didn't change and she continued to walk to the back of the class. After sealing the door she returned to the front and pulled out a piece of parchment.

"When I call your name please raise your hand." Professor McGonagall glanced at them over her glasses. "Hannah Abbot." The blond Hufflepuff raised her hand. "Harry Black." Harry raised his hand. The entire process went on until Minerva reached, "Lisa Turpin." Then she set down the paper and turned her desk into a big and back.

Harry made a mental smirk. _I know that we're not going to be making swine today. She'll probably just give us a lecture. _And for the first 45 minutes of the class Professor McGonagall did. Then she assigned them homework.

"1 foot on the dangers and difficulties of transfiguration." She said, watching as they scribbled it down. "Due next class." Then she took a box of wooden matches and gave them each one. "In order to turn your match into a needle you must make sure. . ."

Harry tuned her out. It was a simple transfiguration and he had done many more difficult things since he'd got his wand.

"Very well. You may begin." She told them before starting to walk through the classroom to offer assistance and give advice.

It took Harry a moment and two tries to turn his match into a needle. It was sharp and pointy. He'd even managed to make the middle hole in the top. "Come on Kevin. You can do better than that." His seat mate's match was starting to get silvery. "Try it like this." He showed him the correct wand manoeuvre.

"Mr Black!" Professor McGonagall stopped in front of his desk. "This is Transfiguration, not social time."

"Sorry Professor." Harry showed her his needle. "But I've already finished."

Professor McGonagall's glare told him that he'd better stop feeling so proud of himself. He experienced a sinking feeling as she took out a small box with an expression he recognized as one of mischief and vengeance.

"Then Mr Black, why don't try to transfigure this water goblet. Into a song bird." She placed the goblet in front of him and swept off to the back of the classroom where Ernie Macmillan had ended up lighting his match on fire.

Harry stared at the water goblet. Inanimate to animate was definitely not first or even third year material! It might have been fourth year material, but Harry knew that it wasn't something he was suppose to know.

"Just give it a try." Kevin said. "Use the techniques she gave us. Visualize it, then. . ."

Harry tuned out his friend too. He pointed his wand at the water goblet and imagined it becoming a canary. He moved his wand in a hard steak downwards, trying to see it becoming a canary. He ended up with a yellow goblet that had feather.

Professor McGonagall raised an eyebrow at it. "That certainly doesn't look like a songbird." She returned it to its original state with a flick of her wand. "Seems like me do have more to learn." She whispered when she bent over to pick it up.

Harry opened his mouth to retort, but the bell rang and save him from saying something rude to a Professor and landing him in detention on the first day of classes. He slung his book bag onto his shoulder and followed Kevin out of the class.

"What do we have now?" Anthony asked as he tried to dig his schedule out of his big.

"A 15 minute break, charms, then lunch." Kevin smiled. "I can't wait for charms. It was my father's best subject. That's why he develops his own charms now. At the Ministry." He glanced over the schedule. "Double defence this afternoon, should be interesting."

Harry lead them to the charms class. Normally at break he would have stepped outside or gotten his books, but it was the first day and showing up early would look good. Not to mention that the other firsts years weren't use to navigating the castle like he was.

The first years stopped outside a classroom with a sign reading 'Charms' on the door. That class wasn't nearly as interesting as Transfiguration. They just listened a took notes, at least Professor Flitwick didn't give them any homework.

"Lunch!" Kevin lead the way into the hall. They all ate large amounts of sandwiches and drank pumpkin juice. Even Stephen admitted that he was starting to like the taste. Harry wanted to try and find a moment to talk to Draco, but the only class they had together was Herbology and that was until Thursday.

Finally they finished eating and the plates cleaned themselves with all the food that remained disappearing.

"Defence Against the Dark Arts!" An Asian first year called. Harry gave her a quick look, he didn't know her name. But she reminded him of Cho Chang, a second year. "I can't wait!"


	20. Secret Conversations

**Disclaimer: **JKR owns everything. I own nothing and don't make any money from writing fan fiction.

_Note: This is written for the 'Mother Bella' challenge on Potions and Snitches._

Secret Conversations

Harry groaned when the bell rang for Defence Against the Dark Arts to start. The classroom as still empty and he doubted that Quirrel had enough intelligence to pull off an act like Professor McGonagall had. He wasn't very bright, most of the time Harry was surprised he could even work as a professor.

"Where is he?" Kevin whispered. He was sitting in front of Harry this time. The desks in the Defence class were single desks and the two beside him were already occupied. The other half of the class was filled with Hufflepuffs who were quietly talking amongst themselves.

Harry glanced at the open door. "No idea. I don't know what he's doing. Class was suppose to start five minutes ago!"

The Asian girl who Harry didn't know the name of sighed noisily. "I already read the book. It was the most exciting one of the lot. And now the professor can't even be bothered to show up on time. To think I wanted to be an auror."

"That's a good career." The Hufflepuff next to her said. "Lots of danger though. I could never do something like that." She shivered and turned to the boy next to her.

Harry fliped through his book to help pass the time. He liked Defence too, it was interesting and both of his parents were very good at it. The book was all right, but he'd better ones at home.

Kevin twisted back so that he was facing Harry. "Maybe he got hurt? Or Peeves found him?"

"Or maybe he got lost? I wouldn't excuse him yet." The Asian girl said darkly. "He could be afraid of first years."

Harry smiled at that. It definitely sounded more like Quirrel than getting hurt. His mother had commented on how afraid Quirrel seemed of everything, including his students and shadow. "What's your name?" He asked the Asian girl. She was funny and smart, the kind of person that would make a good friend, at least from his first impression.

"Su Li." She smiled. "I'm the first in my family to go to Hogwarts. And you are?"

"Harry Black." Harry said while he struggled to understand what she just said. _She's the first in her family to come to Hogwarts? She doesn't act muggleborn._ "Are you muggleborn?" He asked.

Su shook her head. "My parents worked as masons and I lived with them until I was eight. Then there was an accident and my father was killed." She looked down at her desk sadly. "My mother had a really hard time dealing with his death and she ended up. . ."

Harry wished he hadn't asked. "I'm sorry. You don't have to explain."

"Anyway, I lived with a muggle foster family until I came to Hogwarts. My aunt and her wife. And I stated with them whenever my parents had to go out of town to a build site. And they adopted me. I always felt closer to them." She shrugged. "But I'm glad to be back in the magical world. So much as changed since I left."

Kevin nodded. "I was amazed at the developments they've made in taming unicorn stags. Did you read the latest article? It had pictures!"

Harry tuned out the discussion on unicorns between the two. Kevin always found something to talk about with everyone. He got jealous sometimes, especially since he didn't want to get in trouble with either of his parents for associating or talking to different people.

"There he is!" Kevin said suddenly, ten minutes later.

Harry twisted around in his seat. Sure enough, the purple turban was coming down the hallway towards the classroom. As the professor entered the class the strange smell that surrounded him and his classroom intensified. Harry sneezed.

Professor Quirrel faced the class. He was shaking slightly in terror and at his own lateness. He couldn't remember when he'd been for the past hour. "P-P-Please open you b-b-books." He stuttered, drawing his own book out from the pile on his desk.

All of the Ravenclaws were already set up for class. One Hufflepuff in the back was still struggling to get some ink in his quill, but other than that, everyone was ready. Except for Quirrel.

"T-t-turn to page 24." Quirrel flipped his own book open and found that he'd left his notes on that page, at least he didn't have to speak or look at his class now. He turned to the board and used a piece of chalk to write down everything that they should learn in the chapter.

The rest of the class was pointless. Quirrel had come in late and basically read the introductory chapter to them. Harry hadn't learned a single thing and from the glazed over looks on everyone else's faces they hadn't either.

But the bell finally rung and Harry lead the way to History of Magic, which they shared with the Gryffindors. The most interesting thing about that class was Professor Binns entering the classroom through the wall. It was definitely going to be a very boring afternoon, with Defence then History.

But Harry did get the opportunity to watch the muggleborn girl he'd insulted on the train. Her hair was still horribly bushy, he thought that she would have figured out the charm to make it behave by now. Especially since she was paying attention to Binns's lecture and always seemed to have her nose in a book. It was a wonder she hadn't been sorted into Ravenclaw.

But eventually that class ended too and Harry wrote down his homework as he backed up his notes. That least Quirrel's essay on the first three chapters of the book would be easy, same with a foot on the first goblin wars. The most difficult thing was Professor McGonagall's essay, and from what Harry knew, she marked as hard as his father.

Harry stuffed his ink bottle into the leak-proof pocket of his book bag and started out the classroom. He'd taken his time and the other Ravenclaws had already left. Kevin muttered something about meeting in the library and hurried away. Harry glanced around one last time, but the classroom was almost empty, only Hermione Granger was left.

She was writing down the homework in a planner and making a few last minute notes. But she held her quill awkwardly and the ink kept dropping out onto her paper messily. With a final noise of frustration she slammed the planner shut and cleaned her area up quickly.

Harry took a deep breath and stepped in front of her.

"Oh, it's you." She looked at him angrily. "Come to insult me again?"

Harry look down for a split-second before meeting her eyes again. "I wanted to apologize. I'm sorry for the things I said to you earlier." She still didn't look very happy, but the anger in her eyes wasn't as prominent. "I noticed you've got some trouble with a quill. Do you have a tutor in your house?"

Hermione looked at him blankly. "Tutor? I didn't know that Hogwarts had tutors. I don't think that it was mentioned in Hogwarts: A History."

"The book doesn't mention everything." Harry pointed out. "And I know that Ravenclaw has tutors. Maybe you should come to some of the sessions for muggleborns. I know that there are only two of them this year."

Hermione considered the idea. "I guess that I haven't got anything to lose. Can I talk to you later? Set up a time?" She reached for her planner again."

"I'll just talk to you on Friday. When we have History again." Harry said hurriedly. Hermione seemed nice enough, but he'd be in trouble if Bellatrix knew what he was doing. He nodded at her. "Until Friday."

"See you then." Hermione smiled and set off in the direction of Gryffindor tower.

Harry was about to set off toward Ravenclaw tower, but then he realized that he was near the dungeon staircase, close to home. Remembering the awkwardness of Slytherin style pyjamas he set off toward his family's quarters in hope that his lighter pyjamas were still there. Ravenclaw was much warmer than Slytherin, especially since it wasn't in the dungeons.

The door was close, but that didn't surprise Harry. It was only left in the open for anyone to find during the summer. But he knew where it was located and the wards recognized him. He placed his wand against the wall and whispered his password and the door swung silently inwards.

Harry took his bag off at the door and let the rooms relax him. He'd lived there for some many years, Ravenclaw was a big change. He picked his bag back up and headed into his bedroom. But it didn't look like his room any more.

Most of his things were upstairs in his trunk. Only a few books and clothes were left. But his bed was still made and his desk neat. A few of his art pieces from primary school adorned his bulletin board. Harry was particularly proud of a picture of a dragon and a unicorn that flashed colours and moved because of the charmed paints.

He opened his book bag and got to work on his homework sitting at his desk. He used his father's books, they were better than the ones he had and he didn't feel like going to the library. It was always much to noisy when there were other students in there.

It took Harry almost an hour to finish his History essay and outline his Transfiguration one. At that point he heard the wards start to admit another person and realized that his parents would be returning shortly. After all, classes were over and they didn't have much to do this early on the first night of classes.

Harry didn't want to leave their quarters, even through he knew that he should be up in Ravenclaw. So he turned the light off in his room, packed his things back up. But only after making sure the ink was dry. Hermione had snapped her planner close with wet ink, she was going to regret doing that when she needed to open it.

The dark room and empty bed reminded Harry of how later he'd gone to bed. If the lessons weren't difficult then getting too little sleep would be the death of him. He left his book bag next to the door and laid onto top of his comfortable bed, forgetting that he'd meant to look for nonslytherin pyjamas.

Before he knew what was happening Harry drifted into a light sleep.

Harry woke up. He couldn't see the clock and his room had no windows in it, but he assumed that he hadn't been asleep for very long. No one had worried that he was missing and his parents hadn't discovered him, both good signs.

After finding a pair of light cotton pyjamas in a light blue colour Harry was ready to leave. He packed his pyjamas into his bag with the help of a shrinking charm that Anthony had been playing with in History of Magic and pulled the bag onto his shoulder.

But when he stepped out into the hall, voices stopped him from leaving. Harry walked closer to his father's study, all the voices seemed to becoming from there, and some of them sounded quite strange.

"It is darker than it has been since he fell." Bellatrix said. There was something in her voice, awe and worry at the same time.

"Of course." Harry recognized that voice too. It belonged to Professor Quirrel, only he sounded more confident and his stutter was gone.

"Please my lord." Bellatrix sounded different now. She was begging, and his mother never begged. She was strong and smart, and she only asked for help when she needed it.

"And why should I?" After all, you snuck out. You denied me!" This voice Harry didn't know. It was high and cold. There must have been three people in the room. "Crucio." The voice said.

Harry gasped silently. If the man was using an Unforgivable curse he was certain that he didn't want to be discovered. He knew all about Unforgivable curses. And the screams that he was hearing reminded him just how much damaged they could do.

Finally the screaming stopped. "Let me see her." The voice said, low, deadly and dangerous.

"Master, no. You are not strong enough. . ." Quirrel was protesting now. Harry assumed the Master guy was the one who'd cursed his mother.

"My lord, please forgive me." Harry heard the sound of someone hitting the floor. Bellatrix was throwing herself at the feet of the Master person.

Harry decided to get out of there. He was nervous and scared and there wasn't anything he could do to help his mother. And he definitely didn't want his father to come home and find him. He got out of the rooms easily. No one seemed to notice the wards chiming as he left.

But before he could head up the stairs, his father called him.

"Mr Black."

Harry jumped and turned around to see his father standing at the bottom of the staircase. His arms were crossed and he was glaring like there was no tomorrow. "Yes Sir?" Harry asked weakly. If he was in trouble than nothing he could say would help.

"Come with me." Severus turned and lead his son toward his office.


	21. Punishment and Plants

**Disclaimer: **JKR owns everything. I own nothing and don't make any money from writing fan fiction.

_Note: This is written for the 'Mother Bella' challenge on Potions and Snitches. I've also drawn some fan art for this story. There is a picture of Harry after his changes and one of Severus and Harry at Lily's Pool. The link can be found on my profile page.  
_

Punishment and Plants

"Dad?" Harry asked once they were safely in the Snape's office with the wards and silencing charms up. "Is something wrong?"

Severus whirled to faced his son, his robes flaring out around his ankles. "Why don't you tell me." He leaned over the desk toward his face. "Exactly what were you doing on the train? And before you were sorted?"

Harry gulped. Those performances had been for his mother, insulting muggleborns and blood traitors was not something that his father stood for. "Uh. . . A mistake?"

"Sit down!" Severus pointed to the wooden chair in front of his desk and after his son was seated he took a seat across from him. "What would have made you believe that I would stand for your language, or your behaviour? Did your mother put you up to it?" He demanded angrily.

Harry shook his head. "No Father. It's my fault. I'm sorry."

"Why don't you tell that to Miss Granger and Mr Weasley. They were the ones that you hurt with your words." He said. Part of his idea of a punishment was apologizing to them, hopefully it would allow Harry to see that even if they were different it didn't make a difference.

"I apologized to Hermione." Harry told him. "We're going to work together later. She needs to learn to write with a quill still, and I want to borrow her History notes." He wished he hadn't said the last part, it almost sounded like he was planning to cheat.

Severus stood up and began to pace around the room. He was too angry to stay still. "You will also apologize to Mr Weasley."

Harry groaned. "Fine. But I'm not spending any extra time with him." He stated. Something about the red haired bot just got on his nerves.

"Very well, then you will spend the extra time with Miss Granger and Mr Cornfoot." Severus smirked. He'd already arranged for Draco to come over for dinner one night. It would be simple to add another two students. "You will also write a four foot essay on hate crimes. Due in your potions class."

"What?" Harry jumped to his feet. "That's tomorrow! I can't finish something that long in a day!"

Severus didn't take pity on him. "In the future remember that speaking of other's blood is not taken lightly at Hogwarts. Please keep a civil tongue in your head." He glared at his son. "Muggleborn, not mudblood."

Harry nodded. "Sorry. Can I go now?" He wanted to get started on his essay. It would probably take him all night.

"May I go now." Severus said. "And you are dismissed. During our lesson I'll give you the rest of the details concerning the extra time portion of your punishment."

Harry wasted no time getting out of the dungeons. He arrived in Ravenclaw as quickly as possible. A fourth year arrived at the same time as he did and answered the question from the guardian. Dinner was already over, Harry had slept through it.

"There you are!" Kevin said when he entered the dormitory. "Where were you? You missed dinner." He offered a handkerchief. "I brought you some food. But it's not much."

"Thanks." Harry took the cloth and hungrily devoured the bread rolls inside it. "I got in trouble. For stuff on the train." He glanced at Kevin who was looking strangely at him. "My parents found out about it."

"That's not good." Kevin said. "Did you get detention?"

Harry groaned while getting out his parchment, quill, and ink. "Worse, an essay." He took at seat at one of the small desks and started outlining his essay. But filling four feet with everything he knew about hate crimes was going to take quite awhile.

Eventually the bell rang to signal curfew. The other boys finished up their homework and showered before heading to bed. Kevin shot Harry a sympathetic looks before climbing into his bed and pulling the curtains shut. Harry turned off all the lights but one and concentrated on his essay.

It was past 4 o'clock when Harry set down his quill for the last time. The essay wasn't his best work, but there hadn't been enough time for him to do research or rewrite the parts that he didn't like. It was long enough and he wrote as much as he could, even including details from some muggle books he'd once paged through.

He blew on the essay to dry the ink and pulled on his pyjamas. It was too late to shower, Harry knew that he'd probably fall asleep under the soothing water. He cleaned his teeth and collapsed, exhausted into his bed. The last light went out and the room was plunged into darkness.

All too soon someone was shaking him. "Harry, you've got to wake up!"

Harry rolled over and tried to bury his head under his pillow.

"Come on Harry! You're going to be late. You've already missed breakfast!" The shaking hadn't stopped and was growing more insistent.

"I'm up." Harry climbed out of bed and opened his eyes. "Morning Kevin." He changed into his robes quickly and packed up his bag. "Herbology?"

Kevin nodded. "I'm not sure where to go." He pulled his bag back on and followed Harry out of Ravenclaw tower. "Sorry to make you miss another meal. But you were up really late last night." He smiled apologetically. "I brought you some food." He offered Harry another handkerchief.

"Thanks." Harry said through a mouth full of buttered toast. "Herbology is in the greenhouse." He lead Kevin out of the castle toward the buildings in the back. "Who do we have it with?" He asked with a yawn, he was too tired to get out his own schedule.

Kevin consulted his paper. "Double Herbology with the Slytherins. Once a week, and then we have a single class on Monday afternoons also with the Slytherins."

"Great. We'll get to see Draco." Harry hurried into Greenhouse 1 just as the bell for classes to start began to chime.

Professor Sprout stood at the front of the class, he hands and robes were still clean. But by the end of the day she was always covered in dirt. Her hair was pulled back under her hat, but it was already starting to come loose.

She stepped up onto the podium and clapped her hands briskly. "Welcome to Herbology! I'm Professor Sprout." She looked around the classroom. "Four to a table. Quickly please!"

Harry grabbed Kevin and pulled him over to a table with Draco Malfoy. Su Li took the fourth place before one of the other Slytherins could grab it.

"Hi Draco." Harry said with a smile. "You look better." And Draco did. He looked happier and much more energetic.

Draco smirked. "Potion." He whispered when Professor Sprout looked in their direction. "It's awesome."

After that there was no more time to talk. The four set to planting some basic herbs used in potion making. It was easy work, but for Kevin and Draco who'd never gardened before it wasn't easy. Dirt ended up in the floor, in their hair and all of their books. Finally the bell rang for break.

"I'd like your attention." Professor Sprout said before they could get up. "Please tidy up and set up for note taking next class." She smiled and headed into the office at the back of the classroom.

"What did she mean?" Harry asked with a yawn. "What class is next?"

Su made a face. "Herbology. We've got double Herbology in the morning and double Potions this afternoon." She pulled her gloves back on and started cleaning up the mess they'd made. Some of their classmates left to get cleaned up, but most people just washed their hands in the large sink at the front of the classroom.

Harry finished drying the table and took out his writing supplies. Herbology could be boring and take ages to show any results, but it was crucial to potion making. He'd learned how to tend basic plants and herbs for his father. It was always a good idea to have the ingredients on hand that could be needed at any moment.

Soon the bell was chiming again and Professor Sprout came back into the classroom. Luckily, her lectures were nothing like Quirrel's and Binns's. She liked using demonstrations and charms that showed them what she meant. It was an interesting class even if Harry's hand hurt from note taking by the end.

"I'm going to take a shower." Harry said. "I didn't have time to shower last night." He told Kevin and Draco. "And now we're all covered in dirt."

Kevin nodded. "At least there's time. Nice to have Herbology right before lunch. We don't have another class for 45 minutes."

"Let's go!" Harry hurried toward Ravenclaw with the rest of his classmates. Everyone wanted to shower and get the dirt off of themselves before lunch and classes.

Harry showered quickly, making sure the soap was out of his hair and the dirt gone from behind his nails before putting on clean robes. He gathered up his punishment essay and headed to the Great hall. With luck there would still be some decent food left.

"Hi Harry." Su was walking beside him.

"Hey." Harry gave her a small smile. They entered the Great hall and took seats at the Ravenclaw table. Harry took some of the sandwiches and salad. He could feel his parents staring at him and he didn't want to get in trouble for skipping out on his vegetables.

Eating didn't take long. Harry was hungry and cleaned his plate easily. He shot a quick look at the head table. His mother was deep in conversation with Professor Quirrel. Harry shivered as he remembered the conversation he'd overheard the night before.

"Is potions like cooking?" Lisa asked. "It was the only textbook I didn't have time to read. But my sister said that is was like chemistry and cooking put together."

Harry concentrated on not laughing. _Potion making is nothing like cooking! Here's a situation when I can completely agree with my mother. Muggleborns can be so stupid. And I almost feel sorry for her. Of all the textbook, you should read the potions one first._

"Not really." Padma and Kevin spent a few minutes explained the more basic principles of potion making. "You use a cauldron and you add things to it. But beyond that it's quite different. Things don't tend to explode in cooking." Padma said. "I like baking, but when I forget the flour it doesn't blow up."

"Oh." Lisa looked nervously at her textbook. "I was never good at cooking. My father took care of everything in the kitchen. I just had to wash the dishes."

"What's that like?" Harry asked. "I always wondered about washing dishes. I mean, scrapping and scrubbing cauldrons is hard enough. Why would muggles wash all of their dishes by hand? Isn't that rather difficult?"

Lisa and Stephen both stared at him. "There isn't much of a choice. You can either wash the dishes or leave them dirty." Lisa said, scowling at him, as if it was his fault that she had to wash the dishes.

"We've got a dish waster." Stephen said. "But you still have to load and unload it." He shrugged. "How do wizards wash the dishes? Is there a spell or something?"

Harry goggled at them. Things that seemed to be so simple and common sense to him and the other wizard raised were things that they'd never know unless someone told them. "Here the house elves wash them. And we've got elves at home." He said. "I don't know what people who don't have elves do."

"There's a spell." Padma said. "It makes the dishes wash themselves. I loved watching it when I was little. It's really cool to see the stuff dance around in the bubbles."

"Speaking of dancing, I wouldn't want to be late for potions. I could just imagine Snape making us

dance over hot coals." Lisa said. "My sister told me that he can be rather nasty."

The other Ravenclaws stood up. "I definitely wouldn't want to be late to his class." Harry agreed. "Does anyone know the way?" He asked. Everyone shook their heads and he lead the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs to the dungeon classroom.


	22. Potions and Sickness

**Disclaimer: **JKR owns everything. I own nothing and don't make any money from writing fan fiction.

_Note: This is written for the 'Mother Bella' challenge on Potions and Snitches._

Potions and Sickness

Severus watched his son closely as he entered the classroom. He was worried that he'd given too harsh of a punishment since he'd been so angry when he assigned the essay. Four feet was a lot to ask of an eleven year old, especially when he demanded to have the essay less than twenty-four hours later!

"Here Sir." Harry handed his father the essay. "Four feet on hate crimes." He held in his yawn until he was back at his place next to Kevin Entwhistle.

Severus peered closely into his son's face when he gave him the essay. He had dark rings under his eyes and he yawned before he took his seat. _I messed. At least the weekend will be here soon. I can take him home and give him a sleeping draft. _Severus was planning on taking Harry home after the lesson on Friday night. He could return to Ravenclaw Sunday morning.

With the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws sitting nervously in front of him, Severus began. He never really like any of his classes. But at least in the Gryffindor/Slytherin classes he could favour his snakes and enjoy himself at the expense of the Gryffindors. The Hufflepuffs cried if he was harsh and the Ravenclaws were just too easy to please. It got boring very quickly, not to mention that it didn't allow him to take out his anger.

"Potions." He directed his wand at the board and it began to write down his lesson in black chalk. When he was ready for the students to see it, he would spell the chalk white and it would become visible. "Dangerous and at times deadly, the products and the process." He smirked at the Perks girl, her sister had blown out half his classroom three years ago.

Then he glared harshly at the students. "I don't expect many, if any of you will show any aptitude of skill in this delicate art." He glanced at Harry, reassuring the boy that he was one of the few who might succeed. "Most of you will find yourselves too shallow or too deep to properly attend to my classes."

"But woe be those who see fit not to study for prepare for my class. There will be consequences. And they will not be pleasant." He gave the class one last dark look before turning to the black board and spelling the chalk white.

"Today you will be making a boil cure potion. Instructions are on the board. Ingredients are in the supply cupboard. You have one hour." Severus opened the door to the supply cupboard with a flick of his wand. "What are you waiting for? Get started!"

The students flew to obey. Harry pulled his cauldron onto his desk before joining the mass of students in front of the supply cupboard. Unlike the rest of them he was not nervous and scared. Boil cures potions were very simple, he'd memorized the formula years ago. He had no idea why his father had given them an hour to brew the potion when it actually took less than twenty minutes.

But once the other students got started Harry could see why it would take the class an hour to attempt such a simple potion. The muggleborns struggled to mince and grind the ingredients while some of the students dropped ingredients in or added them in the wrong order.

Severus swooped around the class the entire time, trying to stop the worst disasters. He was able to stop three potions from creating toxic fumes and prevent two Hufflepuffs from chopping off parts of their fingers. But maybe they'd be more careful with the knife if they'd lost something to it.

When Sally-Ann Perks added the porcupine quills before taking her cauldron off the fire it erupted and covered her in painful boils. Severus swore mentally, he'd been on the other side of the room and hadn't gotten to her in time.

"Hurts. . ." She cried as the hot liquid burned her skin before covering it with the painful, pus-filled boils.

"Evanesco." Severus cleaned up the spilled potion. However, the boils still remained. But his was a perfect opportunity to show the class what potions could really be used for. "Mr Black please bottle a vial of your potion and bring it to me."

Harry stared at him, mystified before doing as he was asked. The potion had just finished and was safe to use, if a little warm. It would be less potent though, boil-cure gained more strength as it simmered for longer and longer.

"Here Sir." Harry handed over the potion and looked down at Sally-Ann. He didn't know her, or any of her family members but upending a cauldron on yourself isn't very bright. And she should have known her way around a cauldron.

Snape looked closely at the potion, shaking in the bottle, and holding it to the light before he announced it to be, "perfect. Well done Mr Black." He said with a smile. He uncorked the vial and held it to the girl's lips. Her hands were covered in boils, she couldn't hold the glass. "Observe closely."

Once the potion vial was empty and Sally-Ann had swallowed the perfect brew her boils glowed and disappeared with a faint popping noise. She gasped and sat back on her stool. "Thank you Sir."

Harry glanced at her worriedly. For some reason everything was starting to look really hazy. Almost like he needed his glasses again. "Dad?" He whispered before collapsing in a puddle on the floor.

Severus heard his son's quiet whisper and whirled around just in time to see him hit the floor. Luckily, he didn't hit his head since Susan Bones had the good sense to cradle his head in her lap the second he started to fall.

"Ten points to Hufflepuff." Severus said as he sat down on the cold floor of the dungeons. "Everyone out!" He barked. The students didn't have to be told twice. In a moment the classroom was almost empty.

"Sir?"

Snape's gaze snapped up to see Kevin Entwhistle, Su Li, and Anthony Goldstein standing in front of him. Entwhistle was in front and he was the one that had spoken and dared contradict Severus's orders.

"What?" Severus stood, sweeping his son into his arms. "Is there something about 'get out' that you don't understand Mr Entwhistle? If you continue to waste my time I assure you we can go over the phrase in detail during detention."

Kevin shook his head quickly. "I just wanted to know if Harry was going to be all right Sir." He muttered quietly.

"Do you want me to get Madame Pomfrey?" Goldstein asked. Severus glared at him. _He doubts that I can take care of my child!_

Severus walked swiftly out of his classroom, not even pausing to recast the usual wards on the supply cupboard and the classroom itself. Everything but his son's welfare had to wait for now. He tried to ignore the Ravenclaws following him, but their noisy shoes made it impossible to tune them out.

Kevin ran along side his professor. "Is Harry going to be all right Sir?" He asked again.

It took every ounce of Severus's considerable self-control to keep himself from cursing the boy. Couldn't he see that more important things were on his mind than answering his questions? Especially when he wanted the answer himself.

"I don't know. If I did I wouldn't be taking him to the Hospital wing." Severus growled, increasing his pace and lengthening his stride. The Ravenclaws began to fall behind now that they had their answer and he let them stay in the middle of the hallway.

The Hospital wing was empty. It was the first day of school and most students would do everything possible to attend at the very least, the first week of classes. And since Quidditch and flying didn't start until Friday it was a relatively slow day in the Hospital wing.

"Poppy!" Severus called, setting Harry down on one of the beds. "Poppy!" He called again, starting to walk towards her office. It was unusual for Poppy to be anything but quick to get to a patient.

Madame Pomfrey emerged from her office rubbing at quick hand across her eyes. Her wrinkled clothes and quick yawn made Severus assume- correctly- that she'd been napping.

"Potions accident Severus?" She asked. That was usually the only reason he'd come to the Hospital wing voluntarily. He could take care of most things on his own. But he didn't like healing potion accident victims, even though they were much easier than many other medical problems he'd dealt with over the years.

"No Poppy. Harry passed out in the middle of class and I have no idea why. Your diagnostics are more through than mine and I needed to make sure that he hadn't sustained a head injury. And find out the cause of his collapse." Severus took out his wand.

Pomfrey drew hers and cast a diagnostic spell. "His blood sugar level is low. And he's exhausted. But other than that he should be fine. No head injures at all." She put her hand away and faced the tall man. "Why would he be this tired early in the year?"

Severus sighed. He wanted to apologize to Harry privately, not have everyone find out about the essay he assigned. "I punished him and I fear I was too harsh. I assigned him a four foot essay."

"That's not excessive. You give longer homework assignments." Poppy reminded him. "I've substituted for you before."

"I gave him four feet that were due less than twenty-four hours later." Severus told her. "He must have barely slept. Or eaten since he spent the entire time writing of sleeping."

Pomfrey shook her head. "He'll recover. No harm done." She playfully punched the Potion Master's shoulder. "Pity you settled down with Bellatrix. I enjoyed our dinners." She leaned in closer, the way she used to beg him for a kiss.

But Severus shook his head. "There were many reasons for my marriage Poppy. But they are mine to keep." He scowled at her. "Is there a reason why I can't wake Harry and bring him home?"

Poppy nodded. "There is a few more tests I'd like to run. But I'll wait until he wake up." She picked up a piece of parchment from the potion table next to Harry's bed. "I'll return shortly. You may wake him." She bustled back to her office.

Snape once again pulled his wand from its holster and cast a gentle reviving charm of Harry. It was slightly weaker than normal so his son could wake more comfortably and slowly. And sure enough, within a few moments he began to stir.

"Dad?" Harry reached out and grabbed his father's hand. "What happened?"

"You collapsed in Potions. Madame thinks it's from not eating and sleeping. Did you stay up to late writing your essay?" He asked coolly, not wanting his care for the child to override his duties as a professor and father.

Harry looked down. "Sorry. But I had to finish it!" He explained.

"Hush. It's fine now. Did you eat dinner, or breakfast?" Severus raised an eyebrow at his son when he shook his head. "I thought that I explained to you how important meals are."

"Sorry Da. But I ate lunch before coming to your class. Its not like I haven't eaten since yesterday." Harry whispered, feeling very upset for disappointing his father.

"You're missing out on certain nutrients and minerals that your body needs to function. You can't just eat one meal and make up for too little sleep and missing too meals. But I'm sure you'll be fine tomorrow." Severus then pulled him into a tight embrace and gave him a fierce hug. "I don;t even want to see you collapse again. It's far too terrifying." He whispered into the boy's ear.

Harry blushed slightly and changed the topic. "How are you picking me up on Friday?" He hadn't like the broom last time and if anyone was still awake there would be awkward questions. If something went wrong and one of the other students woke to find him gone. . . It was better to find a way to avoid the difficulties.

"You will be spending the weekend with your parents Mr Black. At least part of them." Severus told him with a slight smile. "Than you may sleep in on Saturday after your night lesson. And we're having dinner guests Saturday night and you are expected to attend."

Harry groaned. "I hate dinner parties. They're always boring and full of silly witches and stupid wizards that dress like mages from six hundred years ago! I want to spend time with my classmates!"

"I will inform Miss Granger and Mr Cornfoot that you believe them to be silly witches and stupid wizards." He said coldly. Severus was slightly angry at the boy for protesting before he even knew what was going on.

But Harry didn't get a chance to respond because Poppy returned nervously to his bedside with a small box of supplies. "I think you'd better contact Bellatrix." She told Severus.

Snape paled, but he sent out his doe patronus with a wave of his wand and a memory of Lily. A large bat returned with his answer.

"She'll be here as soon as she can. Something about setting homework and dismissing her classes." He told the mediwitch grimly. For something that required both him and his wife was probably bad news for Harry.


	23. Last Day of Classes

**Disclaimer: **JKR owns everything. I own nothing and don't make any money from writing fan fiction.

_Note: This is written for the 'Mother Bella' challenge on Potions and Snitches._

Last Day of Classes

"As you can this defect shows up commonly in the Potter and Black lines. Harry probably gets it from Belvina Black, she was your great-grandmother." Madame Pomfrey pointed out the problems in the two bloodlines and then showed them Harry's blood sample again.

Harry rubbed at his arm where the mediwitch had inserted the needle to take blood. Normally blood was drawn quickly and painlessly through magic. But since no one was sure why Harry had collapsed from a small lack of food and sleep she'd thought it best to use muggle methods so to not risk contaminating the sample.

Bellatrix was once again reminded of her hate for all things muggle. She and Poppy had trouble getting along at the best of times and then the woman had decided to stick a piece of metal into her son! It made Bellatrix nauseous just watching the process. She knew that it wouldn't hurt her. Long exposure to the Cruciatus curse had given her a very high pain tolerance. But Harry didn't have that benefit and from his eyes she could tell that the needle had obviously hurt him.

"Severus." She hissed while the mediwitch droned on. He glanced at her. "Can't you give Harry something for his arm?" She motioned told the sore entry sight that Harry was rubbing to try and stimulate the blood to start flowing regularly again.

Severus didn't answer verbally. He wanted to know more about this defect, but he summoned a soothing salve and gently applied it to the mark on Harry's arm. The boy looked up at him with a grateful smile.

"He'll need to eat regular, well balanced meals." Madame Pomfrey finished off her speech. "And Harry, if you ever find yourself feeling faint or weak between classes you need to have something with sugar in it. I would suggest fruit, apples maybe. And there is a potion you should take once a week."

"May I see the formula?" Severus accepted the parchment from Madame Pomfrey and looked over it. "I will brew this."

"Good." She smiled at the three of them. "I'll need to see you again in about a month Harry, just to make sure your sugar levels are all right. You wouldn't want to develop diabetes." She told him. "Make sure to take your potion and eat healthily."

Harry nodded and happily followed his parents out of the Hospital wing. "Blood sugar?" He asked once they were out of hearing distance. "What is that?"

"Sugar in your blood. It needs to be at a certain level. If it falls too low, you'll pass out." Bellatrix explained. "Now why don't you go back to Ravenclaw." She sent him off with a smile and one last time reminded to eat properly, especially his vegetables.

Harry finished almost all of his homework that night. He also wrote his placement exam and had his tutoring discussion with Prefect Caprio. He would find out who his tutor was going to be on Monday at the latest.

When the bell rang for curfew, Kevin stood up. "What a long day! I think I'll turn in now." He shot a quick look at the other four boys and they quickly agreed that it would be nice to turn in.

"Now? It's only 9 o'clock!" Harry exclaimed. He was feeling tired, after missing so much sleep the night before and from his two long, first days of school.

"Night." Kevin yawned and headed up the stairs, the other boys following him. Harry stayed where he was, but a few minutes later he heard the showers turn on and the sounds of the boys discussing the coming classes.

He headed up the stairs, not knowing that Professor Flitwick had told the other first years that for the rest of the week they needed to turn in at curfew. He was usually very lax with his house and after seeing the relationship between Severus and his Slytherins he was starting to feel rather jealous. But Harry hadn't been there and he wasn't going to check if they were listening to him. He trusted his Ravenclaws.

Harry would have stayed in the common room, but he was out of books and homework. And it wasn't much fun to hang out in the common room by yourself. He headed to the dorm and took a quick, hot shower before packing his book bag and climbing into bed. With the curtains closed and darkness surrounding him, Harry felt very tired and he had no problems sleeping until morning.

A quarter to 9 o'clock the next morning had almost everyone excited. The first flying lesson of the year! Harry liked flying even though he didn't get to do it very often. His parents didn't approve of broomstick sports and refused to let him play on one of the teams at school.

"Is flying hard?" Stephen asked him as they bunched up on the grounds outside the Quidditch pitch. Lisa Turpin was talking very quickly with Padma about ways to not fall off your broomstick.

"It's simple. You'll do fine." Harry told him. "Try reading 'Quidditch through the Ages'. It helped me learn a lot about flying." He said, because when in doubt suggest books.

Stephen took a deep breath. "I'm so nervous!"

"Just relax." Kevin told him. "If you're tense, you'll screw it up." He smiled. "I fell off the first time I tried to fly." His expression changed several times as he remembered previous flying experiences, not knowing that this one would be most interesting.

Finally the bell rang and a woman with short, greying hair and golden, hawk-like eyes walked out between the groups of Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. She clapped her hands together and the leather gloves made the nose much louder than usual.

"Everyone find a broom and stand next to it. Put your arm over it and say 'up'!" She instructed them, as she walked about and helped everyone find a broom.

Harry and Kevin's brooms both jumped straight into their hands. But they were ones of the few that did. Most of the brooms didn't even move.

Madame Hooch sighed. "Let's try it again. Call the broom to your hand. You have to want it!" She strode up and down the rows and stopped once everyone had a broom and picked up her own. "This is how you mount and lift off."

Harry mounted the broom easily and waited for the command to lift off. It was easy enough to take the short flight she had them do. The class was boring, but at the end they had a game of pick-up Quidditch. Harry played seeker and his team won.

"Good work today, Mr Entwhistle." Madame Hooch said as they landed. "And Mr Black have you thought about trying out for your house team? You've got the skills to do it. A little rough, but quite good. I seem to remember Regulas being a passable chaser."

Harry nodded weakly. "Thank you Madame, but I'm not allowed to play Quidditch. My parents think that's too dangerous."

Hooch looked surprised before a light of mischief settled in her eyes. "I'd be happy to give you a hand at polishing up your skills. And next year I'll talk to your parents if you want to try out."

"That would be great!" Harry said, more enthusiastic. Quidditch was fun and it gave him time to relax and simply worry about the snitch. Quidditch was simple fun. "How will you get my parents to let me play? They said no."

Hooch smiled playfully. "I'll just remind your father of how angry his mother was when he tried out for Quidditch." She told him, not realizing she was telling him something he'd never known about his father.

"My dad played Quidditch?" Harry was incredulous. It was easy to imagine a younger Severus in the library or in a potions lab. But he'd never imagined his father in Slytherin Quidditch robes playing in the Quidditch championship.

"Beater for the reserve team." Hooch said. "Now you better get to your next class." She sent the students off with a wave, no homework was assigned this class.

The Ravenclaws now had a free period. Then they had lunch and another free period after lunch. It was an afternoon to relax. Until Astronomy, but that was the last class of the afternoon and it was still hours away.

"Let's go see if Draco has a spare." Harry was the first one back to the castle. He took a quick shower to rinse off the sweat he'd build up while flying and he put on a clean uniform. Kevin wore casual robes and Stephen had on muggle clothing! Harry glared at them.

"We still have to wear our uniforms when we leave the tower. You can't just walk around like that." He motioned to Stephen's jeans and shirt. "We're not muggles." Harry tried hard to keep the scorn out of his voice.

Kevin took off his casual robes and pulled on uniform ones. "Let's just go." They followed Harry from the tower.

Harry took a long look at Stephen before continuing to the dungeon. As long as he didn't say anything t give himself away as a mudblood there shouldn't be a problem. Harry could make Draco be civil, especially in his weakened state.

They stopped outside the Slytherin common room, Harry knew where it was from his parents. But he didn't know the password since it was against the rules for anyone other than a house member to know the password.

"What's this?" Stephen looked at the blank wall. "Are we suppose to see something?"

Then the wall slid open. But it wasn't Draco that stood in the opening. Harry looked up fearfully at the giant boy, he must have been a seventh year.

"Can I help you firsties with something? Raven tower isn't in the dungeons." He said, smirking nastily at them.

Harry gulped and stood as straight as he could. "I'm looking for Draco Malfoy. Is he in here?" He asked the intimidating figure.

The boy snorted and turned back into the common room. "Malfoy, you've got guests." He called.

An instant later a pale Draco stood next to him. He smiled weakly at Harry. "Hi." He mouthed.

"In the future meet your friends somewhere else." The seventh year said before stepping back into the common room and closing the door.

"Draco." Harry looked over him carefully. "Are you okay? Do you need another potion?" He asked worriedly. Draco looked very pale and he was shaking slightly.

Draco shook his head. "I can't have more than one energizing potion a day. Uncle Severus excused me from Astronomy any ways. I'm just suppose to rest for the rest of the day." He made a face. "I'm not even that tired."

"Let's go to the library." Stephen said, interrupting them. "We can finish the rest of our homework."

Kevin shrugged. "Fine with me. Just remember to pay attention to the bells so don't miss lunch."

The four boys read until lunch. Harry finished his Transfiguration essay and left the library slightly after his friends. A nasty glare from his father in the Great Hall reminded him not to miss any more meals. He didn't want another punishment essay.

After lunch Harry stopped off at Ravenclaw tower to get his Astronomy book. But he found the book his mother had given him on the first layer of things in his trunk. There was still another free period before Astronomy so he climbed onto his bed and pulled the curtains around himself and his secret lessons book.

It was interesting. But Harry couldn't help wondering why he was allowed to read it. It reminded him of the 'Human Magic' book that they'd told him not to read. He knew that at least a few of the spells discussed in it were illegal. And one of the chapters covered Unforgivable curses. _Why would I be allowed this book? I'll have to ask mother once she gives me a lesson._

The rest of the afternoon flew by. Astronomy was easy. Professor Sinistra had been a Slytherin and she was going over the planets and constellations. It was review for all of the wizarding raised children. The first few weeks were just to get the muggleborns up to speed.

Sinistra gave them a large essay, but they only had her class once a week and it was a simple assignment. But still the Gryffindors groaned and complained.

That was what Harry didn't like about Astronomy. All four houses took it together at the top of the Astronomy tower. It was cold and packed full. Not to mention that Sinistra was always half asleep since she stayed up all night. Her lecture was full of yawns and pauses when she took large gulps of coffee from her enormous thermos.

But finally classes were over. Dinner couldn't pass by fast enough. Harry couldn't wait for his lessons to start. The mystery was really starting to get to him. He raced through his meal, even his father's glare only made him slow down for a few minutes.

"What's the rush?" Kevin asked as he leisurely scooped more mashed potatoes onto his plate. "It's Friday night! We've got two days without classes!"

Harry nodded. "I'm staying with my parents tonight, and probably for all of tomorrow." He said, his face shining with excitement.

Kevin visibly deflated. "Oh. Well I guess I'll see you on Sunday." He turned his attention back to his plate and left Su and Stephen engage him in a conversation about Azkaban. The Dementors horrified Stephen and couldn't imagine it being legal, let alone used for even the most petty criminals.

Harry raced back to the dormitory and backed his homework before heading down to the dungeons.


	24. Lessons with Snape

**Disclaimer: **JKR owns everything. I own nothing and don't make any money from writing fan fiction.

_Note: This is written for the 'Mother Bella' challenge on Potions and Snitches._

_**Updates: I go back to school on Tuesday and because of that updates will be much less frequent. Chapters will be posted on Friday nights, although there may be more than one chapter posted at a time. Sorry!**_

Lessons with Snape

"Harry!" Bellatrix pulled him into a hug once he burst in through the doors. "Nice to see you." She put down her marking. "The summer assignments are terrible to mark!"

Harry smiled. "Good luck." He pulled out of her embrace and dropped his book bag in his room before heading back to the sitting room. Severus had arrived from the Great hall and was slumped tiredly in a chair.

"Fifth years are a nightmare. I've got no idea how they're ever going to be ready for OWLS. Even the Slytherins were a nightmare to teach." He groaned, trying to rub a headache out of his head, groaning again when the pain simply increased.

Bellatrix waved her hand and summoned a headache relief potion. Severus had been teaching her Occlumency and wandless magic but the summoning was as far as her abilities had developed. She handed him the vial. "Just take this instead. I've already had one."

Severus knocked back the potion. "Thanks." He said, standing back up. "I'm going to lay down for awhile. Harry, you probably want to do the same."

Harry glanced at the clock, then back at his father. "It's only 6:30! I'm not going to bed now!" He didn't want to be treated like a child, it wasn't his fault he hadn't gotten enough sleep the night before. "I'm eleven." He reminded the adults.

Severus cuffed the back of his head gently. "I know how old you are. But we'll be up late and it will be very tiring." He gave Bellatrix a significant look. They'd set up schedules for Harry's lessons, but neither of them had shared their curriculum with the other.

At the reminded of the lesson Harry stopped complaining and changed into casual robes that would be fine for anything he had to do later. Then he crawled into bed and drifted into sleep, waiting for his father to wake him for his lessons.

The school was dark and quiet when Severus took his son through it. He'd cast a very strong disillusionment charm over them and only the ghosts and animals would be able to see them. Mrs Norris stared at them but she recognized Professor Snape and let them pass without alerting her master to their presence.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked. They were quite aways away from any place he was familiar with. It reminded him of the day his father had brought him to the pool.

Severus glared at him. "Hush. We're almost there." He stopped in front of what appeared to be just another section of blank wall. "Nemain." The wall disappeared, for it was only an illusion. Severus herded his son out into the dark of night.

Harry followed his father for another long stretch. He was almost certain that they were in the forbidden forest, but the clearing his mother had brought him to on Wednesday had been in the forbidden forest too, so it probably wasn't cause for alarm.

"Stop and take out your wand." Severus told his son. He moved to the other side of the clearing they had just entered and once he stopped moving blended in with the dark tress behind him.

Harry took out his wand and looked around. "Dad? Are you still here?" He held his wand in front of him. "Lumos."

Once Harry cast the spell, Severus could clearly see where he was. He circled around to the side and cast a silent body bind on Harry before stepping out into the light. "Never lose sight of your opponent." He scolded then reserving the jinx on Harry.

Harry was scowling when he stood up. "You never told me we were dueling!" He complained. "And it's dark, how am I suppose to see anything?"

Severus glared back at his son. "Do you expect your enemies to explain what they're doing before they attack you? Do you think they'll wait until you're ready for them?" He waited for answer. "On your feet!"

After clambering off the ground Harry faced his father with his wand up. "Now what?"

"We try again." Severus stepped into the trees. He didn't depend on the darkness to hide him this time and moved quickly through the underbrush emerging on the other side of Harry.

But this time Harry was listening for the rustle of branches and whiped around when he heard a slight sound. He was luck and just managed to get a shield up before the tickling charm hit him. The force of it made him gasp and he defected it into the ground.

Severus wasn't finished with him. He circled him, not losing his concentration on Harry's wand arm. If Harry fell into the habit of moving his arm before he cast a spell it would give his actions away to his enemies.

"Langlock!" Harry cried, stepping forward and waving his wand. His father blocked the spell and sent one right back at him. Harry didn't attempt to block it, he just moved out of the way and let it fly past him harmlessly.

Harry tried to concentrate as he moved in slow circles around his father. His head was busy thinking of spells and ten billion other things, he just couldn't focus! Eventually he grew tired of the waiting game. "Confundus." He said the spell softly, hoping that Severus wouldn't hear it and it would slip past through his defences.

Severus blocked it with a lazy flick of his wand. "Turbo." Harry was sent across the clearing in a funnel of air. He crashed down on the other side of the clearing. His wand had gone flying and Severus's accio'd it and tucked it into a pocket.

"That hurt." Harry groaned. Turbo was a dangerous spell for practising. If one hit the ground too hard all sorts of nasty things could happen. He was certain that he'd have a few bruises tomorrow. "But I think I did better that time."

"It will take practice and hard work." Severus offered him a hand to help him up. "But you've gotten much better than the first time. Just remember not to let your mind wander." He took a step back from Harry.

Harry felt through his pockets and wand holster, his movements growing more frantic when he couldn't find his wand. "Da," he turned to his father, "have you seen my wand?" He asked nervously, losing his wand always angered his parents.

Severus smirked. "Summon it to yourself." He'd decided to teach Harry wandless magic through necessity. It was a very useful skill to have, even if only to summon your wand back to you. Bellatrix could only summon things and do a little bit of levitation and fire starting. But both Potter and Lily had been magically gifted and Harry had their powers in him.

"Okay." Harry held his hand out in front of him. "Accio Harry's wand." Nothing happened. Severus didn't even feel the wand move in his pocket.

"Give it another try. Visualize your wand and it flying to you. Then cast as you imagine it coming into your hand." Severus instructed Harry. Wandless magic came easily for him, he wasn't sure how to teach it. But Bellatrix had a much easier time than Harry. Of course she had a larger amount of energy to call on as an adult.

Harry imagined his wand. The cool wood in his hand, he tried to see it flying through the air and thudding into his hand. "Accio Harry's wand." He called again, willing his wand to jump into his hand.

Severus felt the wand move in his pocket. Definitely some power. "Better, try it again." He ordered.

"Accio Harry's wand." Harry tried to have his hand remember what it was like to hold his wand. The rush of heat that came up it and the warmth it left in his body.

This time the wand leapt out of Severus's pocket. But it didn't go any further, simply falling to the forest floor. "Much better." Severus wandlessly summoned the wand to him and handed it to Harry. "We'll try the exercise again next week. Practice during the week if you can. But only in private, you don't want everyone knowing you're learning wandless magic."

Harry nodded. "Okay. Is the lesson done?" It seemed like not much time had passed, but he felt exhausted. It would be nice to go to bed right about now.

Severus took out his own wand. "Not yet. We're going to work on a few new spells." He held his wand in front of him. "This one is for repelling insects." He moved his wand carefully in the pattern and said, "Morphus Arachnid."

With a puzzled expression on his face, Harry repeated the spell. "Does that mean, look like a spider?" He asked, his Latin wasn't very good, but simple things weren't beyond his understanding.

"Essentially. The insects believe that you are a predator. They stay away after that." Severus told him. "It's a very useful charm." He put his wand back in his holster and walked to the path that lead away from the cleaning. "We're going to run back to the castle. You will run in front of me."

Harry nodded and took out his wand, incanting a Lumos charm. When his father frowned he asked, "is there something wrong with my spell?"

Severus kept his face blank. "No, you may start running now." He didn't take his wand out. The path was relatively straight and the energy to continue the spell would make him run slower. But it was an easy run. Bellatrix had started him running it when they began to come out to the clearing for her classes in wandless magic. She said it was good exercise and built stamina. Severus just thought it was a good way to end sessions. The lessons were loosely structured and there wasn't a lot of repeating procedures, so the run helped build structure and let Harry know that the lesson was almost over.

Harry ran in front of his father. At first it was easy but as he continued to run he started to pant and struggled to keep his wand arm high. His whole body felt like it was made out of stone and he wanted more than anything to collapse to the ground and fall asleep.

"Come on Harry. Keep running." Severus stepped off the path and ran beside his son. He was moving very slowly now, almost walking. "Almost there." Bellatrix had needed encouragement to finish running the first few times. Wandless magic was very taxing.

After what seemed like hours, Harry saw the wall of Hogwarts in front of them. He collapsed against the wall, letting the cold stone sooth his overworked muscles. "Finally."

Severus concealed a smile. Harry looked so young and pouty. It reminded him of the way Harry used to complain when he was younger. "Nemain." He told the wall to make it let them in. It wasn't very late but he let them return to their quarters without the disillusionment charm. It would take to much energy to keep up. Even through he was older and had stronger magic than Harry he was still tired. And he was meeting with Filius the next afternoon to practice endurance exercises. He definitely needed to be well rested.

Bellatrix had waited up for them and she pushed away her marking when they walked through the door. "I was starting to worry. It seems so much longer when you're waiting alone." She got up and half carried Harry to his room. "Are giving him a sleeping draft?" She called over her shoulder.

Severus didn't bother to answer. He just summoned the potion and entered Harry's room. Bellatrix spelled Harry into a pair of warm, flannel, Slytherin pyjamas with a warming charm on them. She tucked him into bed.

"I'll wait for you Severus." She said with a kiss before leaving the room and dosing the sitting room's lights.

"Here Harry. Don't sleep yet." Severus waited until the half asleep boy pulled himself up.

"What's that?" He asked as he yawned. "I don't need anything."

"A sleeping potion." Severus didn't wait for Harry to argue that he didn't need any help falling asleep. "It will let you get enough sleep and help replenish your magic. Just drink it."

Harry tipped the vial back and swallowed the sleeping potion and magic replenisher. "Night dad. See you tomorrow." He yawned again and rolled away from Severus, pulling his blankets around him like a cocoon.

Severus waited and watched the sleeping boy for a few minutes. He still remembered the night that Bell had burst in through his fireplace and asked for help. The Unbreakable vow she'd sworn. But that night wasn't all good. It was the night that Lily died and no one could ever replace her in Severus's heart.

The sitting room was dark, but Severus didn't linger in it. He headed to his office and found some ink that wasn't read and a quill that he hadn't angrily destroyed when he did the summer marking. Sometimes it seemed like everything the brats had learned was forgotten over the summer.

He got a piece of parchment and wrote two quick notes.

_**Miss Granger,**_

_**Please come to my office at 4:30 Saturday. Dress nicely and be prepared with your class supplies.**_

_**Professor S. Snape.**_

He sealed the letter and placed a charm on it to deliver it to her the next morning. He wasn't sure how to invite her to dinner, but a letter seemed like a good idea, so he wrote the second one.

_**Mr Cornfoot,**_

_**Please come to my office at 4:30 Saturday. Dress nicely and be prepared with your class supplies.**_

_**Professor S. Snape.**_

He put his things away, making a mental note to bring the youngest Weasley boy to his office so that Harry could apologize to him. Then he headed to the bedroom to get so much needed sleep.


	25. Mudbloods for Dinner

**Disclaimer: **JKR owns everything. I own nothing and don't make any money from writing fan fiction.

_Note: This is written for the 'Mother Bella' challenge on Potions and Snitches._

Mudbloods for Dinner

Hermione knocked on Professor Snape's office door. It was 4:30 now and the letter she received that breakfast had told her the time to be there. She hadn't been sure what 'dress nicely' meant for wizards, but in the bottom of her trunk was a dress her mother had insisted she bring 'just in case'.

"Hi Hermione." Stephen ran up to stand next to her. "Did Professor Snape ask you to come to his office to?" He asked. Hermione noticed that like her, he was dressed in formal muggle clothing with his book bag slung over his shoulder.

Hermione didn't have time to answer because the professor's voice came from inside his office.

"Enter."

Stephen pushed the door open and walked into the professor's office. He'd hoped that he'd never have to come in here. Usually on students with detentions or in major trouble were hauled into the Potion Master's office. There was suppose to be all kinds of jars filled with pieces of bad potion students. He glanced at the wall.

"I don't harvest students Mr Cornfoot." Severus told him, he recognized the look on the boy's face. Most of the students were thinking something along those lines when they were first sent to his office. "You are not in trouble."

"Then why are we here?" Hermione asked. She gasped and clasped her hands over her mouth, she couldn't believe she'd asked such a bold question to the professor who seemed determined to hate Gryffindors. She'd only had one potions class, but she'd been paired with Ron Weasley and it had been an absolute nightmare.

Severus locked down his facial muscles, the last thing he wanted to do was smile and ruin his reputation. Granger was most definitely a Gryffindor. "A new project for bettering muggleborn-pureblood interactions."

Hermione scowled when she remembered how many times she'd been called a mudblood. "Good idea Sir. It would help if there were better books for muggleborns. When I first read my potions textbook I found it very confusing."

"How so?" Severus was always interested in improving potions and potion books. He loved working with complicated and delicate brews, but few students seemed to agree.

"I don't know the difference between ground and powdered. Or minced and chopped. The book was written for people who already knew the basics." Hermione told him. "I looked up examples in the library, but the books were still difficult to understand."

"That makes sense." Draco said as he slipped in through the door. "Sorry I'm late Uncle."

Stephen gaped at Draco. "He's your Uncle?" He asked, not yet knowing how almost all purebloods were related.

Severus nodded. "Draco is nephew. And this may be a school function, but it is an unofficial one." He opened the door that most people believed lead to a private lab. "Draco, Hermione, Stephen. Welcome to my home." He entered first and held the door open until they were all in the sitting room.

"Hello Draco." Harry got off the armchair he was sitting on. He was wearing dark blue dress robes to show his Ravenclaw allegiances. "Hi Hermione, Stephen." He nodded at the muggleborns.

Severus shot Harry a glance to remind him of what they'd discussed earlier.

"And Hermione?" He waited until the girl was looking at him. "I'm really sorry about what I said on the train. I hope you can forgive me." He looked at her hopefully.

Hermione shrugged. "Sure. But you'll still talk to one of your prefects about quill practice?"

Harry nodded. "I talked to Prefect Caprio. He said he'd set something up." He told her. "He said if you come by on Monday he'll find you someone to work with."

Bellatrix choose that moment to walk in. She was also in dress robes, but hers were black and made of silk, worthy of being worn by the Head of the House of Black. "Severus, what are they doing here?" She asked, frowning at the two muggleborns. "I thought Draco was coming over for dinner."

Severus sighed mentally. "The Headmaster decided to work on a cultural exchange program. Miss Granger and Mr Cornfoot will be dining with us once a week." He explained. The Headmaster was working on setting up other pairs, they had simply had the easiest time and got started early.

"Are we going to eat soon? I'm hungry." Harry said. He shot a look at the set table, knowing that the house elves had produced an amazing array of food for that night. And eating was better than listening to his parents fight.

"Of course. I'm sorry to keep you waiting." Severus walked over to the table and pulled out his wife's chair. "Just try to relax and enjoy yourself Bellatrix. And no hexes!" He whispered into her ear as she sat down.

Draco sat next to Severus and Hermione ended up beside him. Harry sat next to her and Stephen was stuck between Harry and Bellatrix. The table was enlarged and took up most of the dining area now. But it was a good thing, because otherwise they'd be squished together.

Severus took his wand out of his sleeve and tapped the table. "This lets the house elves now that we're ready for the meal." He explained to the two muggleborns. At their confused looks he elaborated. "House elves are creatures bonded to wizards. They do household and outdoor chores." The meal appeared on the table. "And they make excellent cooks."

Hermione frowned slightly at the idea. It reminded her too much of slavery that her parents were always talking about. Both of her parents were part of an organization to help stop child labour. But the distracted her.

The six filled their plates full of the delicious food and for quite a while the only sound you could hear was chewing. But Stephen squirmed under Bellatrix's glares, so his meal wasn't as pleasant as the others.

Finally the meal was finished and Bellatrix hurried away from the muggleborns and into her office. Severus lead the children back to the sitting room. But instead of showing them out, he motioned for them to take seats in the chairs.

"Thank you for having us Sir." Hermione told him politely. "I learned some things I didn't know before."

Severus nodded. "That is the point of the program. But I assure you, in my own home I behave quite differently then I do in class. I'm sure you understand."

Stephen and Hermione both nodded. They understood that in class he wasn't the same person he was at home. And teaching them about pureblood families required him to not be their nasty Potions Master. But it was strange to know he had another side.

"Now Hermione, I believe you were having trouble writing with a quill?" Severus asked her and let his lips turn up slightly at her nod. "Do you know how to write with a quill Stephen?" He asked the boy, who shook his head.

Harry headed back towards his room and came back with the supplies for his Astronomy essay. "I'm just going to work on my homework." He told his father.

"Same here." Draco took out his Transfiguration notes and started to work on the assignment McGonagall had given them.

Hermione and Stephen both took out quills, ink, and parchment at Severus's direction. "Quills are very difficult to work with at first. It'll take some time before you get the hang of them." He reminded the muggleborns.

Severus showed them how to properly hold the quill. Neither of them knew how to use the ink properly either. "Better Hermione." He coached Stephen while Hermione practised sentences. The boy was gripping the quill strangely and crushing the sides of the feather.

Stephen couldn't figure out what he was doing wrong. He was holding the quill strangely, but it was exactly as the professor had shown him. "I don't get this!" He finally exclaimed in frustration.

Severus was ready to yell to. The boy's incompetence was really starting to grate on his nerves. He took a spare quill and changed it into a ink pen. "Try this. Just hold it however you would normally hold a muggle pen."

This time Stephen took the quill in his right hand and let his fingers grip in down, instead of up. It felt better, not normal, but like it would actually work.

"Much better." Severus turned the pen back into a quill. "You've got the proper grip now. Try to write something."

Writing practice continued until just before curfew. Severus glanced at the clock. "Time." He told the four children. They packed their bags and went to the door, ready to leave. "I'll see you all next Saturday."

Hermione nodded. "Thank you Sir. For volunteering to do this." She gripped her bag. "Do you think we could go over ingredient preparation for potions next time?" She asked, boldly since she now knew that there was nothing to fear from asking an honest question.

"I'm sure it could be arranged." Severus told her. _I'll just have to make sure Bellatrix is out of the house. I barely let her in my Potions lab, let alone muggleborn students!_

"Thanks." Stephen said before slipping out into the hall to follow Hermione.

Draco gave his godfather a hug. "Can I have another potion?" He asked, he was starting to feel tired again and he wanted to have the energy to play the next day. "Please Uncle Severus?"

Snape shook his head. "Only one a day. I'll send you anther one tomorrow morning. You should just go to bed tonight." He gave his godson a quick hug. "Your parents invited me to dinner next month. Do you want to come?" He knew that first years often became homesick.

"I don't know." Draco shrugged. He didn't want special treatment, but it would be nice to go back home. His parents had been so concerned when he'd gotten stuck in one of the Hiding Holes.

"Go to bed." Severus gave Draco a light push out the door. "Don't forget your homework!" He called after the boy.

Draco simply turned around and stuck out his tongue.

Snape jumped when a giggle came from behind him. "Harry!" He gave his son a hug. "You should head back to Ravenclaw. You don't want to be caught out after curfew."

Harry nodded and looked out into the dark halls. He was scared of the dark sometimes. It reminded him of the terrifying voice he'd heard in his mother's office, and of monsters he'd read about in books. And they were real. Werewolves and vampires and creatures no one wanted to even know existed. Muggles told each other stories to scare themselves. But wizards didn't. Because they knew that those horrible things were real and it wasn't something to make fun of.

"Is something wrong?" Severus grew concerned about the way his son was looking so fearfully into the darkening corridors of the dungeons. "Harry?"

Harry's eyes flashed back to his father's face. "No dad. Every thing's good." He fiddled with his bag.

"Harry, if there's anything you need to tell me go ahead." Severus looked at his son. He knew that he was hiding something. What kind of a father would he be if he couldn't tell when his kid was lying? "Is there something you want to tell me?" He crouched down to Harry's level. "Anything at all?"

Harry thought about all the things he knew. About the voice that talked to his mother and Professor Quirrel. How Professor McGonagall had gotten mad at him. How he thought Astronomy was boring and he wasn't really planning on doing his essay until the night before. But he didn't say of of those things.

"Every thing's fine dad. Have a good week." He pulled away from his father and hurried through the halls. It still was scary, but he arrived at Ravenclaw tower quickly and followed a group of older students in.

"Harry!" The first years called to him from the corner they'd claimed.

"Hi guys." He looked at the other boys. "And girls." He smiled. Su and Padma smiled back. "What are you working on?"

Lisa sighed. "History of Magic. I can't keep all the goblins straight."

"Here!" Kevin passed her a piece of parchment. "This is a saying they taught us in primary school to remember all the names."

"My very silly house elf decided to wash dogs?" She asked read aloud. "What is that suppose to be?"

Harry laughed and explained, he'd learned the saying too. "Myrr, Voth, Syrth, Hicz, Erzz, Desls, Tryr, Wyzb, and Dyrt. It's the names of the leaders in the first goblin war."

The others laughed. "I forgotten that." Anthony admitted. "I never really got all the goblins straight."

Then the curfew bell rang and disturbed their conversation. Kevin jumped, knocking papers all of the table. "Sorry." He drew his wand to fix them and cast a quick spell to tidy them.

"Kevin?" Padma was staring at him in horror. Harry followed her gaze and felt his own mouth drop open.


	26. Undercover

**Disclaimer: **JKR owns everything. I own nothing and don't make any money from writing fan fiction.

_Note: This is written for the 'Mother Bella' challenge on Potions and Snitches._

_**Updates:My self discipline sucks. All your reviews made me anxious to post the next chapter and quit waiting for Friday. So I'm going to post whenever I want to. There will probably be anywhere from two to five chapters a week.**_

Undercover

Kevin looked at his arm and dropped his wand before turning to his friends with a horrified look. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to! Please!" He babbled on and on until some of the older students wandered over. The noise was starting to annoy them.

"Is there a problem?" Prefect Caprio asked. His robes were splattered with ink and he hadn't even bothered to put down his quill before coming over. A large ink spot made it look like he had a black eye.

"I didn't mean to!" Kevin said, his voice very high in his terror.

Patricia gave over too. "Do we need to get Professor Flitwick?" She asked, glancing worriedly at her sister who was sitting in the middle of the group.

Padma nodded. "Hurry!" She fell backwards over her chair in her haste to get away from Kevin.

No one seemed to move for the longest time. Kevin stood babbling apologies in the middle of all the other first years with a few of the older students coming to see what the matter was.

Finally Patricia raced back in with Professor Flitwick floating along behind her. He was much faster that way and set himself down next to Prefect Caprio.

"Mr Caprio, what's the problem?" He asked in his high, squeaky voice.

"He's an messed up freak!" Padma exclaimed, pointing at Kevin. "He . . ."

Professor Flitwick frowned and interrupted her. "Miss Patil! I'm sure we can figure this all out." He turned to Kevin. "What have you done that you need to apologize for Mr Entwhistle?" He asked over Kevin's babbled apologies.

"I, sir- Please!" Kevin was becoming hysterical. "I didn't mean to! Please don't expel me! I'll never do it again, please Sir!" He wasn't able to calm down and explain what was so wrong.

"Walters." Flitwick motioned over the Head Girl. "Go get Professor Snape. Tell him to bring his potions kit."

"What about Madame Pomfrey?" Prefect Caprio asked. "Do we need her?"

Harry shook his head even though he knew it wasn't his place to butt in. "She's not here this weekend. She went to a seminar in Asia. She'll be back on Monday." Caprio didn't say anything, but he gave Harry a grateful look.

"What happened?" Snape looked very worried. He'd forgotten that Poppy had left for the weekend and he thought that Harry might be injured.

Flitwick motioned to Kevin. "Mr Entwhistle believes he's committed an expellable offence. But since he can't calm down and no one wants to talk about I don't know what it is."

Snape raised an eyebrow. He hated being called to solve other teachers problems. It wasn't as if he didn't have enough of his own. "Why don't you clear the common room? Then there will be more space to work." _Not to mention that all of these students will back off._

Filius nodded, glad that someone was taking over. "Everyone out. Go to your dormitories!" The common room moved quickly. Harry headed over to the stairs following Stephen and Lisa. "First years stay here! Anyone that saw the incident."

By the time that Flitwick that enlarged one of the table so that everyone could sit at it, Professor Snape had given Kevin a calming draft and he was slumped in his own chair on one end of the table.

"Now Mr Entwhistle, what did you do wrong?" Professor Flitwick asked, although he doubted the boy could have commited some that he could be expelled for.

Kevin shuddered. "I used my hand to hold my wand."

Professor Flitwick leaned forward. "There's nothing wrong with not Mr Entwhistle. Everyone holds their wand with a hand. That's how you hold a wand." He was puzzled. _Why would he think that he would be expelled for holding a wand?_

"I used my true hand Sir." Kevin said softly. He placed his left hand on the table. "I'm sorry Sir. Please don't cut it off!"

Flitwick and Snape exchanged looks of understanding. But only old pureblood houses still followed the beliefs about true hands.

It's all right Mr Entwhistle. At Hogwarts you may use which ever hand you wish." Professor Snape told him. "You should use your true hand. It will help you work better, and you will not be punished for it." He assured the boy.

Kevin shrugged. "I'm not allowed. Mother said she would cut it off if I used my true hand at school." He looked anxiously at the two teachers. "I like my hand! I want to keep it!" He encircled his wrist with his other hand and clutched it to his chest.

Flitwick whispered to Severus quickly. They made their decision and turned back to the first years.

"Come with me, Mr Entwhistle." Flitwick took his student's elbow and led him out of Ravenclaw. Quiet descended on the common room before the first years realized that Professor Snape was still there.

He looked over them. "It does not matter what hand you use to hold your hand or quill." He glared at Padma. "Detention Miss Patil. Monday night at 7:00 o'clock in my classroom."

Padma didn't argue. Arguing with Snape just got you more detention and detention with Snape wasn't fun.

Snape turned to leave, only pausing to give Harry a quick look to wish him good night and strengthen his shields. He wasn't sure, but for some reason he was starting to feel another Master Legilimens in the school.

"I'm going to bed." Harry looked at the other Ravenclaws. He wasn't against left handed people, but he knew lots of people that were. Uncle Lucius was especially hateful, he called them unnatural freaks and tried to make it required that they all register at the Ministry.

The first years trooped upstairs to bed and fell asleep quickly. They were still tired from their long week of school. They'd stay up later as the year progressed.

Sunday passed quickly and before anyone was ready they were back in classes. Breakfast was eaten quickly so that people could put the finishing touches on their assignments. Kevin still hadn't returned and no one had heard anything from him.

First period Transfiguration was easy. Harry handed in his paper and yawned as they practised transforming matches into needles again. But this time he knew better than to show off and kept to himself. Kevin wasn't in the seat next to him so he spent so time paging through his textbook and reading ahead. He hoped the class would hurry and catch up to where he was at.

Break passed quickly as did Charms. They listened to another lecture on safety precautions and were given a large homework essay. Very boring.

Harry raced through lunch. His next lesson with his father was that night and the time just couldn't pass quickly enough. He bounced in his seat and glanced around for Kevin, but the boy was still missing and no one knew what happened to him. Harry was sort of worried that they had cut off his hand.

Defence Against the Dark Arts started the same way it had the week before. Quirrel wasn't in the room when the bell rang and the students sat down to wait.

"Do you think he'll ever show up on time?" Su asked Harry while she doodled on a spare piece of parchment.

Harry shrugged. "I just hope that Kevin comes back soon. I have to sit alone in every class now." He complained. "Who really cares about Quirrel any way? The less of this class, the better."

But footsteps coming down the hall prevented Su from answering. Professor Quirrel entered the class, hie turban was loosely fastened and he looked exhausted. As he stepped into the classroom, he tripped over the threshold and his turban caught on a nail that hadn't been there on Wednesday.

There was a tremendous ripping sound and Quirrel fell forward while his turban stayed back on the hook. The entire class lined forward as one to look and see what it was that he hide so carefully under his turban. It wasn't what they were expecting.

Most of the class screamed at the sight of a second face on the back of Quirrel's head.

"What is that?" Su asked once she'd managed to start screaming.

Harry was too terrified to answer. There were many strange things in the Wizarding world, but even here people aren't suppose to have two faces. And sharing a body is Dark Magic. He could remember a scandal a few years ago that they had studied in school. It was about possession. He hoped that wasn't what was happening here.

"Get out!" Harry shouted. "He's possesed!" He was certain that Quirrel was possesed, but it made everyone move faster toward the door.

But Quirrel was lying in front of the door. And he wasn't lying any more. He pulled himself to his feet and took out his wand with a grace and confidence his movements had lacked before. He held himself like a dueller and shut the door with a sharp jerk of his wand.

"Stay where you are." A terrifying sounding voice came from the back of Quirrel's head. He moved his wand again and different coloured lights settled over the door and walls of the room. Harry recognized the silencing charm and a monitoring charm, but the rest he was clueless as to what they did.

Susan Bones collapsed to the floor. "I don't want to die!" She wailed. "I'm only eleven!" Tears streamed down her face.

Harry watched as her best friend Hannah sized her arm and dragged her into the corner with the rest of the scared first years. "Move!" He bellowed. "He can get us all if we stay still in the same place!" He took out his wand and started firing curses while he tried to get to another corner.

But once Harry stepped closer to Quirrel he felt a searing pain shoot through his forehead and he crumpled on the ground. "Why? Who are you?" He managed to gasp out before stopping to try to calm down and breathe through the pain.

"Let me face them." The voice came from the back of Quirrel's head. "I must see the ones I kill to cleanse the world of this disease."

Quirrel shuddered. "Master, you are not strong enough." He protested. But a moment later he flinched in pain and turned to let the face see the first years.

"Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. I'd be surprised if there's a single pureblood among the lot of you." He sneered. His face was horrible and pale with glowing red eyes and a flat, snake-like nose. Get me one Quirrel."

The wand moved, but it was the face controlling the body and picking the first year. Terry Boot almost passed out when the spell lifted him painfully off his feet and into the air. "What is your name boy? And remember, Lord Voldemort knows if you're lying." He hissed angrily.

Frightened noises came from the first years when he spoke his name. Su dragged Harry back into the thick of people and knelt down next to him. "Are you all right?" She asked quietly.

Harry nodded, still clutching at where his scar used to be. His hand was wet and he discovered blood when he pulled his hand away. "Just give me a chance." Su nodded and stood back up.

The Dark Lord dropped Terry on the ground. He was a pureblood and his parents hadn't really done anything in the last war. But his Great-Uncle had contributed large amounts of money to the Dark Lord's cause.

The next first year the Dark Lord took was Megan Jones. She squirmed and fought against the spell, but he tightened it and she clutched uselessly at her throat, gasping for air.

"Do not fight Lord Voldemort stupid kid." The Dark Lord snapped. "What's your name, your blood?" He asked, but his tone was nasty and sent shivers down Harry's spine as he struggled to get to his feet and stop her from being hurt.

Megan gasped as the spell was released and she could breathe. She breathed quickly, her chest heaving as colour returned to her face. "Megan Jones. I'm type AB +." She told him, not wanting to tell him her blood status.

"Idiot!" The air was cut off again and she started to claw at her throat, her nails making lines of blood appear in the scratches. "What is your blood status?" He asked, his voice nasty.

"Muggleborn." Megan said, her eyes filling with fresh tears.

"Crucio" The Dark Lord cried and Megan screamed as she dangled in pain from the end of his wand.


	27. Loyalties

**Disclaimer: **JKR owns everything. I own nothing and don't make any money from writing fan fiction.

_Note: This is written for the 'Mother Bella' challenge on Potions and Snitches._

Loyalties

Megan seemed to scream forever. Harry tried to fight the pain in his head block out her screams. It would only distract and hurt him if he concentrated on trying to save her. He needed to worry about himself, and the rest of the first years.

"Su." He hissed at the girl who was standing in front of him, trying to get a clear shot at the Dark Lord with her wand.

She looked back at him and knelt down next to him. "Yes Harry?"

"I need to get to the door." He told her. "We've got to alert the professors. They've got the skills to defeat this guy." He nodded toward the Dark Lord.

Su looked at him carefully, as if doubting that anyone could defeat the Dark Lord. "Fine, I'll create a diversion."

Harry gave her a grateful smile and pushed himself to his feet while she pushed to the front of the crowd and stood in front of the screaming Megan and the smiling Dark Lord. She started yelling at him, talking about twins and people separated at birth. Anything to make him pay attention to her and not to the boy sneaking over to the door.

The door burst open just as the Dark Lord turned around to face it. His red eyes were wild with happiness and anger. Megan collapsed on the floor as soon as he took his wand off to point toward the door. But when Dumbledore, Bellatrix, McGonagall and Severus burst in, he summoned Harry to him.

The force of the spell knocked Harry off his feet and dragged him along the ground. Within seconds he felt another spell grab hold of him and start pulling him back to the door. Both spells were pulling him in opposite directions and it only took a few moments for it to hurt. Harry started screaming, it felt as if he was being pulled in two.

Severus gasped in shock when he saw the face on the back of Quirrel's head. Of all the things he'd been preparing himself for, this was not one of them. He saw Harry and cast his own summoning spell to counteract the Dark Lord's. There was no way he was going to let that maniac get his hands on his son!

The two spells continued to fight over Harry. The Dark Lord was more powerful, but he was once again underestimating a parent's love for their child.

"Expelliarmus!" Bellatrix cried, sending Severus's wand flying. "Accio Severus's wand!" She called, grabbing the stick in mid-flight.

Snape turned angrily to his wife. "I trusted you! You swore!" He accused her. "How dare you try to hurt Harry!" He approached her intent on tearing her limbs apart, even without the aide of his wand.

"Petrificus Totalus." Bellatrix watched as Snape fell in front of her. She did cast a cushioning charm before he hit the floor. "I promise Severus, I'll explain as soon as there's time." With that she turned toward the battle.

Dumbledore was locked in a battle of staring with Quirrel. Neither was backing down and Quirrel had his wand jammed into Harry's throat. Severus was now on the ground and McGonagall had hurried to the mudblood on the ground.

"My lord." Bellatrix walked in between Dumbledore and Quirrel. "I am yours to command." She heard McGonagall's horrified gasp, the woman was obviously waiting for her to drop dead from breaking her Unbreakable vow.

Quirrel caressed her cheek gently and pulled her up. "Yes LeStrange, or is it Snape now? You have served me well." He let her kiss his robes before crawling away.

Bellatrix made as if to cry away from her master, but she turned on him and cast a spell as quickly as she could. "Stupefy!"

"Getting sloppy?" Quirrel sneered as he knocked her spell away easily. "Come Bellatrix, my sweet. I know you are mine." He gave her the scariest smiles she'd ever seen.

Something scrapped across her meagre Occlumency shields. The pain of the forceful invasion forced Bellatrix to her knees, her wand dropping uselessly to the floor. "No." She clenched her fists and pushed all her energy into maintaining her very useless shields. But the Dark Lord's mind cut through them like a hot knife in butter.

When things were begining to look bad for the professors, reinforcements burst through the doors. Flitwick lead the group, wand blazing. Behind him, Sinistra, Burbage, and Vector followed with their hands held high.

"Stupefy!" Even Quirrel with the Dark Lord's help couldn't totally defect a spell coming from the three witches. Dumbledore added his spells with theirs and forced the Dark Lord to withdraw from Bellatrix's mind. She slumped to the ground in a pile, lying forgotten.

"Quickly! Bind him." Flitwick told them. "He's already starting to wake up." Their spell hadn't been very effective, but at least it had given them a few more seconds to work on their next attack. Six different kinds of rope bound Quirrel and Minerva ran to floo call the aurors. There were two Dark Magic Practitioners to be arrested and sent to Azkaban.

Dumbledore freed Severus from the spells his wife had cast and helped him to his feet. "Are you all right Severus?" He asked, looking with concern at the younger man. He worried about Severus, there was so much hurt and betrayal in his life and now his wife. . .

"Fine." Snape called over his shoulder as he hurried to where Harry was struggling to sit up. He'd fallen to the ground when the Dark Lord had collapsed and the spells pulling on him still made him feel pain. But the adults were busy with Megan Jones. She was on the ground, and although her chest rose and fell the Cruciatus curse had done much damage to her young body.

Pomfrey ran in through the door with an army of stretchers floating behind her. Her diagnostic wand was already out and she started running spells over Megan and the other terrified first years.

"Come on Harry." Severus scooped Harry into his arms and ignored the boy's protests and claims that he was fine. "Harry, if you want anyone to think you're fine don't let them see you screaming in pain minutes earlier." He told the boy fighting to keep a happy smile off his face. All that mattered was his son's safety.

"No! Dad, I don't need the hospital wing." Harry squirmed for a few seconds when Severus gently set him down on a stretcher. Then he stopped moving, it just hurt too much. "You're a potion master! You can fix me at home!" He explained.

"I think not." Snape activated the charm on the stretcher and sent it off toward the hospital wing after promising Harry that he'd be there as soon as possible.

With most of the staff of Hogwarts there they looked over all the first years and sent most of them back to their dormitories with dreamless sleep. Once there was more time they'd call St. Mungo's and find a counsellor to help them recover. Terry Boot and Megan Jones were both sent to the Hospital wing.

"Bellatrix." Snape used a charm to put her on a stretcher.

"Leave her here." Dumbledore told him. "The aurors will collect her. No need for you to see her."

Severus turned on him angrily. "She had a reason! And I'm going to wait until I know what really happened before I condemn her to Azkaban." He stepped closer to the old wizard. "I spent a few months there myself. And Bellatrix couldn't handle the pain of the dementors. She'd lose the precious little sanity I've helped her regain." He resisted the urge to spit on Dumbledore's shoes and made sure that Bellatrix was nicely arranged on the floating stretcher before leaving for the hospital wing.

The hospital wing was full. Pomona had arrived and Filius was hovering between Harry and Terry Boot. Bellatrix ended up in a private room at the end of the ward.

"For her protection." Poppy assured Severus. "Now, I need these. Fast as possible." She handed him a list of potions and watched him flee to his dungeon lab before turning sadly to her patients. _Damn Dark Lords! _

Severus handed Poppy the box of potion vials. "Here. You'll have to get the stronger nerve regenerators from St. Mungo's. I haven't got any and they take too long to brew." He yawned. "How are Bellatrix and Harry?"

"How are you?" Pomfrey eyed him critically. "Were you straining your magic again Severus?" She asked him sharply.

"No. . ." Severus tried not to think about his fight over Harry with Quirrel and the Dark Lord. "And I'm not your concern. How is Harry? And Bellatrix, will she wake up soon?"

A tingle shot through his body as the diagnostic spell ran over him. "Severus. . . Why does it always come to this?" Poppy groaned as she summoned a pain of pyjamas. "If you'd practice magic strengthening exercise and not strain it like this then you'd be fine."

Snape shrugged. "Harry was in trouble. I was trying to help him." He scowled at the pyjamas she handed to him. "I'm not staying here."

"Really Severus." Dumbledore's hand on his shoulder made Snape jump and he glared at the old man and his too bright robe. "You're going to insist on spending the night here with Bellatrix and Harry anyway. Let Poppy dose you and go to sleep. Then you'll have the energy to stay awake with your family."

Pomfrey gave Dumbledore a grateful look. "Yes Severus. Change and get into bed. I'll get a few potions." She headed back towards her office and the supply cupboards.

"Thanks old man." Severus spat with a glare at Dumbledore, but the Headmaster wasn't fazed.

He smiled and gave a little chuckle. "You're behaving like a mother hen Severus. Just relax and get some sleep." He gave the younger man a gentle push toward the wash room. "The first step in the process is getting changed."

Muttering under his breath about interfering Headmasters and overbearing mediwitchs, Snape changed into the blue and white hospital pyjamas and came out to find that the hospital wing had cleared quickly. The silence and darkened room was nice and he had been up late the night before. It was hard to believe that it was still the afternoon. The curtains shut the light out so nicely.

"Here you are." Pomfrey motioned to the bed next to Harry's. She did have a few potions with her, but they were all ones that Severus had brewed and would have taken if he'd chosen to fight Dumbledore and return to his quarters that night.

With a roll of his eyes and a grimace at the nasty tastes Severus took the magical replenisher and the re-energizing draft. He'd feel great once he woke up. "Thank you Poppy." He told the mediwitch quietly, she was one of the few people that he'd thank without being forced too.

"This one too Severus." She forced the next potion into his hand. "Drink it." She told him when he hesitated.

"I don't need a sleeping draft! Let alone a dreamless sleeping draft!" Snape protested. "I won't be awake when Bellatrix and Harry wake up." He told her. "And I must talk to Bella. I don't want her carted off to Azkaban."

For once Pomfrey didn't force the potion into him or simply continue to order hi to drink it. She sat on the bed next to hi and looked seriously into his eyes. "Severus, you've just watched two people who you love very much go through horrible pain. I had to give Bellatrix a dreamless sleeping draft too. And Harry's got one of the normal sleeping potions. You will probably have nightmares again. And I think you'd like to have tonight to relax." She told him with a sad smile.

"More nightmares? But they were stopping. And there wasn't as many now." He protested. "I almost never have to use the potions. I thought it was over."

Pomfery squeezed his arm warmly. "You'll overcome these ones too. I can find you a counsellor too. Harry will have to talk to one. Watching Miss Jones undergo the Cruciatus curse won't help any of them." She stood up and tapped the potion bottle in his hand. "Take it."

Severus thought about protesting. But that seemed like too much work and he was tired. _Maybe a __sleeping potion isn't such a bad idea after all. _He drained the bottle and savoured the pleasant lavender taste that got rid of the after tastes left by the other potions.

With quiet and peace finally restored to her ward, the mediwitch cast charms over the beds to alert her if anyone woke before retreating to her office and preparing to end her own day. After all, once Severus woke up he'd be a handful.

And she needed to contact spell damage specialists at St. Mungo's. They could help Jones better then she could.


	28. Death and Aurors

**Disclaimer: **JKR owns everything. I own nothing and don't make any money from writing fan fiction.

_Note: This is written for the 'Mother Bella' challenge on Potions and Snitches._

Death and Aurors

Harry was the first to wake up. A low, chanting noise disturbed his sleep and he opened his eyes and looked around frantically. But there was no Dark Lord and no frightened children surrounding him. Everything was a calming white colour and once he'd relaxed he recognized the Hospital wing. His father was in the bed next to him, sleeping peacefully.

"Dad?" He called, squirming to free himself from the blankets that had twisted around him. "Dad? Wake up!" He slipped off his bed and sat on the edge of his father's bed.

Severus could hear someone calling him, but he didn't want to wake up. "Go away Bella. I haven't got classes this morning." He pulled away from the hands shaking him and rolled over, almost falling off the bed. "Ah!"

"Are you awake?" Harry asked his father, climbing up on to his dad's bed and snuggling under the covers. It was slightly cold in the Hospital wing and he could see rain falling outside. The beautiful days of Autumn were almost over.

"I am now." Severus groaned and sat up. He was sore and his magic was still feeling rather drained. "Have you seen your mother? And what's that chanting sound? Where's Poppy?"

Harry shrugged and curled into his father's hug. "Don't know."

Severus tucked Harry into his bed and got of it, slipping on his socks and shoes. Then he looked around the hospital wing, the chanting noise was really starting to get on his nerves. "Poppy?" He called, brushing his greasy hair from his face.

He spotted a Healer in St. Mungo's garb standing next to Miss Jones's bed. Poppy was slumped in a chair at the end of the bed. Her eyes were closed and her wand had been dropped carelessly to the floor. A bubble of light surrounded the three, it was some kind of healing ritual.

Interrupting them would be a very bad idea, but Severus was almost certain that no one would have checked on his wife. And he definitely did not want her to end up in Azkaban. Even if she deserved it. He headed back into the private room and looked horrified at what he found there.

Bellatrix was restrained to the bed. Two aurors were standing on either side of her, and they both had their wands out. Every few seconds a jet would come out and hit Bellatrix. But Snape couldn't hear anything until he stepped into the room.

"Stop it!" His magic reacted instinctively to protect someone he loved. Both aurors lost their wands and crashed into the wall behind them. "Bella, are you all right?" He took one of the auror wands and used it to get rid of her restraints.

"Why are helping me?" She asked. Her voice was horse and cracking from pain.

Snape didn't answer her question. He summoned a glass of water and a pain relief potion and helped her take them. "Better?" He asked when the water was gone and the potion vial empty.

Bellatrix nodded. "Thank you." She looked at him seriously. "I was only trying to help Harry. I would never try to hurt him. I'd die." She reminded him of the Unbreakable Vow.

"I know." Severus gave her a gentle kiss. "And Harry is awake." He helped her out of bed, summoning slippers to the room and walking out to the ward hand in hand with his wife.

"Mum!" Harry burst out of bed and gave her a hug. "I'm glad you're okay. I thought Quirrel was going to kill you!"

Bellatrix took him into a fierce hug. "I will never leave you Harry. I love you too much." She buried

her face in his hair for a moment before taking it out hastily. "When was the last time you had a shower?" She asked.

Harry shrugged. "Yesterday, I think."

Severus smirked. It had taken him ages to prove to Bellatrix that his greasy hair wasn't from lack of washing. Potion fumes and genetics were what made it gross.

"Can we leave soon?" Harry asked. "I'm hungry. And I wanted to play with Draco. And do my homework."

No one answered because the chanting stopped suddenly. Pomfrey opened her eyes and looked worriedly at the healer.

"It didn't work did it?" She asked.

The comment made no sense to the Snapes and Black looking on.

"Oh, you're awake!" Pomfrey got out of her chair and looked at the three. "I'll be right with you." She turned back to the healer and they had a quick, whispered argument that ended with the healer sighing in defeat.

He cast a few spells and both Megan and he disappeared from sight and Poppy bustled over to her three remaining patients.

"How are you feeling?" She looked over them all, as if daring them to lie to her.

"Good! Can we leave now?" Harry asked. He didn't actually feel fine. He was sore and rather tired. But he could sleep at home or in Ravenclaw tower better than he slept in the Hospital wing. And then his Dad could give him a potion and Madame Pomfrey wouldn't make a big deal out of everything.

"I have potions in my quarters." Severus reminded her. "And I am perfectly capable of dosing my family if they need it."

Poppy turned back to where the disillusioned Megan Jones and the healer were. Obviously the silencing spell didn't include her for the colour drained from her face. "You can leave." She told them rather tonelessly. "I'll need to check Bellatrix and Harry later." She called after them as they fled the hospital wing.

"Thank you Severus." Bellatrix squeezed her husband's hand. "I really didn't want to stay there. I'll talk to the aurors later." She promised when he glared at her.

"There's nothing to fear Bella." He reminded her. "Offer to take Veritaserum right away. I'll provide it and the entire world will know that you're innocent." He gave her a quick smile. "Of course once we get to the muggle clinic and they use their procedures to help you out."

Bellatrix just rolled her eyes and shot a calculated look at Harry. "Severus, we haven't told him yet." She motioned to their first son following close behind them. "Keep your voice down."

Once they'd gotten into back to the Snape s Severus summoned two sleeping potions and sent both Harry and Bellatrix to bed. The thought of Bellatrix's coming interrogation played havoc with his mind. It reminded him of waiting in Azkaban and Moody's harsh methods. There's only a few people he'd ever want to suffer through something like that and most of them are Death Eaters.

The morning comes quickly and the three of them head up to the Great Hall for breakfast. Harry was anxious to see if Kevin had returned and Dumbledore had requested the presence of everyone that morning. Severus had to stop on the way and gather up all his Slytherins. A sombre mood hung about the school and he had a good guess at what was causing it.

"Go on Harry." Severus prodded him in the back when he hesitated at the entrance of the Great hall. It did look quite different than usual. The house crests and school banners had all been replaced with black curtains. Severus felt his heart sink when he took his seat at the staff table and saw Pomona's red eyes.

There was no food on the tables and the pitches and goblets were empty. After all the students and staff had assembled silently in the hall Dumbledore stood up.

"Students, colleagues, creatures." He nodded to a few owls that were flying circles around the ceiling. misfortune At that Pomona gave a great sniff as if she were trying not to burst into tears. "I'd like to ask you all to s tand and hold a moment of silence for a girl who was kind and strong and a fighter for justice."

The hall rose. Severus had to glare at a few of the older Slytherins, but they all got the message quickly. Everyone faced the front and continued to watch Dumbledore.

"Please join me in remembering Megan Jones. We will all feel the loss of one of our students, but I ask you to please extend your sympathies to Hufflepuff house as they now have one less student." He nodded gravely in their direction and turned his gaze back out to the crowd.

Harry tried to stay relaxed and forget about the noises Megan had made and the way her face had looked when she was fighting to breathe. He didn't want to remember her like that even if he'd barely known her and she had been a muggleborn. No one deserved to die like that.

Finally when the hall was filled with owls and you could hear Ronald Weasley's stomach growling from across the room, Dumbledore pulled out his chair and sat down. He tapped the table with his wand and all the breakfast things appeared.

In between bites, Harry scanned the Ravenclaw table. He couldn't see Kevin and all the first years seemed rather subdued compared to their normal morning behaviour. "Su." He leaned toward her across the table. "Su, have you seen Kevin?"

Su shook her head. "Professor Flitwick told us that he'll be back soon. He's just got to get his hand problem sorted out."

Breakfast pasted quickly and the first years moved in a pack toward the greenhouses with the Slytherins following behind them. The Slytherins weren't as crushed as all the other houses since they were all purebloods, but things definitely weren't normal.

Herbology class was awkward. Professor Sprout had to stop talking and wipe her eyes every few minutes. They spent the entire double period class taking notes on poisons and potion ingredients and how you grew and care for them. Harry knew that it was important, but it was a lot to write down and remember for an eleven year old.

At least they didn't have to worry about showering and getting all of the dirt off after her class. She did assign them a very large paper due on Thursday. Everyone said she was giving out extra homework because she didn't want to have any free time to think about what happened.

While Harry was in Herbology, Dumbledore floo'd Severus in the middle of his class and asked him to report to his office immediately.

_Old fool, he's got no respect for my subject! _Snape was in a bad mood. He was tired and the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaws were being even stupider than usual. The Hufflepuffs seemed to have decided that the rumours about him being an agent of the Dark Lord were true and he was just waiting for the right moment to kill them. And the Ravenclaws were saddened that one of the students had died and a Ravenclaw first year was still gone.

"Evanesco." Snape banished the contents of the class's cauldrons. A harsh glare silenced the few students who'd been about to protest. "Four rolls of parchment on common mistakes and how to correct them in the Telepathic potion. Due next class. Dismissed." He barked at them.

The classroom cleared quickly. Four rolls of parchment was a tremendous amount and no one wanted to risk begin assigned more. Plus, this gave them a chance to get a head start on the essay. Snape was serious about the four rolls of parchment, he'd already decided to give them to Pomona to mark. She would be happy for the extra work.

"What did you want headmaster?" Snape floo'd into Dumbledore's office and took one of the armchairs in front of his desk. "I was in the middle of a class." He complained.

Dumbledore didn't bother to offer him a lemon drop or mention that he'd never complained about getting time away from his students before. He looked at his angry potions master and considered how to ask his question without making the man even angrier. "I need you to use your spell to stop the curse again."

Snape leaned back in his chair. "No."

"Pardon, my boy?" Dumbledore leaned toward him. "I must have misheard you."

Severus shrugged. "I can't work the spell this year and besides, Bellatrix is already teaching Ancient Runes."

"Then who do you suggest teach the Defence position?" Dumbledore asked him. He knew that he could use logic to show the potion master that he was right.

"Albus?" Filius charmed open the door and stepped in, he was carrying a large bundle of papers. "I found you a professor for the Defence position."


	29. The New Professor

**Disclaimer: **JKR owns everything. I own nothing and don't make any money from writing fan fiction.

_Note: This is written for the 'Mother Bella' challenge on Potions and Snitches._

The New Professor

"Who?" Dumbledore stared mystified at his charms professor. "I was going to have to call an auror out of retirement."

Flitwick smiled. "An old friend of mine. He was my partner in the men only duelling trials until he found work elsewhere."

Severus felt his blood freeze. Not many duellers were fast enough to keep up with Flitwick. In fact the number was growing smaller and smaller as everyone began ageing. There was only a handful left. _Myself, Bellatrix, Dumbledore, Minerva, and i think a few of the Death eaters. _Snape thought as he ran through the list in his head. _Oh, and maybe Kingsley Shacklebolt._

But Snape didn't need to ponder the thought any longer. The first part of the new Defence professor to enter the office was his cane. It was made of polished obsidian and the elegant hand holding the top gasped it lightly in order to show off the fancy snake head. Only one man had a cane like that.

"Severus." Lucius Malfoy stepped into the office. His appearance screamed wealth and Severus noticed that several of his rings had secret compartments. "How is Draco? I was nervous about sending him back to school so soon after he returned from St. Mungo's."

"Lucius." Snape nodded to the man. "I've only seen Draco in class and for dinner on Saturday. He appears to be adjusting to Slytherin well and so far his work in my class has been acceptable. I expect to continue at his current level."

Dumbledore looked over the two ex-Death Eaters standing in front of his desk. He already had four teachers of questionable background on the staff. _With a half giant who was expelled, a squib, and two ex-death eaters, what harm is one more? _He asked himself.

"When can you start Professor Malfoy?" He asked the pureblood. "There are no other applicants for the job."

Lucius smirked. "As soon as possible. Tomorrow most likely." He gave Dumbledore a calculating look. "Will my wife be permitted to stay here?" He asked, almost anxiously, but Malfoys don't get anxious so it must have been something else. Perhaps his breakfast hadn't agreed with him.

"Narcissa is welcome to live here." Dumbledore smiled. "Although, I don't believe we have a position for her at this time."

Severus stepped toward the door. "I've got work to do. Please excuse me Headmaster." At Dumbledore's nod he left the office as quickly as possible. With a true Death Eater in the building he needed to start securing things. His classroom, quarters, office. There was no way he was going to let his students get hurt. Especially the muggleborns.

The afternoon passed quickly. Severus taught his classes mechanically, not pausing to think about anything. He assigned detentions, took points and insulted as many of the Gryffindors as he could. By the end of the day he was much happier and in a much better mood. And the fact that Lucius wouldn't start teaching until the next Monday.

"Professor Snape!" Tiffany Trotter, a Gryffindor fifth year called as she ran up behind him. "Professor Snape." She stopped and looked fearfully up at him when he spun around to face her. "The Headmaster wanted you to have this." She stuffed the parchment into his hand and ran off as quickly as she'd come.

The note was short and to the point.

_**Severus,**_

_**The Aurors will be here momentarily. Please bring Bellatrix and your Veritaserum to my office.**_

_**Albus.**_

Snape spun on his heel and headed away from the Slytherin dorms where he'd been about to hold a house meeting and started striding through the halls toward his own quarters. At least Bellatrix hadn't been confined to a Ministry holding cell or forced to use badly brewed Ministry Veritaserum. But that was all Dumbledore's work.

"Bellatrix!" He called as he entered their quarters and hurried to his lab. Veritaserum loses its effects when summoned. At least good Veritaserum does. "Time to go!"

A muffled noise came from their bedroom and Snape headed in there as soon as the potion phial was in his hand. "Come Bellatrix. It's time to clear your name." He told her.

Bellatrix put the enchanted piece of parchment she'd been writing on down. As soon as she stopped touching it all of the writing became invisible. "Already Severus?" She asked, standing up and casting a cleaning and ironing charm on her robes. "All right then."

The two Snapes head up the stairs towards Dumbledore's office. Neither of them were nervous. Dumbledore was going to witness the questioning and he wouldn't let them do anything to her and Bellatrix knew that she was innocent. As long as they didn't ask her anything about her Death Eater days. There was enough crime in her past to send ten people to Azkaban for life.

But it still seemed like it had taken far too short a time to arrive outside the gargoyle. "Pop tarts." Snape told the ugly stone thing. It moved and they stepped quickly onto the moving staircase as it climbed toward the ceiling.

"Bellatrix, Severus." Dumbledore nodded regally as they came in. "I'm sure you know Kingsley Shacklebolt and Nymphadora Tonks." He motioned to the man and woman in the blue and black Auror uniform.

Severus nodded to them. He'd fought with Kingsley in the war and Nymphadora was his niece in law. And she'd been one of his Potions students. "Miss Tonks. Shacklebolt."

Bellatrix gave his hand one last squeeze before she stepped forward. She'd never met Shacklebolt, although she had been her niece's seventh year Defence professor.

"Let's get this over with." Kingsley took the phial from Severus. "The Veritaserum?" At Snape's nod he drew a tiny phial out of his own pocket. "I do have to test it." Tonks handed him an eyedropper and her carefully added three drops of the liquid to the jar. It stayed clear. "Amazing." He took the Ministry issue Veritaserum and added three drops of it to another testing phial. But unlike with Snape's it wasn't perfectly brewed and the water took on a greyish colour.

"It is satisfactory?" Snape asked, raising and eyebrow. He knew the brew was perfect and untampered with. Luckily the Ministry testing potion was brewed well enough that it could recognise a flawlessly brewed potion.

Kingsley nodded and pointed to a chair across from his. "Please sit down Mrs. Snape. This shouldn't take long."

Bellatrix took the chair and sat nervously in it. "It's Professor Snape." She corrected Kingsley with a slight smile. Now there are two Professor Snapes at Hogwarts."

Tonks groaned. "Oh no! How does poor children ever survive?" She asked sarcastically. "One Snape was bed enough." Then she glanced quickly at Severus. "Forget I said that Uncle." A sly look appeared on her face. "Uncle Sev." She burst out laughing.

Kingsley gave a quiet chuckle too. "Very funny Tonks. Now be helpful and administer the Veritaserum." He turned to Severus. "You'll have to leave Severus. They've changed the rules and only the witness can attend the questioning."

Snape nodded and headed toward the door. He stepped out and the silencing charm took effect and he couldn't hear anything. _Just relax. _He told himself. _Tonks and Kingsley aren't going to treat her like Moody treated you and she'll be home tonight._

***********

Harry was in the library with Su and Stephen. They were all working on the homework that had been piled on. All the teachers seemed to think that the best way to deal with grief was too distract them. Even Snape had given then an enormous project with a presentation due the next week. They all had to read up on a different Advanced Potion and make a speech and poster to tell the class about it.

"I can't find anything on this stupid potion!" Stephen protested. They'd all drawn the name of a potion out of a box and most people had no idea what they were researching.

Su looked over at his paper. "Polyjuice potion? That's easy enough." She hadn't started her project yet since she still had to do an essay for McGonagall. "I'll give you a hand." She led him into the potions section for a book on transformation potions.

Harry had been expecting the project to be easy. After all, his father was a Potions Master. He already knew about Polyjuice, Veritaserum, Wolfsbane and Felix Felicis. Of course his father knew this and had used a tricky little spell to make sure that Harry got a special potion. One that he wouldn't know.

And none of the books in the library covered Liquid Cruciatus potion. It was illegal and very difficult to make. Harry was almost certain that he would have to ask for a pass to the restricted section. But why would a first year be studying illegal and highly dangerous potions?

Stephen came back with a large stack of books that mentioned the Polyjuice potion. Only _Moste Potente Potions _actually contained the formula, but he didn't need to have it for the project. And Snape didn't want first years attempting to brew Mastery level potions.

Not that his rules applied to everyone. Harry had been having private lessons with his father since he was old enough to be trusted in the lab with an adult. And there was already advanced lessons planned for Draco and himself that summer. Snape wanted his son to be good at potions, as good as he was. But Harry didn't have much interest in becoming a Potions Master.

Harry leaned back in his chair. He could always work on his homework later. "Is it dinner time yet?" He asked the other two Ravenclaws. "I'm starved."

Stephen checked his digital watch before he remembered that it didn't work in Hogwarts. "I hate all this magic stuff sometimes." He complained. "There's so much homework and so many classes. My watch doesn't work here and no one has even heard of any of the bands I like."

Su shrugged. "I really think that they should have a Wizard Studies course. Like Muggle Studies." She made some more notes from her transfiguration textbook. "I mean, there are plenty of people with a muggle background. Half of them can't write with quills, let alone run a marathon in robes."

Harry nodded in agreement. "There are the Ravenclaw tutors. And the muggleborn classes for the first years." He reminded them. "Shouldn't those help?"

"But not everyone has access to them." Su pointed out. "I think we should talk to the Headmaster. It would be a good class. And all muggle raised kids could take it. I'd take it too, since I lived with muggles for a few years. I really want to get back into the Wizarding world." She smiled at Harry. "I know that you'll be able to convince him."

Harry glanced at the clock on the wall of the library. "I'll talk to him after dinner, at least I'll try to talk to him. He's really busy." He stuffed all of his books and supplies into his green shoulder bag. "Let's eat people!"

Su smiled and muttered something about boys being bottomless pits while Stephen heartily agreed. "I'm ready for some food."

After checking out the books they needed the four headed down to the Great hall. They were running slightly late, the clock in the library was rather slow. And no one wanted to get stuck with the Hufflepuffs. Everyone felt sorry for them, but their weepy sadness was starting to annoy some of the nastier students that didn't care if another muggleborn was dead.

Harry took his seat at Ravenclaw table and glanced up to the Head table at the front of the room. It was reassuring to see his parents sitting together, although Bellatrix did look slightly out of it. Almost as if someone had given her a sleeping potion and then woken her up to early. But she looked happy enough to be there and she smiled at him after he caught her eye.

As the second last bell of the day rang, Dumbledore stood up and looked over the hall. "Students, Staff. It is my pleasure to share with you a much more pleasant message. First of all, Professor Malfoy will be taking the position of Defence Against the Dark Arts." He motioned to the blond man.

Several sighs could be heard when Lucius Malfoy stood up. His robes were beautiful and tailored to fit him. Not to mention his long blond hair that gave him an air of superiority and gracefulness. He nodded to the hall and took his seat.

"It is also my pleasure to announce a new project that will be taking place at Hogwarts." Dumbledore told them. "28 students have been paired up with seven different teachers and they will be working together on an amazing research project. The list of names can be found on the announcement board at the double doors leading into the hall."

The students ears perked up at the idea of the project. Harry already knew that it was for building better relationships between muggleborn and pureblood students. And he was already in a group. His father was the teacher and Hermione, Stephen, and Draco were his partners. But is would be more fun now that they had a project to work on.

Then Dumbledore picked his goblet and raised it up. "At toast. To success and happiness."

The rest of the hall raised their goblets, but as Dumbledore brought this goblet back to his face, it shattered in millions of sharp metal shards.


	30. Dumbledore's Bad Day

**Disclaimer: **JKR owns everything. I own nothing and don't make any money from writing fan fiction.

_Note: This is written for the 'Mother Bella' challenge on Potions and Snitches._

Dumbledore's Bad Day

Dumbledore's eyes widened in surprise as the metal shattered around his hand. The goblets at Hogwarts were goblin made and there weren't any cracks or seems that could have faulted. And only a very powerful witch or wizard could seriously damage goblin made items.

Harry watched as the glass began to fall towards Dumbledore slowly, almost as if time was running more slowly on the staff table then in the rest of the hall. The Headmaster seemed to freeze in panic and let the metal fall around him.

Then the metal fell into the wooden table the horrible sounds as if pierced the wood and loged into it. Dumbledore gave a quiet gasp and clasped his fingers over a gash on his wand hand that was bleeding profusely. The rest of the metal seemed forgotten and Flitwick banished it with a quick charm, working the same spell on the shard lodged in the Headmaster's hand.

"Stop that!" Pomfrey ran hurriedly to the Headmaster's side, her voice growing loud and shrill in her worry. Her wand was already in her hand and a few quick charms cleaned and sealed the wound. "Drink this." She ordered, waving her wand to conjure a deep red potion.

Harry winced at the sight of the blood replenishing draft. He'd only ever had to take the potion once after he'd hit his head badly in a Quidditch accident, but the taste was one that he still had forgotten. It made him thing of blood, the colour of the potion and the bitter, metallic taste that accompanied it.

"How could that have happened?" Stephen asked him nervously. "Is there a spell that breaks goblets?" He looked at Harry with a confused expression.

Su giggled for a moment before remembering that the situation wasn't funny. "No. Most spells are more generalized." She picked up her own empty goblet and showed the muggleborn the bottom of it. "See the crest? That means that the goblet should basically be unbreakable."

Things at the head table had calmed down. Dumbledore had taken his seat with his hand neatly fixed and everyone was filling their plates with food. But Snape was glaring at Lucius Malfoy with undisguised hatred.

Bellatrix gave her husband an jab to the ribs with her elbow. "Sev, you don't know if he did." She hissed. "You're making everyone suspicious, starring at him like that." She told him, still using low tones.

Snape just grunted and cut his potato into millions of tiny pieces, pretending that it was Lucius's head. He didn't trust the Death Eater, even if they were close friends. It made him feel uncomfortable and he didn't want Harry to get too close to his Aunt Narcissa and Uncle Lucius since he was probably going to end up fighting against them.

The chatter in the hall gradually changed topics from Dumbledore's accident to the activities of lovers, the night's homework and the new project Dumbledore had explained to them. It did sound like a lot of extra work, even if it would be fun.

"Who do you think is in the groups?" Su asked the two boys sitting on either side of her. "I know that I probably wasn't selected. I've got enough information about both sides." She pretended to look upset. "What will I ever do with all my free time?"

Harry and Stephen exchanged looks. "The first year group isn't very diverse." Harry told her finally. "There's me and Draco for purebloods and Stephen and Hermione Granger for the mudbloods." The word slipped out of his mouth accidently.

Su gave him a strange look. "I didn't think you were the type Harry." She commented, glaring at him. "but if you're going to act that way. . .not my problem." She turned away from him and engaged Stephen in conversation.

"Come on Su." Harry protested. "I didn't mean to say 'mudblood.' It just slipped out." He complained. "And why would you get so angry? Plenty of people call muggleborns 'mudbloods'."

Su gave him another scowl. "Don't be coarse Black! Some of us actually have some human decency!" She stood up and stomped angrily out of the Great hall, ignoring the two boys calls for her to return.

"What does 'mudblood' mean anyway?" Stephen asked, turning back to Harry. "She wouldn't tell me. Just said it was rude and I was better off not knowing it." He shrugged. "Normally, I'd just look it up, but that seems like too much work." He gave a lazy smile.

Harry shifted nervously on the bench. "It's a word for a person with nonmagical parents. A muggleborn, like you."

Stephen just looked confused. "What's wrong with that? I didn't think Su would get upset if someone said something that was true. Would she have a fit if someone called her Asian?" He asked, his fingers itching to look the answer up in a book.

"Uh well. . ." Harry pondered the best way to explain the insult without getting his friend mad at him. Su was angry and Kevin was gone and he really didn't feel like hanging out with anyone else. They were too much stereotypical Ravenclaws, there were things in life besides marks, they just hadn't noticed yet. "It's usually used in a nasty way. Meaning that someone's blood is dirty and they aren't fit to associate with normal wizards. Purebloods." He looked nervously at Stephen, hoping the boy wasn't going to become angry with him.

Luckily, Stephen just shrugged. "Whatever. I've been called worse things that Primary school. I think I can handle you accidently insulting me when you're not even paying attention to what you're saying." He gave Harry a slightly harder look. "That doesn't mean that I like it. So try not to insult me without realizing it."

Harry nodded and finished the rest of the meal in silence. He needed to figure out some way to apologize to Su, get Kevin to come back to school, and finish all his homework. And he hadn't even started the project his father had assigned them.

"You finished?" Stephen asked, finally breaking the silence.

After licking the remaining chocolate pudding off his spoon, Harry nodded. "Let's get out of here. Maybe go back to the library?" He asked hopefully. If he was really luckily maybe Madame Pince would let him try and find a book on liquid cruciatus potion.

But before he could get a up a hand fell heavily onto his shoulder. Harry jumped in surprise, turning to face his father.

"Dad, you scared me! Can't you say something before you terrify a person out of their skin?" He complained. After he realized what he'd said Harry's face lit up in embarrassment. "Sorry Professor Snape. Was there something you wanted?"

Snape had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from bursting out laughing in front of the entire population of Hogwarts. He loved Harry, he could always count on him to say something funny and lighten the tension of the situation. "Madame Pomfrey needs to see you in the Hospital Wing immediately after you've finished eating."

Harry groaned and looked at his empty plate. "Would you believe me if I told you I wasn't finished yet?" He asked hopefully. There was still a decent chance that Pomfrey wouldn't be happy with the way he was healing and would make him spend the rest of the week in the hospital wing. That was something he definitely didn't want.

"No. And you may not have anyone dessert." Snape added. "Come on." He crossed his arms and waited for Harry to climb off the bench and follow him towards Poppy's domain. "It'll be over before you know it. And if you don't like potions and healers, don't get hurt." He told his son sternly. It was hard to feel sorry for him after he'd tried to take on a Dark Lord.

Harry shrugged and kept silent until they'd arrived at the Hospital wing. He took a seat on the empty bed that Snape pointed to and squirmed around while waiting for the mediwitch to arrive. But the voices just outside the curtain surrounding his bed kept disturbing him.

"Everything looks fine Severus. She can go in as soon as you're ready." Pomfrey told his father, he could hear the click of her heels as she headed back towards her office.

Then the sounds of someone in soft soled shoes got louder. "Next weekend Severus?" His mother asked. But there was no answer, so he assumed that his father must have nodded or shook his head. But this pondering had to come to an end when Pomfrey pulled aside the curtain.

"There you are Harry!" She said, pulling her wand out of her pocket and running it up and down his body as she ran a few diagnostic checks. "Hmm."

Harry mentally groaned. Whenever she started making noises like that it meant that he was going to be stuck in the Hospital wing for quite a few days, possibly even a week. "Really Madame Pomfrey, I'm fine." He assured her.

She scoffed and ran a spell that made his insides tingle and a shiver run down his spine. "I still don't like this." Pomfrey murmured to herself. "It doesn't seem. . ." She spun her wand around his midsection and followed it up his spine to his neck. "Now I see. . ." She peered closely at her wand.

"Is something wrong?" Harry asked confused. He felt fine, actually he felt great! The school mediwitch didn't seem to agree, and she still hadn't answered. "Madame Pomfrey?"

She looked back into his face with a kind smile. "Well Harry-" But whatever she was about to say was cut off by Percy Weasley sprinting into the Hospital wing. He stopped, panting in front of her.

"Stairs. Headmaster. Fell." Was all he managed to get out before she snatched her wand out of its holster and set off at a run. Harry wanted more than anything to follow her. But his parents choose that moment to come in and disturb him.

Snape raised an eyebrow at Weasley. But he summoned him a glass of water before shoving him toward the other end of the ward. "Finished already Harry?" He asked, glancing around for potion phials. "I didn't think she'd let you away so easily."

Harry shrugged. "She didn't." He stood up and looked at his parents. "Why is everyone being so secretive? It's like there's some kind of plan going on and I'm the only one who doesn't know what's happening."

Bellatrix and Severus exchanged nervous looks. They didn't want to tell Harry about their plans until they were positive everything was going to work. It was a nerve racking enough experience without Harry wanting to know everything that was going on.

Bellatrix bit her lip and started by asking him a question. "Would you like a little brother or sister Harry?" She asked, glancing to her husband. They both wanted a child and Pomfrey and Andromeda had set the appointment and everything was ready to proceed.

Harry looked at his mother. "You're having a baby!" He exclaimed.

"Not yet." Snape told him. "We were considering having another child and we wanted to know what you thought about that." _And to make sure that you don't get your hopes up in case Bella isn't able to carry him or her._

A giant smile appeared on Harry's face. "I'd love that!" He remembered all the babies he'd known. There weren't very many, but they always seemed to be happy and giggly bundles of fun. "It'd be fun." He added with an even larger smile.

Bellatrix and Severus exchanged looks of relief. It seemed as if all their fears had been baseless.

"Why was Weasley here?" He asked, remembering the panting bot he'd sent away with water. "Panting isn't normal behaviour for him." Bellatrix shared a smile with him. The brown noser could be extremely annoying. But sometimes Severus would have sworn that the boy should have been a Slytherin or a Ravenclaw.

Harry shrugged. "He came in and yelled something and then Madame Pomfrey ran out." He looked at the two adults. "Maybe she had to get something?"

But the mystery ended as the door to the Hospital wing flew open and Poppy entered, dragging the Headmaster along by the sleeve around his wrist. There was a very angry look on her face and she was ignoring all his claims of being fine.

"NO Albus!" She cried, finally losing her patience. "You just fell down a very large staircase. I will not let you leave without checking you through first!" She shoved him onto a bed and stuck her wand threateningly under his nose.

Dumbledore leaned away from her wand and tried to shift away from her as she ran very enthusiastic diagnostic charms all over him.

Snape stepped up beside the mediwitch. His usually pale face was even paler. "What happened Headmaster?"


	31. Plotting in the Dungeons

**Disclaimer: **JKR owns everything. I own nothing and don't make any money from writing fan fiction.

_Note: This is written for the 'Mother Bella' challenge on Potions and Snitches._

Plotting in the Dungeons

Dumbledore grumbled and tried to move away from Poppy's wand before answering. "I was returning to my office after dinner. Using the main staircase and it seems to have malfunctioned."

Snape looked down at the Headmaster cautiously. "Are you sure you're feeling all right? Hogwarts can't malfunction. It's a creation of magic and you're headmaster. If it wanted you dead, we wouldn't be having this conversation right now."

Poppy gave her wand another wave. Her frown was changing into a more neutral expression, especially now that Dumbledore had stopped moving. "Fine. You should probably take some more blood replenisher and stop eating so many sweets." She tucked her wand away. "But other than that, you're fine."

Dumbledore smiled and inclined his head. "Thank you Poppy. Now I've got to get back to work. Things to do." He looked nervously at Severus.

"Take this with you." Poppy handed him a squat jar filled with green paste. "You'll probably have some bruises in the morning. This should clear them up quickly." She told him. "Use as much as you need."

Snape watched as the headmaster thanked Poppy again and hurried out of the Hospital wing. He wasn't sure exactly what was going on, but something felt wrong about the Headmaster. There was something off and he couldn't place his finger on it yet. _And not knowing bothers me. Especially with Lucius in the castle and Bellatrix planning to become pregnant. It seems as if everything is happening at once._

"Can I leave now?" Harry asked politely, looking hopefully at the mediwitch. "Dad can help me get well at home. And then I wouldn't take up extra space."

Poppy frowned at Snape and ruffled Harry's hair. "I wasn't finished yet. And you don't waste my bed space. Anyone who needs a bed is welcome in the hospital wing." She took out her wand again and swept it up and down Harry's body. "You need a few more doses of a bone and muscle regenerator potion. Blood replenisher wouldn't hurt either."

Severus nodded. "I'll take him home now. I've got plenty of potions." He put his hand on Harry's shoulder and stepped toward the door. "He needs time to do his homework and I'm certain that I've some books he could use. Come Harry."

Poppy turned her attention back to her files. There wasn't much point in arguing once Severus had made up his mind. She needed help to beat him. Minerva, Dumbledore, Bellatrix. They all could convince him to take a bed and rest. One day she resolved to ask them how it was done and get the secret for herself.

"Lesson tonight." Bellatrix murmured. She smiled and slipped off toward her office in one of the towers. "I'll pick you up."

Harry waited for Severus to activate the entrance to their quarters and he followed his father in. "Dad, why isn't there a wizard studies class? We've got muggle studies. Wouldn't it be helpful for muggleborns and really stupid wizards?" He took a seat on the couch and accepted the cup of tea his father handed to him.

Snape held up a hand before Harry could take a sip of his drink. Harry gave him an odd look and groaned when he saw the potion phials his father was holding. By the colour he could tell that one of them was a blood replenishing potion, and he'd rather avoid the taste.

"Yuck, yucky, yuck. Ugh!" Harry swallowed the three potions as quickly as possible. But the acidic taste still filled his mouth and made him want to scorn his insides clean with soap and cloth. "Thanks a lot. You could have just told Madame Pomfrey that I took the potions."

Severus ignored Harry's complaints about the potions, he was quite use to students complaining about taste. "When Hogwarts was founded few muggleborns could afford tuition and the ones that could usually had pureblood sponsors. There wasn't a need then and no one's created the course. I should talk to the headmaster."

Harry got to his feet and headed over to the bookshelves on one of the walls. He still needed a book for his potions project and his luck was probably the best with his father right behind him in his father's private library. "Where can I find a book for my project?" He asked, turning to look over his shoulder.

With a flick of his wand, Snape sent a book flying toward his son. "I found a book on your topic that you may use. It's not too disturbing and it has plenty of good information. Of course it would be banned from the restricted section here so it's probably best if you don't let any one else see it."

Harry snatched the book eagerly and read at the cover. _**Developing Blood Potions and Maximising their Effectiveness. **_Harry flipped opened the book randomly and began to read. It was not anything like what he'd been expecting.

_**And so as recent testing shows, the sanguine potion's effects can be tripled by stewing the leeches before adding them. However the torturer will need to remember this and give prisoners much smaller doses. The potion can easily prove fatal, especially when used in conjunction with most advanced curses.**_

The rest of the book seemed to be written the same way. As if the reader was a torturer and learning how to cause more pain and hurt more people. It did have a section on liquid cruciatus, but Harry didn't want to read all the details. And his father's notes in the margins. . . They were probably from his spying days, because Harry couldn't imagine him brewing torture potions.

Snape kept glancing at his son over the papers he was marking. He didn't want Harry reading the book, but at the same time, he wanted Harry to be able to protect himself against those who would seek to harm him. Quirrel might be in Azkaban, but the spirit of the Dark Lord had fled his body just before the boat had reached Azkaban. _At least they're keeping Quirrel. The idiot let the Dark Lord feed on his __soul!_

Maybe assigning Harry such a dangerous potion hadn't been a good idea. But Snape knew that Harry was above most of the other first years. After all, he'd grown up with a Potion Master and he'd been chopping up rats for punishments since he could safely hold the knife.

Bellatrix pushed the door open to her quarters. Her husband and son were in the sitting room, both working on school related assignments and essays. She grinned when Severus stuck his quill into his empty jar of red ink. They were barely into the school year and he was already on his third jar. She almost felt sorry for the students that had to deal with his acidic tongue.

"Time to go." She told Harry. "Dress warmly. It's starting to get cold." Bellatrix glanced down at her own large robes. They were more like black drapes, but right now they served their purpose.

Harry's eyes were shining and he ran to his room and came back with a thick cloak. "Bye Da." He chirped happily as Bellatrix opened the door and shooed him out in front of herself. They walked through the walls, using a different passage to get outside and into the clearing in the forest than Snape had brought Harry to last time.

Bellatrix shed her large robes. Underneath them she had on duelling robes and inside the large robes were stunned mice. She brought out the first one and set it on the ground, pointing her wand at it. "We're going to study curses. And how they might be used against you."

Harry looked on with rapt attention. The only spells that his parents didn't demonstrate on themselves or each other were illegal ones and ones that caused so much pain and difficulties that it was simply a very bad idea to use them practically. "What are we learning? Do I know them yet?"

"Imperio." Bellatrix hissed at the mouse. It woke up and began to move around. Dancing on its hind legs and jumping as she directed it. "This is an Unforgivable curse. Using it on a human gives you life in Azkaban. Now Harry," she made the mouse jump onto him. "What do you think this curse does?"

"Controls you?" Harry asked. He remembered hearing his parents complaining about Death Eaters claiming they had been under the Imperious Curse and they'd talked about it in primary school. There had been a unit on laws and government. It had been exciting, a guard from Azkaban had even been brought in to talk to them. One of the human guards, not a dementor.

Bellatrix smiled. "Right." She revered the curse. "You're going to learn to do this. The Ministry passed an act during the war with the Dark Lord that allowed aurors to use Unforgivable curses. With so many people knowing them, you need to learn to protect yourself if case it should be cast upon you. The only way to defeat something is to know it, understand its workings and secrets."

Harry swallowed nervously and pointed his wand at the mouse. "Imperio." Nothing happened, but then he wasn't sure what he wanted to happen. "Imperio." The mouse tried to run off into the night and was hastily caught by Bellatrix's sleeping spell.

"Come on Harry. This is the easiest curse. All you have to do is want to. Want it more than anything." Bellatrix told him. Her eyes were shining, it was almost as if she was reverting back to the sadistic animal she'd been during her Death Eater days. With Severus's help she'd regained most of her sanity, but her other self was still there, lurking beneath her iron control.

"Right." Harry pointed his wand at the mouse and decided to try something simple, like making it wake up. "Imperio." He felt something rush down his arm. But it surprised him and he jerked his arm before the feeling could reach his hand and his wand. "I felt something!"

Bellatrix gave him a tight smile. "That's an improvement. Now try and do something. Remember, you must want it! Want it more than anything!"

Harry tried to fix a situation in his mind. Like on Yule, when he wanted his parents to wake up so he could open his presents. He let the memory fill him. "Imperio." This time a beam of light shot out his wand and hit the mouse. The mouse opened its eyes and jumped to its feet. Harry took a deep breath and tried something else.

The mouse rolled over. And over, and over. Harry smiled happily and put his wand down, reversing the spell. "It worked!"

Bellatrix smiled. "It did. Very good." She stunned the mouse again and pointed her wand at it. "This curse isn't illegal because it's not very well known. It was created when I was in school, the incantation is more difficult than most. Luctus Interdim" She said. But there was more to the curse than she told Harry. The Mare curse was Bellatrix's. She'd made it to get back at her enemies, and sister. And it worked, too well sometimes.

Harry watched the mouse suffer. It seemed to be dreaming, but they weren't good dreams judging from the way it was shivering and shaking in its sleep. "Mum, stop!" Harry grabbed Bellatrix's arm and pulled it away from the mouse. "Stop it!"

Bellatrix ended the spell and scooped the mouse back into her pocket. "What Harry? You need to learn these." She looked angrily at him. "Do you want to die? A Death Eater isn't going to stop casting curses on you just because you don't like them."

Harry shook his head. His lips were pressed so closely together that they had gone white. "I'm leaving. This is wrong." He pulled his cloak around himself more tightly and started hurrying down one of the paths out of the clearing. It was the one they'd used to get to the clearing and he wanted to get back to the castle. And away from his mother.

The castle seemed to have sensed Harry's feelings and the door opened for him automatically. He slumped against the cold wall of the dungeons as soon as the door had closed. It made him feel safer, more secure.

Slowly his heart began to stop racing and the anger that had been pounding throughout his body slowed and Harry grew calmer and the blood stopped rushing in his ears. He closed his eyes, leaning his head on the wall behind him. That's when he heard the voices.

"Our actions need to continue. See if we strike here and here then it will be open here." Harry could hear noises, almost as if someone were tapping a board that they were working on. There were more murmurs and the scratching of many quills. Harry got to his feet and pulled out his wand. This situation was making him feel even more nervous than watching his mum cast the curses had.

He crept around the dungeons, trying to find the room where the voices were coming from. Harry could swear that he recognised the loudest voice, the one who seemed to be in charge. But he couldn't place it. And who would be plotting in the dungeons of Hogwarts? Quirrel was in Azkaban and the Dark Lord had disappeared far away.

"Harry. Mr. Black!"

Harry jumped and turned to see Dumbledore looking at him. "Professor? Is there something I can do for you?" _I don't think Dumbledore would be one of the plotters. He might not be the nicest person, but mum and dad don't think he's evil. They just don't trust him._

Dumbledore looked at him oddly, as if he'd been expecting a different reaction. Then he gave a little laugh. "Of course. I'm sorry to bother you Harry." He nodded regally. "Good night."

Harry got out of the dungeons as quickly as he could. He tried to avoid Dumbledore most of the time and the man seemed content with that. He only spoke with Harry when it was unavoidable and he was acting rather odd. Not to mention that it was past curfew and he needed to get to Ravenclaw. _I hope Kevin's back. It's been boring without him. _He hurried up and slipped through the door and into the common room.

"Ah, Mr. Black. I've been looking for you." Headmaster Dumbledore said, looking down at him through his half-moon glasses.


	32. Polyjuice Potion

**Disclaimer: **JKR owns everything. I own nothing.

Polyjuice Potion

"P-p-professor?" Harry asked. Then he mentally yelled at himself for stuttering, in front of the headmaster of all people. "What do you mean Sir? I just spoke with you in the dungeons." He looked at Dumbledore carefully. "Maybe you should see Madame Pomfrey again."

Dumbledore didn't answer immediately. He looked at Harry carefully, as if trying to tell whether or not he was joking. "Come with me please Harry." He motioned to the door of Ravenclaw tower.

Harry nervously opened the door and stepped out into the hall. He didn't really trust the headmaster, and today just seemed to be going badly. He'd rather go up to bed, or hide from his mother and her lessons full of illegal magic.

The headmaster led Harry down a hall, passing quickly by all the closed doors. They stopped outside a nondescript looking down. Dumbledore knocked and it opened on its own. Harry stepped in behind the headmaster, looking around nervously.

But they had arrived in rooms that Harry recognised. And he knew the three people relaxing in the sitting room. Narcissa was running her fingers through Draco's hair and her husband's arm was wrapped around her waist. She looked up at them when the door closed and smile welcomingly.

"Hello Headmaster, Harry." She nodded and pulled her hand out of Draco's hair. "It's getting late."

Draco glanced nervously at the clock and pulled his robes more tightly around himself. "I should get going." He allowed his parents to hug him another time and accepted a pass from his father before setting off towards Slytherin house.

"Please sit down. Would you like something to drink?" Narcissa asked, as she and Lucius retook their seats on the couch. "What is it that you wanted to speak to us about anyway headmaster?"

Dumbledore took a seat in one of the comfortable looking armchairs. "I received a letter from young Harry here."

Harry glanced at Dumbledore confusedly. He couldn't remember sending any such letter. In fact, he didn't think he'd ever written a letter to the headmaster.

"He wanted to know why Hogwarts doesn't have a Wizard Studies class, something like Muggle Studies, only for muggleborns and half-bloods who've grown up in muggle situations. It's an excellent idea for introducing wizarding culture." Dumbledore looked at the Malfoys. Both parties knew that they disagreed about muggles and magic.

Narcissa nodded thoughtfully. "That might be helpful. The scum would be less repulsive if they knew how to properly behave." She glanced nervously into Dumbledore's blue eyes. "I meant that it would be an amazing learning opportunity for those who are less fortunate with their birth."

Dumbledore smiled happily, as if he hadn't heard her derogative comment. "Wonderful, I'm certain that the governors will offer little resistance." He looked meaningfully at Lucius Malfoy. Between the two of them the governors were simply puppets. Anything they both wanted was guaranteed to pass. "I send them a proposal tonight."

Lucius stood up and went to the door that led deeper into his quarters. "I've got some letters to send. You'll have to excuse me." He left the room, and Harry could hear the hoot of an owl and the sound of desk drawers opening when he opened the door.

Narcissa looked at her nephew and the headmaster for a moment before speaking. "Is there anything else you need Professor Dumbledore? It's getting late and I'm dining in the Great Hall tomorrow morning."

Dumbledore put a hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry tried to move, but the old man just tightened his grip so Harry couldn't move at all. "I was hoping that would would be willing to teach this class Mrs. Malfoy. Your knowledge of pureblood lifestyle and culture is almost legendary. I'm certain that your sister and her family would love to have you teach."

"These Wizard Studies classes, they would have no purebloods in them?" Narcissa asked, her nostrils flared when Dumbledore said yes. "Possibly. I'll have to discuss it first with Lucius."

Dumbledore smiled and pulled Harry to his feet as he stood up. "Please consider it. The class won't be able to start until after the winter holidays if everything goes as planned." He headed to the door. "Good night."

Harry pulled away from the headmaster as soon as they left the Malfoys quarters. "Why did you bring me there professor?"

"It was a burst of inspiration. Thank you Harry."

Harry wished that Dumbledore would call him 'Mr. Black.' He didn't want to be familiar with the headmaster. He didn't want to know the headmaster. And the explanation was not enough to satisfy him. But he knew that Dumbledore wasn't going to give him a better one. "Bye." He headed down the halls back to Ravenclaw tower.

Ravenclaw tower was quiet. It was late and past curfew. The common room was empty and Harry could hear voices in a few of the dormitories, but all the other first years were sleeping. He showered quickly and got into bed.

It was not a good night. Harry woke up breathing heavy with sweat dripping down his face at three o'clock in the morning. Harry felt like he'd had a nightmare, but he couldn't remember anything. He rolled onto his stomach and pulled the blanket over his head, hoping to spend the rest of the night in peace.

"Harry, Harry! Wake up!"

Harry's eyes shot open and he sat up suddenly. He was gasping for breath, he could have sworn that he had been in the Great hall where his mother was making him practice casting Dark curses at the students. "What?" He asked, his voice louder than normal. "Kevin!"

"Yeah, it's me." Kevin took his hand's off Harry's shoulders, he'd been shaking him to try and wake him up. "You all right? You were screaming awfully loud."

Harry nodded slowly and sank back down onto the bed. "Sorry I woke you up. I'll remember to use silencing charms next time."

"Don't." It was a very tired Stephen that spoke. "We're here for you. You'd help us if we needed it. Let us help you."

Kevin shuffled back over to his own bed and got under the covers. "Night."

"Night." Harry looked at the clock. It was only five in the morning. Breakfast didn't start until seven-thirty. But he couldn't get back to sleep. He waited for a few minutes, to make sure his room mates were sleeping again. Then he got out of bed and brushed his teeth.

The common room was still empty and Harry didn't have anything. All his homework for the day was finished. And today was easy. Transfiguration, Charms, Defence and History. _Wait, Defence! Uncle Lucius is starting today!_

Harry took out his textbook. _**The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self Protection.**_ He opened it and started reading. There wasn't anything else to do and he wasn't going to wake up one of his classmates just to talk. It wouldn't be appropriate, this early in the morning.

Gradually time passed. Harry went to breakfast. He tried to engage Kevin in conversation, find out where he'd been. But his friend told him nothing. And eventually snapped and told Harry to leave him alone if he was just going to pester him.

Transfiguration was easy. Harry had no problems turning stone to wood and back. In Charms, Flitwick lectured on the difficulties of charming live objects. Next week they'd be learning spells to use on plants, like growth charms and spells to deal with the nastier things, like Devil's Snare.

Lunch flew by and before Harry knew it, he was standing out in front of the Defence classroom. The door was closed and light was coming out from under it. Lucius was probably already in there. Harry checked his bag to make sure everything was in it. He'd brought an extra book around with him today. No one wanted to talk to him and he was rather lonely.

Su hadn't forgiven his mudblood comment, Kevin was annoyed at his constant pestering, and even Stephen prefered to talk to the other Ravenclaws. Harry felt like an outcast at lunch. They were all sitting together, laughing and talking. He had read a book and pretended that their behaviour didn't hurt him.

"Harry." Lucius opened the door and peered out into the hall. He wasn't expecting any of the students to have arrived yet. There were still ten minutes left of lunch and most people didn't even leave the Great hall until five minutes to class.

"Hey Uncle Lucius." Harry stuffed his book back into his bag and stood up straight. "I'm looking forward to your class." He stepped into the classroom as soon as Lucius moved to the side and set his stuff down at one of the desks in the front row. Hopefully the class wouldn't be boring; he wouldn't have any friends to talk to if it was.

Lucius gave his classroom one last, long look before the class started. "Harry, I'm going to use the lavatory. Make sure that my classroom isn't destroyed." He stepped out, his robes billowing as he moved quickly down the hall.

Harry got up from his desk and walked up to the front of the classroom. Lucius had more interesting things on his desk that Quirrel did. There was a skeleton of a rodent with wings and some moving pictures of different curses in action. Harry recognised most of them.

The door to Lucius's office was right at the front of the classroom with a blackboard on either side. It was open slightly and Harry walked up and looked in. For the most part it looked like all the other teachers' offices. There was a large desk and a comfortable chair along with two not so comfortable chairs for students. Harry pushed the door open all the way and entered the small room.

There were four doors in Lucius's office. Harry opened all of them. One lead to the classroom, that was the one he'd just come through. One of them opened into the corridor and another lead into the Malfoy quarters. It was the fourth one that interested Harry. He opened it all the way and stepped into the room, pulling the door closed behind him.

This room was even smaller than Lucius's office. In fact, there was barely space for the two things in the room and Harry. It would be interesting to know how Uncle Lucius managed to fit in.

In the centre of the room was a cauldron. It was sitting over a magical fire, the kind that was warm and spelled to keep whatever was on top of it at a constant temperature. Harry had lots of experience with constant temperature spells, they made the magical fire a slightly different colour. The brew inside it was thick and bubbly. Harry looked at it carefully. He had an idea of what it might be.

The second thing in the room was a wardrobe. The old fashioned kind that held all kinds of things and could be built right into the wall like a closet. He approached and lay a hand cautiously on the wood. He'd been taught to be wary of wardrobes and trunks. There could be curses placed on them or Boggarts and doxies living inside them.

But the only thing in this wardrobe was clothing. And it was clothes that Harry recognised. The bright robes and capes the Headmaster favoured and the floppy hats that he liked. There was even a set of brushes and combs for a long beard. Harry didn't understand why Lucius would need the things in the room. Until he found the jar.

The jar was in one of the drawers filled with bright socks and vests. It held hairs. The long, shiny, white hairs of the headmaster. And tucked beside the jar was a drinking pouch that strapped to the inside of a person's arm so they could keep track of their own drink and make sure that it stayed safe. But Harry was getting a different idea. Everything seemed to fit one conclusion.

Harry approached the cauldron and picked up the ladle that was hanging off the side. He prepared to dip it in, but footsteps surprised him. He dropped the ladle to the ground and shut himself in the wardrobe, breathing as quietly as possible.

A few seconds later the door creaked open and a man with long, white hair and Dumbledore's robes stepped into the room. It was Dumbledore, he faced the wardrobe long enough for Harry to get a good look at his face.

Dumbledore pulled a tiny vial out of his pocket. It was also filled with long hairs, but they were blond, not white. He picked the ladle of the ground and cleaned it with a quick spell before using it to scoop an amount of the potion into a dosing cup, the kind that were used in the Hospital Wing.

Harry watched closely as Dumbledore added the hair and the potion frothed and changed colour. It became a darkish colour. Like drying mud. Dumbledore gave it a long look and downed it quickly. He drained a glass of water as soon as the potion was gone.

_It was Polyjuice potion! _Harry could remember having seen the same bubbling brew in his father's lab. But this seemed far more sinister.

Dumbledore began to morph and change in front of Harry. He grew slightly taller and much younger looking. In only a few moments Lucius Malfoy was standing next to the cauldron in robes that were too small and disgusting on him. The colours were all wrong.

It only took a few quick charms for Lucius or Dumbledore to change the robes into longer, more elegantly styled robes. Whoever it really was did an excellent job impersonating Lucius Malfoy. Harry waited with baited breath as the man walked out of the room.


	33. Social Outcast

**Disclaimer: **JKR owns everything, I don't.

Social Outcast

Defence class was interesting. Uncle Lucius, or Dumbledore was an excellent teacher. He started off with a lecture on safety and then went on to the lesson.

The best part was that the lesson wasn't something Severus had already taught Harry. At least never practically. Harry did know how to cast a shield charm, theoretically. He'd never been old enough, or had enough magic to cast the spell.

"Protego!" Harry glanced around at his classmates. He hadn't had any problems conjuring the blue-green shield to guard himself. Not like everyone else. He smirked as Stephen waved his wand wildly. _Mudblood. _None of the Hufflepuffs had managed either.

"All right everyone." Lucius had the class sit down. He spelled a diagram of a duelling arena onto the front board. "Using Protego along with any hexes or jinxes you know we are going to hold a duel. It's a practical application of our skills. Are there any volunteers to start off?"

Harry shot his hand into the air. This sounded exciting and he knew plenty of spells. And getting even with his classmates sounded. . .pleasurable. Although it was wrong to feel good about hurting them. It made him no better than an evil wizard.

"Black and Li. The two of you, then the winner will battle Abbot."

Harry sprung up eagerly. Su was smart enough, but she had been living with muggles for the past few years, there was no way her skills could match his. And he wanted to beat her, she was looking rather nervous. And a second of hesitation in duelling made the difference between a loose and a win.

"Take your positions."

Harry pointed his wand straight out in front of himself and decided quickly on the spell he wanted to use. It would be humiliating and painful, just the thing for revenge. In fact, it was often known as the Revenge Curse.

"Begin."

"Turbo!" Harry flicked his wand. It wasn't the spell he'd been planning on using, but it worked. Su was lifted up in the giant waterspout and thrown across the classroom, almost smashing into the opposite wall.

Lucius had his wand pointed at the girl and was trying as hard as he could to stop her from hitting the wall. The spell was stronger and more advanced than he'd been expecting. Especially from Severus's son, the man was too protective!

The class stopped paying attention to the scene at the front after Lucius set Su gently onto the floor. She began to cough up the water in her lungs and stood up, her clothes dripping wet from the spell.

Lucius dried her with a charm and set her to the Hospital wing with Sally-Ann Perks to make sure she got checked out. And he didn't let Harry fight the next fight. It wasn't something he felt comfortable with, so the rest of the class remained rather tame.

Harry spaced out for the rest of the afternoon. He didn't care what the other eleven year olds could do in duels. He was already better than all of them, and quite a few of the second years as well. History of Magic was as boring as usual. Binns seemed to talk about the same thing over and over again. It was always goblin revolutions and more goblin revolutions. Harry couldn't care less.

"Harry." Draco called to him as they got out of their last class. History was now right across the hall from Defence and the Slytherins had it right after the Ravenclaws. "Did you get the message?"

Harry swung his bag over his shoulder and looked tiredly at Draco. "No, what is it? Something about my Dad being angry again?"

Draco shook his head. "We've got the first official pureblood-muggleborn alliance meeting tonight. It said to be at the Snape quarters immediately after the last class."

Harry groaned. Things with Stephen weren't going well and his father would not be happy. He used to be punished very severely for using the word mudblood. He'd even been able to stop using it for awhile, but now he was back to his usual bad language. "Fine, I'll be there soon."

Draco nodded and headed off to the dungeons. Amazingly enough, Hermione Granger was walking beside him and the two of them had their heads together discussing various classes and teachers. Not that Harry cared. He just wished that they'd talk to him as happily as they would each other.

He paused to make sure his bag was secure and peaked into his Uncle Lucius's class. It was a NEWT level class and Lucius was just taking a drink from an opaque bottle on his desk. It could have been polyjuice potion, but Harry couldn't tell from a room away.

"Hello Harry." Bellatrix gave him a brief look when he came in through the door and put the finishing touches on her clothing. A few charms to keep everything tidy and dry. "I'll see you in a few days."

Harry shrugged. He still remembered the nasty spells she'd wanted him to cast, it made him uneasy to think about them. "Dad? You home?"

Snape stuck his head out of his office. "A moment Harry. I just need to finish this conversation."

Harry nodded and walked to where the other three students were working on their homework. Or talking in the case of Draco and Hermione. It bored Harry. He walked past them and stopped at the door of his father's office, peering cautiously inside.

Severus was deep in conversation with Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. They were going over what looked like lesson plans and arguing over a calender that had at least twenty different colours spread over the month.

Harry only had one problem with that. Lucius was teaching a class upstairs, at least he thought Lucius was. Everything was getting so confusing. Dumbledore hurt, Lucius having polyjuice potion, the plotters in the dungeons. Harry wanted to return to the days in Primary school when his biggest concern was how much homework he had.

Finally Snape came out of his office and took a seat at the head of the table. There was a stack of parchment to his left, quill and ink to his right. "Very well then. Our group needs to pick a topic to focus on."

Hermione had her papers out too. "There's already a group doing food, another for clothing and a third for transportation."

"what kind of group are we suppose to be making any way?" Stephen asked, he hadn't bothered to read the outline paper.

_Stupid mudblood. _Harry scowled at him. "It suppose to be something that you can compare and contrast between wizards and muggles. Like food or clothing. What about pets?"

Snape shook his head. "We need something that you can spend time on, not a project that you could do in an evening."

Stephen smirked at Harry. "I've always been interested in Wizarding childhood. Before Hogwarts. Primary schools, toys, stuff like that."

Hermione nodded and scribbled a few notes down on to her parchment. "There's so many differences. Ways we played, dressed. It covers everything, just during a specific time period. Great idea!" She smiled happily at Stephen.

Draco nodded. "Muggles do have some interesting habits. And they treat their children differently. Father told me that they send them off to school really early and they have to work since there aren't any house elves."

Snape nodded and made a note on his parchment. "Very well, if you're all in agreement?"

Draco, Hermione and Stephen all nodded at each other. "Definitely." Hermione said, speaking for the three of them.

Harry was fuming mad. The meeting had started badly and gone downhill from there. His father and the three students ignored him as they shared stories over dinner. Harry felt as if he'd become invisible. He wanted to move back into his parents quarters and return to Primary school. He had friends there and things were so much easier.

"We will be meeting again next Tuesday evening." Snape told his group as they finished their meal. "Over the next few days you will write a two foot long essay on your schooling before Hogwarts." He opened the door and waited for them to leave.

Harry hung back, he wanted to talk to his father, get some help with the situation he was in. Maybe even some clarification on the multiple Uncle Lucius and Headmaster Dumbledore problem, but he had no such luck.

"Harry, I've got quite a bit of work tonight. Bellatrix and I are leaving early tomorrow morning. You'll have to stay in Ravenclaw this weekend. I'm not letting you go to the Malfoys." Severus gave his son a quick hug. "You're going to be a big brother!"

_Great! Now my parents haven't even got time for me! _Harry tried to keep a glare from filling his face and nodded sullenly. "Such. See you on Monday."

"Have a good weekend." Snape ran his hand through Harry's hair and sent him out the door. As soon as the door was closed he let an enormous smile fill his face. He was going to be a father! In blood, not just in name!

Harry headed up to Ravenclaw slowly. There wasn't anything in Hogwarts for him any more. A few days ago he'd had friends and fun, it hadn't taken long for him to become a social outcast. Even the Hufflepuffs wouldn't meet his eyes.

"Oi! Look who it is!"

Harry glanced toward the voice and gave a mental groan. Ron Weasley and a few of his Gryffindor cronies were standing at the top of the staircase that lead out of the dungeons and they were looking particularly blood thirsty. Harry had never gotten along with Ron and now that Ravenclaw didn't stand behind him, he was an easy target.

"It's Black. The Dark Wizard wanna-be who ended up in Ravenclaw."

"What did you do? Bribe the sorting hat? You're Slytherin spawn."

"Son of Death Eaters!"

Harry glared at them and tried to push past them to get back to his own house. "Leave off. Just because I've got more than a single brain cell doesn't mean that I'm evil."

Ron stuck out his tongue. "He's friends with Draco Malfoy and Professor Malfoy is his uncle! And both his parents are professors! I know where his good marks come from!"

Harry tried to ignore their hurtful comments. He wanted to relax and read in the common room, or go to bed. "Look Weasley, just because your parents can't afford any education and mine can is no reason to be jealous. Just work hard and you won't end up like them."

Ron's ears turned bright red and he clenched his hands into fists. "Take that back! My family's worth one hundred Death Eater families! After all, You-Know-Who tells them who to marry and when to have kids! They don't even like each other!"

Harry pulled out his wand and pointed it at Ron. "You take that back! My parents love each other and they got married after the war!"

"Then you're illegitimate! The war ended after you were born, unless Ravenclaw accepts ten year olds now." Ron smirked, he thought he had the best point.

Harry pointed his wand more steadily at Ron. His hand was shacking in anger. "I'm adopted. And if you don't take back everything you said, I'll curse you. I'll curse you so hard that you'll wish you never were born."

Ron laughed and glanced at his friends to make sure they were still with him. He was too much of a coward to pick on someone alone. He opened his mouth and than closed it. His supply of insults had been dried out. "Death Eater!"

Harry stopped holding back on his magic. It was taking a lot out of him and the curse made him feel so much better. "Sanguine!" He yell, the magic flowed out of his wand and smashed into Ron's chest.

Blood began to pour from the Weasley's ears, mouth and nose. He fell to his knees, clutching at his eyes in a fruitless attempt to steam the flow of blood.

Harry dropped his wand onto the floor. He hadn't known what the curse was going to do. It was something he'd come across in a book. It was suppose to be good curse for getting revenge. The spell had something about not being illegal and much messier than the Cruciatus curse.

This was definitely going to get him in major trouble. If he was lucky enough to not be expelled or suspended for using the Dark Arts on another student.

Harry dropped onto his knees and picked up his wand hoping that he'd be able to remember the counter curse and save Ron and himself. But when he lifted his arm to cast the spell a strange haze appeared in front of his eyes and before he knew what was happening everything around him was going black.

Uh oh...


	34. A Multitude of Dumbledores

**Disclaimer: **JKR owns everything. I own nothing.

A Multitude of Dumbledores

Harry woke up breathing quickly. Images of Ron Weasley bleeding filled his head and he wanted to get out, need to get out. He glanced around quickly. _The Hospital Wing._ _I still can't believe it actually happened. I don't want to be bad and hurt others. I'm no better than Quirrel!_

Harry couldn't believe what he had done. After all, he gotten in a horrible argument with his mum because he wouldn't place a mind control spell on a rodent and he'd very nearly killed another human. It was horrible. _I almost want to be expelled. Cleaned of the mistake I've made. But I'd really prefer to stay in school. Have him recover, even if he is a Weasley._

Ron Weasley lay in the bed across from Harry and he was breathing, slowly but steadily. There was an IV hooked up to his hand and a bag of blood was slowly being added to his body. But Harry didn't notice any of this. He was too busy pulling on his clothes and shoes. Someone had cleaned them and placed them on his end table.

Before slipping out of the Hospital Wing, Harry stopped in front of the youngest male Weasley's bed. He took out his wand and pointed it at the boy, before murmuring the counter curse. The curse had already been slowed, but it could only be stopped by the one who cast it. Harry was very relieved to see the blood flowing out of Weasley slow and then cease entirely.

Harry put his wand back into the pocket of his robe and left the Hospital wing as quickly as he could. He ran through the halls, not worrying about being caught. His father was getting ready for the new baby and Filch couldn't be everywhere at once.

It didn't take Harry long to get to the front doors running at full speed. He wanted out of the problems that seemed to be piling up. Especially Ron Weasley. His only concern was who'd found the two of them. It had to have been soon after the fight since Ron was still alive.

The doors opened wide in front of Harry and he ran out onto the grounds. Once he was under the moon and stars and open sky, his mind began to clear and his body relaxed. It was only then that his mental capacities began to return and he thought about his choices and the fact that the spell had made him faint and that he'd woken up in the Hospital wing.

A lone wolf cry came from the forest, Harry turned towards it, checking the sky. But the moon was at its crescent stage, it was a real wolf. It wasn't time for werewolves yet. He'd known about werewolves for ages. Father had assigned him an essay on werewolves every year for as long as he could remember.

Harry sat down on the stone steps leading up to Hogwarts and took a few deep breaths. Calming himself, using meditation like his father had taught him years ago. _Mum and Dad have taught me so much. I take so much knowledge for granted._

Harry walked back inside the school, unsure if he was going to head to his family's quarters, Ravenclaw tower, or the Hospital wing. He stopped in the main stairwell, needing to make his decision soon. Harry's gaze jumped from staircase to staircase as his mind jumped from idea to idea and rejected most of them.

Voices coming from high above disrupted Harry's concentration and he looked up nervously. The last thing he wanted to add to his problems was a detention and run in with Filch. He'd probably be in detention for life for cursing Ron Weasley, if he wasn't expelled.

But as the speakers moved to the edge of the landing they were on, Harry could get a good look at them. He saw Dumbledore's long, silvery hair and relaxed. The Headmaster wasn't his most favourite man in the world, but Harry could make up a story and escape punishment. Especially now that Dumbledore knew he was Harry Potter, he didn't seem to know how to react to him. Harry didn't see any difference. He was still the same boy he'd always been. Just a little older.

Harry looked at the speakers, there seemed to be something off. But he wasn't sure what it was. A quick spell created a telescope like bubble of air that he could look through. Of all the things he was expecting, this was not one of them.

The Headmaster was up there, that part was real. And the two others he was talking to, they were also Albus Dumbledore. Harry recognized the robes they were wearing, the beards and the twinkle in their blue eyes. But there was only supposed to be one Dumbledore. Not three.

One part of his mind told Harry to run. Another said stay and gather information. And the tiniest part of him wanted to rush up there and demand to know what was going on. His logic smushed that idea quickly enough.

Harry crouched down in the shadows of the largest staircase. In his black robe it would take good vision plus being on the lookout for someone to find him. He was securely and safely hidden away from the multitude of Dumbledores who'd begun to make their way downwards toward the main floor.

"People are already becoming suspicious. This cannot go on!" The Dumbledore in purple and green robes declared, waving his hands wildly. "It'll be discovered."

The Dumbledore standing next to him, one in crimson robes, shook his head. "It isn't your place to question. Do as your told and nothing will come up. We'll take care of any problems that might arise." He smiled a rather manipulative smile for Dumbledore. "Didn't we already have this discussion?"

A third Dumbledore, wearing neon orange robes spoke up. "Severus is already suspicious. Very suspicious. And if he's onto it then we've got to watch LeStrange, their son, and all the Slytherins. Snape's a danger to us."

The crimson Dumbledore waved a finger under the other's nose. "I told you, it will all be taken care of. If anyone's suspicious it is because of your bad jobs. Work a little harder or who knows what will happen." He shrugged and managed to look sinister at the same time. It didn't make Harry feel any more trusting of the Headmaster.

"Well gentlemen, it has been an interesting night. We'll have to continue this some other time." The Dumbledore in crimson robes said with a quick bow before turning towards the stairs to go back up.

Harry waited until all three of them had their backs turned. _This is it. My moment._ He trained his wand on the Dumbledore farthest away and hoped that he wasn't making a horrible mistake. " Ad alta." He whispered, watching the jet of light shoot out of his wand.

The other two Dumbledores turned and began to walk back quickly, running when they saw the third begin to rise. Harry gritted his teeth and concentrated as hard as he could, pushing the elderly wizard slowly toward the ceiling. His power levels weren't high enough to make the spell work at top efficiency and he was already tired from cursing Ron Weasley earlier that day.

Harry gave his magic another push before realizing that the light was coming from his wand and ending at the floating Dumbledore. It gave a perfect path for someone to follow if they wanted to catch him. Harry ended the spell and shoved his wand into his pocket, ducking under the stairs and curling into a tiny ball hoping to avoid detection.

Once the spell ended the two Dumbledores pulled out their own wands and carefully lowered the third Dumbledore to the floor so he wasn't hurt. Then they began to look around the room, with wands and physically.

Finally just as one of them started getting close to Harry's hiding place they all began to shudder and shake.

"Time to go. Meet again tomorrow night. Same time." The crimson robed one called out as they all fled the hall, running as if the Devil was nipping at their heels.

Harry wasted no time getting back to the Hospital wing. He was more likely to be taken seriously if the adults didn't blame him for hurting Ron Weasley and running away from the situation. Harry didn't want anyone to find out what had happened. The school and his father would punish him and his mum would be happy. That was usually what happened whenever he used magic that he wasn't suppose to use.

After changing back in pyjamas and snuggling into the covers in the Hospital wing, Harry closed his eyes and relaxed. There was nothing he could do until morning and being apprehensive and anxious didn't do anything.

Harry woke as the first light begin to slip in through the cracks in the curtains. He opened his eyes and listened to the footsteps entering the ward. They stopped across from him and he heard the sounds of someone moving things around and then shuffling back to the office at the end of the ward. As soon as the door closed he sat up.

Ron Weasley was still sleeping and the IV in his arm was still driping blood back into his body. Harry bit his lip. He'd been hoping that after a few blood replenishing potions Ron would be fine and he'd escape being in any major trouble. And with the counter curse the boy should have been cured nearly instantly. But there was the factor of time, Ron had been under the curse for quite awhile and it would take him more than a few hours to recover. For even though the bleeding had stopped he had quite a bit of blood loss to make up for.

Harry climbed out of bed and moved to sit on the bed next to the boy he'd injured. _I wish I'd thought about what was going to happen. How many times am I going to use spells before realizing the consequences? I need to start paying attention._ He thought, angry once again about his lack of self control. _It's my fault I haven't got any friends. I'm a nasty jerk and I insult my friends and expect them to get over it. This has got to stop._

"Mister Potter!" Madame Pomfrey called as she came out of her office. "What are you doing up already?" She bustled over and looked down at him sternly.

Harry shruged. "Sorry Madame. Can I leave now? I feel fine." He added when she looked as if she was going to refuse.

Madame Pomfrey took her wand out and ran it up and down his body, concentrating on his centre, the area around his magical core. "Still rather weak." She murmured to herself. "I keep telling those parents and they always shrug it off. But. . ." Her voice grew more quiet and Harry couldn't hear it any more.

"Can I leave now?" Harry asked when the mediwitch had finally stopped scanning.

Madame Pomfrey summoned a potion from her office and handed it to him. "Magic replenisher. You'll need to take one of these every morning for the next two weeks. It'll appear next to your plate at breakfast. After two weeks, come back for a check-up. And make sure you come back! Don't just have your father look at it." She told him sternly, watching as he swallowed the bitter draft.

Harry got dressed and cleaned his face before heading back to the ward. He stopped by Ron Weasley's bed and watched as the blood slowly flowed into his body. He still wanted to know who'd found the two of them and how they'd done so so quickly.

"Ah, Mister Black." Professor McGonagall stepped up from behind him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Just the boy I was looking for."

Harry suppressed a nervous shudder. She was the deputy Headmistress and Weasley's Head of House. She was also a friend of his and he'd squirted water in her face that summer. Growing up he'd played with her in her cat form. He didn't know what to expect from her. "Professor."

"Madame Pomfrey tells me that Weasley is recovering. He should be waking up today and returning to classes by Tuesday at the latest." She gave Harry her sternest look. "You're very lucky he wasn't killed. Now come with me please."

Harry followed Minerva through the halls until they reached her office. She spelled the door open and pointed at one of the chairs on the opposite side of the desk that she'd sat down on. The chairs were straight backed and rather hard, uncomfortable wood. But Harry was use to it. These were the only chairs that she could conjure.

"Harry, I want you to understand the severity of your actions. Using spells like the Sanguine curse only leads to more rumours of your family being Dark Wizards." When Harry opened his mouth to protest she raised a hand to stop him. "I know it's not true. But is that not what people think?"

Harry nodded, thinking of the insults Ron and the other Gryffindors had thrown at him. "But it's not fair professor! I haven't done anything!"

McGonagall raised an eyebrow and pulled a file from her desk. "You call this nothing?" She removed the record and read it out to him. "Used dangerous curse on fellow student. Use of the word mudblood. Child of deceased Death Eater and Death Eater spy. Excels in Potions and Defence Against the Dark Arts. It also says that there are rumours that you read books on Unforgivable and dark curses. Does this sound like a student you would want to have in your school?"

Harry shook his head. "It's not all my fault! I try hard, it just. . .slips out sometimes."

"The word mudblood?" McGonagall asked him seriously. "Things like that might happen once, maybe even twice. But four or five times? Not likely."

"Why are you even talking about this to me? Did my father put you up to it?" Harry asked, groaning mentally. He'd been hoping to escape a lecture until Monday. And he was guessing that his Da wouldn't be in a lecturing mood a few days after the event had occurred. It wouldn't be relevant any more.

McGonagall put the record back in the file and she put the file back in the appropriate cabinet. "Harry, I don't want you to have problems later. I know that there are unresolved differences between your family and Dumbledore. You can tell me whatever you want. I'll pass it on to the Headmaster if I can't take care of it myself."

Harry considered her words for all of thirty seconds. He didn't think that anyone was likely to believe that he'd snuck out of the Hospital wing and seen three Dumbledores meeting. They were more likely to write it off as a dream or side effects of using too much magic.

"Is there anything you want to tell me?" Professor McGonagall asked him.

"No Professor. Nothing at all." Harry stood up. "May I leave now?"

McGonagall nodded. "Yes. And Black, you've earned yourself detention for a week with me. Seven o'clock in the transfiguration classroom. Don't be late." She waved a hand at the door, letting Harry know that he could leave.


	35. Halloween Past and Present

**Disclaimer: **JKR owns everything Harry Potter. I make no claims or money.

_Author's Note: I apologize for the delay in this story. I had to finished planning the rest of the minor details out and I was busy with my original novel. But I'll try to finish this story quickly. And as always, thanks for Xandra for betaing!_

Halloween - Past and Present

Harry read frantically through his Charms notes on Halloween morning. He wasn't ready for the test he had or for the feast tonight. The fact that the rest of school seemed to forget he was there wasn't helping.

His fellow Ravenclaws had already been angry and like the Hufflepuffs, they'd been horrified at the dark curse he'd used on Ronald Weasley. The Gryffindors were angry about the curse, especially since it was one of their own that had been injured. At first Harry had opened that the Slytherins would accept him, even if it was only Draco. But they didn't want to be associated with Evil and dark magic and left Harry on his own.

Finally Harry put his wand down with a sigh and let his notes fall next to it. Since it was only six thirty in the morning the Great Hall was empty and breakfast hadn't appeared yet. Harry liked it in the mornings, he avoided almost everyone and got out of Ravenclaw tower before anyone could bother him. After taking a few showers that had been full of grease and getting his feet stuck to the floor he'd taken the time to protect himself from his year-mates and hopefully the rest of the students.

The first breakfast appeared at seven o'clock. It was the first breakfast , usually only teachers and students with morning detentions ever showed up, it was just too early for most people. But today the hall was empty, save Harry. A sparse fair covered the table, oatmeal, cereal, toast. Harry filled his glass with the sour grapefruit juice and snagged a few slices of toast.

As soon as he'd finished eating, Harry gathered up his belongings and headed away. This had remained a problem. After eating there was nowhere for him to go. The library wasn't open yet and it was far too early to appear at his first class. Professor McGonagall didn't open the Transfiguration classroom until five minutes before the start of class.

Harry walked through the corridors, not certain of where he was going, simply letting his feet take him where they will. He climbed a staircase and another after that, wandering through the winding halls of Hogwarts. Finally the corridor stopped, a thick wooden door prevented Harry from continuing on his journey.

The door wasn't locked, but it was stuck and when Harry threw his shoulder against it, it opened with the noise of rusty hinges squeaking. The room beyond it wasn't worth the effort either, at least that was what Harry thought at first.

There wasn't any lights, and although a few torch brackets were mounted on the walls, they were all empty. Empty bookshelves lined one wall and there was a fireplace filled with ashes and mice droppings. An armchair and couch sat in one corner, but they had become rather disgusting with age. The whole thing reminded Harry of the room his father had showed him in the summer.

After casting a Lumos charm, Harry put his wand into one of the torch brackets and took a seat on the wooden floor. He was slightly frightened of whatever lived inside the couch and armchair, doxies or worse. But there was time to waste and nothing had jumped from the shadows yet so he opened his books and tried to study a little more for his charms test, but the material just couldn't hold his interest.

When the castle bells chimed warning that there was only a few minutes until the first class, Harry jumped to his feet. He was probably going to be late for Transfiguration and was most likely going to land himself in detention on Halloween. So much for trying to enjoy the feast and get a few friends back.

McGonagall glared at Harry when he came in, but she didn't say anything about detention. She simply ordered him to stay after class. Harry gave a mental groan and focused on the day's assignment. Now that everyone had mastered making a match-book and matches that actually worked they were onto the next step. Making something that the matches could light.

By this point everyone in the class could make a stick into a candle. But no one could make that candle work, it wasn't truly wax. And for once Harry was finding that the answers didn't come to him immediately. But he concentrated and used all the visualizing techniques his parents and McGonagall had taught him.

When the bell rang for break, Harry could transfigure a piece of wood into a working torch. It wasn't a candle, but he could use it in the room he'd found and a torch was sort of like a candle. If he was lucky McGonagall might even accept it instead of the wax stick he was suppose to make.

"You wanted to see me professor?" Harry asked, pulling his bag over his shoulder. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and waited for the woman to get mad, or upset or give him detention for being late. He wasn't expecting anything else.

Minerva McGonagall looked at the boy standing in front of her. _I loved his parents and his new parents are my dear friends. And Harry is like a grandchild to me. So why does he always do the wrong thing! He used a dark curse, he can't follow the rules or show respect to anyone. He can't even keep a friend. The Hufflepuffs hate him and that's saying something._

"I'm disappointed in you Harry." Minerva finally said. "Come with me." She led the boy into her office and motioned for him to take a seat on the hard chair in front of her desk. "What's wrong Harry?" She asked gently after he'd settled into the seat.

Harry gave her a confused look. She was suppose to get angry, give him detention and possibly give him a lecture on punctuality. "What do you mean?" He asked, just a hint of nervousness and confusion audible in his voice.

"I'm worried about you Harry. Is there something wrong? Did you get in a fight with your parents? Or another one of your friends? What is going on?" Minerva gave him a hard stare. "Answer me please Harry."

Harry sighed. "Nothings wrong. I just lost track of time this morning, okay?" His tone boarded on insolent and was becoming rather demanding.

"Not okay Harry." McGonagall glanced at her own clock. "I expect to see you for detention tomorrow afternoon. Two o'clock. And don't even think about being late."

Harry groaned. He hated getting detention on the weekends. "Fine." He stood up and stormed out the door, rushing to make it on time for his Charms test. But even with a few seconds to spare the tiny teacher glared at him as he plopped into his seat as the bell began to ring.

The test was as bad as Harry had feared. He didn't remember all the theory work they'd done. Or all the different dates that Charms had been created, or made illegal. There was a whole section on the safety reading they were suppose to do. Harry hadn't even looked at that section of the book.

Harry sighed with relief when the bell rang for lunch. Sitting in the classroom stressing out over answers that he had no idea of and ended up making up wasn't his idea of a good day. Halloween never seemed to be a good day for him.

There was the time he'd been sick, the year he'd been grounded for being mean to Mrs. Norris, and of course the year that he'd found out about the saddest parts of the day, it was a lesson he'd never forgotten and never would.

**

**October 31 1988 **

It was quiet in the Snape-LeStrange quarters of Hogwarts. Everyone was tired from the parties during the day and the feast in the Great hall that night. Bellatrix had dressed up as an angel from muggle mythology and she'd tried to convince Severus to dress up but he couldn't be persuaded.

"Can I have another piece of candy?" Harry asked, making his eyes wide and trying to convey his want for the sweet in his face. "Please Mum? Just one little piece?" He was sitting on his bed dressed in night robes, but he wouldn't lie down yet.

Bellatrix was regretting allowing her son to stuff his face with sugar at the feast. "May I have another piece, not can I." She glanced at the clock. "And no you may not, it is time to go to sleep. Lie down and close your eyes."

Harry protested but he got under the covers. "Mum, why is everyone except for you and Da so happy on Halloween? You're always sad." He reached out a hand to her and got his goodnight kiss and hug before his answer.

"Harry, do you remember everything that you learned about October 31st 1981?" Bellatrix asked, running her fingers calmingly through her son's hair. Telling him stories was better then reading for getting him to fall asleep and most often she enjoyed sharing stories with her child.

"Yes, what does that have to do with anything?" Harry asked. He got good marks in school, but they didn't mean much. And like most children he forgot everything as soon as the test was over. There weren't any exams yet in his classes at the end of the year.

Bellatrix sighed. "The Dark Lord fell on that night Harry. Remember? And the wizarding world declared itself free of fear. People are still celebrating it today. We have an extra special feast in the Great hall and all over England people are hosting parties and setting off fireworks."

Harry nodded, his eyes starting to drift close. "Do you celebrate today Mum? Does Da celebrate?" He asked, his child's voice full of innocence and sweetness.

Bellatrix pressed her lips to his brow in a final goodnight kiss. "We remember Harry. The day is not only happy, it is also sad." She got to her feet, turning the lights off when she reached the door. After a glance back at her son, burrowing into the blankets with his eyes closed, she stepped out and closed the door softly behind her.

As soon as Harry heard the door close he shot up in bed. His mum's comment about remembering and celebrating had interested him. If his parents were going to be having fun and eating more sweets he wanted to be there. _It's not fair that adults get to stay up later and eat more chocolates just because they are older!_

Harry slipped out of his nice warm bed and into his slippers. It wasn't yet November, but the dungeons were already freezing cold and the cloth would muffle any sounds he accidentally made. After pulling a black robe on over top of his pyjamas, Harry pushed his nose out the door and looked around. The sitting room was empty so he gave the door a light push, hoping that the hinges wouldn't squeak and give him away.

There wasn't anyone in the kitchen or the lavatory. Harry looked nervously at the rooms he still needed to check. He wasn't allowed in his father's potions lab and both Severus' and Bellatrix's rooms were off limits.

With a pounding heart appropriate to the holiday, Harry touched his father's door knob lightly. When nothing happened he turned it gently. The door wasn't locked and Harry closed it after pulling it open large enough to stick his head in. The room was dark and empty.

Harry held his breath and tiptoed across the floor to the door of the Potion lab. He could see light coming from the crack under the door and was certain he'd find his parents here. Trying to be as quiet as possible Harry slipped the door open.

The room was mostly dark, save for a candle burning in the corner. Harry put one foot over the threshold, trying to figure out what his father was doing. It didn't look very fun, nothing like a Holiday. He bit his bottom lip and crept into the room.

Severus drew in a shaking breath as he struggled to control his emotions. Every year since she'd died he did the same thing; got out her pictures and lit a candle. He sat in his lab until the candle burned itself out, thinking of her and the time that they had been able to have together.

Harry got a look at the picture on the altar in front of his father. He knew that red hair and smile anywhere. It was his Mum, Lily. This was the day she'd died. He felt bad, intruding on his father's grieving. Harry couldn't get out of the room fast enough. _I bet Mother is the one with the sweets. She likes candy._

But Bellatrix's room wasn't very well lit or happy feeling either. Harry peaked in carefully, he'd be in major trouble if she caught him after telling him quite clearly to go to bed. She was doing the same thing his Da had done. Only Harry couldn't understand who she was grieving for. Bellatrix had told him when he'd found out that he was Harry Potter that she hadn't known either of his parents well.

The candle in front of Bellatrix was black and she didn't have any pictures, just a crudely drawn image she'd scratched out on a piece of parchment. It was a symbol Harry didn't know the name of, a snake twisting and turning about a skull. It looked similar to the tattoo his parents both had. . .

**

Harry gave a shudder in the great hall as he remembered getting in trouble that night. Grieving made his parents short tempered and they had not taken into account that it was a holiday and he'd filled up on sugar. They'd simply filled his next weeks with detentions and groundings.

_This Halloween will be better. _Harry promised himself, as he took a seat in the Great hall. He had plans and if they worked his entire life would change for the better. Everything would be the way it was suppose to be.


	36. A Confrontation

**Disclaimer: **JKR owns everything Harry Potter. I make no claims or money.

_Author's Note: Thanks for Xandra for betaing!_

A Confrontation

Harry glanced around the Great hall. The Weasley twins had entered ten minutes ago and he hoped they were still waiting for his signal. Soon he'd been starting his grand plan and by eleven o'clock that evening everything should be like it was suppose to, if no one strayed from the plan.

After what seemed like forever the clock chimed six times, signalling the beginning of the Halloween feast. The house tables were stuffed full and the crowds of children seemed more rumbustious than usual. Only the head table was rather subdued and that could be chalked up to the fact that Dumbledore, Lucius Malfoy, and Flitwick were all missing. Harry glanced up but avoided his parents eyes and turned back to his empty plate and glass.

"Are we going to start? I'm starved!" Stephen rubbed his stomach dramatically.

Kevin laughed. "Just waiting for Dumbledore. I hope he gets here soon." He stared mournfully at the empty plates. It seemed so long since he'd eaten a feast at Hogwarts. And this one would be nice since there was no worry of what hand he held his fork in or what he truly was.

But the meal didn't start as expected. The large doors banged open and six people strode through purposefully. They walked in rows of three with the person in the middle wearing handcuffs and being prodded along at wand-point. The occupants of the head table got to their feet and a few of the students stood up, leaning to try and catch sight of the figures.

Alastor Moody left his prisoner in the care of his partner and stepped onto the raised platform in front of the head table. "The feast is postponed until further notice by order of the Ministry of Magic. Everyone out!"

There was a loud noise as the benches were pushed back and students surged towards the doors. More Aurors in full uniform entered and stopped a few of the students, keeping them in the great hall. The Ravenclaw table was turned and both Aurors and students took seats on it.

Harry was too surprised to move. This was not something he'd been expecting. In fact, this totally destroyed all his plans. He bit his lower lip, trying to form another plan as he quickly headed to the doors, hoping to catch up with his peers and connect with them over the unexpected development. He might be able to use this to his advantage.

But once again his plans were ruined. "Harry Snape?" A woman with pink hair stopped him by putting a hand on his shoulder. "Stay here please." She directed him back into the great hall and he took a seat once again, still avoiding the gaze of his parents, he tried to not look at anyone really.

Auror Moody stepped to the front of the group again, Professor McGonagall was standing next to him. From her shocked expression Harry gathered that something extremely unexpected had happened. Usually the anamagi was rather hard to faze, much to his displeasure. It made her difficult to prank and tended to land him in detention.

"Anyone know anything about this?" Moody asked, waving a hand at the two prisoners.

Harry looked at the prisoners this time. It took him a second to realize what he was seeing. Long white beards, purple robes with yellow stars and green robes with red cactuses. Both men had the same long hair and the same crooked nose and twinkling blue eyes. "Alastor really-" The first Dumbledore said, but he was cut off.

"No talking!" Moody ordered. "You're probably not even the real Dumbledore."

The small door behind the head table opened and another figure walked into the room lifting his arms high. "I apologise for the delay and I'd like to welcome all of you to the Hogwarts Halloween feast!" He looked around when no one responded to him. "Ah, this is a predicament."

Moody sent four Aurors up to get the rid Dumbledore, handcuff him and bring him down to join the other two. "Now if we could get started, " He began, only to be interrupted once again when Madame Hooch and Madame Pince entered the hall, bringing yet another Dumbledore between them.

Moody crossed his arms and looked angrily at the four Dumbledores, all of whom were smiling and twinkling as if they hadn't a care in the world. "Now then, if we may be allowed to proceed, finally I'd like-"

Once again his words were interrupted with a door opening. Only this time it was the main doors and no Dumbledore came through, simply Hagrid. "I got yer message." He announced in a rough and hurt voice. "I couldn't really believe it." He dropped his face to his hand. "Dumbledore's a great man Alastor. You know that."

Moody brandished his wand at the four Dumbledores. "But which one of them is the great man and which three are imposters?" He scowled and looked around the room. "Snape!"

Severus stood up and left the high table warily. Moody had never really been happy with him. He seemed to not believe that Severus had truly changed sides and was always hounding him and Dumbledore, asking why Severus wasn't in prison and what it was that made Dumbledore trust the ex-Death Eater.

"I want Veritaserum." Moody demanded in a fashion that reminded Severus of the way he'd been treated during his interrogations at the Ministry. The Department of Magical Law Enforcement may have made certain potions and spells illegal, but they had no difficulties using them on their own prisoners. But he kept his snide remarks to himself. It wouldn't help him or anyone, in fact it would most likely hinder the situation at hand.

Bellatrix slipped her hand nervously into Severus'. She didn't like Moody and during the weekend she'd spent with her husband at the fertility clinic she'd gotten into the habit of holding his hand whenever she was distressed, whether it be nerves, anger, or fear.

"I haven't got any. Veritaserum takes months to brew and it doesn't keep well." Severus informed the ageing Auror. "I suggest you simply ask them something the real Dumbledore would know and only him. Now if you'll excuse me. . ." He didn't wait for an answer and lead Bellatrix off the head dais to the floor and they came to stand around Harry, each resting a hand on his shoulder.

Moody snorted. "Fine Dumbledore. Dumbledores." He glanced at McGonagall for a moment. "What did you tell me the day that I left the school for the Auror academy?" Snape rolled his eyes. If he was in charge of the interrogation, he would have asked them in separate rooms so they couldn't steal answers.

All four of the Dumbledore's smiled. "Good work Alastor. You'll make an excellent Auror, if you can keep your paranoia in check."

Another confirmed his answer, "That it was."

The other two nodded. "I was about to say that." One of them proclaimed to the hall.

Alastor turned angrily back to Severus. "Snape! Your plan is useless! How am I suppose to know which ones really knew and which ones were making the answer up?"

Severus shrugged. "You're the Auror. How can you expect a nasty, evil, Slytherin like me to help you?" He was rather enjoying himself, quoting Moody's insults back at him. He let a smirk creep onto his face and exchanged an amused smile with Bellatrix.

McGonagall sighed. "It's probably just polyjuice potion. Wait an hour and there will be one Dumbledore and three criminals Mad-Eye. It's not truly that difficult."

Alastor crossed his arms angrily. "I want justice woman! And I want it now! Who knows what could happen in that hour! Any one of these men could commit a horrible crime in their stolen body." The Auror wasn't usually so hot-headed, but seeing his mentor in such a state was really getting to him. Most of the Law Enforcement department was glad that his retirement was in less than a year.

Severus growled and snapped his fingers to summon a house elf. The two exchanged words for a moment before the house elf popped away. A moment later a plate full of steaming food appeared on the table behind Severus. He picked it up and thrust it towards Moody. "Here, eat while you wait. It'll make the time past more quickly." _Not to mention that even you aren't rude enough to talk and chew at the same time. There will be some blessed peace and quiet._

Harry twisted around to look up at his parents. Things weren't going the way he wanted them to. The window of time that would let his plan work wasn't very large and the few minutes he had were quickly disappearing. He needed the entire school in the Great Hall and the Weasley twins helping him. He was rather surprised at that, after all he had nearly killed their brother and then hired them to help him out.

"Hello Harry." Severus whispered as Bellatrix ran the fingers of her free hand through his hair. It was rather greasy, like his adopted father's, but it was still the beautiful colour somewhere between her own and Andromeda's.

Harry continued to look at his parents. "How much longer is it going to take? And what's happening?" He leaned in close and whispered, "Is this a Halloween prank?"

Bellatrix and Severus exchanged amused looks again, this time with Severus raising his eyebrow. "I believe so Harry." Bellatrix whispered before sinking to the bench behind him and putting a hand to her head.

Severus knelt down next to her immediately. "Is something wrong?" He asked worriedly. One of the procedures they'd tried was rather risky, but the side effects weren't suppose to appear until the third trimester.

She waved him off. "Just a light headache. Have you got a draft?" The light blue potion appeared from Severus' pocket and she swallowed it, relaxing visibly as the contents were absorbed into her bloodstream and the pain in her head lessened before totally disappearing.

Severus looked up at the master clock. There was still another forty, possibly thirty minutes until the polyjuice potion worn off completely, and he had no reason to stick around. "Harry, come with me please." He put a hand on Harry's shoulder and began to guide him out of the hall.

Moody looked up angrily and nervously when he saw the movement with his magical eyes. He scowled, some food falling from his mouth with the expression and he very nearly spoke against Severus. In the moment that he hesitated, Severus continued walking and the Auror settled for motioning to the pink haired girl to follow the two of them out into the hall.

Harry pulled out from Severus' grip. "What's going on? Could you screw things up any more?" He demanded angrily.

"I could ask the same of you." Severus knelt down, so that he was on Harry's level and looked into his eyes. "Harry, what's been going on these past few weeks? I know that I've been busy, but you can always come speak to me. You're hurting your friends, other students. You haven't been down to our quarters in weeks. And when you do come it's for the book group. Speaking of the book group, you never do anything but pout and complain at those meetings." He looked angrily at his son. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

Harry crossed his arms defiantly. "Nothing. No wait that's not what I meant!" He rushed to add when Severus got an odd and triumphant look on his face. "It's not my fault! The other Ravenclaws are too sensitive. The only reason I attacked Ron is because he drew his wand first. I was protecting myself!" he protested. "And I never liked the book group! They choose a topic without me and they leave me out of everything. And you are mum are always wrapped up in all this baby stuff and I just don't care any more!" He burst out angrily.

Severus put his hand on Harry's shoulder. "Thank you for telling me all that Harry. In the future please don't throw dark curses around as if they were quaffles. There will be serious consequences next time." He sat down on the floor and pulled Harry into his lap.

"I didn't mean to leave you behind Harry. Your Mum and I will always love you. Even if we have another child. It means that there will be more love, not less and you will have a little brother or sister." He looked at his son for a moment, thinking. "I was certain you were fine with the idea. You definitely didn't show any anger."

Harry shrugged and moved into his father's warm embrace, feeling his comforting body heat and listening to the sound of his beating heart. "I'm sorry." He whispered into Severus' black cloak.

"I know you are." Severus murmured, rubbing Harry's back in gentle, soothing circles. "Just tell that to your friends. I'm sure they will see true." He smiled a true smile for a fraction of a second. "I love you Harry. No matter what you do. No matter what happens."

Harry looked up. "Promise?"

"Promised." Severus added, one last bit of confirmation.

The pink haired Auror blushed when Severus turned his cold gaze to her. "Moody sent you out here?" he asked, his voice hardening into one that was so different from the one he'd used to speak with Harry that they could easily have come from completely different people.

She nodded. "I'm sorry. I did cast a silencing charm around the tow of you while you spoke. I would never listen in."

Severus nodded his thanks and got to his feet, taking Harry with him. "What's your name? You look vaguely familiar."

She grimaced and her hair turned black. "Tonks, Just Tonks."

Severus snapped his fingers. "Andromeda's girl! Nympha, Nymph something." He glanced at her once more. "Nymphadora Tonks! I'm your Uncle Severus. It's odd. To suddenly realise that you're an uncle."

She nodded, "Just Tonks." And her hair turned back to it's bright pink colour. "Auror Moody would like you back in the Great Hall. Your heat-to-heart lasted a little bit longer than it was meant to." She looked slightly embarrassed and held the door open for them to file back into the room.

Moody was staring at the clock intently. "Another few seconds and that potion will begin to wear off. We'll know who you truly are."

Harry was getting nervous. He knew quite a bit about polyjuice potion and unless it was made by anyone other than a master with the finest ingredients the potion begin to wear off about forty minutes, turning the person completely back into their self during the last twenty. Of the Dumbledores at the front, all still looked one hundred percent real.

Severus pulled Harry along with him as he made his way over to Bellatrix. She was sitting on one of the benches, braiding hair of all the girls in the hall. Some of them had several braids, others one large and rather ugly one. Severus raised an eyebrow at his wife. She'd been practising all kinds of skills such as sewing and braiding hair recently. Everything would be ruined if she was still infertile.

A small buzzer went off. Moody waved his wand and faced the Dumbledores. "Your time is up. Let's see who's real among the lot of you."


	37. Chaos

**Disclaimer: **JKR, not me owns this stuff.

_Author's Note – Thanks to Xandra for betaing. This is one of the last five chapters!_

Chaos

The Dumbledores exchanged nervous looks. Two of them sat back, folding their hands in their laps and the other two looked at their hands, waiting for their changing skin to betray them. There was no way to stop it.

It was the one farthest to the left that began to change first. His body started to twist and contort as his size changed and his hair shortened, his skin grew younger and lines disappeared from his face. Within five seconds, Severus gasped, he knew exactly who he was looking at. It took Moody thirty more seconds to figure out who it was.

Harry watched intently. The man, and it was a man taking the polyjuice potion, had hair that stopped below his shoulders. It's colour had barely changed from that of Dumbledore's and his eyes had turned from blue to silver.

Yet somehow, Lucius Malfoy managed to look simply outstanding in robes much too large for him, surrounded by Aurors and children. His chin was up and his eyes flashed angrily as he looked around the room. Moody stepped towards him, wand up, but before he could ask any questions, another of the transforming Dumbledores' drew every ones attention.

This one shrank as his hair barely shot back into his skull, leaving odd looking. There wasn't much change his face, he only appeared to be a few years younger than Dumbledore himself. But once the transformation was complete and in Dumbledore's place sat yet another Hogwarts professor, things started to change.

Moody was rapidly swinging his magical eye and wand between the two transformed professors. Flitwick looked rather feeble compared to Lucius, but Moody didn't yell, "CONSTANT VIGILENC!" He took his own advice, rather a bit too seriously.

"Please, I can explain." Flitwick raised a and feebly and made a tiny gesture towards Malfoy, as if he was trying to tell Moody to keep his wand trained on the blond man. "I'm certain you'll understand and everyone can continued with their business, go on with their cheerful day."

Moody's wand stayed trained on Malfoy for a fraction of a second longer than usual. That was all that Filius Flitwick needed. Here, his small size was advantageous as he drew a wand from a secret compartment inside his robes and quickly made the robes come alive and as he dived out of them, they began to walk quite quickly towards Moody, wrapping him in their fabric embrace.

Severus and Bellatrix both pulled their wands and trained them on the professor along with all the Aurors not occupied watching Malfoy. But it seemed to be in vain.

Flitwick seemed to be everywhere at once. One moment he was casting a "Stupefy" over one of the Aurors, the next he was on the other side of the Great Hall, enchanting suits of armour and sending them towards the gathered wizards.

Severus approached cautiously, trying to stay out of Flitwick's view. The man hadn't earned all his duelling titles and trophies without getting to be a very, very good and clever fighter. Normally Severus was glad, for the little professor was usually quite reasonable and kind. He was a valued member of staff and one of few close friends to the Snape family. At least, everyone had thought he was their friend. It wasn't so certain any more.

It only took the expert dueller a moment to notice Severus sneaking up on him and within a split second, he once again had the advantage. A few weather charms and a strong blocking charm separated him and Severus from the rest of the Great hall's occupants.

Severus pointed his wand at Flitwick's chest and cast a silent disarming charm. Flitwick countered it easily and sent a boiling charm back at him. It hit Severus's knee and he hissed in pain as his leg burned from the sensation of hot water.

"Filius, what's happening? Are you being possessed? Why are you doing this?" He asked, sending out two disarming charms in quick succession. One Filius countered and the other he ducked under. Then staying low, he cast a silent charm, one that Severus couldn't recognize.

The blue bolt nearly grazed Severus' shoulder. He stepped to the side almost a split second too late. "Flitwick, snap out of it!" He ordered harshly, hoping his tone might help the man pull out of whatever was happening to him. Severus wasn't even letting himself think about the possibility of Flitwick doing this on his home. It was too negative and he didn't think the little man was capable of it.

While Severus' attention was on his words, Flitwick sent out three spells, aiming them at various locations in the blocking spell. One missed, another Severus avoided, the third, he walked straight into as he was avoiding the second one. The green light hit him in the back and he fell backwards, limbs relaxing and collapsing around him.

Flitwick quickly cast concealment and disillusionment charms over his body and crouched against the wall, blending in nearly perfectly next to the very dead body of Severus Snape.

***

Bellatrix tried to make the students sit down and stop screaming. The bustle of terrified people, Aurors and children alike was making it impossible for anyone to do anything. Some were tripping and others stepping on them. Some of the Aurors had chosen not to abandon watching Lucius Malfoy and had their backs turned to the threat of Flitwick.

Harry drew his wand and looked around nervously, he was scared, and confused, not to mention terrified out of his mind.

One of the Aurors fell from a Stupefy and Bellatrix decided she'd had enough. Someone had to get the students under control and take command if Moody couldn't. And the senior Auror was standing shell-shocked in his shoes. His mouth was hanging open and even his magical eye had stopped looking about.

"Sonourous." Bellatrix said, placing her wand against throat. "Quiet! Please everyone, just settle down." Her cries went unheeded over the din and people continued to run about madly, adding more to the chaos than helping.

Then it all changed. A great wind began to blow and with fell torrential rains, beginning to flood the room. Bellatrix quickly looked up to the enchanted ceiling, and oddly enough it showed a darkening sky with a setting sun. Not a cloud in sight. But the raindrops falling in her eyes didn't fit into the picture.

Harry joined to group of students and tried to squeeze into their crowd. For some reason, he felt safer surrounded by students. Of course, it made him a more visible target and any group or area spells how had a much higher probability of hitting him. But all logic was gone. Only the instinct for survival remained.

Bellatrix jogged across the hall and pointed her wand at Lucius Malfoy. "Incerasours. Silenceo." With the wizard out of the way she turned to the Aurors. "Make a square and cast a water repelling charm. We've got to get this rain under-control!" She ordered, the sonourous charm still amplifying her voice.

The frozen Aurors moved, their training kicking in as order were shouted. Most of them had never been in a battle situation and had been completely unprepared for what had occurred, forgetting everything they'd ever learned from Moody and the Auror Academy.

Four Aurors set themselves up in a square and began the long chant that would create a semi-permanent barrier to keep the rain off of them. Another two began to organize the students and slow down the mad rushing hysteria and panic had brought in.

Bellatrix approached Moody. The senior Auror was standing stuck in the middle of the hall, as if everything in his life had just failed him. She put a hand on his arm.

Moody drew his wand, jumped back and pointed it at her face. After a second he relaxed. "I . . . mistook you for someone else. Please, just give me a moment."

Bellatrix looked worriedly at him, but she did as he asked and headed over to the crowd of Hogwarts students. "Everyone, get out your wand and cast a heating charm on yourself. This rain is freezing and until we can get it to stop we don't want anyone to develop an illness."

Slowly the panic abated and the students began to work together, the older ones helping the younger. Small tents and rain jackets were conjured and put on. The rain shield still wasn't finished, but so far umbrellas' were working. Bellatrix looked over the assembled students before walking to the door. Sending people to safety hadn't even occurred to her before, her only thoughts being to fight and stop the pain of others.

One of the Aurors who'd been working with the children approached her before she could touch the door. "I wouldn't touch that if I were you. There's a bit of a blue glow around the edge, some kind of spell has been cast on it and we're not sure what it will do." He pointed to the door-frame, it was along the crack in the floor that the blue membrane was the most visible.

"Have you tested it?" Bellatrix asked, bending lower to examine the blue light. She glanced up at the Auror and sighed mentally when he shook his head. _I swear, Aurors grow more and more incompetent every year! Soon they won't even be able to tie their own shoes!_ She quickly used a cutting charm to remove one of the buttons from her robe and threw it on the door. It caught fire and fluttered down as ashes a few seconds later. "Well that's not going to work."

The Auror pointed his wand at the door and began to mutter some of the more common counter-curses and charms that might have worked if anyone but a master had cast those charms on the door. And since Flitwick's skills weren't exactly mediocre, none of his attempts had any effect.

Bellatrix headed over to the large hearth and pressed the special block. Behind it there was a supply of floo powder that was stored, just in case of emergencies like this one. She took a pinch of it and threw it in the fire, putting one of her shoes in, she cried out, "Minerva McGonagall's office!" The fire roared and green flames came up around her shoe.

She waited for the flames to clear. If it had been effective than someone else would know about the situation and they could start sending students out. If the fire was charmed than there'd be a burnt shoe at the bottom. And as much as Bellatrix liked her current pair of shoes, it was better than sending a student through.

The bright green light finally cleared and she breathed a sigh of relief when there was no sign that her shoe had ever been in the fire place. There was a safe way to get people out of the Great Hall and the sooner it happened, the better. Bellatrix pulled out the little bag of powder and looked into it.

It was half empty and some of the powder was darkening with age. Turning bad and foul and it wouldn't help anyone get anywhere. There was only enough for fifteen, maybe twenty if they were really lucky. And with about forty people in the hall, some would have to stay behind.

Bellatrix shook her head and climbed up onto a table, recasting the sonours charm on herself. "Ravenclaws, Slytherins, Hufflepuffs, Gryffindors! To me!" The students surged towards her, assembling in a mass around the table she was standing on. There was the usual amount of jostling and talking. They were still teenagers after all.

"Make a line! Single file. We need to be organised or we'll never get out. Quiet please. Into a line." She jumped off the table and catching Harry's eye, she smiled reassuringly. Slowly the students changed from a disorganized crowd to a messy line. "Better."

Bellatrix opened the pouch of floo powder. "I'm going to send about half of you out this way. You'll come forward, receive your floor powder and then go directly to Professor McGonagall's office." She beckoned the first student forward and the process began. One by one, the students were leaving the wall.

By the time the bag was completely empty there were only five students left. Bellatrix removed the sonours charm from her throat and transfigured one of the buttons from her robe to a water goblet. She cast the agumenti charm and filled it with water, taking great enjoyment in the liquid. It was refreshing and sweet. "A moment." Her voice rasped and she lead the five back into the hall. The rain wasn't falling any more. The four chanters had stopped and were now concentrating on the door and Moody.

"Where's dad?" Harry asked, coming up alongside his mother. "Doesn't he usually help a lot in times like these?" He bit his bottom lip, not certain he wanted to find out what was going on. This was not something he'd been expecting. And two of the Dumbledores were still sitting calmly in their charms, watching the chaos play out around them.

A wave of panic washed through Bellatrix's mind. She had noticed when Severus left, but then her attention had been on the situation at hand and all thoughts of Severus had completely slipped her mind. "Ah, I'm not sure." She told Harry. "Come, we'll look for him."

It only took a moment for Bellatrix and Harry to walk into the barrier Flitwick had created. Bellatrix bumped into it and stepped back quickly, struggling to regain her balance. "There's something here." She said, stating the obvious.

Harry pressed a hand against it. "It's like a wall made of water. It fells weird." He looked at his mother. "What is it?"

Bellatrix shook her head. "I don't know. One of the Aurors, or Moody might know. Why don't you go get someone?" She gestured towards the door where most of the Aurors had gathered "Just stay away from Lucius and Dumbledore!" She warned as he left.

She turned back to the barrier and look in. Slowly her eyes found the lump on the floor and they grew wider and wider as she realised who it was and what it appeared had happened. "Severus! Severus!" She screamed, falling to the floor in front of the barrier, tears beginning to pour from her eyes.


	38. A Day of Miracles

**Disclaimer: **JRK owns stuff, not me.

_Author's Note: Thanks to Xandra for betaing. There's only three chapters left!_

A Day of Miracles

Flitwick lowered the barrier he'd erected around himself and Severus. "Quit your crying woman. It's not helping anything," he said harshly.

Harry looked at the man, confused and frightened. This man was nothing like the small, kind-hearted professor that he saw regularly in his Charms class. It was as if there was another cruel, nasty, creature living inside his teacher.

Bellatrix wiped her eyes. _I can't help Severus like this. And I know he'd be strong for me. I've got to pull myself together. _She pointed her wand at Flitwick and whispered a disarming charm. But she wasn't nearly as fast and he countered the charm quickly.

"Now, now. None of that." Flitwick cast a complicated charm and made himself a floating platform out of air. He stepped onto it and it lifted him several feet in the air, until he was looking down at Bellatrix. "After all, that's what undid your husband."

Bellatrix bared her teeth. "Don't patronize me old man!" she snapped, pushing Harry behind her for protection.

"Patronize you, patronize **you?**" Flitwick let out a bark of laughter. "My dear woman, you don't know the meaning of patronize. Who is it that always gets looked over when a new club starts or a new position opens?"

Harry looked up at his mother worriedly. She wasn't looking to good and it had only been a few days since she'd been to the fertility clinic. If she was pregnant all the stress could make her have a miscarriage. With no friends, he'd been spending an awful lot of time in the library reading up on pregnancy, childbirth and infants. "Mum, please, don't let him provoke you." He said, tugging gently on her robes. But Bellatrix would have none of it.

"Right Filius, I had my teaching hours cut by almost three quarters and my own husband doesn't even trust me in the same room with mudbloods! The war ended years ago!" she yelled, becoming quite angry.

Flitwick spit on the floor. "Severus Snape. Now there's a subject I hate. Who's deputy when Dumbledore's gone and McGonagall's filling in for him? Why, Severus Snape of course. Because it wouldn't make any sense to give the position to the accomplished dueller who's actually has been teaching since before Snape was born!"

Understanding dawned in Bellatrix's eyes. "You're always looked over," she said, her voice rising above the noise in the hall behind them. Slowly the others turned to the scene playing out between the two professors. "No one talks about you or remembers your class. Your Ravenclaws are more wrapped up in their studies than everyone else and when there was a problem, you had to ask Severus for help."

The doors to the Great Hall burst open with Professor McGonagall in the lead. Behind her were Professors Sinistra, Burbage, Vector and Trelawney. The Transfiguration professor pointed her raised wand past the drama taking place and ran towards one of the two remaining Dumbledores.

"Watch him!" She called out as he began to shimmer and dust in front of their very eyes. Within seconds he'd disappeared and the bits of dust leftover disappeared quickly afterwards. She scowled at the floor. "Time turner. Why didn't I see it before?"

A wand poked her in the back. "Maybe because you weren't suppose to. Drop the wand and turn around slowly."

McGonagall let her wand fall to the ground.

The voice gave her another warning. "And if don't even think about changing into a cat. You'll be killed before you can finish transforming."

Bellatrix felt a wand prod her back to, she dropped her wand and slowly turned around as she was commanded. The sight in the Great Hall was not one she had been expecting.

The Aurors and remaining students were standing in the centre, an odd net encircling them that seemed to limit their movements and resistance. A pile of wands sat on the floor and Flitwick floated above it as he levitated a stunned Mad-Eye Moody and a bound Lucius Malfoy into the enclosure.

There was a wand pointed at her throat and another at McGonagall's. The most startling thing was that it was Professor Victor holding her at wand-point and Sinistra in front of Minerva. And both had nasty, triumphant expressions on their faces. Expressions that Bellatrix had never seen them wear. She hadn't even thought that her colleague could pick flowers for fear of hurting them, let alone hold another person at wand-point.

"Finally ladies." Flitwick floated his platform down and stepped off of it onto the floor. "Exactly as we planned." He walked up to the Deputy Headmistress and flicked her in the nose. "We've got them all, to do whatever we want with."

Vector pushed her wand hard into Bellatrix's chest. "I've been waiting too long for this, scum." Her eyes flashed as she looked daggers at Bellatrix.

"I don't understand." Bellatrix looked around the room. "What did we ever do to you? Filius, I've always considered you to be one of my closest friends. You too, Charity." She nodded toward the Muggle Studies Professor.

Flitwick approached her slowly. "You're one of the worst people I know. Even when confronted with your wrongs, you don't admit to anything."

Bellatrix was on the verge of tears again. "I don't understand. What did I do wrong?" she begged, wanting more than anything to be relaxing with her family, out of this dangerous and horrible situation.

"The staff of this school is divided. Don't tell me you don't know that." Vector told her, once again pushing her wand into Bellatrix's chest. "There are those of us that are 'special'. Dumbledore's favourites, if you will. And some of us aren't lucky enough to be part of that exclusive clique. I'm sure you know what I mean."

Bellatrix felt her shoulders slump and out of the corner of her eye she saw Minerva McGonagall do the same thing. They both knew exactly what these deviant staff members were getting at. Bellatrix, Severus, Minerva, Poppy Pomfrey and Pomona Sprout were all members of the Order of the Phoenix and close friends of Dumbledore's. They included the other staff members and considered themselves friends, but there had always been a clear distinction between the two groups.

"It doesn't have to be like that you know." McGonagall said desperately. "Filius, I'll be retiring soon and most likely, Severus will take my position and you'll take on his. Changes can be made. Was impersonating the Headmaster and killing Severus really necessary?"

Flitwick turned to her and opened his mouth to answer, but before he could speak a jet of red light hit him between the shoulder and he fell to the ground with Sinistra falling quickly beside him.

Bellatrix spin around quickly and she couldn't believe what she could see. Severus with his wand out and a second later a red bolt came out of the tip and hit Vector. At that moment, the netting broke apart and Severus fell to the ground.

Harry rushed to his father, closely followed by Bellatrix. Severus lay on the ground, crumbled in a heap. But now he breathed and there was a faint fluttering beneath his closed eyelids. Bellatrix collapsed to the ground beside him and took his head into her lap, running her fingers through his long hair and murmuring to herself. Harry sat next to her and leaned against her side, touching his father's hair.

The family remained there for quite some time while McGonagall took control of the situation. Moody was sent back to the Auror headquarters to fill out paperwork while the commander of the squad took control. Part of the reason the Aurors had been so. . .useless, was that Moody had suddenly decided to come along and mess everything up, he took command while the officers were used to working with their own commander's methods. All of his manoeuvres and codes were out of date and the Aurors didn't understand what he was asking them to do.

Tabitha White had the situation well under control. The students who'd been left, save Harry, were sent to the Hospital wing to be checked over. She bound Flitwick and his followers and sent them off with a prisoner retrieval unit while detaining Lucius Malfoy for questioning. All that was left was the last Dumbledore and the Snape family.

"Professor Dumbledore, sir?" She approached the old man carefully. "Who are you, what do you know about what is going on?"

The man who appeared to be Dumbledore clasped his hands together and sat back in his chair. "I certainly cannot say that I know what is going on. But Miss White, I am quite positive I am myself. After all, I failed you in second year Transfiguration for making my shoe turn purple instead of making it disappear and failing to even attend the end of year examination."

Tabitha White blushed and looked at her own shoes for a moment. "I am sorry Professor. I never should have doubted you." She released the ropes holding him to the chair and let him up. "I'm afraid I've got some other business to take care of. I apologize for any inconvenience this may have caused you."

Albus Dumbledore inclined his head. "Thank you for making the wizarding world a safer place." He returned her smile and strode across the floor to exchange words with Minerva. After a moment of whispered words they parted, Dumbledore leaving and Minerva following close on his heels. Both headed in separate directions once they'd left the Great hall.

The Snape family was finally stirred out of their personal moment when Madam Pomfrey finished up in the Hospital wing. She had been told that Severus Snape died and then returned to life and that Bellatrix might have been pregnant. All together it had been vague and rather alarming. She came as quickly as she could and feared it wasn't fast enough.

"Bella, Harry." Poppy's voice was quiet as she laid gentle hands on their shoulders. "It's time to get up. Come, I'll take you to a bedroom." She helped the two to their feet, long ago their legs had fallen asleep and both were rather unsteady. Severus was still unconscious and since it would be better to run her diagnostics in the Hospital wing, the Mediwitch simply conjured a stretcher and levitated the unconscious Potion Master onto it.

It was a simple matter for the mediwitch to open up one of the private healing rooms at the back and transfigure three beds from three tissues. She set out pyjamas for Harry and Bellatrix and took the stretcher with Severus floating on it into the main room to examine him. While the other two Snapes collapsed gratefully into beds, she was puzzling over the information now presented to her.

Severus Snape was in perfect heal, save for the fact that he was exhausted and magically drained. There was no sign of his old scars, or that his scars had even existed. Nothing on or in his body suggested that he'd ever been anything other than perfect. The bones he'd broken, the scar tissue built up inside his body over the years. It was as if everything had been replaced with new. He showed no signs of the heart defect she'd spotted in him five years ago, the one he refused to get treated because it would make no difference for many years. Everything in his body was brand new.

Pomfrey sighed and exchanged Severus' clothing for pyjamas with a flick of her wand. She levitated him back onto the stretcher and moved him onto the third bed in the room that was also housing Bellatrix and Harry. She wasn't sure what was going on with him. But the only problem seemed to be exhaustion and low magical levels, in Bellatrix's case, both of these conditions were easily treatable with potions.

***

Harry was the first one to awaken several hours later. He blinked slowly, the past few hours had been rather taxing, both emotionally and physically. He rubbed his eyes and sat up. His parents were lying in separate beds on either side of him, all dressed in Hospital wing pyjamas.

"Mum. Mum!" Harry shook Bellatrix awake. "How's Da? What happened?" he asked rapidly, not even giving her time to completely wake up.

Bellatrix sat up slowly, fending off her intruding son with one hand while she pushed her hair from her eyes with the other. "Harry, please. It can't be time to get up already." She rolled onto her side to check the clock. The only problem was that she wasn't in her bed and if it hadn't been for her good reflexes then she would have fallen off the bed and onto the floor.

Poppy Pomfrey peered in from the doorway. "Ah, Bellatrix, Harry. You're awake." She entered the room and handed them both a neatly folded pile of clean clothes. "The house elves brought these up for you. You can leave as soon as you're dressed."

Harry looked at his father. He was too timid to ask for fear of the answer. He tugged on Bellatrix's pyjama sleeve and gestured with his head towards Severus.

Bellatrix voiced the question. "And Severus? What about him? What happened to him?" she asked, her voice quiet as if that would make everything better.

Poppy smiled, trying to reassure them. "There's nothing wrong as far as I can tell. It actually seems as if his entire body has been replaced. According to his body, he never broke any bones or walked in the sunlight. No marks either." She traded a significant look with Bellatrix, both of them overjoyed and surprised at the fact.

"That's just. . .amazing!" Bellatrix hugged Harry very tightly. She wanted to hug Severus, but he was sleeping and harry was the next best thing.

Pomfrey nodded. "As soon as he wakes up, he can return to your quarters." She smiled and handed Bellatrix one of Severus' black robes. "And Bellatrix, congratulations," she smiled and indicated Bellatrix's stomach.

"It worked?!" Bellatrix asked incredulously. At Poppy's nod she hugged the other woman tightly. "What a day of miracles."

Harry smiled. _I get Da back and a new brother or sister! _"Let's go home and celebrate!" he told his mother, rushing to get dressed.

Bellatrix laughed. "Yes Harry, let's. Everything is going to be okay now."


	39. Failure of Perfection

**Disclaimer: **JKR, not me owns this stuff.

_Author's Note – Thanks to Xandra for betaing. This story is very nearly finished!_

Failure of Perfection

Harry followed Bellatrix through the winding halls of Hogwarts towards their quarters in dungeons. Both had to force themselves to walk the path away from the hospital wing where Severus lay sleeping. It simply didn't make sense.

People didn't survive the Killing Curse. Harry was the only one and then there had been extenuating circumstances. They were happy that Severus wasn't dead, yet at the same time it was terrifying and confusing. Children's stories and fairy tales spoke of Dark Necromancers that could withstand horrible curses, but Severus hadn't done any dark magic for decades.

That wasn't important now. The family was back to normal. Bellatrix was pregnant and Severus was alive. Harry's actions in the Great Hall, being in the know and helping defeat the Evil Professor, would raise his status and with any luck he'd have some friends now.

"Mum?" Harry slipped his hand into his mother's. She turned her head towards him slightly. "When is the baby going to be born? What is it going to be like? Will it go to Thames Wizarding Day school just like I did? When will it be able to play Quidditch with me?"

Bellatrix smiled and shook her head slightly. "The baby will be born in about nine months Harry. It's November 1st now so somewhere around the first week of august. And it will be a few years before our child needs to worry about school or is big enough to play Quidditch." She squeezed Harry's hand. "Let's go home."

Harry wished he was still small enough for his mother to cradle him in her arms and carry him home. She used to do that, when he was small. He yawned, covering his open mouth with his hand. "What happened to Da? Why is he so much better now and why did that mark thing disappear?"

He waited for a response noticing after he took another step that his mother wasn't alongside him any more, and he didn't have to reach up to hold her hand any more. Harry turned back, looking for Bellatrix, wondering what was going on.

Bellatrix was kneeling on the floor, bent nearly in half as she clutched her rapidly swelling stomach. Within a moment she seemed to sense Harry looking back at her and looked up at him, her eyes wide and horrified. "Andromeda, please, get Andromeda." She seemed to not even recognize Harry, he could have been anyone in her eyes.

As fast as he could, Harry turned around and ran back to the Hospital wing. The halls blurred around him and a few times he nearly crashed into the stone as he rounded corners and clambered up the stairs three at a time.

By the time he arrived that the hospital wing he was very out of breath. "Madame Pomfrey!" He gasped, making his tired legs continue running into her office as fast as they could. "You've got to get Aunt Andromeda. Mum is really sick, something weird is happening to her belly!"

Poppy Pomfrey didn't waste a minute. She tossed a handful of floo powder into the fireplace behind her desk and a little piece of paper that would give off an alarm signal as soon as it landed in Andromeda's clinic. Within minutes the witch would be there, ready to help.

"Where is she?"

Harry didn't bother giving a verbal answer, he just ran back out of the hospital wing hoping that he'd be able to remember where he left his mother.

Poppy cast a quick charm that left a long lasting stream of gold sparks in the air behind them. Andromeda could follow without a problem. Within a few hallways she was huffing and puffing, running through the school wasn't usually part of her job. The injured and ill tended to come to her, she didn't seek them out.

Bellatrix was still on the floor. There was a small puddle of vomit to one side and a bit of it still left on her face. Her stomach had stopped swelling beneath her hands and was now pulsing up and down in some kind of beating pattern, almost as if she had a giant heart within her, beating away.

Pomfrey took control of the scene immediately. This was a Magical Medical Emergency. She knew how to deal with those. "Harry, go find your aunt and make sure she gets here was quickly as possible." With Harry taken care of she could focus on Bellatrix.

Within a moment she'd whipped out her wand and was on the floor kneeling next to Bellatrix. "Bella, are you all right? Can you hear me?" She asked, her voice low and soothing. She waved her wand gently around the witch. There was no response, but the diagnostic spell was much more promising.

The only problem was that it didn't make any sense at all. Certainly lots of information, just none that lead her to any obvious conclusions. The results conflicted with each other and every update contradicted what she'd been told moments before.

"Bella, please look at me. Look up please. Respond, tell me you're awake!" Pomfrey was getting frantic, she'd done everything she could think of short of grabbing the woman's shoulders and shaking her to wakefulness, not that it was likely to work, and she didn't dare use magic in case it affected whatever was happening to Bellatrix in a different way then she'd been expecting.

But she was running out of options and soon magic would be the only choice left. Pomfrey pointed her wand at Bellatrix with a shaking hand, but before she could even think of a spell to cast, a hand rested on her shoulder and she dropped her arm back down to her side.

Healer Andromeda Tonks hurried past the Hogwarts Mediwitch and summoned a stretcher, levitating her sister onto it carefully. "Take care of Harry." She instructed Poppy as she began to jog down the hall next to the stretcher.

Harry wasn't happy when his aunt closed herself off in one of the private treatment ones with her assistant and his mother. In fact he banged on the door and demanded to be let in before Pomfrey arrived and stopped it.

"Harry please, Healer Andromeda can't concentrate and help your mother if you keep distracting her." She placed a kind, yet forceful hand on Harry's shoulder and guided him into her office and sat him gently in a chair. "She'll be all right. Healer Andromeda knows what she's doing."

Harry nodded, his lips pressed tightly together and his eyes slightly red. Everything had been going so well and working out. That was all gone now. It was as if their family could never be happy for more than a few hours. Something always had to wreck their happiness. It was a cruel curse, one that he couldn't even begin to comprehend.

It seemed to Harry like he sat in the uncomfortable chair in Pomfrey's office for hours. There was no noise coming from the treatment room and his father still hadn't woken up. Pomfrey wouldn't even look at him, let alone engage in conversation.

But still he sat there, waiting for Andromeda to come out and reassure them that everything was going to be all right. And that it hadn't been a killing curse that hit Severus, only a green tinged stunning spell. But none of that happened.

When the door to the treatment room finally opened and someone came out, it wasn't Andromeda. Her assistant, Healer Trainee Jason, emerged looking more exhausted that was physically possible. "Harry, Healer Andromeda wants to see you in the room." He held the door open and after Harry entered, closed the door and entered Pomfrey's office to discuss what had occurred.

"Aunt Andy?" Harry asked tentatively. The Healer's white robes were covered in blood, she hadn't had the energy to use a quick cleaning charm.

A small smile crossed Andromeda's face. "Harry." She opened her arms to him, raising an eyebrow when he didn't come any closer. "Oh, my clothes." She realised after a moment and glanced to the curtain that separated them from the bed where Bellatrix was lying. A few words later her clothes were as clean as if she'd just taken them from the dryer.

"What happened? Is Mum all right?" Harry asked, his eyes began to get red again. As if he was about to start crying.

Andromeda looked the eleven year old in the face, staring straight into his eyes. "She will be fine. The process was exhausting for her." She waved her wand again and some flaming words flowed out of it before flashing out of existence. Within a second a steaming cup appeared on the table next to them. Andromeda took a long swallow of the drink, savouring the hot burn. It helped her wake up.

Harry didn't have a question to ask. He just looked at her and glanced towards the curtain that kept his mother from his view.

"About that." Andromeda settled into the chair. "Well, it's related to your father and to the baby and to a slight miscalculation I made." She pulled out her hand and twirled it nervously through her fingers.

"The procedure that allowed your mother to carry a child is very experimental and very risky. The life-force of the foetus was magically created and maintained by both your parents' life-forces. In a normal pregnancy it is only the life-force of the mother that get connected to the child. I knew this and it could be detected by scans of energy and life-force of the foetus."

Andromeda paused for a breath and clenched her hand into a fist for a moment. "The killing curse took away half the life-force that was maintaining the foetus and it didn't react well to that. At first, when your father died, it was transferred into his body and created a new, identical one. Then the remains of the energy went back into your mother's body."

"Then things went wrong. Her body didn't want the child's energy back. It saw it as foreign and forced her through a very fast pregnancy in order to get rid of the energy remaining." Andromeda smoothed a few strands of Harry's hair out of his face.

"There wasn't anything I could do but stop Bella from losing so much blood." She looked away. "I'm sorry Harry. I knew that you didn't want this to happen. But the important thing is that your parents are fine and healthy. There aren't going to be any more problems."

Harry got off his aunt's lap. He'd been looking forward to being an older brother and having a little sibling to play with and tease and share his things with. Someone to be his friend, no matter what. He'd become rather attached to this little person already. While they were still a little lump of cells.

He took a step and rested his hand on the curtain. For a moment Harry looked back, when Andromeda nodded, he pulled the curtain aside.

Bellatrix laid on the bed, underneath a light sheet and heavy blanket. Her skin was pale and washed out. She'd lost a lot of blood. Her eyes were closed and she breathed in a shallow, peaceful sleep.

"I gave her a dreamless sleeping potion. It'll help her heal quickly and give her body time to rest. Her mind needs a break too." Andromeda spoke from the other side of the room. "She'll wake up in a few hours."

Harry bit his bottom lip. This was all wrong. Everything had been working out so well. He wanted to scream and shout and throw things into the wall. But that wouldn't help anything. And he knew that now. Tantrums were a thing of the past, for the most part.

But even with these more mature thoughts in his head, the jars and bottles in the room, as well as the window, began to vibrate. They shook with him in anger, frustration, and sadness. Even his aunt's arms around him did little to stop the pain.

Everything was twisted. He worried about his parents and their unborn child, Kevin had to worry about which hand was his dominant one. Stephen and Hermione had to deal with an entirely new world. It just wasn't fair. Some people were singled out for extra hardships and more problems, while others had everything given to them and perfect lives.. Harry didn't understand it and he didn't want to. There was nothing right about it.

"Come on now. There's nothing to do but let her sleep."

Slowly, with a hand on his back guiding him out, Harry left the room and heard the door close softly behind him. Andromeda followed close behind him and brought him into Madame Pomfrey's office. Her assistant had already left and the mediwitch was checking on Severus.

Andromeda pulled Harry onto her lap and let him bury his face in her long hair, her arms reaching around and holding fast to his shaking body as he cried. "It's all right," she murmured, crooning comforts in his ear. Her own daughter, Nymphadora, had never been this kind of child.

Finally Harry pulled away and wiped his eyes on his sleeve before accepting her handkerchief. "Thanks," he whispered, not trusting his voice at a normal volume.

"What happened? I demand you tell me what happened!"

The loud, hoarse voice of Severus Snape came suddenly from one of the bedrooms. "Where is my wife? What happened to our child?"

There was a rustle of bedclothes and the sound of something heavy falling to the floor and he appeared in the doorway. His hair was a mess, falling in knots about his face, more greasy than ever. He looked at them with wild eyes. "Where is she?" he demanded. "Please, why won't anyone help me?"

Andromeda took Harry off her lap and hurried to his side. "Severus, please calm down. Bella will be just fine. Just come with me, sit down and breath." She spoke to Severus in low, soothing tones as she lead him back into the room he'd been sleeping in. In there, their voices fell too low for Harry to hear and he didn't want to move any closer and get caught eavesdropping.

Instead he leaned back and dreamed about the baby.


	40. Nowhere to Go but Up

Nowhere to Go but Up

**Disclaimer: **The characters and ideas in my story all belong to J K Rowling

_Author's Note: Thanks to Xandra for betaing! And thank you, everyone who has read or reviewed this fic. It has been almost a year since I started (I posted the first chapter last August) and I'm amazed that I am finally finished. Maybe there will be a sequel, I have ideas for one. There will definitely be a side story about Severus and Bellatrix's experiences at the muggle fertility clinic. I'll post a notice on this story when that story goes up._

Within a few days things returned to some semblance of normal within the Snape household. Everyone was back in their classes, teaching and learning. Severus seemed none the worse for wear and in fact, he seemed better than ever.

Harry had friends again. After all, he'd gotten to see what happened in the Great hall and the fight between the the teachers had occurred before his very eyes. He was interesting again and this time he was determined to not mess things up.

After all, it was better to stay in the dormitory than in the icy family quarters. Bellatrix did nothing but study Ancient Runes and Arithmancy. She rarely left her office and never ate in the Great Hall. The worst part, at least to her friends and family, was that she wouldn't look them in the eye or talk to them.

Andromeda came to the school twice. The second time she'd left smelling slightly of rotten fruit and with a beautiful black eye. She hadn't come back. A letter had been sent to the Hospital wing advising Bellatrix to seek some kind of grief counselling, but nothing happened.

When classes finally ended for the week, Harry returned to the Ravenclaw dormitories and went straight to sleep. The week had utterly exhausted him and he didn't want to think about all of the homework he needed to get caught up on. He hadn't really paid attention for weeks and now they needed a new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor.

Harry slept in through breakfast and woke up at half past ten. He laid in bed for several minutes, allowing himself to enjoy the quiet and relaxation. When he'd imagined sleeping in the dormitories during the weekend, it had always been because there was a screaming baby in the Snape quarters.

That would never happen now. Bellatrix could never conceive again. And as a pureblood she would be unlikely to go with a public adoption of a child who wasn't of pure blood. Harry Black was supposedly born pure and it was becoming nearly impossible to find any children to bring into their family.

Christmas holidays were much closer than they had originally seemed to be, and he'd have no choice but to spend hours in the frigid environment of home. It would almost be better to be in the empty Ravenclaw rooms. But no one was staying. The stories of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named appearing at the school and the fiasco with all the teachers had scared many parents. And only three students were staying for the winter break.

Finally the appeal of staying in bed disappeared, replaced with an urgent need to use the bathroom and get something to eat. Harry sat up and swung his legs out of bed, stuffing his feet into his slippers before standing up.

The room was unusually cold, as if winter had finally arrived. Harry made his way to the end of the room, peering out the window. The grounds were white, not with snow. But there was definitely a good layer of frost over everything. In the distance he could see Hagrid, or at least a large figure making their way about the grounds in a heavy coat.

Harry sighed and hurried to shower and dress before heading down to the kitchens. The house elves weren't busy. The breakfast dishes were being done, lunch was started and a few were doing the laundry, but it seemed quiet and empty. Harry begged some fruit from the elves and left, wanting, for once, to find some happy people to spend his time with.

He made his way to the library, intent on studying a bit for the tests they were suppose to have before the break. Of course with some many teachers gone, it might not happen until new professors could be found. Or maybe Dumbledore would just cancel classes all together. He had done that before apparently.

Harry got out some books on Transfiguration, intending to get the easy work done first, and found a table near the back of the library where he wouldn't be disturbed.

"That's him."

"Really? No, it can't be."

That was how the whispers started. Menial, useless words that could have been applied to anyone. Harry looked up and glanced around him, but he was still alone, no one else close enough for him to hear them whispering.

"I heard he's as dark as they come."

"Well just look at his parents."

"The apple never falls far from the tree."

Once again Harry looked around. But then again, plenty of students might be accused of being dark and plenty of parents had darker pasts. After all, the students in Hogwarts now were all born or very young during the Voldemort War, as it was often called now.

"I heard Andrew say that he has a mark on his arm. Just like _HE _gave to his followers."

Harry was puzzled now. Andrew McKay was a second year Ravenclaw. One who was always frowning at him and complaining about all the first years in general. Most of them had come to hate him and disregarded anything he'd said.

The moment the whispers began again, he got up and looked behind the nearest shelf. Sure enough, the five crouching there jumped in shock and went running off. They were all first years, most from Hufflepuff, but Harry thought one of them might have been a Gryffindor. He wasn't sure.

He threw his books down and left the library. It was impossible to get anything done.

Walking through the halls wasn't even easy any more. So many owls were flying around and not simply waiting for the morning mail delivery. There were letters from worried parents, and scores of letters from potential applicants for the teaching positions now open.

Harry was so intent on walking nowhere that he accidentally walked into the mudblood Granger who'd been so arrogant and bothersome at the pureblood – muggleborn alliance meetings. She dropped her armload of books and the seams of her bag burst open from the point where he'd bumped up against her.

Hermione glared at him for a moment. "Watch where you're going!"

"Sorry, sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." Harry found himself snapped back to reality and he remembered his plans to have friends and be less of the Social Outcast he'd been before. And here was another bridge to mend.

"That much was obvious." Hermione began to stack her books again, making them into a pile that could be carried, although not without much difficulty.

Harry bit his lip and looked at his feet for a moment before speaking again. "Look Granger, Hermione, I'm really sorry about all the things I've said. It wasn't right. You're smart and nice and at Hogwarts those types of people seem to be in short supply. Plus, I don't mind spending time with you."

Hermione shook her head. "I don't know if I can forgive you quite yet. But tonight's another time and we have pureblood – muggleborn alliance meetings every Saturday. We can give things a second chance then."

"Fine." It wasn't the answer Harry wanted, but it was a start. "Did you write that essay that Dad, I mean, Professor Snape, wanted us to write? The one on our childhood?"

Hermione nodded. "Mine was a bit longer than he originally asked for. Do you think he'll mind?"

Harry shook his head. "Can I help you carry your books?" He motioned at her large pile.

"No. I'm not sure if I've forgiven you yet." Hermione finished stacking her books.

"I guess I'll just see you tonight then." Harry sighed.

"Tonight." Hermione picked up her books and began to stagger in the general direction of the library.

Harry, now that he actually had something to do, hurried back to his dormitory. The riddle was one he'd heard before, (What walks on four legs in the morning, two legs at midday and three in the evening?) and he had actually been able to get in on his own for once. He rushed up the stairs and into the empty first year boys dorm.

Only it wasn't empty. Stephen Cornfoot was pawing through his trunk, trying to find something in the disorganized mess that he left his things in. Every few moments he'd groan or make some other noise of disgust and frustration. Harry crossed the floor quickly, making up his mind to get quill, ink and parchment and then write his essay in the common room, but Stephen stopped searching and he could feel the other boy's eyes on his back, staring endlessly into him. It was disturbing.

Grabbing his book bag, he knew it had everything he needed in it, Harry slung it over his shoulder and turned back to Stephen. "You want something? I could take a picture, maybe then you wouldn't have to stare too much."

Stephen made another noise of disgust. "You disgust me Black." He snapped, trying to scowl at Harry. But being only eleven years old and lacking the practice of scowling, it wasn't very effective. And Harry was use to Snape scowls and glares, which were much more intimidating than anything Stephen could muster up. Everything else paled in comparison to Snape anger, at least it did for him.

"Sorry." He muttered as he walked past Stephen. He wasn't quite sure if the other boy had heard him, but it was a start. And everyone had to start somewhere. Even if the message didn't get across.

Harry had made is into the common room and was taking out his supplies and running through his memories for events to write about when Stephen appeared at the bottom of the staircase leading up, in his hand was a short piece of parchment.

"You want something?" Harry asked, not looking forward to what he expected would be a rude conversation followed by a muggle fist fight or a hexing of Stephen, performed by him. On the other hand he might even be able to do it with great joy, not the argument or the fist fight, but the hexing. "Or have you just come to stare again?"

Stephen walked into the common room put his piece of paper down on the table across from Harry. "Look, I don't really like you. I don't like the way you treat me or the things that you say to Hermione and I."

Harry shrugged. "I'll try to remember that. I'm sorry. You want something? Because that was all the apology your getting."

Stephen bit his lip. "I need help. The essay we're suppose to write for the alliance thing. . . I can't think of what to write."

Harry took what he'd written so far and looked at it. The words were scribbled and it was obvious that Stephen still hadn't quite managed to grasp the art of writing will a quill as there were many ink splotches on the page and some of the ink had faded or been rubbed off in places were it hadn't been properly set. The content wasn't the best either.

_**Stephen Cornfoot**_

_**Muggle Childhood**_

_**I grew up in a Muggle household with three older sisters and one younger brother. No one else was a wizard. We did have five cats and a few snakes in a terrarium, but no one was a wizard.**_

_**One of my sisters is a doctor. She lives at home. Another one is in training to become an accountant. She lives at home too. The other one, Adrianna, is writing her "A" levels next year. A levels are things muggles write to get good jobs and advance themselves in the world.**_

_**I'm really glad that wizards don't have to write A levels.**_

Harry frowned. The essay didn't really seem to cover anything it was suppose to. It was also almost two rolls of parchment short. And it was only suppose to be two rolls of parchment long.

"I can see where you need help."

Stephen nodded glumly. "Can you help me? There's just so much to write. I wasn't sure what to put down. And it's easier to write about other people, so I wrote about my sisters." He looked at Harry imploringly, as it his face held the secrets of the Universe, or at least what was suppose to go in the essay.

By 4:20, both Harry and Stephen had passable essays. They were a bit short, so they'd made point form notes about other important events. With ten minutes to spare they cleaned up and changed into neat clothing. Harry smoothed back his hair and put on his deep blue Ravenclaw dress robes.

Stephen put on his muggle fancy dress clothes and the two boys barely remembered to grab their book bags as they ran out the door and made straight for the dungeons, taking care not to trip on any of the staircases or rugs.

They hadn't quite made it to the Snape quarters when they run into, literally, Professor Dumbledore with a wrinkled old women and a handsome, young man.

Dumbledore almost fell over. Harry crashed to the ground near the old wizard's feet and decided to be nice about the whole thing. See if that got him anywhere. "I'm sorry sir. I shouldn't have been running." He stood up and dusted himself off, helping Stephen clean the dust of his back to.

There was a twinkle in Dumbledore's eye. One that usually wasn't there when he was speaking to Harry. "No worries Harry. After all, no harm done. I was just showing around Professors Phyor and Tuolor. They're considering taking positions here at Hogwarts." He nodded at the two adults.

Harry started to back away. "Very good sir. You'll have to excuse us. Stephen and I are running late." The two boys took off at a run again. _Why is it that I can always remember to call Stephen by his first name, but I always want to call Hermione by her last name? It's kind of weird._

Draco, Hermione and Severus were waiting in the living room for them. They hadn't taken their seats at the table yet. That would be taken as an insult in pureblood culture. Making your host wait for you to eat was very bad form, and waiting away from the table for the worst as you showed your guests that they made you wait to eat, appearing to absorbed in some other activity was the proper way to spend time in this case.

"Hey Hermione, Draco." Stephen put down his book bag. "I'll just go wash my hands Professor Snape." He hurried to the bathroom and Harry heard the water running.

Severus glanced at Harry as he put his bag down and took a seat in his usual chair. "Hello Hermione, Draco." _Yes! I remembered not to call her Granger! _"I trust your week has been a pleasant one?"

Draco smiled thinly. "How kind of you to ask, I have certainly enjoyed the past few days."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "That I don't understand. Muggles do have a similar ritual, but it's a lot shorter and-"

"Much more coarse. There is no respect or dignity in asking, what's up? Or what's new?" Draco looked at her. "Still, I'd imagine it would be odd adjusting to a new greeting. Hello instead of hey or hi and all that."

Hermione just shook her head. "You do know that muggles are very brief, right? That's certainly one thing wizards could learn from them. It shouldn't take five minutes to greet someone."

"Wizards live much longer. There is no reason to rush about in your life." Draco responded.

Harry glanced at his two classmates and then at his father. To him it seemed like they were just arguing for the sake of arguing and his father had never stood for such behaviour before. But he missed the light in Hermione's eyes and the slight smile in Draco's face. They were enjoying their talk, and it wasn't a fight. Just a discussion.

Hermione chuckled. "Don't kid yourselves. Wizards don't live that much longer. Maybe five years or so. But muggles can easily live to 85 or 90 years old too.

"If they can escape the car accidents, diseases, natural disasters and crime that seem to plague them. And wizards live an awful lot longer than muggles. Right professor?" Draco looked to Snape, hoping for some disreputably back up.

Severus took that moment to stand up and motion towards the dining table. "I believe it is time for us to eat. And Miss Granger, wizards and witches tend to live anywhere from ten to fifty years longer than muggles. Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall would both be long dead if it weren't for the magic surging through their veins."

The four students and two adults took their places at the table. Bellatrix looked rather ragged and dirty compared to her usual appearance. Her hair was unkempt and tangled and it looked as if she hadn't changed her robes in a few days. But she was quiet and even Stephen managed to relax when she wasn't trying to carve holes in him with her eyes.

About half way through the meal Bellatrix left, running from the room into the one she shared with Severus.

"Excuse me for a moment." Snape got up and followed his wife quickly into the bedroom, pulling the door shut behind himself.

It was silent at the table. No one dared say a word. Harry and Hermione were gazing at the door. Harry with worry and Hermione with curiosity and interest, as if a dragon might burst out at any second and she wanted to see it. Soon the four could hear soft murmurs coming from inside the room. They were too quiet and Severus had to speak over Bellatrix's sobs.

"I had an idea for our chapter." Harry began timidly. "I thought we could maybe divide into sections based on age and then have two columns on each page. One for wizards and one for muggles. That way it would be easier to find topics that you needed. I also found some lists of fairy tales and storybooks for children that muggles might not be familiar with."

Hermione nodded. "That's a good point. I read a few books in the library, ones that were titles of fairy tales I recognised. They weren't the ones I remembered my parents telling me. There was a lot more magic and had mentions of different historical and fictional figures."

Soon all four of them were speaking enthusiastically about books they'd read as children and the differences in the tales that they shared. Stephen could get his head around the idea that Little Red Riding Hood wore robes under her cape and that the wolf was actually an animagus with slightly more wolfish features.

Draco and Harry hadn't heard Puss in Boots before and enjoyed the imaginary image of Professor McGonagall changing into her animagus form and prancing about like a human. It would sort of defeat the purpose of changing into an animal.

By the time Severus emerged from the bedroom, the four had finished eating and the house elves had cleared the table. He took a seat with them but didn't interrupt. They were getting somewhere as a group. And considering that some groups were still arguing over topics, he was proud. And very relieved that they weren't expecting him to do all the work.

An hour later the house elves sent in dessert and hot chocolate for six people. Severus got up and knocked softly on the door, whispering to Bellatrix that there was dessert for her, if she wanted any, before going back to the ground and showing them a few spells that weren't taught at Hogwarts. One was for formatting essays and books and the other was for copying text. Teachers were always worried that it would be used for cheating. But it was wonderful for sharing the information that they found and making prototypes of their chapter sections.

Soon after they stopped experimenting with spells and went back to talking and taking notes on each other's childhoods, the bedroom door opened and Bellatrix slipped out, much changed from dinner.

Her robes weren't black, but a deep green that didn't make her look so ghastly pale. Her black hair had been brushed and pulled back and pinned to her head in a twist that might have been fashionable fifteen years ago. And there was a ghost of a smile on her face. "Severus." She took the only seat left open. "Would you mind passing me one of the cups?"

Severus gave her a cup of hot chocolate and then held her free hand with his. He watched the students in front of him hard at work and smiled slightly at his wife. There was still a long way to go, but things were starting to look up.


End file.
